Blood Lord Issei
by An average Disturbed Fan
Summary: Born and lived through pain and agony, Issei's life only focuses on making his younger sister happy. But now with the ability to manipulate blood all he could do now is live on. But suddenly a beautiful woman appeared and told him that he's the king of an almighty kingdom with a vast army that nearly conquered everything in the past and she expects him to conquer again.
1. Chapter 1

In a normal home lives the Hyoudou family. A family with one mother and two children, a boy and a girl. The boy, Issei Hyoudou, was merely a five years old boy. He was the older brother of his three years old sister and both of them are children of a single mother. Now you might think that these is just a lovely family… its not.

The young Issei was in his room, colouring his drawing book when he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Issei flinched in fear as he heard this

"Where are you..? Where are you!?" A crazed female voice called as the footsteps grew louder. This was Issei's mom. Issei quickly got up and locked the door.

Issei's mom finally arrived at the door of Issei's room where a piece of paper was taped on it that says 'Go away!'. She started to force her way in but the lock prevented her from going inside so she proceeded to just kick and bang the door with her shoulders

"Open this door! Open this door right now! Issei!" Issei's mom shouted as she continued to force her way in. But seeing that the door wont open, her mom walked away for a moment to grab the keys and returned

Inside the room Issei heard the jingling sounds of the keys outside and knew fully well that her mom will enter his own room soon. So he quickly pushed his drawing books and crayons under his bed before rushing towards his closet and closing the door to hide

BANG

The door was violently opened with it hitting the wall hard. He could hear his mom grunting and screaming from inside his closet. The scared Issei can just sit there with his hands wrapped around his knees and his knees pushed against his chest.

Outside the closet, his mom pulled off the blankets off his bed before pushing off the foam of the bed. She then went inside the bathroom and checked the showers to search for her son but there was no sigh of him there.

Angered that she couldn't find her son, she shouted her lungs out as she grabbed a chair and threw it at the wall. Inside the closet Issei flinched a bit as he was startled at the loud crash of the chair. Then Issei's mom directed her attention to the only place she didn't check

The closet

With loud steps, she walked to the closet and opened it, nearly tearing the door off its hinges. There Issei was met face to face with his mom

"Get out here you little scum!" She said as she grabbed Issei's shoulders to pull him out of the closet.

Issei shook desperately to avoid what has yet to come but her mother tightly grabbed his shoulders with her nails digging into his skin and literally throwing him away from the closet. Right after Issei's crash on the floor, she walked up to him and kicked his stomach. Issei grunted and coughed in pain

"You think you can hide from me!? Huh!? Answer me!" Issei's mom continued to kick and kick her child. Issei cuddled himself up in defence from his mother's wrath. Tears of agony flowed out his eyes and the droplets all scattered as the kicks shook his entire body

"Come here! Not only did you lock the door but you tried to hide from me!? You are not allowed to do that to your mother! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY PIIIIILLS!" Issei's mom screamed as she put more strength in her kicks. Not only that but she also targeted Issei's head and face now

"I.. I didn't h-hide it..! I d-didn't! Ah!" Issei proclaimed but was stomped in the face again, causing blood to flow out his nose

"LIIIIAAAR! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE MY PILLS WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS IT!? I NEED THEM! I NEED MY PILLS! WHERE IS MY PIIIIILLS!" His mom screamed her lungs out. She grabbed her son's hair and started to pull him out his room despite him begging her to stop as it caused him pain

But in the end Issei suffered for the day, even though he never took any of his mom's prescription pills she still suspected him hiding them whenever she runs out. All Issei could do is scream in agony as he suffered, knowing full well that escaping or begging wont do any good for him for both actions doesn't work

After a full hour of beating and bashing, Issei's mom finally calmed down and went to buy some more pills for her addiction and left her son in the house

Issei weakly walked up the stairs slowly. His right eye was bruised up, blood was flowing out from the cut above his left eye, nose, and mouth. He was clasping the bruise on his right bicep and was dragging his left leg with a broken ankle

Once he arrived at the second floor he walked to a certain room that wasn't his. He opened the door and walked to a crib to see his beloved younger sister

"H-Hello there.. Aiko.." The smiling Issei greeted with a bit of pain in his voice. Aiko still being an infant means she could only look at Issei while sucking on her pacifier

"I'm sorry that your big brother is weak. I couldn't stand up to mama" Issei apologized as he looked at her, he then noticed that his own blood dripping on his sister's sheets. "Oops, I better wash these. I'm sorry Aiko" Issei said

Issei grabbed the sheets with blood stains on them and washed them off. Since his mom was busy doing whatever she wants like taking pills, watching TV, drinking alcohol, and stuff, he was the one who was taking care of his younger sister like changing her diapers, washing her sheets, feeding her, comforting her whenever she cries.

Their mother was violent and cruel, already giving up on life ever since their father walked out on them. She was like any other shattered woman. Marrying an alcoholic man is never a bad thing. Having kids with that very same alcoholic man is a worse thing. Being abandoned by her husband their mother broke down in despair. Her pain and sadness of being abandoned by the man she loved led her to her addiction of drugs, and her addiction of drugs led her to be crazed and violent

After washing the sheets, Issei hanged them to let them dry off. Since he was always doing chores, he was good at it. He did most of the chores like cleaning the house, washing the clothes, and taking care of his sister. Their mom fed him and him alone so Issei was forced to cook for his younger sister. But she never fed Issei with love. For example, one time she put water not milk in Issei's cereal. Issei knew that to her feeding him is enough to take care of a child regardless of what she feeds him with. And Issei was forced to eat those bizarre food fully knowing that once he refused the food it would anger his mother

She also buys stuff from the market, but that's because the store that she buys her pills is right next to the market. And the ingredients that she brings home are randomly picked so Issei was forced to buy in the market. But asking his mom for money would only anger her once again, so he was forced to actually steal money right out of her purse every chance he gets. And when he gets caught, another beat down for him

Issei's father abandoned them when he realized that his mother is pregnant with another child. He was thankful that his mother started taking drugs months after his younger sister is born. Who knows what would happen to her when their mother takes those pills while she's till in her womb. And one year after Aiko was born, their mother started to take her anger out on the five years old Issei. And for the whole year Issei suffered his easily angered mother.

Many times did Issei think of leaving the house, many times did he think to call the police. But what if he was caught? What if both he and his sister would get caught? Being beaten again wasn't the issue, the problem is his sister. He can never allow his mother to even touch his sister.

One night Aiko started crying. It woke both him and her mother. Issei heard his mother yell and marched to Aiko's room. Fearing what she would do to his sister, Issei rushed out his room and grabbed his mother's leg, trying to stop her. It did stop her, better yet, he redirected her. Instead of her doing something to Aiko, she just proceeded to smash Issei all over the place. While in the middle of her rage she went downstairs to take more pills. This gave Issei a chance to calm his sister down and once she stopped crying it calmed his mother too and her being too sleepy she just decided to go back to bed instead of continuing to "discipline" Issei. That night Issei slept in his sister's room, in case she cries again

Back in the present the sheets were now dried and Issei took them back to the crib. Despite having bruises Issei still unfolded the sheets and put it above Aiko. He caressed her as she slowly falls to sleep. Even though Issei lived a nightmarish life, his sister was the only source of his sanity.

Another year has passed and the Hyoudou family's situation is still the same. A drug addict and violent mom, a helpless four years old Aiko, and a poor six years old Issei taking care of his sister. Well it cant be said that the situation didn't completely change, it got worse

It was in the middle of the night when Aiko started crying again. Hearing this Issei's eyes burst open in fear

"Who's crying!? I cant get some fucking sleep here!" Issei heard his mom's voice and a door opening

Fearing for his sister, Issei bolted out his bed and rushed out his room. He ran as fast as he could into Aiko's room where he saw their mom shaking the crib hard

"Stop crying you little shit! You're too noisy!" Issei's mom shouted, not caring how loud her voice is in the middle of the night

"Stop! Mom stop!" Issei begged as he pulled his mother away from Aiko but he was only kicked back and slammed on the drawer. "Don't touch me you scum! I want to sleep but I cant get some with this little piece of trash!" She said

"No please!" Issei now begged with tears in his eyes. He was pulling away his mom's arms but was pushed to the ground again. This time his head hit the ground hard causing his vision to blur

"I know what will shut you up for good" Issei's mom said as she grabbed Aiko's pillow and pushed it onto the baby's face. She was trying to suffocate her own three year old daughter. "Now shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" She pushed even harder as Aiko's crying was starting to fade

Issei regained his vision and saw the terrifying event in front of him. Knowing that if he tries to stop his mother again he will be thrown away again. He has to do something even more.

That's when he saw the pen on top of the drawer

Issei hesitated to take it but hearing his sister crying he was left no choice. He took the pen and stabbed his mom's arm with it

"Aaaagh! It hurts!" Issei's mom screamed. The hole that was made by the pen wasn't that deep but it was enough to case blood to flow out

Issei took this chance to grab Aiko and ran out the room despite hearing his mom cursing Issei. He want back to his own room and hid Aiko inside the closet. He put a pacifier on her mouth to prevent her from crying and covered her with his clothes before closing the door. He tried to close his room door but it was too late. His mom was already at the door grunting at him

"You.. YOU!" Issei's mom growled as she walked towards Issei. Fearing the consequences that he is about to endure for his deed Issei tried to escape to the window but as he was about to open it he was pulled back by his mom and kicked on the floor

"How dare you stab me you scum! I am your mother! I took care of you! I OWN you! I OWN YOU!" She grabbed Issei's hair and dragged him out of his room and continued downstairs where she pinned him on the floor and tapped his arms and legs. Issei cried as he saw her taking a kitchen knife

"I will teach you not to interrupt me again" Issei's mom said. She then dug the knife into Issei's knife and down his left cheek, making diagonal wound. Issei screamed in agony but was prevented due to the tape on his mouth. The wound bleed out down his left face

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!" She pulled Issei's hair back and aimed the knife to his throat. "With this, I wont be able to waste any more of my precious money feeding you". The terrified Issei could only cry, not even able to scream as the knife dug into his skin

DING DONG

Both Issei and his mom heard the door bell. A huge relief flooded Isse's chest as his mom put the knife away. But was still scared when she dragged him into the basement a closet below the stairs

"You shut up! I'm not done with you yet!" Issei's mom said as she closed the door. Thank god that she didn't lock it outside

Issei then heard the front door open and heard voices. It was their neighbours. They were curious on why there was screaming and loud noises in the middle of the night but Issei's mom just told them that it wasn't their business and that they should just fuck off. Issei mumbled loudly and kicked the closet door hoping the neighbours would hear and help him but it was hopeless. Annoyed by the woman, the neighbours returned to their house. Issei's mom then closed and locked the door before climbing up the stairs and going back to sleep, completely leaving the tied up Issei in the closet.

He shook his hands and feed to try and free himself but he wasn't strong enough. He was still a seven years old. The tiredness grew in Issei as he ran out of energy and eventually fallen asleep. He was grateful that he still lived despite being so close to death that night. But he considered this lucky for his sister is safe and he is still alive.

The next day Issei opened his eyes, and saw that he was still tied up in the closet. The blood was dried up on his face and neck. This time Issei reached out his tied up arms and pulled the tape out of his mouth. He then used his teeth to free his hands and used his hands to free his legs.

He carefully opened the door and looked around for his mom but to his relief, she wasn't there. She must've ran out of pills again and went out to buy more. Issei rushed to his room, he opened his closet and set aside his clothes to see the crying Aiko

"Shh, shh, don't worry Aiko. Big brother is here. Don't worry, I wont let you get harmed" Issei said as he carried his sister and carefully shake her to try and calm down

Six years have passed and the situation got more violent. There were many occasions that both Issei and Aiko were so close to death but there was one place where they could safely hide. It was under the kitchen sink. When Issei's mom kept on beating him again and again, he managed to escape her and hid there. To his surprise she didn't find her the whole day. So that was the only safe zone in the house. He tried the attic, basement, and closets but she always manages to find him

Issei was now twelve years old and Aiko was now ten years old. She is old enough to help Issei when he is in danger. She cared for Issei very much and always help him however she cant. But even she cant stop their mother when she rages.

Their lives were hell enough but it only got worse when their mother actually took another husband. And this guy was even worse than before. He was the leader of a gang. Not only that but Issei sometimes caught him gawking at Aiko's ass or breasts despite her being an eight years old kid. And the look that he gave her terrified Issei. One time Issei tried calling the cops but their father claimed that he was just playing a joke due to him being a twelve years old and to Issei's demise the cops believed him and left their house.

Calling the cops on him made his father angry and he took out all his anger on Issei that day. More events when Issei called the police but as he continued to call them, the police kept on getting annoyed as they thought he was a little prankster and hung up the call whenever they hear his voice. And that's when he decided that he cant depend on the police any longer. Not only does he have problems in the house but also in school

Issei was now at school. He was walking through the hallway. As he past a group of five older students, one of them suddenly tackled Issei to the locker and caused him to drop his bag

"Get his bag! The bag!" One of them said as another grabbed his back and threw it away while laughing.

"Hahaha! I hope something broke in your bag sis-con!" One of them said

"If something did broke why don't you ask your addicted mama for help!? Hahahaha!" Another said

Issei just remained silent as the bullies laughed and teased behind. He grabbed his bag and continued to walk to his next class while ignoring the bullies. These bullies has been harassing Issei for over a year now. Like locking him in the bathroom whenever he goes inside, tripping him over, kicking his bag, throwing paper balls at him in class, and more.

They think what their doing is 'funny' and messing with one guy could make them tough guys. Due to them sometimes locking him somewhere like the bathroom, locker, and storage room, Issei missed a lot of class and this angered his teacher. They even laughed at him while he was being lectured by the teacher for missing out classes

At the end of that day he returned home only to see his dad playing cards while drinking some beer with his friends

"Oh its you" His father said as he saw Issei, not even bothering to greet him

"Where's mom?" Issei asked

"She left, she must've bought something. Hey, buy us more beer. We're running out here" His father said as he finished his bottle of beer. If his father asked him to buy more beer that means his mother went out to buy something that isn't beer. Considering her temper on the recent days, she ran out of pills again

"I don't have any money, and I'm still a minor" Issei said

"I don't give a fuck about that, if you don't have any money then steal the beer. I'm not wasting the money that I've won today. I rather waste them on women" His father greedily said

"B-But you're married to mom!" Issei said only to be responded by his father throwing a beer at him. Issei barely dodged the bottle as it shattered on the wall

"Shut your mouth you brat and get us more beer, damn it! And you better make it quick. Oh, and clean that shit up, I don't want to ruin my shoes with a piece of glass" His father said.

Knowing that his father wont give him money to buy his own beer despite him having some, Issei went to his room. He opened a drawer and took out the false bottom to reveal some money. He stole all of these from his mom's purse so that he could buy some food for him and his sister whenever their parents don't cook

The day past buy with Issei buying a case of beer and giving it to his dad and cleaning the broken bottle glasses on the floor.

That night Issei was sleeping. He was then woken up by his parents voices. He heard them arguing at each other. Apparently their argument is because his dad spent every money that he had won on the card game with his friends on a strip club and returned home empty handed. His mom was shouting at him because not only did he spend the night with other women but they now have no money at all

Issei then sat up as he saw the door opened and revealed his sister crying

"B-Bit brother.. I'm scared" Aiko said

"Don't worry Aiko, you can sleep with me tonight" Issei said as he moved aside to give Aiko some space in his bed. Aiko nodded and got on the bed and folded the bed sheet over them

"Will they stop?" Aiko asked as Issei patted her head

"Don't worry, they will stop eventually. Big brother is here for you. Don't be scared, sing with me" Issei said with a smile. Aiko nodded and both siblings began to sing the lullaby that Issei sang to Aiko since she was young, its called 'I'm a little teapot

" _I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here I my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out_ " Both siblings sang. Aiko then began to sleep. Issei also closed his eyes to rest. Both siblings were peacefully sleeping together but the night has still some evil to bring

Their father walked out of their house and slammed the door, leaving the angered mother to march upstairs towards Issei's room

"YOU!" Their mother pointed at Issei. Both siblings sat up with Issei being thrown out of the bed and onto the ground by their mother

"Mom no!" Aiko said as their mother continued to stomp on Issei. Issei could only grunt in this situation every time

"I saw you take some money from my purse thief! Where is it! I need money! Where is my money!? WHERE!?" Issei's mom demanded

"I.. I didn't t-take anything! Agh!" Issei protested

"LIAR! Where is it!? WHERE!?" Issei's mom screamed. She began to pull his hair and drag him away from his room again. "Come here you thieving scum! I'm gonna cut you again for doing this to me!"

If Issei gave away the location of his stacked money he and Aiko wont have anything to eat as they couldn't depend on their parents anymore. The only thing he could do is accept another wound on his face. She dragged Issei downstairs and taped him again.

"Mom!" But before she could get a knife from the kitchen she heard Aiko's voice. Both she and Issei turned to her and to Issei's surprise Aiko was pointing a gun at their mom. This stopped their mother in fear. Issei took this chance to take off the tape that restricts him

"A-Aiko, what is that? Put that down. You don't want to hurt mama, would you?" She said

Aiko, with tears flowing down her cheeks and shaking hands, still aimed the pistol at their mother

"Leave big brother a-alone!" Aiko said . Their mother started to slowly walk towards Aiko

"Aiko.. Aiko, put that down. Listen to mama. Aiko put that down" She said as she got closer to Aiko

"Leave big b-brother alone!" Aiko pulled the trigger and shot the gun but with the lack of strength in her grip the recoil of the gunshot prevented her from hitting their mother. She jumped in fright however. Issei used this chance to remove the tapes completely and grabbed Aiko. They ran up the stairs and into his room. He locked his room and pushed the drawer in front of it.

"B-Big brother..!" Aiko called out in fright, still holding the gun

"Open this door! Open this door you little shit! OPEN IT!" Their mother banged the door

"Aiko, where did you get the gun?" Issei said as he grabbed a bag. He already put several of his and Aiko's clothes in case they should run away. He opened the drawer and put all of the money that he stole from his mother into his bag

"I got it from dad" Aiko said. "I saw it in his jacket"

"Thank you for helping me Aiko" Issei said. He then climbed out the window and on the balcony roof. "Lets go Aiko!" He said with his hand held to her

"Where are we going?" Aiko said and grabbed her brother's hand. Issei pulled her out the window. They carefully climbed down the edge and landed on the ground

"We're getting out of here. Mom will definitely kill us for what we did" Issei said causing Aiko to cry again. "I'm sorry big brother.. I.. I just wanted to help you.."

Issei shook his head

"No Aiko, you did well. Thank you for saving big brother. Now lets get out of here" Issei said

"Yes!" Aiko responded

Both siblings rushed through the neighbourhood and away from their house for good.

Over a week has past since both siblings escaped from their house. They the town and stayed under the bridge. Issei was studying how the gun works. He accidentally pushed a bottom that opened up the ammo magazine. He counted the bullets and there were only seven left

They were now homeless and their money had already ran out. Issei thought on going to an orphanage but he's scared that their parents might find them there. And their dad might use his gang to destroy that orphanage and everyone inside. He doesn't want to cause pain into others so he chose the streets instead. Aiko was now eating the last piece of bread that they bought. Despite Issei being terribly hungry, he let Aiko have all the bread for herself

"Big brother, here" Aiko divided the bread and offered one to Issei

"No Aiko, you eat it all. I'm fine" Issei lied

"Don't lie big brother, you're hungry now. You never ate for two days" Aiko said as she still held the bread to Issei

"Just a little piece. You eat the rest" Issei took the divided part and tore a small piece before giving the larger one back to Aiko

"No big brother, eat it all" Aiko said but Issei only ate the smaller part

"We'll get more food later, for now you eat it all" Issei said

"Are you sure?" Aiko asked, tilting her head

"Yeah, I'm sure. We'll get more food later" Issei said

Aiko trusted Issei to get more food later so she ate the whole bread with the exception of that small piece that Issei took. Issei knew that they have no money and cant buy food. But there's another way to get money

His father's gun

Luckily Issei knows a bar that his father's gang owns and it was pretty close from here. His father had brought his friends over all the time to drink beer and gamble. He know that they were no good. But still, stealing is wrong. But if he doesn't get more food not only him but Aiko will starve to death. He cant let that happen. He wanted Aiko to not only live but have a good life. With a loving family that doesn't hurt their kids from time to time.

Issei waited for Aiko to fall asleep. Once she was now sleeping, he put a blanket over her and stood up with the gun. He already know how to use this since he saw it on TV but the lack of experience of shooting one in real life still weight his confidence. But he doesn't let this get to him. He just hopes that the one that he will rob will not fight back, otherwise that member will tell his father and everything will be lost

Issei was in the alleyway waiting for someone to open the backdoor of the bar. He has the gun in his hand and patiently yet nervously waited for someone. The consequences of this is too heavy, meaning he cant afford to fail. If he did fail, he will be lucky that he could get away.

The door then opened and Issei gripped the gun. He saw a man walking out of the backdoor while drinking a bottle of beer. Issei saw the jacket he was wearing. It was the uniform of his father's gang. The man put the beer bottle on top of a trashcan before walking up the wall and started peeing, that's when Issei slowly walk behind the man and put the gun on his neck

"Don't move, give me your money" Issei said while he covered his mouth with his hand and shirt to make it sound like a grown man's voice. Feeling the gun on his neck, the man paled

"W-What? Money?" The man asked in fear

"Don't yell, or you die. Kneel on the ground and put your hands on the wall" Issei said with a deep voice and the man did what he was told

"Take out your wallet with one hand and give it to me" Issei said

"Y-Yes, don't shoot" The man did what he was told and Issei took his wallet. He didn't bother to open it up and focused on the man in case he fights back.

Once Issei put the wallet in his pocket, he grabbed the beer bottle and shattered it on the man's head, knocking him unconscious. He then put the gun in his jacket and rushed away as fast as he can. Before he returned to Aiko, he checked the wallet. There was a fair amount of money and it was enough to buy six breads and a bottle of water. He spent it all on food and returned to Aiko, below the bridge

"Wow big brother! Where did you get those!?" Aiko asked as Issei brought the breads and the bottle of water

"Eat up Aiko. Don't worry, I paid for all of these, I didn't steal any of them" Issei said. He told the truth. He didn't steal the food. He stole the money

"Lets eat up" Issei said as he grabbed two breads and gave one to Aiko

"Thanks for the food!" Aiko said in gratitude before taking a bite from the bread. She eat peacefully with a big smile on her face. However Issei doesn't have a smile on his own face

He was looking at the bread that he was holding. It's a bread bought from dirty money. A dirty money that he robbed. Is this really okay? Its either rob someone to get food but or die in starvation. The one he robbed was a member of his father's gang which was a collection of hooligans. But even so, that guy might have a family. A wife, a kid, and he just robbed that man. What if he needs that money to take his kid to school? What if he needs that money to buy his own food for his family? Many questions flooded Issei's mind

"Big brother?" But before Issei's paranoia could grow even more, Aiko called out to him

"Yes? Does the bread taste bad?" Issei asked

"No. Why aren't you eating? You're hungry right?" Aiko asked

Issei just put the bread back in the plastic

"I'll eat later, you just enjoy it" Issei said as he laid down on the other blanket that they put on the ground for them to lay on

He couldn't eat the bread no matter how hungry he is. Not after what he did. His sin cursed his dreams that night

Three months have passed and Issei did the same thing again and again. He robbed from his father's gang. He not only robbed from one bar. But every chance that he saw a member of his father's gang all alone he robs them. He also escaped the police on several occasions. He has no choice. Its either do or die. Sin or death. He knows that he will eventually pay for his sins one way or another but as long as Aiko is okay, he will take any punishment. Even going to prison. But the payment for his sins came sooner than he expected.

After buying more breads and water Issei returned under the bridge only to be met by a terrifying person

"Hello son!" Issei was smacked in the face with a large punch from his father. He crashed to the ground and dropped all the food

"Big brother!" Aiko screamed. She was being held back by one of their father's subordinates. Issei sat up and saw his father with five of his subordinates. This terrified him, not for his safety but for what his father could do to his sister

"So you're the little bastard that has been robbing my boys, eh? You've got some guts running away. Because of you your bitch of a mother has been directing her anger at me! I had to knock that bitch out. She was starting to bite me for fuck's sake!" His father said as he walked over to Aiko and sniffed her hair

"Get away from her!" Issei growled in anger. He tried to get up but another subordinate grabbed him

"Stay down asshole!" The subordinate punched Issei's stomach. This punch was way stronger than his mother's hits. He fell on the ground, coughing

"Now that I found you, I'll do what I should've done in the past" His father said before kicking his face and knocking him out

Issei opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark room with a single source of light. There were two other people there. He tried to get up but he was chained on the chair. This was worse than the tapes his mother used on him. The door then opened and came in his father

"Oh, you're awake. Good" His father said. He narrowed his eyes at his father

"Where's Aiko!?" Issei growled

"She's somewhere safe, if you want to see her then do as I say" His father said. Issei wondered what he would say.

He suspected him to say something like he should go home so that his mother would direct her anger at him instead of his father. Another option that he suspected is death for robbing his members. Other options came in mind but he was certain the first two would be the ones that would come out but the option that he heard wasn't the one he suspected

"Join my gang Issei" His father said with a smirk causing Issei to widened his eyes

"Join your gang? I'm just a twelve years old boy! I cant be a member of a gang!" Issei denied

"I'm not asking you here. I'm telling you. I told you that if you want to see your little whore sister again then do as I say. So join my gang!" His father said

"Don't call Aiko a whore you bastard!" Issei said. This caused his father to snap for a second and punched his face. Issei's head was nearly knocked off his neck due to the hard force

"Better watch your tone you twat! You're the one who's tied up so show some respect before I bust your face again!" His father threatened

Issei just spat out the blood from his mouth and turned to his father. He already has a black eye on his left eye

"Why would you even want me to join?" Issei asked. He was curious on the reason. Does his father really want him in his gang or does he just want a little slave for his entertainment. Probably a slave

"Simple, you robbed my men quite good. And not only that but you also escaped the police several times. You're quite good and I want to use you" His father said

Issei then smirked this caused his father to narrow his eyes

"Go fuck yourself you son of a bitch!" Issei said still smirking. This caused his father to snap again and punched him. This time he didn't just punch him once but several times before stopping. Issei's face was now bleeding

"I said show some respect you dickhead, but you didn't. So I'm gonna show you your place!" His father nodded on the other two men

They unchained Issei off the chair but they chained his wrists and ankles on the ground. Issei then saw them with wooden sticks each

"These two guys are two of the many members that you've robbed. They got a bone to pick with you. I was even considering on giving you to them for a beat up for only ten minutes. But since you lack respect. I'm gonna give an hour" His father said and walked to the door. "Have fun" He then closed the door

"You piece of shit, the beer bottle hurt like hell, you know. It hurts just like this!" The first man said as he smacked Issei's back causing him to scream in agony

"Not so tough now without your tiny little gun, huh!?" The other man said before smacking his back. Issei screamed at this too

Both men took turns on smacking Issei's back for over a ten minutes. After the ten minutes of pain, Issei's back has bruises and scratches. He was panting and sweating so hard at the pain

"Its still just ten minutes. We still have fifty minutes to go!" One of the men said

They replaced the wooden sticks with whips now

"This will teach ya!" The other man said as they started whipping Issei's back. Issei gritted his teeth and gripped the chains in agony as this happened. In a full hour they continued this. They whipped Issei to their hearts' content over and over and over again. But as Issei was suffering he never begged them to stop, never. He just screamed and shouted but never begged.

After the hour of torture Issei had already past out. His father was angered to the fact that Issei didn't change his mind in joining so he decided to torture Issei for days. Issei went through hours being whipped, beaten up, smacked by wooden sticks, starved, electrical torture, and even went through the Chinese water torture. But after all of that Issei never agreed to join them, never.

Angered at Issei's refusal his father fought the urge to not kill Issei then and there. He needed Issei's skills against his rival gangs. So he needed something to break Issei's will. And after over two weeks of back to back tortures he decided to leave Issei for the day and continue this tomorrow

The next day Issei was then splashed with some water to wake him up on the floor

"Wakey-Wakey shortie, the boss wants you in his bedroom. Hurry up, will ya?" Another member said. Issei silently glared at him before two other members unchained him and dragged him out of the room.

When Issei arrived in front of the door of his father's room he was frozen in disbelief on what he heard. His father did thought of something to break Issei's will.

His sister

"N-No.." Issei mumbled slowly

He could hear creaking and moans inside the room with a familiar female voice screaming in pain and begging to stop. Issei understanding this opened the door to see his naked father on top of a naked and limp Aiko. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. Seeing this Issei was ignited with an anger that he never felt before

"YOU BASTAAAAARD!" Issei tried to attack his father but was held back by his subordinates. He shook violently to escape their grip but he was merely a twelve years old boy. "LET GO! LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Issei screamed

"You brought this upon yourself! If you just joined my gang then your sister wont be like this! This is all your fault!" His father pointed at him

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FREAK!" Issei threatened but was met by his father's fist

"Big words for a brat!" His father said

He grabbed Issei's hair and pushed him to his sister

"Aiko! Aiko! Can you hear me? Aiko!" Issei called out. Aiko just weakly looked at him

"B-Big.. brother..?" Aiko called

"Aiko! Its me! Its big brother!" Issei said. His voice was shaky, not because of the pain on his back from the torture, but from the pain in his heart for seeing his sister like this

"Big brother.. I'm defiled.." Aiko said as she started to cry again. Seeing his sister in pain froze Issei. His father was right, this _is_ his fault. He failed to protect Aiko, he failed to protect his own sister. He's the big brother yet this happened to her. How powerless, how unreliable, and how big of a disgrace of a big brother can he be?

"I'll say this again, join my gang. If not, then I'm gonna give her to the boys. If that bitch could scream like that with one man, how much can she scream with dozens of men banging her at the same time" His father laughed at the thought however Issei paled at the thought. He already caused so much pain to Aiko, and there's only one thing he could do to prevent her from suffering

"I'll.. I'll join you.. tell me what you want me to do..?" Issei said with his head lowered and his hair shadowing his eyes. His father grinned at this. "Atta boy" He said

"B-Big brother.. no.." Aiko weakly said as she held her hand towards her sibling. Issei grabbed her hand and held it. She looked at her with teary eyes

"Its gonna be okay Aiko, big brother's gonna be okay. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Issei said despite not knowing what kind of danger his father will give him

"No..." Aiko mumbled before passing out. Issei gripped her hand tighter as he gritted his teeth in anger. He really is a disgrace of a big brother

"Treat his wounds, he's a member of the gang now" His father said. His subordinates obeyed and grabbed his arms to drag him away. Issei's view stayed at Aiko for the last second until he couldn't see her anymore

But even though he was now under his father, Issei will make sure his father pays dearly for what he has done today. With rage in his eyes, Issei silently burns with vengeance while his wounds were being treated. And on that day, a monster was created


	2. Chapter 2

Two years have passed since Issei and Aiko left their house. Issei was now fourteen years old and Aiko is now twelve years old. He had been obeying his father's orders like robbing rival gangs, transferring drugs, and even trying to assassinate someone.

Issei obeyed without questions, knowing that his father can and will hurt Aiko the second he strays. He already seen how his younger sister got hurt and it pained his heart greatly. The tears in her eyes and the screams of her agony when his father had his way with her hunted Issei every night when he sleeps.

Issei had already killed several people already. His first kill was a captured member of a rival gang. His father presented the man to Issei who was chained on a chair with a bag covering his head. When his father ordered him to shoot the man Issei only took a second of hesitation before pulling the trigger. After the sound of the gunshot his father proudly grinned at his stepson

The thought of robbing someone already hunted Issei but now he has committed something even greater

Murder

He murdered someone. A real person. Like before he thought about the man's family, the man's friends, the man's wife and children if he has them. All those people lost that man because of him. His father told him not to regret it because the man is a criminal who rapes women before killing him. But even so, Issei cant help being paranoid. Murdering someone is too much for a boy who was barely in his teens

After that he robbed more people before committing another murder. He tried to rob a member of another rival gang but that man had a knife. The man tried to fight back and dealt several cuts on Issei. But Issei managed to point the pistol at the man's chest and pulled the trigger. The bullet didn't hit his heart but it stopped him from moving. Issei knew that the man had already seen his face, that's why he was forced to shoot him in the head to avoid his identity being revealed.

And the shocking fact about this, that Issei didn't hesitate this time. He just aimed his gun at the man's head and shot him then and there. His first kill has a slight hesitation but this one didn't. He just killed the man without a second thought.

After that event Issei knew that when he robs someone he needs to hide his identity to avoid killing another again. So he used his allowance that his father gave him and bought a mask. This mask was completely white and the face on it is emotionless. It was just a blank face. He also bought a black hoodie, black jeans, black boots, and black gloves. With that he continued to rob other rival gangs with those clothing whenever his father orders him to

Issei regrets every sin he commits but what can he do? If he stops, runs away, call the police, ask for help, or refuse him Aiko will be either dead or worse. But that doesn't mean he doesn't do something about it. He secretly plans to kill his father. Whenever he has free time he surfs the internet on how to make a homemade bomb that is strong enough to destroy walls. He already knows how to make one and has enough money to buy the materials but he decided not to make it yet. He doesn't know where to hide it and he doesn't want to risk getting caught. This is his only chance to kill that bastard and he doesn't want to blow it

Right now Issei brought a handful of money to his father who was constantly counting it with a satisfying grin

"Nice, Nice! Very good Issei. I expect you to bring me more tomorrow!" His father said but Issei just remained silent, he took notice of the silence Issei gave him

"Hey brat, respond! And it better be good" His father threatened

Issei took a second but said something different. "Where is Aiko?"

"I told you to respond. Not ask, idiot" His father said only for Issei to glare at him with sharp eyes

"Where!?" Issei asked slightly shouting

"Hehe, she's somewhere safe and sound. Don't worry, I bet she's enjoying her new place now" His father said

"Where!?" Issei asked again, this time his voice was filled with anger. His father narrowed his eyes at his son

"Watch your mouth, you brat. Don't forget that I'm your father. Be grateful that I didn't cut your fucking head off when I found you under that bridge!" His father said only for Issei to narrow his eyes at him

"And fix your motherfucking face. I don't want you glaring at me like that, you ass. I'm your father so show some respect!" His father said and Issei turned around and walked out the door. "I'm going to my room".

Issei closed the door and his father continued to count 'his' money that Issei brought

Issei entered his room and sat on the bed. He hasn't seen Aiko for five months now. He asked his father where but he responded with the same answer. He told him that Aiko is safe and sound and she's enjoying her new place now. Issei didn't believe this. A place that his father would pick for his sister is always not a safe and sound place. He bet that Aiko is still suffering but all he could do is wait for a perfect opportunity to blow his father with his bomb.

Another month has passed and the situation didn't chance. Issei robbed and stole money for his father. He killed two more members of a rival gang again. And the worst part of that is Issei's hesitation was fading whenever he kills. Its like he's getting used to it. He desperately tried to force himself to avoid getting used to killing but after the second kill his hesitation decreased again. He absolutely hated to admit it but he is getting used to killing. All he could ask himself is what is he becoming?

Issei couldn't wait any longer. He was going to kill his father this month now. His bomb was already halfway done and he already tested one before and it worked. Once the bomb is done he will try to find where Aiko is and kill his father. He also knew where his father stacked his money and at one time he saw the code on the safe. He plans to kill his father and take the money and Aiko away from this horrible place. Then and only then they will finally live happily. Without parents to destroy their lives

But things are about to take a turn for the worse. He overheard something from his dad.

Issei was on his way to his father's office when he heard him talking on the phone. He stopped outside the door and listened and what he heard froze his very soul

"Yeah, she's good isn't she? She's my daughter, her name is Aiko Hyoudou. Well stepdaughter to be exact. How old is she? She's twelve. She's turning thirteen in a couple of months. You want a go with her? Alright then, its gonna cost you but I'm sure you wont regret it. Alright then, it's a deal then, an hour with her. I'll have my boys get her ready at the docks. One of the abandoned warehouse, the one we did the deal before. Give the money to the guys and you can do anything you want with my daughter. Hahahahahaha!" His father said before he hung up

The shock flooded Issei. The anger he felt towards his father, which he thought was at its peak, increased dramatically. He understood what his father meant when he said that Aiko was safe and sound and is enjoying.

He was selling her body for money!

His father took Aiko away for five months now. That means Aiko was been violated by five months straight for him to get money!? MONEY!? MONEY!? MONEY!?

Issei gritted his teeth like never before. His hand was clenched in a fist so hard that his nails actually dug deep in his palm and started bleeding. Issei was so angry that he want to get inside this room and kill him father right here right now. Fuck the bomb, fuck it if he dies after, fuck if he goes to prison, as long as he gets to kill his father and save his sister then he doesn't care what happens to him

But wait! Save his sister.. he has to save his sister!

Issei rushed out of the building and headed to the docks. He ran for ten minutes without stopping or even decreasing his speed. Aiko is being violated by a man after being violated by who knows how many others. He ran through the streets, not caring about the vehicles honking at him and pushed the people walking the streets. His sister needed him and she needed him now!

After running more blocks Issei arrived at the docks. He ran everywhere even with his feet deathly tired. He was panting and sweating a lot but he cant afford to stop, not while Aiko's in danger.

As he ran through the warehouses he stopped in front of the abandoned one. He opened the door and to his shock saw his sister. She was laying on a foam with four random guys having their way with her. His anger was now so immense that he could only think of one word

KILL!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Issei screamed out catching the attention of the guys

"Who are you!?" One of them asked

"That's the boss' son! What's he doing here!?" Another asked

Issei used the last of his energy to charge towards the four random guys while roaring his lungs out in anger

"Stop right there you brat!" One of the men who was one of the two members of his father's gang said. The second member got a gun out but before he could aim it at Issei. Issei got his own gun out and shot him dead in the eyes. The sight of someone dying terrified the other two men who weren't members of the gang. Probably the ones who bought Aiko from his dad

"You brat! Die!" The man said as he got his gun out but like the other member. Issei shot him before he could do anything. Now Issei turned to the other two men and shot one of them in the head. The other one was shaking in fear

"W-Wait! Who are you!? I'm just a customer here! I didn't do anything" The man defended but Issei didn't even bother. He just shot him without even looking at him. All Issei was doing was rushing to the foam where Aiko was laying on

"Aiko! Aiko! AIKO!" Issei called out when he arrived. For what its worth Issei was glad that Aiko was alive but that doesn't matter now since _this_ happened to her. She was very limp and her eyes were so lifeless. Seeing his sister like this Issei's tears flowed out his eyes

"AIKO!" Issei called again this time shaking her sister. This caught her sister's attention and looked at him

"Big… brother… is that… you…?" Aiko weakly said

"Its me Aiko! Its big brother! Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here!" Issei said

He cleaned Aiko up and dressed her. He then carried her out of the docks and took a cab. They then arrived to one place Issei think they would never go back. To their house

Even though Issei didn't want to come back they don't have any other place to go. They cant stay at the docks, they cant stay under the bride, and they certainly cant go back to their dad's gang. Even though their dad might try to search for them in their house they still got back. They have no where else to go

The sun had already set when they arrived in front of their house. Getting out the cab Issei carried Aiko inside. Once inside he looked around for their mom and saw no sign of her. So he took Aiko upstairs and put her on his bed.

"Big brother…" Aiko called out

"Its okay Aiko, I'm here now. You're safe" Issei said as he put the blanket over Aiko

"T-Thank you.. big brother.." Aiko said with teary eyes. This caused Issei to burst in tears again and grabbed her hand

"Aiko… I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry! I let this happen to you… I'm so, so sorry!" Issei said while lowering his head to her while holding her hand with shaken hands

Aiko wanted to say that it wasn't Issei's fault but she couldn't. Their father kept on selling her day and night. She had some breaks several times but most of the time she was being used by random men. Sometimes she was raped by more than a dozen men at once. Sometimes she was raped by women too. It was a nightmare for a mere twelve years old girl. She never stopped hoping that Issei would come and save her but he never did. But she never hated him. She knew that Issei did so much for her and he truly cared for her, that's why she waited and waited and waited until he arrived earlier

As Issei was deeply in pain. He failed again. He is a disgrace as a big brother. Letting her get raped by his father was devastating enough but now she was raped by how many people for five months straight. He cant help but blame himself as he believed that her pain is in his hands for being weak. If only he was stronger then he could've protected her. He could've protected her from their mother, their father, and everything else. All he wanted was for Aiko to be happy. To see that smiling face of hers. He never cared for himself anyway, all he cared about is Aiko. The only person he literally cares about in this world.

"So.. you're back!?" Issei froze when he heard his mom's voice. He turned his head around and gasped as she was holding a knife. Her angered eyes were directed at Issei

"How dare you come back here!? AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" His mother charged at him with full intentions to kill him. Issei responded with him tackling her on the abdomen causing her to fall on the floor. She dropped her knife and Issei kicked it away

Issei is already fourteen years old and has enough physical strength to combat her mother who's body is very weak due to overdose of pills

"YOU SCUM!" His mother growled as she was getting up but Issei pointed his gun at her causing her to stop in fear

"A-A Gun? You wouldn't hurt your mom, will you Issei? You're my son! You cant kill me! YOU CAN'T!" She asked him

"No.. you're not my mom. You were never a mother anyway! You're just a tormentor!" Issei shouted

"A tormentor!? How dare you! I made you! I fed you! I let you live! I wasted my money and time on you! I am not your tormentor! I am not a tormentor to anybody! I am your god! I own you! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!" His mother shouted but Issei responded with him shooting her on the leg. She screamed and rolled around on the floor in pain

"AAAGH! YOU FREAK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT! ONCE I GET ANOTHER KNIFE I WILL KILL YOU!" She crawled out the room while dragging her shot leg. Her blood trailed on the floor as she crawled through the hallway while cursing Issei

Issei took a handkerchief and wrapped it around Aiko's eyes to cover them. He grabbed her hands and put them on her ears

"Listen to me Aiko, I want you to sing for me okay?" Issei said. "Sing that favourite song to you, think of something happy and whatever you do, don't let go of your ears. Don't listen to the noise outside, okay?" Issei said

"B-Big brother.. y-you're not going to hurt mom.. are you?" Aiko asked in fear. Issei just bit his lip and took a deep breath

"Don't take off your blindfold until I come back, okay? I'll be back soon. I promise" Issei avoided the question. He doesn't want to show Aiko what kind of person that he turned into and he doesn't want to lie to her either.

Issei kissed Aiko's forehead before standing up. He grabbed the knife, went out his room and closed the door. Aiko did what Issei told and sang her favourite song, 'I'm a little teapot'

" _I'm a little tea short and stout_ " Aiko started. Outside Issei got on top of his mom and thrust his knife down at her but she grabbed his wrists and stopped him

" _Here is my handle and here is my spout_ " Aiko sang. Issei hit his mother on the forehead with his own head and punched her. He took this chance to stab her on the chest, splashing blood out

" _When I get all steamed up, hear me shout_ " Aiko continued. Issei kept on stabbing and stabbing his mom while she screamed. Her blood splashed out with every stab on the chest

" _Tip me over and pour me out_ " Aiko finished as their mother's screams of death faded. A few more second past before the door opened up again and came in Issei who was out of breath. He was deathly tired. He closed the door behind him and sat on the ground with the wall behind him

Aiko, hearing his brother's breaths took the blindfold off

"Big brother.." Aiko called out. She then saw blood on Issei's clothes, hands, and face. Even though she was still young she understood what he had done but didn't say anything since Issei didn't want her to know about it. So she decided to pretend not to know

"Its okay Aiko, just go and sleep for now" Issei said with a smile. Aiko just nodded and closed her eyes. She just only hoped that once she wakes up she will forget what happened

Issei waited a couple of more minutes to be sure that Aiko was really asleep. He went to her and kissed her forehead before getting out his room and gently closed the door. He still has to deal with the body of his mother. Issei took his mother's bed blanket and wrapped her with it. He then used the tape and wrapped it around to hold the blanket in place. This was the same tape that his mother had used the last time she tied him up. He laughed a bit on how the tables have turned. Finally, he grabbed a rope and wrapped it around to help him drag her to the back of their yard

Issei got a shovel out of the shed and started to dig a hole. Once he finished up the hole the thunder roared and followed a hard rain but this didn't stop Issei. He pushed the body of his mother on the wall while tears flowed out his eyes. His tears were camouflaged due to the rain. As he was burying his mother he cried as he think back at his shitty life. He was beaten constantly by his mother as far as he can remember, forced to steal from her to feed his younger sister, forced to rob, forced to enter a gang, forced to kill, witnessed his sister been raped, and now he killed his own mother

Issei cant help but laugh at his pathetic excuse of a life. All he wanted was for his sister to be happy and yet this is what happened to them. What did they do to deserve this? Did they do something unforgivable in their previous life? Or they're just that unfortunate

"WHY THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN TO UUUUUUS!?" Issei screamed as loud as he can while lightning and thunder clashed in the heavens. He fell on his knees crying his eyes out as the rain poured harder. He stood up and continued the burying. This isn't over yet. Not while _he_ is still alive.

After more shovels of dirt Issei now completely buried his mother. He threw the shovel aside and walked back to the house. He got inside and changed his clothes. Issei killed his father's customers that bought his sister. He knew that saving his sister will just be 'Bad Business' to his father and he will be furious at him. He knew that his father will come here trying to get back his sister and kill him. That's why he has to be ready

Issei broke the chairs and tables with an axe. He also got nails and hammer from the shed. He closed the curtains and started to nail down the windows and door. He tied up a rope on the rooftop for an escape, nailed wooden planks and placed them below the windows, destroyed the wooden floor in front of the front door, placed a wardrobe in front of the basement door, and placed the fridge on the back door. He then checked how many ammos his gun has left

His gun is a Glock 19. It has fifteen bullets plus one on the barrel. He used it earlier and it cost him five ammo. He currently has ten ammo plus one on the barrel making it eleven ammo in total. He also has another magazine that's full so that means he has 27 ammos left, an axe, and his backup knife against his father and his gang. He cursed at the odds. Issei tried to save up money to buy more guns but he was inspected everything he got back robbing someone to avoid him stealing money. After fortifying the whole house, Issei then finished up his bombs and put it in a side bag. There were two bombs total

As Issei waited for the arrival of his father he went upstairs to check Aiko. She was peacefully. This saddened Issei again as he was going to disturb her peaceful sleep yet again

"I swear I will protect you Aiko. I will never let them harm you. I promise" Issei declared at his sleeping sister. He fortified his room even more than the other windows. He wanted to wake her up and tell her to run away but where would she run? She doesn't have money, she doesn't have a home, and she doesn't have anyone. She would be left alone and Issei doesn't want that to happen to her.

Escape is impossible so its either do or die. He absolutely needs to win this fight against his father and his subordinates. If he didn't win, it doesn't matter if they live or die, they will be doomed.

Issei left a note that says 'Stay inside the room'. He doesn't want to get her caught in the crossfire. Before checking all of the fortifications and the traps he saw that they were all prepared. All he needs to do now is wait and after half an hour they came. His dad came with more than ten of his subordinates. His subordinates were either holding pistols, sub machineguns, or shotguns. More odds stocked against Issei

"The windows are shut by wood. That brat must be here" One of his subordinates said

"Heh, so he didn't run away? Tough little guy. Get in there and bring him to me!" His father commanded and his subordinates obeyed. Four men went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked so one of them started picking the lock.

Inside the house Issei was holding his gun with two hands. He was in front of the large whole on the floor that led to the basement which was in front of the front door. This hole was wide and would make it impossible to jump through it. This hole is the strongest defence Issei has in this house. He patiently yet nervously waited for them to open the door. He already has the gun aimed at the door

The second he heard the click of the doorknob Issei was about to pull the trigger. And then the door opened

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Issei shot the man who opened the door with four bullets causing him to fall down on the ground dead. This shocked the others but shocked his father even more

"Kill him!" His father shouted and caused the three men at the door to shoot back at Issei. One of them even has a machine gun. Issei ran to the side and hide behind a wall. The wall he was hiding behind from was more than enough to shield him from the bullets but with them armed with something like sub machineguns Issei cant hide behind one wall for too long

One man tried to jump across the hole but hit the opposite edge and fell on the basement. Issei took this chance to shoot him below

"Get in there!" His father ordered. "But boss, there's a huge hole. We cant get in!" His subordinate said

"Then break the fucking windows! Go to the back door! Kill that little brat and bring his sister to me alive!" His father ordered causing all of his subordinates to encircle the house

Issei heard the nearest window to him being bashed. He then shot the window. The bullets pierced through the wood and hit one man behind hit. Seeing his companion shot the other man grabbed his pistol and started shooting the wood. Issei crawled through the living room, avoiding the gunfire from the window

He heard another one bash to another window. He shot the ones behind it but wasn't sure if it got them

"Come out of there you piece of shit!" One of them screamed at Issei. He heard this from below. He peaked through the corner of the wall and saw that several men were climbing down to the basement but he was prepared

"What's up with this basement? Its flooded!" One of them said. The whole basement was flooded with water up to the knees. Five of them were already under there. Issei already knew that they would try to climb down the hole, pass through the basement, and climb up so he flooded the basement with water as a trap

He threw a plugged hairdryer to the basement electrocuting all five men there. Their screams of death was heard from outside by his dad and this angered him very much. He was so angry that he called his other gang members. "Get everyone here now! Bring more guns! Bring molotov cocktails, I want this house burned down to the ground!" His father said. He doesn't care about Aiko anymore. There are more girls that he could kidnap to sell them to his clients anyway

Inside Issei reloaded his gun right after he shot someone from behind the fortified window in the kitchen

"You're gonna die bastard!" He heard a voice from outside

"Fuck you!" Issei cursed as he loaded the magazine

He then heard the backdoor being bashed open, pushing the fridge along with the door that has been picked open. Issei aimed his pistol on the door and once the man pushed the door enough to have a little gap open he fired at him. It only hit his arm and he stumbled away before more bullets hit him. Issei cursed as the man survived

Issei could hear multiple voices all around the house. He was now completely surrounded and many windows are being bashed open. And to make things worse he was running out of bullets, but that didn't stop him. He shot the windows to kill the ones bashing the wooden fortifications all around. They also fired back from outside and Issei crawled through the ground and shoot back

But one of his fears happened sooner than he expected. Fortification of one of the windows in the living room was destroyed and a man with a shotgun came inside. Issei cursed as the man didn't land on the wooden plate filled with nails. So he came out the wall he was hiding and started shooting the man. But the man reacted fast and jumped behind the sofa. As Issei stopped shooting the man popped his torso and shot his shotgun at Issei who barely dodged the bullets. Issei came out the corner wall again and fired back but another one of his fears happened. He ran out of ammo

"You're dead now bitch!" The man who was inside the house said. Knowing Issei has no ammo left he confidently came out the sofa and walked to the kitchen where Issei was. But he wasn't lucky for Issei was waiting for him with an axe

The second the man came through the corner Issei slammed down the axe on him. He hit the man only in the shoulder and caused him to scream. It didn't kill him but it was enough to knock him on the floor. Issei pulled the axe off the man's shoulder and brought it down on his face. Issei hit the man's face with the axe two more times before grabbing his shotgun and proceeding to the living room where he saw one with a pistol but this one landed on the plated nails

The man screamed and fell down as he accidentally fired his pistol. The nails on the plate stuck through the man's feet and were bleeding. To save up more ammo Issei used the axe and hit the man's throat, killing him instantly. He tried to pull it out but another man came through the window and shot him. Issei stumbled back as he was hit on the left bicep with his bullet. That man was only holding a pistol so Issei fired back at him with his shotgun

So far no one who came inside the house had any sub machineguns, but Issei knew that they would come inside sooner or later. But it came sooner. Two more men came through the opened window and hid behind the sofas. One was holding another pistol and one was holding a sub machinegun. Issei was forced to not fire back. He cant handle this much heat. As he heard more men came through the window Issei knew that they would next go to the kitchen where he was cornered. He needs to go upstairs as the first floor was starting to be overrun but the men who were in the living room were the problem

He could try to run up the stairs but he would be showered by bullets before he could go upstairs. So he decide to use his trump card. He pulled the pin and threw one of his bombs in the living room. It exploded on the group of men. The explosion caused two more windows to break and luckily affected the ones who were bashing those windows.

After the explosion Issei moved away from the kitchen and shot a man who tried to get up. Another one, who was on the ground, grabbed his ankle but he shot him on the head. Another tried to get up but he shot him too. Issei was startled as the nearest window was bashed open too and the survivors of the explosion used this chance to stand up and grab their guns. Seeing the ones who survived the explosion back on their feet Issei retreated up stairs, barely dodging the bullets that was hailed on him. A man tried to follow him up but Issei turned around and shot him. The force of the gunshot pushed the man off the stairs

Seeing his men being killed one by one by a fourteen year old sent great anger to his father and decided to go inside too. He entered through the broken window and got his sub machinegun out.

Another man fired his shotgun at a corner but missed Issei who was also hiding in a corner. Issei peaked and shot him but also missed. As he was reloading he saw his father who saw him and aimed his gun at him

"Die!" His father shouted and fired the sub machinegun at Issei. The bullets only hit the corner of the wall with Issei behind it. His father fired at him and emptied his gun. Hearing the clink on the gun Issei peaked through the corner and tried to shoot at his father

Him focusing on killing his father too much, Issei failed to see another subordinate who has a pistol. He fired at Issei and the bullet scraped Issei's right thigh. Issei screamed as he collapsed on the floor but he quickly got up and retreated through the halls and hid in a turning corner while dragging his shot right leg. The first floor was completely overrun and his father's subordinates were making their way up the stairs

Issei used the corner as a shield and fired back at his father's subordinates but eventually ran out of ammo from the shotgun and retreated to the halls.

"He's out of bullets, lets go!" One of the men yelled as he and the other members charged through the halls but as they turned through the corner they saw Issei throwing his second bomb. The bomb exploded on the group of men, without any sofas to use as a shield they were left wide open to the fire of the bomb and all of them perished. His father who was by the stairs quickly hid behind the corner to avoid the explosion

After buying more time Issei quickly opened the door of his room and saw Aiko all scared

"Big brother, what's going on!? Are these gunshots?" Aiko asked but Issei quickly grabbed her hand and pull her out of the room running before responding to her

"Its dad, he's here with his friends. They're all downstairs, we need to go to the attic now!" Issei said as they climbed up the stairs and went to the attic. Issei locked the door to buy more time and climbed up the roof where he prepared a rope to escape

But as soon as they could escape Issei saw multiple vehicles arrived. More of his dad's subordinates. Issei gritted his teeth in anger. He planned to lure everyone in the house and escape through the roof as they left the yard open. But now that more arrived there were no room for a safe land. The house and the yard were crawling with armed men. Issei and Aiko were trapped in the rooftop. Their father and the men inside all came out

"Burn this house" Their father ordered his men

Multiple men started throwing molotov cocktails into the house igniting the first and second floor with fire. Causing Issei and Aiko's situation to worsen even more. Its like every time when Issei thought the situation cant get any worse it does every single time. Knowing how hopeless the situation is made Issei's tears flow out from his eyes again. Is there nothing they could do? This was the question Issei could think of

"Big brother.." Aiko called out her crying brother. Issei hugged her tightly

"I'm sorry Aiko, we cant escape now. Dad will surely kill me and if you're lucky he will kill you too" Issei said causing Aiko to cry again.

Issei lowered his head as more tears came. He is fourteen years old who is armed with only a small knife, trapped in the roof of his burning house while surrounded by an army of full grown men armed with guns. The fire was starting to spread out through the house as the men cheered around the burning house. But Issei saw the left side of the yard with only three men there

"Aiko, listen to me. We will jump on the left side of the house. And when we land I will distract those men. Then I want you to run as fast as you can okay?" Issei said as Aiko shook her head. "No!" She said

"Go to the police station. They will help you, they will protect you from dad" Issei said

"NO! I don't want you to die big brother!" Aiko said as she gripped her brother's shirt. "If you die I will go with you!" Aiko said with teary eyes. Issei tried to push her off of him

"Aiko listen to me!" Issei yelled. "NOOO! I don't want to live without big brother!" Aiko yelled

Before Issei could push Aiko away they heard multiple sirens from the distance. It was the police. Multiple police cars were arriving at the scene

"Oh shit, It's the cops!" One man said

"Run away!" Another said

Half of their father's gang ran away as half fought back. They shoot at the police cars who stopped . The police got out their cars and started shooting at them again. It was an all out shootout in the neighbourhood. Issei couldn't believe this. This was the very first time in his life that the police helped them. And it took over a decade for them to do so

"Alright, I wont die. But we need to jump down" Issei said and Aiko nodded.

Issei made sure that the rope was tied tightly and both of them jumped down from the burning house. With the police distracting his father's gang gave Issei and Aiko some hope but life sucks

Both Aiko and his own weight was too much for his one hand and he was unable to maintain a grip and let go of the rope. Both of them fell on the ground but Issei grunted in pain as his ankle was broken

"Big brother! Big brother! Are you okay!? Big brother!" Aiko shook her brother who was holding his ankle and more misfortunes came to them. Their dad heard Aiko's yelling. Issei saw this and forced himself to stand up despite the massive pain on his leg. Not only it was shot but the ankle was broken

"Aiko, we need to go!" Issei said as he quickly grabbed Aiko and ran away while dragging his feet

"I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY!" Filled with anger, their father went on a pursuit on them

Both Issei and Aiko climbed above the fences and ran through the woods that was behind their house. They ran through the trees and bushes while in the middle of the night with their father gaining up on them

"Aiko, go on ahead!" Issei said. "I cant run as fast as you, go!"

"NO! I don't want to!" Aiko said as she hugged Issei tightly

"ISSEEEEI!" Hearing their father's roar Issei had no choice but to push Aiko away with all his remaining strength. This caused her to fell on the ground

"GO AIKO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET IN MY WAY! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU'RE JUST A BURDEN WHEN I FIGHT! I WANT YOU TO GET AWAY AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE!" Issei yelled shocking Aiko

Issei's tears kept on flowing out as he bit his lips. He said such terrible thing to his own sister. He had no choice but to say this, otherwise she would be so stubborn to run away. So the only way he knew how to have her run away was to say harsh things to her to make her hate him, and it worked. With teary eyes Aiko stood up and ran off. Issei watched her run away with guilt

"I'm sorry Aiko" Issei apologized before wiping his tears and turning around to face his father who already had arrived. His father was glaring daggers at Issei with full rage

"You… its all your fault… because of you my gang is destroyed! Its all your god damn fault!" His father got out a pistol and shot Issei's legs causing him to scream and fell on the ground

His father walked up to him and stomped his head on the ground

"Its all your fault! If I hadn't met that woman I wouldn't have had this shit to begin with! Your family is a curse! You are all shit!" His father said as he started stomping Issei's head on the ground with Issei grunting with every stomp he took

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Just Die damn it! You no good brat! Die! Why were you even born in this world anyway!? All you were worth was a punching bag for that little bitch of a mother you have! You are nothing! Absolutely nothing! You're just a waste of breath! Just disappear from this world! DIIIIIEEEE!" His father yelled

While being stomped Issei cant help but feel that he is right. He is just a punching bag for his mom. He never had a life to begin with. He really is nothing. It would also been easier if he would've committed suicide and be done with it

But before Issei could give into despair he remembered why he didn't commit suicide

Aiko

If he died Aiko would have no one. Issei considered committing suicide multiple times now but instead he would go to Aiko's room to see his little sister. She was the only reason why he continued to live, why he continued to exist in this world. And for that, he cant afford to die here

With a loud scream Issei grabbed the only weapon he has that is the knife and stabbed his father's leg causing him to scream and stumble back. This gave Issei the chance to sat up and take deep breaths

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" His father screamed as he pulled the knife off his leg

Issei stood up and sent a right punch but was instead punched by his father and caused him to fell on the ground. He was already too tired and too wounded after the fight in the house. Not to mention he was too young while his father was still fresh, unharmed with the exception of the knife wound on his leg, and is at the peak of his prime. And guess what? Now he has Issei's knife in his hand. Yup, more stacks against Issei

"If it wasn't for you.. this wouldn't happen! You killed my best client and destroyed by gang. You will never be forgiven for this!" His father said as he raised the knife up, fully aiming at Issei's head but before he could bring it down a rock was thrown at him, catching his attention

"Leave big brother alone!" It was Aiko who has a stick in her hand that she found laying on the ground. Issei who was on the verge of dying weakly saw Aiko

"Aiko… no…!" Issei weakly said

Aiko charged at their father and tried to hit him with the stick but he simply back fisted her on the ground, easily knocking her on the floor. Their father then saw Issei flinched as he saw him hitting his little sister. This caused their father to grin ear to ear

"I see now, how could I? I forgot your weakness!" His father said with a sadistic giggle as he grabbed Aiko's hair and pulled her up and aimed his knife at her face

"No…" Issei mumbled with fear in his eyes

His father's grin widened as he slashed Aiko's eyes. Issei's eyes widened as wide as they can as he saw Aiko screaming in agony while she put her hands on her bleeding eyes. Issei's eyes nearly popped off as he saw his father stabbed her chest. Aiko's blood splashed out and reached his face

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW ABOUT THAT ISSEI!? HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT!?" Their father asked as he laughed his heart out.

And with that Issei snapped

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAARD!" Issei's roar echoed through the woods and something unexpected happened. Some kind of energy-like force erupted out Issei. This completely shocked his father. The force was strong enough to shake the leaves and his father's hair.

Issei then stood up completely healed. Red glowing runic symbols lined up beside Issei's arms. The sclera of his eyes were blood red with his pupils being completely green

"W-What!? What the hell is this shit!?" His father asked

Issei instantly punched his father. It only happened in a flash. His fist dug through his father's abdomen and splashed out blood. Damaging his internal organs caused his father to vomit out blood and crashed on the ground bleeding. The blood that splashed out, in the hole of his father's abdomen and mouth flowed upwards in flying streams. The blood then formed into a spear and the edge aimed at his father's head. His father was just too terrified at this scene and due to the hole on his stomach he was unable to move or even say anything. All he could do is stay silent as he witnessed his death

"Die" Is all that Issei could say as the spear of blood stabbed his father's head before it turned into liquid again

Satisfied with the death of his father the mysterious form that Issei took into disappeared. His eyes turned normal, the runes on his arms disappeared, and his wounds came back. He used the very little strength that he has to walk to Aiko and kneeled in front of her

"Big brother…?" Aiko called out, unable to see her brother. Issei placed his hand on top of Aiko's own hand

"Its over not Aiko. Dad is gone" Issei said. His eyes then trailed to the bleeding stab wound on her chest. And the bleeding slash on her eyes. Even though Issei had thought that his tears were all dried up now, it came back flowing down his cheeks again

"Aiko… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…!" Issei apologized

"Big brother…" Aiko mumbled and even though her eyes were damaged her tears flowed out again

"I let you suffer so much Aiko. I couldn't protect you. I failed to make you happy. I couldn't protect you from dad. I failed you so many times. And for that you suffered so much!" Issei said while tears fell on their hands

"No big brother… its not y-your fault…" Aiko said with a cough of blood. "But you made me happy big brother" Aiko said widening Issei's eyes

"All the times that you spent with me, you taking care of me, sleeping in your bed together, was the most cherished moments of my life. I was happy. I was so happy to be with you. You're the best big brother in the world, big brother!" Aiko said with a smile causing Issei to hug her tightly. She also returned the hug

"Thank you Aiko…" Issei thanked

"Will you promise me big brother? Please keep on living. Please find happiness. Even if I'm not alive anymore, I promise that I'll always be with you… forever" Aiko said causing Issei to nod

"Yes! I promise to live! I will continue to live. We will be together Aiko, in this life or the next" Issei said

Issei's heart was pounding so hard knowing this was Aiko's dying wish. And he swore that he will keep that promise. She promised him that she will always stay beside him so that means he had to keep living for her sake

"Big brother… can you sing for me?" Aiko asked. She knew that it was a dumb request but she would really like to hear him for the last time

"Yes, lets sing together" Issei said with Aiko nodding

" _I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my stout_ " Both siblings sang together. This was the finally song that they will ever sing ever

" _When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out_ " They finished. "Did you like it Aiko?" Issei asked

"Yes… thank y-you… big… b-brother…" Aiko said. Issei heard her voice weakening. His hug tightened as he knew that Aiko's time is running out

"Aiko… will you ever forgive me… for being a bad big brother…?" Issei asked as his tears flowed continuously. Aiko gripped Issei even more

"Big b-brother… I…" Aiko said but her voice faded after. Her hands which were gripping Issei's clothes fell down and her shoulders then softened. Issei's hands were shaking really hard as he felt that Aiko was not breathing anymore

In the end, Issei could only scream her name in the heavens as he never knew if Aiko really forgave him or not


	3. Chapter 3

Three years had already passed since the death of Issei's family. Right after Aiko's death Issei stayed with her body until the police found him and took him to safety.

They tried to send him to an orphanage but Issei escaped multiple times and rather lived in the streets. The owners of the orphanage noticed that Issei liked the streets so they decided to give him money to survive time to time. Issei would sometimes go to the forest and take a bath in a lake that he found before going back to the town and walking around the streets. He then slept on the park's benches, under the bridge, or anywhere he felt comfortable. He didn't care where as long as he gets a good night sleep

People sometimes think he's homeless and offered money to him but he always declined since he doesn't need it. He said he's just a guy who loves spending time outside. He goes back to the orphanage from time to time but only if he needs to do something there like change his clothes and stuff

Also, Issei then studied how he got that strange power that killed his father. He tried to activate it and it worked with enough concentration. He cant believe it was possible but in this form he got increase of strength, speed, durability, and has the control of blood. Not only his but others' blood considering that he had full control of a dead dog's blood. He also learned how to turn his energy into more blood but he learned that he must be careful not to use too much blood to avoid getting anaemia.

So to generate more blood he has to pump his heart even more. He discovered how to control his heart and fasten the beat to generate more blood and it worked. However if his heart pumps too much it causes him incredible pain. Not to mention it might give him heart attacks. Issei practiced this new power of his and can shoot out blood projectiles and make weapons out of blood like spears, swords, and even bullets and guns. But that's all he can do for now, he needs to practice even more

Right now, a seventeen years old Issei was walking through the streets like how his life is for the last three years.

" _I'm a little teapot short and stout_ " Issei sang. This was the lullaby that he sang to Aiko since they were young and he is still singing it since he knew that Aiko is with him due to her promise and would like to hear him sing.

" _Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Tip me over and pour me out_ " Issei finished with a smile. He hoped that Aiko would like it

He then noticed someone familiar in front of him

"Yo Issei, I finally found you" A boy that is the same age as him greeted. He has short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hey there, Saji" Issei greeted his friend.

This is Saji Genshirou, the child of the owners of the orphanage Issei was staying, or connected to be exact since he doesn't really stay there often. He was friends with him since the day Issei came. He was also the one who toured him around the place and was the one who convinced his parents to let Issei live in the streets but provide money for him. Since Issei never really had a nice school life Issei, Saji was practically his first friend

"I've been trying to find you all day man. You're hard to find, you know that?" Saji said as he approached Issei. "I also tried calling you but you never answered"

"Sorry, I put it in silence" Issei said

"You forgot to turn off the silence again? Geez you're careless" Saji said before handing a paper bag

"Here's your money for the week. 20,000 yen" Saji said as Issei accepted the bag. "Thanks" Issei thanked

Saji was also the one delivering him the money but always gets a hard time finding Issei since he's always wondering around the town

"Isn't it lonely to be all by yourself all the time?" Saji asked

"You hang out with me sometimes" Issei said making Saji shook his head

"I meant when I'm not with you. You're just wondering around the streets all day everyday. Even in winter and summer you just stayed out. Why don't you stay at the orphanage or go to school?" Saji said

"I like the streets, I feel more comfortable around here" Issei said. He does feel comfortable when he's outside. When he was indoors in his past he was usually beaten up by either his mom or his dad and when he's at school bullies harass him. The only safe place that he could be is the streets

"But you need to go to school man. You're as old as I am. Kids like us need to go to school" Saji said

"But why would I need to go to school?" Issei asked

"Well for starters, you could make some friends. Hang out with them. I know! Why don't you go to my school?" Saji offered

"Kuoh Academy, was it?" Issei asked

"Yeah! Its so great there, it just turned co-ed this year. It was a former all girls school so that means the female population is over 90% there. Isn't that great!?" Saji asked with a toothy grin. Issei just smiled

Saji was always been interested with girls. Issei doesn't know why but he just likes them. Normally Issei would be to but he was too busy taking care of his sister than to search for a girlfriend

"I think.. I'll pass" Issei said

"No bro, you need to go to school. My mom and dad also said so" Saji said

"I don't know.." Issei wondered. Saji then wrapped one arm around Issei's shoulders

"Come on! It'll be fun! We could hang out together. I'll even show you the Two Great Ladies of the school. And I have to tell you, they are HOT!" Saji said, nearly shouting

"You're too loud. Alright, I'll try it" Issei said

"Really? Great! I'll call mom and dad to tell them. We will prepare your enrolment and your school equipment. Lets go to school together on your first day!" Saji said and Issei nodded

"Yeah" Issei said with a smile

Days later both Issei and Saji arrived at Kuoh Academy. Saji was right, the female population is larger. Both boys were wearing the school uniform

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy Issei!" Saji said. "Unfortunately we're not in the same class but its alright, we'll just hangout at breaks"

"Yeah, we should get going before we get late" Issei said receiving a node from Saji. Both of them walked to the school. Unknown to them two beautiful women were watching them from the second floor window

One has a buxom figure with green eyes and long crimson hair that reaches her thighs. She was wearing the Kuoh female school

The other one has glasses and a slim figure. She has black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She too is wearing the school female uniform

"Those boys, I can feel something powerful in both of them" The red haired girl said causing the other one to nod

"The blonde one is named Saji Genshirou. He's a second year here and has a powerful sacred gear, but the other one has something.. different" The glasses girl said

"Something different? Not a sacred gear?" The red haired girl asked causing the black haired girl to nod again. "If its not a sacred gear then what is it?" She continued

"I don't know" The other one replied. "But I'm eager to make one of them my servant"

"If you do, then I will make the other one my servant as well" The red haired girl said

Later it was lunch break. Issei and Saji had a nice first day. Due to Issei's age he was automatically enrolled as a second year like Saji but unfortunately they have different classrooms. Right now Issei was on the rooftop waiting for Saji while drinking juice. They agreed to meet up at the rooftop every lunch break but he was annoyed that the first day Saji wasn't there. What's taking him so long?

As Issei took more sips from the juice decided to use practice his blood manipulation. He bit his thumb to create a small opening to let his blood flow out. He then morphed it into a claymore sword that is completely made out of blood. Its also perfectly solid as Issei cant turn liquid blood into solid. He also wondered if he can turn blood into gas. That would be cool

The bell then rang and Issei liquefied his blood before pulling it into his thumb and made his way back to his class. Unknown to him a blonde pretty boy saw his blood sword. Instead of being confused on what he saw he just smiled as he was impressed

After school Issei didn't saw Saji again. Where the hell is he anyway!? So much for hanging out on the first day. After waiting a few more minutes for his friend Issei decided to leave it be and go

He was walking around town after leaving his bag at the orphanage. But as time goes by Issei has been noticing someone following him. It was a short petite white haired girl. He went in a restaurant and ate there and went to the arcade before leaving and going to the park but every time the girl just kept on following him until the sun had already set

Issei being annoyed at this decided to ask her why she is doing what she's doing but he doubt that she would easily let him do that so he decided to lure her. He went to a park and passed the tree, away from the girl's vision. When the girl walked closer she saw that Issei wasn't there on the tree anymore. Unknown to her Issei was already on the branch above her. Seeing the girl near enough he landed on the ground startling the girl

"You've been following me for quite some time now, why?" Issei asked

"..I wasn't following you" The girl replied

"I went all over the place and you were there a few blocks behind me. Its not good to lie, you know" Issei said

The girl tries to think of something to avoid the question and realized something. "..Why aren't you going home? Its getting late" She said

"I am home" Issei said as he walked to the nearest bench and laid on it, shocking the girl

"..You sleep here? Why aren't you staying in the orphanage?" The girl asked

"Personal reasons. I prefer living in the streets" Issei merely replied. "Now that I answered my question, answer yours. Why aren't you following me?"

"..Someone told me to" She replied

"Who?" Issei asked only for the girl to lower her head. Issei understood it

"I see, its okay if you don't want to tell me" Issei said calming the girl down. "We got school tomorrow so you better go home and get some rest" Issei said making the girl nod and walk away but she stopped at the corner and stayed to observe Issei more

The girl observed Issei for a few more seconds, she was thinking of calling it a day when she felt a droplet of water hit her head. More droplets then came, signalling rain. The girl grabbed an umbrella out of her bag and was about to go and wake Issei up from his sleep to warn him about the weather but she stopped when she saw Issei did something

Issei bit his fingertip and made an umbrella out of blood before the rain started pouring down

"..Blood?" The girl asked herself. She then saw Issei making his way out of the park and decided to follow him again which ended up under the bridge.

Issei liquefied his blood and pulled it back into his body before sitting on the ground with the back against his wall. He yawned before going to sleep

The next day the girl went to the old school building in the school at lunch break. Inside the building was the red haired girl from before. Beside her was another buxom girl which was the same age as the red hair but with long raven hair that was tied in a ponytail. The blonde pretty boy was also there

"..President!" The girl called catching the others' attentions

"What is it Koneko?" The red haired girl who was their president asked

The girl Koneko explained what she saw. On how Issei used his own blood to make an umbrella. She also explained how Issei preferred to sleep in the streets than the orphanage. The blonde boy also said that he saw Issei make a sword out of his blood

"So he really is special" The red haired girl said with interest

"What should we do?" The black haired girl asked

"Sona had already claimed the other one. I guess we should ask him to join us. Kiba, I want you to retrieve him later, I want to speak to Issei Hyoudou" The red haired said to the blonde boy

"Yes president" The blonde boy named Kiba said

Later Issei was in his classroom studying. The end of the class is only minutes away and most of the students weren't even listening to the teacher anymore considering its time to go home, but Issei kept on studying. Its not like he likes to study, its just he's here in school and he might as well study. What else will be do? Wait in boredom?

Saji finally came to the rooftop earlier and the both of them hang out. Saji stated that the reason why he wasn't with him yesterday because he joined the student council. Issei congratulated him and asked how he got in but Saji just replied with a curvy smile that he's smart. Issei saw that Saji's expression was a bit shaky but believed him anyway

RING

The bell finally rang and the students all stood up and started packing up, Issei did the same too. That's when he heard multiple girls squealing

"Oh my god! Its Kiba! Kyaaaa!" One of the girls said

"Good afternoon Kiba, do you need something?" Another asked

It was the blonde haired boy from the old school building. He raised his hand to try and calm the girls but failed horribly at it. "Hello girls, is Issei Hyoudou here?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, he's over there" The girl pointed. "Do you need something from him?" She asked

"Yes I do" Kiba said as he walked to Issei. "Excuse me, Issei Hyoudou is it?"

Issei looked at the boy who was smiling at him. "Yes, I am. And you are?" Issei asked

"Kiba Yuuto, its nice to meet you" Kiba greeted.

"Nice to meet you too" Issei replied. "Can I help you with something?" He asked

"Yes, would you like to come with me for a sec? You're not busy are you?" Kiba asked

"No, no. I have too much free time anyway" Issei said

Kiba started escorting Issei and they ended up in the old school building. Issei asked why they were here and Kiba said that his club president wants to speak to him. When they arrived at the clubroom all four of the members were there

"President I've brought him" Kiba said earning a thank you from her

"Do you need something?" Issei asked as the chair turned around to reveal the beautiful red haired girl

According to Saji, this is Rias Gremory, one of the Two Great Ladies. And speaking with the great ladies, the second one is here too, Akeno Himejima. Saji also told him that Rias is the president of the Occult Research Club with Akeno being the vice president.

As Issei looked around he saw the girl from yesterday eating a hill of snacks

"Its you" Issei said at Koneko

"..Hello" Koneko greeted before going back eating

"I've heard that you met Koneko. She's a member of this club" Rias said

"So you're the one who told her to follow me?" Issei asked and Rias nodded. "Why?"

"Because we want to ask what are you" Rias said

"Huh?" Issei said. What did she mean by what is he? Did they saw his ability? "What do you mean?" He asked

"What are you? You have the ability to manipulate your blood, correct?" Rias asked shocking Issei

"How'd you know that?" Issei narrowed his eyes

"We saw you. You made a sword and an umbrella with it" Rias replied

Issei cursed himself for using his power in public. How can he be so idiotic!?

"So what are you gonna do? Sell me to the government for them to do experiments?" Issei asked

"No, we have other intentions" Rias said. Suddenly a pair of bat-like wings popped out her back widening Issei's eyes. Not only her but the others also popped the same wings. "We are devils you see, and we want you to join us"

Devils? For real? The ability to control his blood is shocking enough and now this? The world sure is a strange place

"Join you?" Issei asked

"We wont treat you badly, I give you my word. We will treat you like family. Your power might have potential in it and we would like you to join us" Rias explained

"It'll be fun sweetie" Akeno said with a smile

Issei remained silent

"We could also give you a place to stay since you don't like living in the orphanage. You wont be living in the streets anymore" Rias also said

Issei just remained silent and looked at Rias

Rias sure is a beautiful girl. That long crimson hair of hers is marvellous and her body is mesmerizing. Not only her but Akeno is also the same. If he would join them not only will he might actually find an explanation for his power but get to hang out with these amazing girls.

Only one word comes in Issei's mind

"No" Issei said shocking Rias. "I've already joined someone in the past and I assure you that it wasn't good. So if you wouldn't mind, I will politely refuse" Issei added with a bow to Rias

"A-Are you sure? We will treat you like family, you know. We wont be like the person you joined up in the past" Rias said, clearly not wanting to give up on Issei

"I'm sorry, I still refuse. My life is my life and it belongs to others. I will continue to live my life and will survive any trouble that comes in my way, but I will do it with my own strength" Issei said. He was very serious on continuing to live, that's what _she_ wanted anyway

Seeing Issei refusing so strongly, she gave up

"I see.. then I will not force you" Rias said

"If you wouldn't mind I will take my leave now, I will keep your identities a secret if you will keep my powers a secret too. And lets pretend that this never happened. Good day" Issei said before leaving the group

Issei went to the park as the sun had set and was getting late. He laid on the bench again as he saw no clouds in the sky. That means there's no rain tonight. He closed his eyes and began to sleep. This was a big day for him, Saji joining the student council and discovering the existence of devils. What more could there possibly be?

Issei decided not to think of any of these and goes to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday that means he gets to go to the arcade for the whole day. After the sleep Issei woke up but not on what he expected

Issei opened his eyes to see that he was floating in a pitch black place. Even though everything is black it wasn't dark as he can still see himself

"W-Where am I" Issei asked himself. Suddenly a very beautiful young woman appeared before him.

She has a very amazing body with large breasts and slender curves. She has shoulder length brownish-blonde hair with dangerously seductive eyes and seductive smile. She was wearing a skin tight black armor with crimson designs. Her armor is so tight that it shows off her curves yet it was very comfortable. Issei was stunned at this woman's beauty. She was actually even more beautiful and sexier than Rias and Akeno were, god damn!

"Greetings Supreme One, or should I say.. my beloved" The woman said with a very sultry voice as she bowed in respect at Issei, confusing him

"What is this? Where am I? Who are you?" Issei asked causing the woman to chuckle at his confusion

"Oh dear me, how cute of you my beloved. Its like you're a lost little puppy trying to find its way home" The woman said

"A puppy?" Issei asked as the woman bowed again

"I apologize if calling you a puppy offended you, my beloved" She said

"H-Hey, why do you keep calling me your beloved? And answer my other questions" Issei said

The woman could only smile at Issei. She really enjoys seeing Issei so confused like this

"You asked so many questions. But do not worry yourself. I will answer them all" The woman said

"Are you a devil too like the others at school?" Issei asked fully preparing to refuse her if she tries to own him

"If you are referring that I'm the same to the red haired girl that tried to claim you then no, I'm not a devil, I am your servant. My name is Veronica Sapphires. Head of your Praetorian Guards" The woman who was Veronica introduced herself with a bow

"My.. Praetorian Guards? What are they?" Issei blinked

"Fufufu, we are the royal guards of the Supreme One of course. In other words we are the bodyguards that protect you" Veronica said

Issei was still confused here. He just woke up in this place which confused him enough and now there's a drop dead gorgeous woman here introducing herself as one of his bodyguards? What the hell!? Is this a dream or something?

The woman's smile widened a bit as she easily read Issei's expression. He is clearly confused and judging by the fact that his confused expression decreased she knew that he was thinking that this is only a dream

"Oh dear me, it is not a dream, my beloved, I guarantee you that. You need not worry of it" Veronica said in a grammar that is clearly old language

"H-How did you know what I was thinking?" Issei asked

"I can read you. Just like how I read other people to know what they are thinking. Its not a magic spell, I just mastered the arts of mentalism. I am also pretty good at it since I have over 200 IQ, but enough about me. Lets talk about… you" Veronica said as she purred the last word. Issei was having some chills as she swore that he saw Veronica moving her eyes up and down his body, like she was 'checking him out'

"This place is a space that I made in your head. Its practically a dream but it is a hundred percent real. I came here to discuss some matters with you" She said

"Discuss? About what?" Issei asked. Even though Veronica had answered all of his questions Issei was still confused. She said that this wasn't a dream but Issei might think it really is. Veronica read his expressions and knew what he was thinking again

"Oh dear me, it appears that you are not believing my words yet again when I said it is not a dream. If you are still doubting my words then I will personally meet with you soon" Veronica said shocking Issei again as she read his thoughts again

"You called me Supreme One and your beloved. Why?" Issei asked

"It is very simple my beloved" Veronica said

With a flick of her fingers they were then transported to a balcony of a very huge castle. With widened eyes Issei looked around and saw that the buildings stretched as far as the eye can see. The buildings were all beautiful and big but the castle that he is in is even bigger. He doesn't know how he got there and why is he here

"This place is known as Azrallia. Your kingdom, and you are the king" Veronica said as she shifted her eyes below. Issei also looked down and saw thousands of soldiers lined up in cohorts

They were all wearing full-plated crimson armor each while holding a crimson shield with golden designs. The shield was rectangular shield that curves around the body. The height of the shield is from the chin to the knees and the length of the shield is from one shoulder to another. Each were carrying spears with crimson designs on the blade and swords sheathed on their right hips. Purple capes were also connected on the back of their armor with beautiful designs.

Even though these were just the normal soldiers, the designs and their armor showed that they were veterans of war

"All hail the Supreme One!" A red haired female soldier who was on the front shouted which caused the other soldiers to chant 'All hail the Supreme One' too. She was also wearing crimson armor

Issei had his jaws dropped as thousands of soldiers were hailing him. Issei never felt this before. Not only does Veronica calling him the Supreme One but these people were also calling him that. Seeing his confused look again Veronica had to explain

"This is one of the many armies that you posses, Supreme One. This is the First Red Legion. The strongest out of your 50 red legions. Your generals can take command of any of your legions except the first one. The first legion is personally commanded by your best and most loyal general of all, Erza Scarlet. She is so superior that people from Azrallia would go so far as to call her The Strongest General of a Thousand Battles. And before you ask, yes she did fought more than one thousand battles already and some of those battles are wars as well" Veronica said

"I.. I don't know what's happening. What do you mean by this is my army?" Issei asked. There's no way in hell that this is his army. Its already impossible for him have an army. He's just a seventeen years old for goodness' sake!

"I meant what I said. This is _your_ army, this is _your_ kingdom, Azrallia. We, the Azrallians, are your devoted servants, and you are the Supreme One, our king, the almighty Blood Lord" Veronica explained

Issei was still having trouble dealing with this. Him a king? How and why did this happen? As Issei was thinking of this Veronica once again read his expression and knew his thoughts

"You created us my beloved. You are our king. Everyone in this kingdom is absolutely loyal to you for the reason they existed was you. Your words are absolute and for that we shall obey it at any cost" Veronica explained. She then smiled as she was about to answer his second question

"Let me answer your second question" She said catching Issei's attention. "I call you 'my beloved' because.." Veronica walked closer to Issei, leaned onto him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and captured his lips

Issei widened his eyes. Veronica was kissing him! This was the first time he ever kissed someone, ever. And even though he just met Rias and Akeno who were the Two Great Ladies of his school, this woman is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she kissed him without warning! The warmth of her lips blurred Issei's mind and more static was felt around his body as he actually felt her tongue slid inside his mouth. Unable to move his arms due to the intense pleasure he was feeling Issei used his legs to try and get away from Veronica but she merely moved her left hand down and wrapped his hips to prevent him from escaping.

After Issei managed to grip his senses he pulled his head back to avoid passing out in pleasure

"H-Hey! What are you- hmmp!" But Veronica greedily grabbed the back of his head and pushed it forward to catch his lips again. She clearly wasn't going to let him get away

She took her time tasting her beloved as she embraced him. As her tongue moved around Issei's mouth she was starting to purr. But after five minutes Veronica's merciless kiss finally ended. She parted her lips away from his to avoid knocking him out. A trail of saliva was visible when they parted. Seeing Issei frozen in shock caused Veronica to giggle and moved her lips to his ear

"Its because I'm in love with you, my beloved" Veronica honestly whispered to Issei's ear shocking him again. Before Issei could control himself again Veronica spoke

"Now its time for you to wake up. But you do not need to worry. I will personally meet with you again my beloved. I will stay by your side and take _any_ orders you will bestow upon me. And when the time for you to decide has come forth, we, your devoted servants, will conquer everything and make you the true ruler of all! All hail the Supreme One!" Veronica's voice echoed as Issei's vision brightened

With that Issei opened his eyes for real this time. What he saw is the morning sky. He sat up on the bench of the park where he slept the whole night and stretched. The only thing he did is hope that all of those was just one big crazy dream. If not, then his first kiss was stolen…

Hours later Issei was at the arcade playing games. He was playing Street Fighter there. Issei spends his weekend playing games at the arcade from morning to evening if he doesn't feel like walking around town. This caused his to be really good at games, especially fighting games.

While playing the game, Issei was wondering if the dream he had was real or not. He has a strange ability to control blood and devils exist so it must be possible that the dream is real. Yeah right, if he really is a king then why did his servants no save him like before? Why didn't they appear to help him fight his father?

GAME OVER, YOU LOSE

"What the hell!?" Issei said as his defeat interrupted his thoughts

Annoyed at losing Issei grabbed another coin and restarted. He fought but was defeated. He put another coin but was defeated again. Instead of being annoyed, Issei was starting to get angry at this. He kept on restarting and restarting but was utterly defeated every time.

"What the hell is this!?" Issei asked in anger. After another defeat Issei stood up. He walked around the gaming machines to see who was his opponent but what he saw froze him

"Oh dear me, did I upset you my beloved?" She said

"W-What the hell..?" Issei asked in shock

It was Veronica Sapphires. The same woman in his dream. The only difference is she was wearing a very fancy and a very tight black dress. She was also wearing golden necklaces with red rubies. Not only that but she wears golden bracelets too. Her makeup wasn't heavy, its because she doesn't need it, she is beautiful enough. How is she here!? She's real? If she is real then the dream he thought was a mere dream is real? These are all the thoughts that ran through Issei's mind. All Veronica could do is giggle at him. To her, seeing her beloved like this is just adorable

"Don't act so shock darling. I told you I would meet up with you, remember?" Veronica said as she stood up

"How is it possible?" Issei asked

"There are many things in this world that you don't know that exist. Well, I could not possibly blame you for that" Veronica sat up and turned to Issei. "Come we have much to do" She said and walked out the arcade. Issei decided to follow her only to see a black limo parked outside

"W-What the.." Issei mumbled as the driver opened the door for them. Veronica entered first and sat on the seat, making sure that there's enough space for Issei to sit on

"What's the matter my beloved? If we don't hurry we would be falling behind schedule" Veronica said

Issei snapped out his shock and went inside. After getting inside, the driver closed the door and drove away. Issei was sitting there beside Veronica. Issei was very nervous as this is his first time in a limo but Veronica is just is very calm. She is so calm that her legs are even crossed with her hands on top of them

"Do not be troubled my beloved. This is your limousine, yes it belongs to me but since I belong to you that means this belongs to you too" Veronica explained

"Wait, you don't belong to me" Issei defended causing Veronica to giggle

"I _do_ belong to you, literally. Both body and soul. You created me, did you not?" Veronica said

"How did I create you? I never created anything in my life!" Issei said causing Veronica to sigh

"Oh dear me, this is quite troublesome" Veronica said. "If I tell you everything to you right now the shock will be so great that you would not believe a single word that I said. The presentation of your army and kingdom was a shock enough to you anyway. So I decided to take it easily. It may take some time but even if the process is slow, you will still know all the knowledge that needs to be learned in time. Veronica explained

"I still don't know what's going on" Issei said

"You need not worry of it" Veronica said as she slid closer to him causing Issei to flinch a bit. "Just take your time to take all of these in. We have all the time in the world" Veronica added as she pushed herself to Issei

"Y-You're too close!" Issei blushed. Having this incredibly beautiful woman rubbing against him made him very nervous. Her dress was skin-tight black dress did hide her marvellous body but it didn't hide her curves and the side of her breasts made things even worse

Issei tried to move away to gain more space but as he moved to the side Veronica followed him, not allowing any space between them at all. Issei moved and moved until he was pushed against the corner of the door, pinning him completely. It was all according to Veronica's plan

"Do you not like touching me, my beloved?" Veronica asked Issei, sending chills down his spine

"N-No.. I don't.." Issei said, but Veronica read him again. She doubted his words. "Are you sure?" Veronica asked again.

"Yes!" Issei responded but Veronica doubted it again. She moved one of her arms around Issei's shoulder while the other one moved under his shirt, touching his torso. Issei flinched a bit as this tickled him. She pushed herself even closer to Issei and moved her lips to his ear

"Are. You. Sure?" Veronica whispered slowly and sultrily.

Issei wanted to say 'yes' again but when he opened his mouth the words wont come out. Its like he's mesmerized by her. The way she pushed her incredibly soft body against him, the way she touches and caresses him, and the way she looked him in the eyes, made him unable to do anything but submit to her

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer, my beloved" Veronica said

"N-No.." Issei was shocked on what he said. His answer caused a dangerous smile of Veronica's face

"Then tell me what you _truly_ want" Veronica said as she started to take her jewelleries off

"P-Please Veronica.. stop joking around" Issei begged only for Veronica to giggle

"Since when did I play games with you my beloved? I am very serious here" Veronica said as she unzipped the zipper on the back of her dress, letting a bit fall down to show her smooth shoulder and a bit of her black bra. "Now tell me what you want, I assure you that I will give it to you whatever it will be" She said

Like being hypnotized, Issei's eyes moved down to see Veronica's breasts which caused him to blush. Their sensation were so soft on his shoulders and he has an urge to touch them. Issei was watching her breasts and Veronica knew this. She liked that

"Do you like what you see, my naughty beloved?" Veronica teased

She moved above Issei with her knees dropped right in front of him. Veronica's breasts were completely right in front of him

"Feel me" Veronica simply said

"W-What?" Issei asked causing Veronica to sigh

"I guess you're not experienced yet, but you not need worry of it. Since I already had hundreds of lovers before, I will use my experience to guide the Supreme One into becoming a man" Veronica grabbed Issei's arms and rubbed her breasts with them

The softness of a real woman's breasts were devastating to Issei's consciousness. This was so good to be true to him

"All you need to do is enjoy your hands with my tits, I will do the rest" Veronica said letting Issei rub her breasts

"V-Veronica I.." Issei said but Veronica put a finger on Issei's mouth to interrupt him

"Shh, as I said, you need not worry of it. Just enjoy the moment, I promise you, as the leader of the Praetorian Guards, I will satisfy your carnal lust" Veronica said as she hugged Issei while pressing her body against him. She then pushed her lips against his

Issei was about to give into lust. When Veronica kissed him, he nearly passed out due to the sensation. But this feeling he's experiencing right now holds nothing to that. The warmth of the kiss and the softness of her large breasts were just a fraction of pleasure that was about to come. And at that moment a past memory struck Issei

Aiko being raped

"STOP!" Issei shouted right after he pushed her off

"You want to be rough? I will do as you please then" Veronica gripped Issei's shirt hard and was about to ravage his lips again but she then noticed Issei looking very pale.

Using her intelligence, Veronica recalled what could possibly effect Issei this much. What could possibly scared him so much to look this pale? Was it his mother? His father? Or his..

Understanding the situation Veronica got off Issei and put on her bra before putting on her dress.

"I apologize for my actions Supreme One, I should have known better of your thoughts but I failed to do so. I am a disgrace as your creation" Veronica apologized deeply

Veronica is a very intelligent woman which can easily read people's minds through their expression. She is so powerful and smart that it earned her the position of head of the Praetorian Guards, the Blood Lord's personal bodyguards. But her deep today was extremely foolish to her

Not only did she fail to remember Issei's pain in his heart but she reminded him of what haunted Issei for so long. The only thing that she wanted was to pleasure Issei as best as she can. She knew that her beloved suffered so much so she wanted to give him happiness with her own body. Yet instead of helping him she made things worse. How could she be foolish? Hurting Issei, hurting the Supreme One, and hurting her beloved is unforgivable to her

"For my foolish actions, I will take full responsibility" Veronica said catching Issei's attention. Issei widened his eyes as Veronica summoned a knife out of dark energy

The shock didn't come from the sight of another strange power, but on the fact that the blade pointed directly at Veronica's neck

"W-What are you.." Issei tried asking but is completely confused, he didn't know if she is joking or really serious about this

"Even if I knew that it is unforgivable to hurt the Supreme One, I will still offer you my life. Farewell my love!" Veronica declared as she seriously tried to stab her

"STOP!" Issei quickly ordered causing Veronica to obey instantly and stopped her hand

Issei couldn't believe it. She was seriously about to kill herself is he didn't stop her. And for that? For reminding him of his past? That's ridicules!

"What are you doing!? You're gonna take your own life for just reminding me of my past!?" Issei asked not believing this situation

"I am a mere servant. One of your many creations. My existence is solely directed on serving the Supreme One. And my foolish action reminded you of your past, hurting you mentally" Veronica said, not even looking at Issei in shame

Issei raised his eyebrow. Is she serious? Just because she reminded him of something unpleasant doesn't mean she needs to actually take her own life! A simple sorry would be fine

"You cant just take your life because of something like that! What the hell were you thinking!? If I really am the Supreme One then I will tell you that you should cherish your life and not take your life for as simple as that. You're forgiven for what you've done!" Issei ordered and Veronica faced him to bow to him

"I hear your mercy and I will accept it with all my heart. I thank you deeply for your generosity" Veronica said with a very serious tone now, not her usual playful and teasing, sultry voice. Despite her voice being so serious, Issei could hear a slight hint of happiness

He blinked at this, she really is treating him like a king. If she is this loyal and devoted maybe he would answer his question, a question that Issei would really want to know

"Veronica, if I am your Supreme One. Then why didn't you show up when I needed you the most?" Issei asked as Veronica flinched. "When my mom beat me up back to back, when my dad forced me to join him, when my sister got raped, when my dad and his gang attacked us, where were you?" Issei asked as he started glaring at Veronica

Veronica gritted her teeth before responding

"I am sorry Supreme One, I am sure that you will know it in time but now is not the right time to know it. It is still too early for this knowledge" Veronica said

Issei urged to know why did Veronica and the Azrallians not help him and his sister. But if they are this loyal to him they would help him in an instant. But why didn't they? Issei knew that they might have a good reason for this. So he decided not to ask it and trust Veronica's words that he will learn this eventually

"Sit back down, I wont ask anymore" Issei said as Veronica obeyed

"Tell me what are we gonna do. You said that we have a schedule. Tell me about this" Issei said as Veronica nodded

"Certainly, my beloved" Veronica said with her voice returning back to the usual sultry tone. "Our first yet only schedule for the day is to find a senjutsu user. Your body is normal if you compare it to human standards but compared to being the Blood Lord that you are, your body is extremely weak and frail. We need to strength your body and increase your powers and for that we need an expert senjutsu user to replenish your lost blood and prevent you from getting close to death while training" She explained

A magic screen revealed three people. One male and two females. Issei instantly recognized the girl with white hair

"The first one is named Shirone, or should I say.. Koneko. I believe that you've met her already" Veronica said. "Yes" Issei nodded

"She is a nekomata or a nekoshou to be exact. But she is already a member of the Gremory Household. And I doubt that they'll hand her to us that easily." Veronica said

Issei blinked in shock. Veronica said that this girl is a nekomata. If he's not mistaken nekomatas are cat spirits in Japanese myths. He never really cared if these creatures do exist or not but it was still a shock that they do exist

"Yes my beloved. These creatures do exist. Along with the other mythical creatures that you have probably heard of" Veronica read his mind again

"Uh.. y-yeah" Issei said, not really comfortable being read by this woman

"Her master is the younger sister of the red maou as well. Taking the cat would mean declaring war on the devil race. And we don't want unnecessary conflict on anyone. But if you really want to we can force to take her away from them" Veronica continued

"No, that would just kidnapping!" Issei said

"If my beloved doesn't want to take her then we shall not" Veronica said. "The second one is a descendant of Sun Wukong, the monkey king. But he is a member of another organization called Khaos Brigade so he's out"

"And the last one?" Issei asked

"This is the easiest one to take. She is Kuroka, the elder sister of Shirone" Veronica said

"Wait, if she is the sister then that means she's also a devil?" Issei asked earning a nod from Veronica

"She is, but unlike her younger sister she killed her master. This is due to her master trying to use her power for his personal greed and was also targeting her younger sister. Fearing this, she killed him and became a stray devil" Veronica explained.

"Is a stray devil a devil that abandoned or killed their master?" Issei tilted his head earning another nod from Veronica

"She is planning to join the Khaos Brigade for protection against the devil hunters, but if we offer her a position in our ranks and give her protection she might accept and in return she will offer her powers to the Supreme One. It's a win-win situation if you as me" Veronica said with Issei understanding why she said that this girl is the easiest one to take

"But we must hurry, our scouts reported that the Khaos Brigade is planning to recruit her as well" Veronica said

"And we're on our way to offer her already?" Issei asked

"Yes, and if she refuses, leave the manipulation to me" Veronica said shocking Issei

Issei remained quiet but if Veronica did try to manipulate this woman then he will step in to stop her. Even when Issei has still trouble to grasp all of these up he just goes with the flow. From this day onward, Issei's life as a king begins. But the question is, how will his rule effect the world?


	4. Chapter 4

Within the dense forest in an unknown location of the Underworld there was a beautiful woman walking through the trees. She has a voluptuous figure and long black hair with hazel golden eyes that has cat-like pupils. Her most noticeable feature is the black cat ears on the sides of her head. Her attire consists of a black kimono with yellow obi, a set of golden large beads, and an ornately detailed headband. Her kimono has red interior and is dangerously opened around her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Rias, Akeno, and even Veronica in terms of size

This woman's name is Kuroka

She is the nekomata that Veronica showed to Issei. Due to her expertise of senjutsu, she can sense a group of devils nearby that are on pursuit of her. The devils closed in towards the cat and all jumped out their hiding spot to attack her. Kuroka summoned senjutsu orbs to shoot at them to defend herself but..

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

Kuroka's eyes widened as multiple spears stabbed all the devil hunters. Each devil were stabbed by more than ten spears all around their body. Not only that but multiple internal organs were also pierced. The attacker's not only brutal at killing but they aimed at the killing spots as well, making sure that _no one_ survived.

The dead devils fell on the ground as the dark energy of the spears crawled around their bodies, covering them completely before turning to ash which flew up in the air into nothingness. The attack was quick, deadly, and left nothing behind, not even their bodies or blood

Kuroka just stood there, startled on what happened

"Oh dear me, did I scare you?" A feminine voice was heard

Kuroka tried to use her senjutsu to find the one responsible of saving her but failed. If senjutsu failed to sense this person that means that she must be a really powerful and skilled to hide her own energy flow

"Who goes there?" Kuroka asked as she failed to find her saviour

"Fufufufu, behind you" The female voice said as Kuroka turned around to see Veronica. She wasn't wearing her armor, just her dress.

"Oh my, so you're the one who saved me, nya?" Kuroka asked

"Yes I am. Let me introduce myself" Veronica said as she bowed while lifting the side of her skirt. "My name is Veronica Sapphires, servant of the Supreme One. You must be the kitty-cat Kuroka, am I correct?"

"I am, what's the reason for saving me nya?" Kuroka said as she placed one hand on her waist

Veronica stood up straight and faced the cat. "I am here to offer you a deal" Veronica said, sparking Kuroka's curiosity

"A deal?" Kuroka asked and received a nod

"Would you like to join us?" Veronica asked, going straight to the point

"Join you? What's in it for me?" Kuroka asked

"Protection, we will protect you from the devils. In exchange, we want you to serve the Supreme One" Veronica explained

"Serve the Supreme One? Who is that?" Kuroka asked, not really wanting to accept the offer so easily

"Oh dear me, the Supreme One is the one who will eventually rule the entire world. I am offering you an early servitude. If you accept quietly then it might be possible that the Supreme One will grace you with his divine mercy and give you a high position within his castle, rather than being a lowly peasant in the streets" Veronica explained with a dark smile

"Nyahahaha! And you expect me to just give in that quick? I don't want to be some slave to anyone!" Kuroka said as she summoned a magic circle behind her. This caused Veronica's eyes to narrow

"You dare decline a generous offer from the Supreme One?" Veronica threatened

"Move out of the way, or I will make you. I don't want to waste my time with you and your owner" Kuroka said as she shot a spinning wheel of senjutsu energy to Veronica who merely summoned a shield of black energy that blocked the senjutsu attack

"What!?" Kuroka was shocked to see her attack being blocked so easily

"Oh dear me, what a naughty cat you are. A little spanking will do the trick" Veronica said with a lick on her fingertips

Kuroka's eyes widened as she saw over a hundred dark spears levitating above Veronica, all aimed at her. These amount of spears will be too difficult to block

"You will learn to bow to the Supreme One, cat!" Veronica said as she shot all the spears towards Kuroka. Kuroka summoned a magic circle to block the spears but after a few of them the magic circle shattered so she teleported from one place to another but her teleportation range was only a few meters away from her current position and was overwhelmed by dozens of raining dark spears

In another location, near the battlefield of the two beautiful women was Issei. He was inside the limo waiting for Veronica. Before arriving, Veronica insisted on going alone but fearing that she might manipulate Kuroka Issei told her not to try and manipulate the cat which Veronica obeyed. Issei just hopes that she doesn't disobey him

He was relaxing in the limo when all of the sudden he heard a loud explosion from the distance. Startled, he looked out the window and saw that it came from the direction where Veronica went

Knowing that a battle had sparked, Issei opened the door and ran to the location of the explosion. Upon arrival, clouds of dust began to fade and Issei was shocked on what happened. There on the center of the crater was the woman that they were after. Kuroka was laying on the crater with multiple spears stabbed the ground around her. Veronica intentionally missed Kuroka but the spears still caused her kimono to rip and gave her small cuts around her body

Kuroka was just laying there with widened eyes, pinned on the ground by multiple spears. She couldn't believe it. The power of senjutsu is very powerful and is one of the feared powers out there. She herself is very skilled at it, mastering youjutsu and space-time manipulation along the way but this woman that she fought just now, not only defeated her but she completely beat her easily

"Oh dear me, is that you my beloved?" Veronica said shifting Issei's eyes towards her

Issei widened his eyes as he saw dark energies covering Veronica's arms, from fingertips to her shoulders. Her pupils were glowing purple

"Veronica, what is this?" Issei asked

"It is what it is, this cat here rejected the offer so I had to show her how foolish it is to decline the Supreme One" Veronica replied

"By nearly killing her!?" Issei angrily asked, nearly shouting

Issei was angry. Veronica did kept her promise on not manipulating Kuroka but instead she attacked her. If Issei only knew Veronica would do this then he wouldn't allow Veronica to go alone

"It is necessary my beloved. We must show our strength to anyone who dares to belittle us. Also, if I didn't do what I did then she would've escaped and we wont have a chance to use her power" Veronica said causing Issei to narrow his eyes

"We're not using her powers, Veronica. I thought I made that clear to you" Issei said

"If that is what the Supreme One desires, then I will gladly follow it" Veronica said

"Veronica, you're loyal to me so that means you obeyed me when I ordered you not to manipulate her, but you still did a negative act. I don't like how you did that" Issei said to Veronica

"I apologize" Veronica bowed down while still smiling

Veronica plans to make Issei the Blood Lord as soon as possible. Making him a magnificent leader is as important as making him a powerful being. By doing things that Issei doesn't like, like attacking someone which Issei doesn't want to hurt could force him to order her not to attack. It wasn't much but Issei giving orders is a first step to being the Blood Lord. Veronica didn't like that she hurt her own reputation with Issei but it is necessary

"Release her Veronica" Issei said. Veronica nodded and unsummoned the spears around Kuroka

Issei slid down on the crater and went to Kuroka's aid. "Are you okay?" Issei asked

"Y-Yes" Kuroka said. She turned to Issei. So this is the Supreme One. This was a shock to Kuroka

When Veronica said that the Supreme One wants her to serve him she automatically thought that the Supreme One is either a perverted man who wants her body or a power crazed person who wants to use her powers. Not to mention when Veronica said that the Supreme One's mercy is divine she thought that the Supreme One is very arrogant

But instead the Supreme One is a young boy who is younger than herself. Not only did he come to her aid but he said that he's not gonna use her powers. And lastly, he saved her from that crazed woman. Maybe the Supreme One might prove to be interesting after all

"Now that you've been shown your place, you will be joining us and considering the Supreme One is here make sure you choose the right choice" Veronica said as she sharpened her eyes and directed her killing intent to Kuroka, giving shivers to the cat

"Yes, I decided to join you, nya" Kuroka said with a playful voice despite her nearly getting killed earlier

"You don't have to if you don't want. I will see that you wont be harmed if you decline" Issei said but Kuroka shook her head

"No, no. I decided this on my own. I need a allies to defend for myself. And if my power is your desire then I will offer it to you in exchange for an alliance" Kuroka said

Issei was still not sure about this. "Are you sure?" Issei asked and Kuroka nodded. "Yes I am"

With a clap of her hands, Veronica spoke. "Oh dear me, how wonderful it is to have another servant, Supreme One. Even though she's not one of your creations I will personally see to it that she will be extremely loyal to you"

Issei narrowed his eyes. He was with Veronica for a couple of hours and he already knew her nature

"You will _not_ threat her Veronica. In any form or shape, you will not threat her" Issei made himself clear and Veronica nodded. Even though Veronica is a scheming person, she does _not_ disobey her creator. Her loyalty is literally absolute

"As you say, my beloved" Veronica said

Both Kuroka and Issei then stood up with Kuroka looking at Issei with interested eyes

"So, what do you need of me nya, Supreme One?" Kuroka asked with her teasing voice

Before Issei could speak Veronica had already spoke. "We are going to the kingdom of the Supreme One, Azrallia"

After jumping through a magic portal they've arrived in front of the giant castle that Issei was. Issei widened his eyes as his thought to be dream was actually real. A butler then arrived. He was a muscular, elderly man with a serious face and silver hair, and was wearing a butler's uniform. He bowed down before Veronica, Kuroka, and especially Issei

"Welcome back Lady Veronica, Supreme One, and guest" The butler said

"This man is Salazar. He is the head of the butlers and maids of the castle, my beloved" Veronica introduced before turning to Salazar. "Give this woman a fine room. Make sure she is given extreme hospitality, she is very important to the Supreme One"

Salazar bowed. "Understood, Lady Veronica" He said as he turned to Kuroka. "Follow me please"

Kuroka turned to Issei

"Will I see you again?" She asked

"Uh.. I guess so" Issei replied, already giving up at being shocked

After that Kuroka was then escorted by Salazar

"Well then, shall we enter?" Veronica asked as Issei nodded

When they entered the castle Issei widened his eyes when not only was there a huge line of maids and butlers on the sides but also the indoor balconies of the second floor has lines of servants. Each and everyone of them bowed down to Issei and Veronica when they entered

"Hail Supreme One!" They all said in unison

"Whoa.." This is the only thing Issei could say

Veronica then accompanied Issei through the castle. Even when they walked through the hallways there were still lines of servants on the side, bowing to them. Issei didn't know how many servants there are and when he asked Veronica she responded that there are over one thousand servants in the castle. Since the castle is too large, its quite possible that one thousand servants are needed to even clean this place up

After minutes of walk through the castle Veronica led Issei in what appears to be the throne room. After the Azrallian guards who wore same armor and held same weapons and shields, opened two large doors, both of them entered the room. More guards were on the side, bowing to them. Issei was shocked on how large his authority is but he was more shocked on how large the throne room is

The whole room was like a cavern. Four lines of large pillars were holding the wide ceiling. Beautiful designs gave a fantastic decorations throughout the whole room. When they finally arrived at the dais. Issei saw a middle aged man with a heavier armor than the rest of the guards. He has the same weapon and shield like the rest. When Issei was close enough he bowed at him in respect

"I welcome your return Supreme One. My name is Primus Heleseus" The man named Primus Heleseus introduced himself

"This is one of your Praetorian Guards, my beloved. He is also your viceroy that governed your kingdom in your absence" Veronica stated

"Viceroy?" Issei asked,

If memory serves him a viceroy rules a country, province, kingdom, or empire as the representative of the king. They govern a kingdom in place of the king to give them time for other businesses or if they're just lazy. Of course, even if the viceroy rules the kingdom they still answer to the true king, which is Issei

"I saw through all the business, issues, and the order of the kingdom as flawless as I can. There are no current problems that exist, milord" Primus said

"Now my beloved. It would be an honor to see the glorious sight of the Supreme One, sitting upon the throne after such a long time" Veronica said. She clearly wants Issei to sit down on the throne

Without a word, Issei walked up the dais and sat on the throne

"Hail Supreme One!" Primus shouted causing the guards to shout 'Hail Supreme One' all at once. Issei could just sigh at this. Days earlier he was just a seventeen years old guy who has a weird power over blood and suddenly he's a king. He needs to know why

"Primus, would you please leave me and Veronica alone. Take the guards as well" Issei said

With a bow Primus obeyed. "At once, milord" Primus walked out the throne room followed by the guards. With everyone out the large wooden doors closed and only Issei and Veronica were left

"What business do you need of me my beloved? If you're ready to feel my body you are very welcome to. The throne room is large and it might echo our screams of pleasure but the whole room has a soundproof magic cast around it. As long as nobody enters no one could hear us and with you ordering Primus for privacy I doubt he will enter the room let alone let anyone enter" Veronica said with a sultry voice, clearly wants Issei

"Tell me everything Veronica. Tell me why I'm your king. Tell me how did I create you when I didn't even do it. Tell me" Issei said causing Veronica's smile to fade. She fell on one knee and lowered her head to Issei with her right hand on her chest

"I apologize Supreme One. I assure you that in time you will know all of these. All of your questions will be answered, I swear it!" Veronica said. Issei saw a glimpse of her gritting her teeth. Even though Veronica desperately wanted to vanish Issei's curiosity by bestowing him knowledge but she must has her own reasons for not doing so

Issei may not be as smart as Veronica is but he's not a fool. He knows something is up with her, but he doesn't know what it is. If he asks again her answer will be the same as ever, that he will learn everything in time. But now is not the right time

"Alright, I wont ask. I'll trust you that I'll learn everything soon" Issei said as Veronica stood up

"I thank you with all my heart Supreme One" Veronica said

Issei leaned back on the throne and looked around the room. The throne room really is beautiful. A king huh?

"I don't want to be a king Veronica" Issei said

"Are you stating that you're not ready yet or do not wish to be a king? If you're not ready then you have Primus to govern Azrallia for you" Veronica said as Issei shook his head

"No, Veronica. I don't want to be a king. I'm just a seventeen years old kid Veronica. I wasn't born into royalty, my parents aren't a king and queen, my life was shit. How can someone like that be a king?" Issei asked

Veronica walked up the dais and placed a hand on Issei's cheek

"You cant be a king because you _already_ _are_ a king. You are the Supreme One, the Blood Lord. We are your devoted servants, ready to serve your will.

"How will I become a king? I've read history books about them and they were born to be great, born to achieve glories. And me? What about me? I was never born great, I never achieved glory. I never even gave the life my sister wanted! I cant be a king because I am nothing. How can you be so sure that I wont lead all of your to ruin?" Issei said

"If you are troubled by your position you need not worry of it. Haste will only lead to a road of failures but as long as you wont be too quick of it then you will become great. You _will_ be great and you _will_ achieve glories beyond your imagination. Every being in this world will know who you are, they will speak of your name for eternity. Trust in me and I swear to you will be a king worthy to be followed by many. Not just by your creations but by other beings in this world" Veronica said

Issei softened his eyes and slowly nodded, still not sure if he should be a king. On the other hand Veronica seems troubled. She is an expert at manipulation and yet she used some of her skills to put Issei's trust on her. She did not like this. She wants her beloved to put his trust on her on his own will and not by her words. But even so Veronica did it, even if it pains her heart, she knows its necessary for Issei's own good.

Their enemies are upon them soon. And she must turn Issei into the indomitable Blood Lord before they arrive

Later back at the town of Kuoh it was late at night. A black limo arrived at the park and Issei came out of it. Veronica is inside of it too

"Are you sure that you desire to sleep outdoors my beloved? You're perfectly fine to sleep within the castle, you know. Azrallia belongs to you" Veronica said, not liking her beloved and her king to sleep on a bench of the park like a homeless person

"Yeah, I've gotten used to this" Issei said

Knowing how Issei declined all of her demands to sleep in the castle, Veronica gave up and allowed Issei to sleep on a bench

"If you are troubled in any way, you need only speak of my name and I will be present at your side" Veronica said as she closed the door and the limo drove away

After the long day Issei walked to the nearest bench, laid on it, and slept but as he was sleeping he heard a scream that suddenly stopped midway. Issei perfectly know this. It was a death scream.

He bolted out of the bench and rushed to where he heard the scream that led him to a house in a random neighbourhood. Issei didn't know if he should go in the house or not but he was perfectly sure that the scream that he heard came from here. So without thinking any further Issei hopped above the fence and went inside the house, and to his surprise he saw multiple mutilated bodies

"Oh my? Oh my, my, my! Is this the fucking devil that this shithead summoned?" Issei heard a crazed voice and turned to see a silver haired young man wearing a priest's outfit

"Did you do this?" Issei answered as he narrowed his eyes

"Why yes I did you shitty devil! How did you know I was the one who did it? Oh, I know! Its because of this baby right here!" The crazed young priest said as he took out a glowing white sword

"My name is Freed Selzan by the way. I'm your daddy for the evening. Now since you're a devil and a priest then its perfectly normal for me to do _this_!" The priest that introduced himself as Freed suddenly got a pistol out

Issei was alerted at this and dodged before he got hit by the bullet

"Hey! Stand still so you could die!" Freed yelled and was about to pull the trigger. Seeing this Issei's energy runes on the side of his arms glowed red. The blood of the bodies then flowed and made a shield in front of Issei to block the bullets

"What!?" Freed said as he was shocked to see that the bullets didn't penetrate this shield. He was also shocked that the shield was not a magic circle like normal but it was completely made out of blood

"These are the blood of your victims, I will use this to exact their revenge on you" Issei said

The blood shield opened and revealed Issei holding two blood pistols. Freed was shot on both knees and he fell down on the ground with screams of agony

"You fuckeeer! YOU MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURT!" Freed shouted as he rolled around the room

Issei walked to him and kicked his sword and pistol away, disarming the priest. He aimed his pistol and would've pulled the trigger when he didn't hear the sudden clap nearby

"Bravo my beloved. This is the second kill you've made by using your majestic powers. I applaud you" A familiar person said. Issei turned his head to see Veronica leaning her side on the wall while clapping. She has a smile on her face, she clearly likes it when Issei kills

"Veronica? I thought you already left" Issei said as Veronica walked up beside him

"I never left. I guarded you when you sleep nearby and made sure no one touches you my beloved. I also heard the same scream that woke you up and followed you here. I sensed a rogue priest inside so I decided to see what your reaction will be in this situation and I assure you that I was not disappointed" Veronica stated, she then turned to Freed who was still screaming on the floor

"With your permission my beloved. Should I extract information out of this wretched lowlife?" Veronica asked

Issei looked around the room, three or four people were killed there. And judging by their clothes they were just normal people. Their blood didn't even have any energy out of the ordinary if you compare it to a human. So with the lack or energy and weapons, Issei knew that these were normal people. And this priest murdered them

"Yeah" Issei said, knowing Veronica she might torture this dude but the priest tried to kill him so Freed had this bullshit coming

"Fufufufu, I thank you my beloved" Veronica said as she licked her lips and walked up to Freed

She flowed out her dark energy and tied Freed on a chair. Both the ropes and the chair were made out of her dark energy

"Tell me who your superior is, please don't tell me by the way so that I could have a reason to torture you" Veronica said with a wink

"I wont tell you shit bitch!" Freed screamed at Veronica causing her to grin with her pupils turning purple. That's when a barrier was cast around the house. Issei sensed this barrier and it was the same one in the throne room. It was a soundproof barrier

"You just made my day" Veronica said as she ripped Freed's shirt off and placed a hand on his chest. Slowly yet painfully her dark energy crawled through Freed's chest

Freed screamed and screamed and was shaking around, trying to break free but failed. The dark energy covered his entire torso and was on its way down to his waist, up his neck, and down his arms. Freed's screams got louder and louder as the dark energy kept on getting wider. Veronica was just grinning the whole time while enjoying the screams of agony. Her grin even sent chills down Issei's spine but he just looked away and tried to ignore the screams

"AAAAARGG! A-ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I WORK FOR GAAAAAAGH!" Freed finally gave up and tried to explain but Veronica kept on going

"Kyahahahahaha! What was that? I did not quite hear your words. Would you mind telling it to me again please?" Veronica said. Freed tried to explain again but was interrupted by a sudden burst of pain. Every time Freed was about to tell who he works for Veronica increased the pain that her dark energy gives so that he will be forced to scream and interrupt his words. And Veronica enjoyed every second of this

"Veronica stop! He's trying to talk!" Being ordered by Issei himself this time, Veronica dispelled her dark energy from Freed

"As you wish, my beloved" Veronica said as she stepped back. Issei then turned to Freed who is on the verge of losing consciousness. His vision was getting blurry, his eyes were rolled backwards, he was sweating a lot, he was taking in deep breaths, and he was shaking due to the tremendous pain he suffered

"Who ordered you to do this?" Issei asked

Fearing another torture, Freed explained. He works for a group of fallen angels which was stationed in a abandoned church outside of town in the middle of the forest.

"That's all?" Issei asked

"Yeah that's all! Even if I did know more I wont tell a damn thing to you, you shitty devil!" Freed shouted at Issei and making a big mistake

STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!

Freed coughed out blood as more than ten dark energy spears impaled his torso. Issei was actually startled at this

"YOU MONGREL! My beloved was merciful enough to stop my torture on you and yet you repaid him with your dirty insults!?" Veronica snapped. She summoned another levitating dark spear and impaled Freed dead on the forehead. "Rot in the afterlife, insect" Veronica said in an angered voice

After regaining himself, Issei turned to Veronica. "What was that all about?" He asked

"I gave the insect the boots. A fitting end for a bug like him" Veronica simply said, still angered that the former priest bad mouthed Issei. However Issei narrowed his eyes at her

"I don't like how quick you take lives Veronica" Issei said

"Oh dear me, that priest was a murderer my beloved. As you may know, I have control over dark energy. Not only that but I also see through all the sins of people. I can easily tell the insect was rotten due to the number of sins that he had committed. Or would you rather let him live and do this again?" Veronica asked as she referred to the dead bodies. Issei didn't like killing but he will kill if its necessary

"Kill the only ones I see fit to die Veronica. Remember that" Issei stated as Veronica lowered her head

"If my beloved wishes it, I shall obey at any cost" Veronica said. "Shall we raid the fallen angels from the church? We can also call a few legions to assist on our besiege" She continued

Issei remembered how Veronica introduced the First Red Legion. There were thousands of soldiers there, not only that but there were even giant beasts and wyverns. And that was only _one_ Red Legion, Veronica stated that there are 50 red legions in existence. Calling one legion would be bad enough, let alone a few of them

"No, we wont need an army. That might attract attention" Issei said

"I know, but your words are absolute. If you wish to, you can call legions in the human world and they will come despite causing all the uproar" Veronica stated

"Lets just get those fallen angels. I'm too sleepy for this" Issei said as Veronica walked closer to him and summoned a magic circle around them

"At once my beloved" Veronica then teleported both of them away and they arrived in front of an abandoned church. There were cracks on the walls and the windows are shattered. It might've been abandoned for years now

"Is this it?" Issei asked as Veronica nodded

"This is the only abandoned church that's outside of the town" Veronica said as they walked up the stairs

"How did you know where it is?" Issei asked as Veronica smiled

"I memorized all of the locations of the town my beloved. From abandoned buildings to neighbourhoods, I memorized it all. I must know the town where the Supreme One is currently staying, if not then what kind of Praetorian Guard will I be?" Veronica said. She then opened the door and both of them went inside

The church benches were broken and the statues are shattered. Inside and outside of the church are all destroyed, but there is no sigh of fallen angels anywhere

"Where are they?" Issei asked

"I already sensed their energies but I want you to find them for yourself" Veronica said

"What? Why?" Issei asked. He thought Veronica was loyal, then why did she say that he should find them himself?

"You need to get stronger my beloved. As I stated before, you're very frail and weak. You already know how to use your powers and energy but you're far from perfecting it. So I shall give you a test every now and then to sharpen your skills" Veronica said

"But I don't even know where they are" Issei said. He can turn his energy into blood but only a little. He cant sense other people with it. He never even knew he could before meeting Veronica

"Just concentrate, feel the environment around you. Feel all the living and non living things. Identify the ones that has life and the ones that lacks life. By doing that, you can sense them easily" Veronica said as Issei closed his eyes and concentrated. Identify the ones that has life and the ones that lacks life. That means he should identify which ones are people and objects. Issei flowed out his energy and searched through the entire church. It took a while but he finally found them

"I see that you found them" Veronica asked as she saw Issei's reaction. "You did well on reading other people's energies" She congratulated but she was wrong on one thing

"No, I didn't sensed their energies" Issei said, catching Veronica's attention. "I sensed their blood" He said causing Veronica's eyes to widen in shock

With the power of blood Issei could identify other people by blood. Its like identifying energies but there is one difference. People like senjutsu users can hide their energies and prevent others from sensing them but the case with Issei is different. People can hide their energies but they cant hide their blood, so that means Issei can perfectly sense people, no matter how well they've mastered the art of stealth

And what surprised Veronica the most is the fact that Issei did this in only one try. He cant even sense other people by energy, but he managed to sense people's blood which is a more advance technique. Veronica was planning to give Issei a step forward by giving him a energy sensing lesson but the results were flawlessly beyond her expectations. This isn't a step forward, this is a _leap_ forward!

Veronica cant help but smile as she walked towards Issei, grabbed the back of his head, and pushed her lips towards his, catching her beloved off guard again. She was so proud of Issei that she _had_ to reward him. But unlike the last kiss, it only took ten seconds before they parted

"H-Hey! What was that for!?" Issei asked as Veronica giggled

"Its your reward, you managed to sense their blood instead of their energies. Sensing their energies is something that anyone can do with a few days of training, but sensing their blood is something that you alone can do, and it is on a higher level than sensing energies. I applaud your skills my beloved, you will be a being feared by many in no time" Veronica said to the blushing Issei, he might not approve fucking Veronica but if its only a kiss, he doesn't mind. The only thing that he does mind is the fact that Veronica kissed him instantly without warning, even though she could've asked him

"Come now, the sun is almost up" Veronica said, instead going to the trap door hidden on the alter, Veronica summoned multiple spears levitating on the air. And each spear was aimed towards one location

The floor

In the underground room there were four fallen angels and a dozen of exorcists. The four fallen angels, three of them were females. The fallen angels were all hanging out at the altar while the exorcists were all relaxing below

The male was a middle aged man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a violet trench coat, white shirt, black pants, shoes, and a black fedora.

One of the females was a girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails, she was wearing a gothic Lolita attire.

The second female was a tall, buxom woman with long blue hair. She was wearing a trench coat-like top with a wide collar and matching miniskirt

The last female was a young woman who has a slender body, large breasts, and black long hair that reaches her waists. She was wearing a black, strap-like leather around her breasts and a thong-like piece held around her waist by three thin straps

"Where is that damn priest? He should be here by now!" The black haired girl said, annoyed at a certain silver haired priest who she thought was late

"Who knows, he might be off killing again" The blonde Lolita said

"Is it okay to let him run wild? What if he gets attacked by the devils" The man asked

"Its better than listening him run his mouth here" The blue haired woman said

A sudden explosion from the ceiling startled the group of fallen angels and exorcists

"What the hell!?" The Lolita girl said in shock

The rocks hit the ground with a thunderous crash and spread clouds of dust around the whole room

"Intruders!" The blue haired woman said. Intruders are the only reason why the ceiling would collapse like this

And as the cloud of dust faded the blue haired woman was right. Two intruders appeared out the large rubbles

"Oh dear me, quite a gathering you have here, puny angels" Veronica said

"Are all of them fallen angels?" Issei asked

"No, only four of them who were on that altar. The others are just mere pawns" Veronica said causing to anger the exorcists

"Who are you two!?" The black haired girl demanded, causing Veronica to chuckle

"I have no name to lowly dogs" Veronica provoked causing the black haired girl to growl

"Kill them!" The black haired fallen said causing the exorcists to bring out their weapons and started attacking Issei and Veronica

Veronica licked her lips before grinning. "Dogs should stay quiet and be thankful as their lives are taken" In an instant Veronica summoned her spears and impaled all the exorcists. As usual multiple spears impaled them each. " **Impaling Decimation!** "

As the decimated exorcists fell on the ground the dark energy spears consumed their bodies before turning to ash. The fallen angels were taken aback at this and the way Veronica instantly brutalized the exorcists made it worse.

"What the fuck happened? I didn't even see her summon those spears!" The blonde fallen said

"These guys aren't pushovers, Raynare what should we do?" The man asked

"We fight them! If we manage to defeat opponents like these I am certain that our ranks will increase!" The black haired woman named Raynare said as she summoned a light spear.

Veronica smiled . "So you're the leader? Oh dear me, you'll be my new puppet" She said before turning to Issei

"My beloved, can you handle this?" Veronica asked

"Yeah, be careful" Issei said as glowing runes appeared on the side of his arms

The other fallen angels summoned their own light spears

"Oh dear me, then without any delay lets get started" Veronica as the whole room was starting to get dark due to a black mist. " **Dark Mist** "

The black mist was getting thicker and thicker. This caused the fallen angels to become unsteady. The mist got so thick that the fallen angels cant see anything but with Issei, who cant see well like them but can sense their blood, suddenly attacked with his claymore blood sword. This caused the blue and blonde haired fallen angels along the male one to dodge him

"Kill him!" The blonde fallen angels said as the three fallen angels engaged in combat with Issei. But where's the other one? Where's Raynare?

Unknown to the black haired fallen that this mist that Veronica had made don't just blind people, but it can also send others into an alternate dimension. Raynare was still in the church but this isn't the real church anymore

"Mittelt! Kalawarner! Dohnaseek! Don't separate from each other, stay together!" Raynare ordered but no one responded. She was still alone

"Don't fuck around you bastards! Where the hell are you idiots!?" Raynare asked but received no reply, clearly she was starting to get annoyed by this

"Hey! If you guys don't come out I'll fucking kill you all" Raynare threatened but she still got no reply. The only thing she heard is a feminine giggle

"How pathetic. A pitiful worm wiggling in darkness, that's the only thing that can describe you right now" Veronica's voice was heard, angering Raynare

"Come out you coward!" Raynare demanded but there was no sign of Veronica anywhere

"Tell me, is the silver haired priest your subordinate?" Veronica asked

"Yeah he was, but who cares about him. I'm just using him to boost my rank. That crazy pervert is nothing but a slave to me" Raynare replied in a cruel voice

"I see, so you're boosting your rank for yourself or for your superiors?" Veronica asked

"Its for my superiors of course! Its been my long dream to be loved by my superior" Raynare said

"Superior? Only one? Who is it? Azazel? Shemhazai? Baraqiel? Or maybe Kokabiel?" Veronica asked as Raynare reacted slightly at the last name

"Yes, but I wont tell a bitch like you who it is. So come out so I can kill you!" The fallen said. Even when Raynare didn't tell Veronica which superior she's connected to Veronica saw how she reacted to one name she mentioned.

Kokabiel

Looking around Raynare still don't see Veronica anywhere. "Come out you bitch!" Raynare shouted as she started throwing spears at random directions. But before she could throw another spear she was stopped by a sudden person in front of her. The blue haired fallen angel

"Kalawarner! You're here?" Raynare asked

The fallen angel named Kalawarner replied. "Of course I'm here"

"Where are the others? Those two intruders are still around here somewhere. We must kill them!" Raynare said

"No, Raynare" Kalawarner summoned a light spear. "We must kill you" She said, widening Raynare's eyes

Kalawarner thrust her spear towards Raynare but the black haired fallen dodged it by the hair. "Hey, what the fuck!? Why did you do that you idiot!?" Raynare asked

"Because you outlived your usefulness" Raynare turned her head to the side where she heard the voice and saw the blonde haired fallen angel

"What do you mean by that Mittelt?" Raynare asked

"Its as you heard" Raynare turned to the other side which she heard the man spoke. "You're usefulness has ended. You're no use to Lord Kokabiel starting now. And he ordered us to kill you" The man spoke causing Raynare to widened her eyes

"Lord Kokabiel… ordered me to be killed? You're kidding Dohnaseek…" Raynare said, completely shocked at what she heard

Raynare has served Kokabiel for years now, and for this she is extremely loyal. She along with the other three fallen angels even followed him when Kokabiel rebelled. Hearing that she was ordered to be froze Raynare to her core.

The other fallen angels summoned their light spears each

"Don't make this more difficult than it already is Raynare. Just be quiet and let us kill you. By accepting your death, it will be your last servitude to Lord Kokabiel" Kalawarner said but Raynare growled in anger

"I served Lord Kokabiel for so long and this is how he repays me!?" Raynare shouted as she summoned her own light spear. With murderous screams, Raynare threw her spears at her former comrades which hit them all. Their impaled bodies fell on the ground bleeding. Even though they were dead, Raynare was still furious

"How could you..? Lord Kokabiel how could you..?" Raynare asked while crying, completely devastated by the betrayal of her master.

Seeing Raynare like this Veronica finally appeared. "Oh dear me, you poor thing. How awful of them to try kill you like that "

"Shut up! I don't know what you came here for but you can just fuck off!" Raynare said in anger, she was still shedding tears

"Do you still want to serve Kokabiel, even after what he has done to you?" Veronica asked causing Raynare to flinch

Raynare did want to continue serving Kokabiel. She wants to think that her former friends were the ones who betrayed her and not her master. Seeing Raynare's reaction Veronica continued to speak

"Its no use ignoring it. Even though you want to believe that your master didn't betray you it wont change a thing. He still betrayed you" Veronica said

"What if he didn't!?" Raynare asked

"He did. Did you expect that your subordinates would simply kill you like that without any orders? They're your comrades, right? They wont just kill you without orders" Veronica said

It is true. Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek were all her devoted subordinates. They wont do something like assassinating her without any reason

"Cruel isn't it? No matter how loyal you are to him, no matter how you serve him, your master will _never_ return those deeds to you. But even so, you still served him. And yet, the second he sees that you're not much use to him he wont hesitate to dispose of you" Veronica walked closer to Raynare. "Like garbage" She said

Veronica's words hit Raynare. That's what she was feeling right now. She felt like trash. Used up and thrown away. "That must be painful to you isn't it?" Veronica asked

"Shut up! What do you know of what I'm feeling right now!" Raynare summoned a light spear and thrust it to Veronica but she merely dodged it. Veroncia grabbed Raynare's left wrist and got behind her

"If you're planning on serving your master any further then you're a fool. What good will come to you if you serve the man who ordered your death?" Veronica asked. "Call out to him how much you want but he wont see you like someone who is worthy of his time" She said

Raynare gritted her teeth in anger. That's when Veronica moved her lips to her ear and whispered. "Isn't it painful? Don't you want to get back at him? He did tried to kill you"

"Yes… he did tried to kill me…" Raynare mumbled

"Then why don't give him what he deserves?" Veronica whispered. Like a snake, her other arm crawled around Raynare's right hip and caresses her causing the fallen to twitch a little

"Give him what he deserves, make him bleed, make him suffer for what he did to you. He is dead to you as you're dead to him, he wants you killed after all" Veronica whispered into Raynare's ear, her hand now slowly moved upwards and caresses Raynare's right breast.

"You will kill him" Veronica whispered

"I will kill him…" Raynare mumbled

"You will make him suffer" Veronica whispered again, this time her left hand let go of Raynare's wrist and caresses the fallen angel's hair, while Veronica's other hand were fondling her breast

"I will make him suffer…" Raynare mumbled again

With the combination of Raynare's sorrow from her betrayal and the pleasure that Veronica was giving her caused Veronica's words to enter Raynare easily

"Kill Kokabiel for betraying you, kill your master for trying to kill you. You _will_ have your revenge" Veronica whispered before she and the mist disappeared into nothingness, causing Raynare to fell on her knees. She was transferred back to the real world

On another location in the forest Issei was fighting the three fallen angels. The four of them fought until they found themselves far away from the church now

"What the hell!? There's three of us, how can we not kill him!?" Mittelt asked as the other two threw their spears

Issei easily dodged the light spears and shot out streams of blood towards the fallen angels. The streaming blood slashed through the trees, causing them to fall to the ground. Seeing how dangerous the attack is the fallen angels all flew up to gain altitude but the streams of blood followed them upwards even above air. They tried to dodge but the blood was too fast and hit their wings causing them to fall to the ground. As they crashed Issei walked over to them

"Y-You brat!" Dohnaseek said

"You let one of your subordinates run wild and kill people. This is what you deserve" Issei said as he held out his hand. Suddenly the fallen angels felt like they were going to vomit and cry at the same time. They did vomit and cry at the same time but not how they expected it to be

Their own blood flowed out their mouths and eyes and flowed into Issei's glowing runes. Their bodies were running out of blood and were turning into mummies. As the last drop of blood flowed out of them, their mummified bodies all fell to the ground

"So I can control blood even if the owner of it is still alive?" Issei asked himself while looking at his right palm

"Oh dear me, you were so amazing my beloved" Issei turned around to see Veronica

"Where were you?" Issei asked as Veronica licked her lips

"Oh you know… I got me a new puppet" Veronica said causing Issei to raise an eyebrow. He didn't completely get it

Back at the church, Raynare walked out the front door with clenched fists

"I will kill you… I will make you suffer… I will have my revenge, Kokabiel!" Raynare shouted as she unfolded her wings and flew off


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later when Issei and Veronica raided the fallen angels. Since that day Veronica has been meeting up with Issei everyday and if she didn't met up with him Issei knew she was nearby considering that he always has a feeling that someone's always watching him

Right now Issei was in his class. These past days had been normal. He had been hanging around with Saji but only at lunch breaks since he has student council work at the end of school.

Issei sighed before looking out the window. The teacher was absent due to a cold and they had to do some self studying for the whole hour. This is too boring to him. As he was looking out the window he noticed someone leaning at the gate of the school.

It was Veronica.

She was smiling at him with her usual dangerous eyes. What's worse she has a lollipop in her mouth. Seeing her beloved looking at her, Veronica slowly slurped at the lollipop and brought her other hand to slowly fondle one of her breasts. Issei flinched as he turned red before looking away

Issei knew that she loves him due to her confessing her feelings and stealing his first kiss right in front of a whole army but doing something so seductive like _that_ is disrupting his calmness. And he needs to do something about it

After the bell rang Issei walked up to the roof. He knew that Saji has work so he would be alone there. He arrived at the roof and closed the door.

He looked around to make sure that no one was there before speaking. "Veronica" Issei called causing her to appear. "What is it my beloved?" She asked

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Issei asked, Veronica was surprised at the sudden question but she shook it off due to her curiosity of knowing why he asked this kind of question

"Oh dear me, what is the reason for this unexpected question my beloved? Did my little tease earlier turned you on?" Veronica asked with a smirk

"Answer the question, we don't have much time till the next class" Issei said causing Veronica to nod

"If I should answer it honestly then yes, I do want to feel you my beloved. As I said before, I love you. You are the only man in existence that is worthy in my eyes. I had a lot of lovers in the past but they're just a means to an end" Veronica walked over to Issei and leaned towards him causing Issei to lean backwards slightly. "But you on the other hand are very different. You are absolutely different from them. In my eyes, all the other men are all the same. They may have different faces but they all look alike. But you have an unparalleled beauty that none of my lovers had. Your mere presence alone will give me a strong urge to push you down on the ground and do you all day long"

Issei sweat dropped at this. "Then can we make a deal?" He asked

"A deal? Oh dear me, a deal from the Supreme One would be an honor. Speak of your graceful offer and I shall listen to your words carefully" Veronica said as she stopped leaning forward to Issei and stood up straight

"Alright, you know damn well that I have issues with sex due to my past. So how about we do something like kissing instead?" Issei asked

"Kissing? I thought you claim to have issues" Veronica said

"I do, so that's why I will offer you only kisses, not actual sex. You can take my shirt off if you want but my pants stays on. In exchange don't try to seduce me with every chance you have" Issei said

Veronica knew she cant have sex with Issei but she can have kisses with him. Its better than nothing to her

"I accept your graceful offer my beloved. I shall hold myself back for you but you have to reward me every so often" Veronica licked her lips. "Then how about I get my first reward here?" She asked

Issei looked at his phone and he still have five more minutes. Saji isn't coming so what the hell

"Alright, but the second you try to take my pants off. Deal's off" Issei said

"Understood" Veronica replied with a nod

Veronica walked closer and leaned onto Issei who wrapped his hands around her hips. Veronica pushed her lips to Issei's and shoved her tongue inside his mouth with force. She's rough as always

Issei began to wrestle Veronica's tongue as well causing her to purr. Veronica grabbed the back of Issei's head to hold him in place. Even though Issei was being as forceful as he can Veronica still overpowered him. This is merely Issei's third kiss in his life while Veronica claimed to have hundreds of lovers already, not only that but she also claimed to Issei one time that she also had her shares of the female body as much as she had with the male. Their experiences are worlds apart.

Feeling his knees weakened Veronica slowly pushed Issei to the ground and got on top of his lap. And she did this without separating her lips from his. She grabbed one of Issei's hands and placed them on her breast, she used her hand to assist Issei's hand in fondling them.

The warmth of the kiss, the roughness of her tongue, and the softness of her body made Issei ask himself. What have I gotten myself into? The feeling of pleasure caused Issei's other hand gripped Veronica's dress from the back. This was too much for him but he may as well get used to it since he will be doing this all the time from now on. At the very least he wont have to worry about Veronica making him blush every chance she gets

Five minutes later the bell rang saving Issei's consciousness. That's when Veronica separated her lips from Issei's. "Oh dear me, its time already" She said

Veronica didn't waste a single second. She kept on kissing and kissing Issei for five minutes straight. She didn't even bother to separate for air. She just breath as she moan. She licked her lips again and released a sultry moan as she could still taste Issei's flavour in her mouth. She smiled at satisfaction, but Issei on the other hand was laying on the floor with deep breaths and blurry eyes

He was glad that he made this deal. Not because he gets to kiss a woman as beautiful as Veronica, he was glad that she would kiss him rather than try to have sex now. Veronica didn't force herself on Issei but she kept on seducing him to try and force _him on her_. If kissing her is this intense what will happen to him if he did slept with Veronica? The thought sent chills down his spine. He wont survive her

"It seems that you couldn't handle me my beloved, we really need to improve your endurance. Almost every lover I had couldn't handle me, I've missed the feeling of being dominated by someone. I hope you will give me that feeling one day" Veronica said as she got off of Issei

"N-Now that you have… you're reward… don't stare at me through the window with your… lollipop anymore…" Issei could barely speak, he was still out of breath

"Of course, but I shall be nearby if you need of me" Veronica said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. She appeared at an alleyway nearby. She was smiling and shaking uncontrollably, she licked her lips again and tasted Issei's flavour. It's a shame that she's only limited into kissing but this is better than nothing. She just kissed Issei but this time she didn't force it to him, he willingly cooperated. Not only that but she could ask to do this again and again but only if she doesn't seduce him any further. This brought great joy to the Praetorian Guard

She made a soundproof barrier before screaming. "FUUUUCK YEEEAAAHH!"

Back on the roof, Issei stood up but his knees were shaking. He walked down the stairs and headed to his class but he could barely walk. He still didn't recover. As Issei was taking in deep breaths he could taste the flavour of strawberries in his mouth. That might be Veronica's lollipop

"Issei?" Issei heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Saji

"Bro, class is about to start. You should hurry" Saji said as she approached Issei

"Y-Yeah…" Issei replied

Saji then noticed how Issei spoke, he was clearly out of breath. Not only that but he was red and his knees were shaking. "Dude, are you okay? Do you have a fever? Are you not feeling well?" Saji asked

Well Issei knew he needed more time to recover so he nodded. "Yeah, I'm not feeling well" He replied. Saji then placed one of Issei's arms around his shoulder and assisted him in walking

"Lets go to the nurse's office" Saji said as he escorted his friend to the infirmary

Later after school Issei was walking to the gate, he then saw Saji over there talking to a young girl with white shoulder-length hair and blue-green eyes. After talking the girl walked away and that's when Saji saw Issei

"Sup bro" Saji greeted with a smile

Issei returned the smile and greeted. "Hey Saji. Who was that girl?"

"Her? That was Momo, a member of the student council" Saji said

"I see, so you're gonna do more student council work?" Issei asked and Saji nodded

"Yeah, sorry dude, I've been very busy lately. We can hangout next weekend but I'm not sure" Saji said

"Don't worry, I've been busy too" Issei said, that's when he saw a black limo pulling up in front of the gate causing a few gasps from the students nearby. "In fact, I have something to do now. See ya" Issei waved as he walked to the limo and entered it. However Saji was taken aback at Issei. Issei is only the same age as him who is living in the streets, why the hell does he have a limo all of the sudden!?

"A limo!? Where the hell did he get that?" Saji asked himself before getting back to work

Meanwhile Rias and Sona were nearby and saw Issei get in the limo

"As I thought, the power I'm sensing is the same power we've sensed at the church days ago" Sona said

"Do you think Issei has anything to do with the deaths of the fallen angels there?" Rias asked

"Its possible, but if he is the reason of the incident it would be bad. Fallen angels being killed in a devil's territory would be crucial to the fragile peace that we have. This situation must be taken care of" Sona said as she fixed her glasses

Rias nodded. "I shall be dealing with this"

Even though Issei refused Rias' offer Rias still wants Issei to be her servant. He has potential and Rias wants to see how far he can reach

Back with Issei, the limo was driving around the town. Inside, Veronica was leaning onto Issei and had her lips connected to his but unlike the last time it only ended with a few seconds

"I still need to get used to this" Issei said

"Get used to me my beloved?" Veronica asked

"No, this limo. I only rode a handful of cars in my life and all of the sudden I'm riding a limo" Issei explained

"Oh, I see. Well then, I shall handle that issue as soon as I can. But first thing's first, we still have much to do. I suspect that they would be there by now" Veronica said as Issei didn't know what she's talking about

The limo pulled up the park, Issei saw both Rias and Koneko there standing there. They appear to be looking for someone judging on how they were turning their heads around

"Lets go my beloved, let us meet our guests" Veronica said and held open the door for Issei who also got out

Rias and Koneko were still looking for Issei around

"Are you sure that this is the park that he's been sleeping Koneko?" Rias answered earning a nod from the other girl

"..Yes, this is where he slept" Koneko replied

They then heard a female voice. "Oh dear me, what are two young women doing here?" Both Rias and Koneko turned to the voice and gasped to see such a beautiful woman. The only woman that they knew that is as beautiful as she is, is Gabriel, the most beautiful woman in heaven.

"W-Who are you?" Rias asked

"You were the ones intruding in my beloved's territory, it is only proper to introduce yourselves as guests" Veronica said

Rias was confused why this woman considering the park her beloved's territory. She was about to ask why when Issei arrived

"Issei Hyoudou" Rias said

"What are you two doing here?" Issei asked

"We want to talk about you on something, its private" Rias said

"Oh dear me, you want to talk to my beloved in _private_? I never knew the sister of the maou would be so naughty" Veronica teased, it took as second for Rias to realize it but she turned red as she understood

"Its.. its not like that!" Rias defended causing Veronica to giggle

"Veronica, stop teasing" Issei said causing Veronica to nod. "Certainly, my beloved" She replied

Issei then turned to Rias. "We can talk in the limo" Issei said and led them to the limo

They entered the limo and sat on both sides. Rias and Koneko sat together in front of Issei and Veronica

"So what is it?" Issei asked

"Were you the ones who attacked the fallen angels?" Rias asked

Issei didn't answer as he was being cautious but Veronica on the other hand didn't care. "Yes, we were the ones responsible for that" She answered

"Why did you do that!? Do you realize that be doing what you did you might start another war!?" Rias yelled

"They were terrorizing the town with their exorcists" Issei said

"For your information this town is my territory, its part of the devil society. If you were going to do something like that you should have consulted me first" Rias said

"Well for your information, we don't care. My beloved owns every place he sets foot on. The second he arrives at your cute little town its his property now" Veronica said with a smirk causing Rias' eyes to glow in anger

Seeing the two women not getting along Issei decided to interrupt. "Veronica stop it" Issei said causing Veronica to lean back. "Certainly"

Issei then turned to Rias. "We're sorry for causing a ruckus but the we've seen what the fallen angels' exorcists do in this city." He said

"Yes I did suspected that they were up to no good. I was about to deal with them in the first place but only when we were sure that they were really doing stuff like that. Otherwise if we attacked head on it might cause another war" Rias said

"We'll try to be careful" Issei said

"By the way, what are you two? I sense that your energies aren't devils or angels. You two aren't even yokais or magicians" Rias asked

Issei didn't respond because he himself don't know what he is. All he knew that he is the Blood Lord of Azrallia. He tried asking Veronica but all she could say that he will learn everything eventually

"You have no business with that" Veronica said

"This place is _my_ territory so why not tell me your identities" Rias said causing Veronica's eyes to glow purple

"You're pushing your luck here bitch" Veronica said in a threatening tone causing Koneko to narrow her eyes as well. The situation is getting bad

"Calm down everyone, we're not here to fight. Rias, we're done talking so please be on your way or something bad will happen to both sides" Issei said trying to calm them

Rias sighed. "Alright, let us out right here" She said

The limo stopped and both Rias and Koneko got off before driving off again

"I don't like her" Veronica stated causing Issei to turn his head to her

"Why? She seems nice" Issei said

"Yes she is, but she is a member of the Gremory Household and being born in a beautiful environment like that gave her a spoiled nature. She even used her authority as the owner of this town to gain knowledge of us" Veronica said

"So you hate her because she's spoiled?" Issei asked

"I don't hate her, I just don't like her. That's all there is to it" Veronica said

"I see. But anyway, where are we going? You could've dropped me off at the park with them" Issei said

Veronica smiled. "We are not going anywhere. I just prefer that you wont get near that red hair" She said

"Is there a reason?" Issei asked

"Yes, her expression says that she has problems, big ones. Like problems with boyfriends but considering that she's still single then it must be an engagement. I think her family is forcing her to marry someone that she doesn't love and she has nothing to say about it. And I also think that she wants to get help from you" Veronica said causing Issei to blink

"How did you know all of that!?" Issei asked as Veronica smiled

"I told you before, I'm an expert at mentalism. If you're not really good at your poker face then I can read what's in your mind through your face" Veronica explained causing Issei to have goosebumps. If Veronica is that good at mentalism then can she read his mind right now?

"Yes I can my beloved" Veronica said causing Issei to flinch

"Please don't do that" Issei said

"I cant help it, seeing the almighty Blood Lord this fragile is rare, so I want to enjoy myself with your current cute state before turning into the big strong Blood Lord" Veronica said

Minutes later the limo returned to the park and let Issei off

"Where to next mistress?" The driver asked

"Just ride around town, I'll be meeting a Praetorian Guard here in the car before going to the Underworld" Veronica instructed causing the driver obeyed and drove the limo around

After a few more minutes a magic circle appeared on the seat right in front of Veronica and came out another beautiful girl. She was wearing a dress that is made out of orange and black frills that looked like an elegant gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. She has a big crimson net bow on her head that hold her hear and a crimson and black collar on her neck as well.

"Praetorian Guard, Kurumi Tokisaki, at your service. What do I owe the honor of meeting you here, Lady Veronica?" The girl named Kurumi asked in a well mannered tone

"You are late" Veronica said to her

"I deeply apologize for my ignorance" Kurumi said.

"Well it doesn't matter. I need you to guard my beloved while I'm away" Veronica said

"Oh my, what kind of business will you do?" Kurumi asked

"I am proposing a treaty to the maou of the Underworld" Veronica said

"What kind of treaty?" Kurumi asked

"A non-aggression pact. The fallen angels and angels have already agreed to this and I want the devils to agree as well" Veronica said

A non-aggression pact is a treaty between two factions. If the treaty is agreed both factions wont attack each other until one of them breaks the pact. Since Issei isn't strong yet Azrallia needs to lay low for a while

"Then why don't you just send a messenger or another Praetorian Guard or even a general to do so?" Kurumi asked

"Because this pact is very important. I, the head of the Praetorian Guards, must be to one to form the treaty" Veronica explained. "All I need from you now is to guard my beloved" She explained

"I am also a Praetorian Guard, guarding the Supreme One is the only reason why I exist" Kurumi said as she disappeared through a magic circle

"Take us to the Underworld" Veronica said and the driver obeyed

Hours later Issei was in the forest right outside of town. He placed cans on top of a log and started shooting blood projectiles at it. His aim was good since he was good at guns. He had been practicing with his blood powers but the only thing that's keeping him from improving is his heart

To produce more blood he has to pump his heart more but the faster it pumps to more it hurts. He can use his own energy to create more blood but its only limited. If he cant overcome the pain when his heart pumps faster he wont improve

As Issei was practicing he wondered if Veronica is still nearby or not. Speaking of her, Issei thought about it and wondered if this is really all true. What if he's just being manipulated by Veronica into thinking that he's a king? What if she's just using him like a pawn? Does she really love him or not? Does Azrallia truly belong to him?

Issei wasn't sure about all of these but he's suspecting that he's being manipulated by Veronica. Its not everyday that a beautiful woman would appear to you and told you that she's your servant because you're a king of a really big kingdom. Its too good to be true and he needs to think something to confirm if they really are manipulating him or not. Issei was already manipulated once and he wont let it happen again

As Issei was thinking of all these things his blood projectile missed the last can

"Oh my, you lost your concentration there" A female's voice was heard. Issei heard it and was sure that it didn't belong to Veronica. He turned around to see a girl in a black dress with her hair tied in long twin tails with her left covered by her bangs.

"Who are you?" Issei asked, she feels different from a normal person

The girl giggled before holding out her left hand. Issei watched as the girl summoned a flintlock pistol and shot the last can with amazing accuracy, Issei knew that this girl's aim is way better than his due to the girl's eyes were directed at Issei when she shot the can

"Y-You are…" Issei mumbled as the girl bowed down and lifted the side of her skirt

"Kurumi Tokisaki, a Praetorian Guard. It i san honor to serve you, Supreme One" Kurumi introduced

Issei don't fully trust her at all. Veronica never mentioned anything meeting another Praetorian Guard

"Where's Veronica?" Issei asked

"She has some business to take care of, she sent me to guard you in her absence" Kurumi said in a well mannered tone just like Veronica

"And how should I know that you're really a Praetorian Guard?" Issei asked

Kurumi responded with her turning around and pulling her head to the side to reveal the back of her neck. Issei saw a red runic symbol appear for a second on the back of the girl's neck before disappearing again

"Each one of your servants are marked by a rune, your majesty. If you have doubts if the person before you is your servant or not you could always order them to show their rune, they will be more than happy to show it to you" Kurumi explained

"Veronica never said anything about this" Issei said

"She did not? She is too cautious about this. I for one prefer to give you all the information that you need, but if I did so Lady Veronica would not be pleased" Kurumi said

"Really? So you're just gonna be here until she comes back?" Issei asked

"Yes, but I prefer to get to know you better" Kurumi said, placing her fingers on her chin while looking up and down Issei. Issei's eyes twitched as Kurumi and Veronica have a lot in common

Knowing Veronica and meeting Kurumi made Issei ask himself. Does all of his Praetorian Guards have a very dangerous atmosphere around them?

Meanwhile in the Underworld Veronica was sitting on a table. Two Azrallian soldiers were standing behind her to protect her while sitting across her is a handsome man in his twenties. He has shoulder length crimson hair and was wearing some kind of royal attire. Standing behind him is was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties with silver hair tied with a long braid on each side and silver eyes. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit

This man is the maou known as Sirzechs Lucifer and the maid behind him is Grayfia Lucifuge

"Its an honor to be meeting the red maou of the Underworld" Veronica bowed in respect

"What kind of business does the head of the Azrallian Praetorian Guards have for me" Sirzechs asked. As a maou he knows many information throughout the Underworld. He even knows the mighty kingdom of Azrallia, and he also knows that the head of the Praetorian Guards is a very cunning woman

Veronica could read Sirzechs' mood, he doesn't trust her at all. "Oh dear me, you must calm yourself honourable maou. I am not here with ill intentions" Veronica said

"So if you're not here with ill intentions, why are you here then?" Sirzechs asked

"I want to make a treaty" Veronica said causing Sirzechs' eyes to narrow

"A treaty?" Sirzechs asked

Veronica nodded. "Yes, an non-aggression treaty" She said

"Really? I'm quite surprised" Sirzechs said

"Is that so? Is it surprising that someone like me would make such a treaty?" Veronica asked

"You have very a.. dark reputation. Its surprising enough that you didn't take full control of Azrallia and massacre people" Sirzechs said

"I confess that I do enjoy bloodshed, especially the ones being butchered are filthy dogs. But I would never do such a thing as taking control of Azrallia. Azrallia belongs to the Blood Lord only" Veronica said

"Last I've heard that the Blood Lord has perished. Azrallia has no master now. I wouldn't be surprised to see one of the Praetorian Guards taking control of the kingdom" Sirzechs said

Veronica started to giggle, alerting Sirzechs and even Grayfia. "Yes it is true that one of the Praetorian Guards is taking control of the kingdom and yes, the Blood Lord _did_ perish" Veronica grinned. "But he has awakened now" She said causing Sirzechs and even Grayfia's eyes to widen

Both of them have heard of the terrifying might of the Blood Lord. They know that Azrallia and its citizens are all created by the Blood Lord. Only legendary beings are capable of creating other living beings but the Blood Lord not only created multiple living beings but he created a whole kingdom of them. The last time the Blood Lord was alive he had an army of over five million strong with 250 Red Legions and nearly conquered everything. The three factions, Norse, the Japanese Deities, Olympus, and other religions were forced to put aside their conflict and form a temporary alliance to fight off Azrallia as one and together they've succeeded in killing the Blood Lord but suffered heavy casualties. It was also said that Ophis itself personally joined the battle against Azrallia and helped on killing the Blood Lord. It was literally the Blood Lord against the world.

His previous empire is the largest empire the world of the supernatural has ever seen but after his death his army suffered heavy casualties as well and his empire shattered. It is said that whenever an Azrallian Red Legion perishes another legion immediately replaces it and if that legion perishes another legion replaces it and another and another. Not only that but the Blood Lord could easily resurrect and entire legion from the dead by giving them his blood. His army was limitless

"Lies, the Blood Lord has been dead for over a thousand years" Sirzechs said

"Yes but after a thousand years he emerges once again, ready to continue his conquest" Veronica said

This alarmed Sirzechs a lot, if the Blood Lord wills it he could start a war right now. And since the devils lost a lot of their species since the last war it would be a disaster if they would get attacked by Azrallia

"But of course only the Blood Lord possesses the authority to declare war and unfortunately he seems like he currently doesn't want to conquer anything. So I doubt he would start a war" Veronica said

"What form does the Blood Lord currently have? A man? A woman? A child? An elder? A dragon? A giant? A hydra" Sirzechs asked desperate to know this dangerous being's identity but instead of getting a response he only a grin from Veronica

"That's not part of the deal now, is it?" Veronica said. "Just answer my proposal, I have much to do" She continued

"Alright, I accept the treaty" Sirzechs said, he cant afford to have a war against Azrallia

"Oh goodie, the Supreme One would be ever so delighted at this" Veronica said as she stood up. "Its been a pleasure doing business with you" She said before teleporting with the guards through a magic portal

Sirzechs was still sitting there with more problems in mind. The devils already have their hands full with the fallen angels and angels and now a new danger has emerged

"Lord Sirzechs, what should we do from here on out?" Grayfia asked

"We have no choice, we have to form an alliance with the other factions" Sirzechs said

Back with Issei, he and Kurumi spent the whole day together. Wherever he goes Kurumi will always be there. At the arcade, on the streets, at the park, anywhere

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Issei asked, he was walking through the streets with Kurumi directly behind him

"This is the best thing I could do" Kurumi said

"At least guard me where I cant see you like Veronica did" Issei said

"I am also watching you from afar, my real me is watching you from a distance away" Kurumi said, this caught Issei's attention

"What do you mean the real you?" Issei turned his head around and asked

"I meant what I said, the real me is watching you from afar. The me that you are with is merely a clone" Kurumi said

Issei was surprised, not from Kurumi's clone but on how he wasn't surprised to hear that she's a clone. He thinks he's getting used to these weird things

Suddenly the two of them heard a car's engine. Issei turned and gasped as he saw a black Pagani Huayra. The rims were colored golden with blue neon lights all around. The passenger door opened and revealed Veronica inside as the driver. She was wearing her normal dress but with sunglasses on, she turned to the shocked Issei and the smiling Kurumi with her own smile

"Good work Kurumi" Veronica said

"I am honoured with your praise Lady Veronica" Kurumi said with a nod

"V-Veronica.. where did you get this c-car!?" Issei asked in shock

"I shall answer your question as we drive, come now my beloved" Veronica said

Issei managed to break himself from shock and entered the car, Kurumi closed the door for him and bowed as they drove off. Kurumi watched the car fade into the distance before going into a dark alley and disappearing in a cloud of shadow

Back in the car Issei was looking around in awe

"Veronica, I'll ask again. Where'd you get this car?" Issei asked, hopping that she didn't steal this

"No I did not steal this my beloved" Veronica said as she read him again. "This car is yours like the limousine" She explained

"Where did we get all the money to buy these!?" Issei asked

"One of your officers has the power over jewels. She can create diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, pearls, quartz, and much more. She was once a general but was promoted as the Treasurer of the kingdom. If she wills it she can create hundreds and hundreds of jewels of all kinds, even the rarest and the most valuable gem of them all, the Black Dragonite. With her, Azrallia has a very large supply of gemstones which we trade for a very high price. And she offers her powers to you my beloved, isn't she wonderful" Veronica said

Issei was frozen in shock, how the fuck did his life turn out like this!? Its too good to be true, damn it!

"So how was your time with Kurumi? I trust she was not a bother to you, is she? Veronica asked

"No, she was well behaved but she kept on following me everywhere" Issei said

"I see, I shall inform her of her foolish actions and see to it that she does not bother you once more" Veronica said

"Hey, hey. You're not gonna punish her, are you?" Issei asked

"Only a little" Veronica said

"No, she was a bother, its just I wasn't used with someone following me around" Issei said

"Then she _is_ a bother to you" Veronica said

"Hey now, don't just go punishing others because they bothered me a little" Issei said

"It is my duty to make sure the Supreme One lives a heavenly life. And bothering you would be a sin" Veronica said

"Just, don't do anything without my permission, okay? I don't want you to hurt people because of me" Issei said

"Understood" Veronica said

A silence occurred for a moment before Veronica spoke again

"Do you still prefer living in the open, my beloved?" Veronica asked

"Yeah, I've gotten used to the fresh air" Issei said

"Sleeping in the open will give you a cold and it will damage your health" Veronica said

"I told you I'm used to it" Issei said

"I could arrange a castle or at least a mansion to be build for you. Its quite uncomfortable to know that the Supreme One is sleeping outdoors" Veronica said

"No castles here, this is Japan and it might cause an uproar to suddenly have a castle" Issei said

"Then mansion it is then" Veronica approved

"I told you I'm fine with my sleeping arrangements, you don't have to do that much for me" Issei said

Veronica looked to Issei for a second to read him before looking back at the road

"My beloved, is it possible that you suffer of Ecophobia?" Veronica asked as Issei didn't know the word

"What's Ecophobia?" Issei asked

"Ecophobia is a fear of houses, being in a house, or home surroundings" Veronica said

"W-What!? I don't have a phobia like that!" Issei denied, how the hell does she know a word like that?

"Then you might be suffering of Nostrophobia then, a fear of returning home" Veronica said

"I'm not scared of houses or homes, I'm just…" Issei said but trailed off

"You suffer of Ecophobia my beloved. I can read your emotions" Veronica said

"I… I do?" Issei asked, he didn't realize but does is he really scared of homes?

"Yes you do suffer from such, it might be probably from your past. You only have bad memories of your former home and that might've circulated into fear" Veronica explained

Issei remained silent, the only thing good from his home is his sister and now that she's gone there's nothing good left. And now that he thought of it he did felt uncomfortable at the orphanage, thinking that someone would hit him anytime

"I see that you're starting to understand" Veronica said

"Y-Yeah… I guess you're right. Maybe I do have Ecophobia" Issei said

Veronica didn't say anything after that and left Issei to his thoughts. The next day Issei was at school, the bell already rang and he was about to go to the roof to eat when he heard girls squealing behind him. I was thinking Kiba Yuuto

When Issei turned around he was right, it was really Kiba Yuuto.

"Issei Hyoudou" Kiba called out

"Yes? Do you need something?" Issei asked

"Can we talk in private? This is important" Kiba asked

"Uh.. sure" Issei responded and followed Kiba. He cursed as he heard his female classmates gossiping if he has a love relationship with Kiba

They went to the woods on the schoolyard to talk

"What is it?" Issei asked

"Do you have a connection with that woman with the brownish-blonde hair?" Kiba asked

"Y-Yeah, I know her" Issei said

"Listen, you already know that we're devils since we told you but.. could you get that woman to help us out?" Kiba asked

"What?" Issei asked, he didn't understand why Kiba would want Veronica's help

"I sensed her power and its extremely strong. I literally cant sense the limits of her energy. So if a low-class devil like me cant sense her full energy then that means she's really strong. That's why we need her help" Kiba said

"Need help for what?" Issei asked

"Come to the clubroom, you'll understand" Kiba said

Issei nodded and both went to the clubroom. From outside Issei could feel something bad happening inside.

When they arrived at the clubroom Issei and Kiba stopped at the door and heard Rias yelling. Inside she was yelling at a blonde haired man, wearing a red blazer and matching pants with a white shirt inside. Akeno, and Koneko were there too. There was also another person inside, it was Grayfia

"I will never marry you Riser!" Rias shouted at the man known as Riser

"This marriage is for the future of the devils, its extremely important. Are you planning on dishonouring your family's name?" Riser said

"I will not bring dishonour to my family but I will not marry you. You can just forget it" Rias said

Riser walked over to Rias and disrespectfully raised her chin

"Do not mock my honor Rias. I am Riser Phenex, I bare the pride of the Phenex clan on my back. How dare you say something like not marrying me. You _will_ marry me, even if I burn all your servants into ashes and dragging you back to the Underworld myself" Riser said

That's when the two doors of the clubroom bolted open. Issei walked in with Kiba following behind him

"Hey, what's with all these yelling?" Issei asked

"Kiba! And… Issei?" Rias said, shocked to see Issei here

"I have returned president" Kiba said

"What is this interruption Rias? Are they your servants? If they are they're not very disciplined considering that they have the nerve to interrupt Riser" Riser said, referring himself in third person

"The blonde one is my servant, the other one is an acquaintance" Rias explained

"I heard that you were threatening Rias, what's your problem?" Issei asked

"This is none of your business boy, you should go back home" Riser said

"Sorry but I don't have a home" Issei said. It was true, he didn't have a home. He didn't really consider the orphanage his home

"Hahahahaha! You don't have a home? Then you are a just miserable hobo then. That's more of a reason to piss off" Riser said, causing Issei's eye to twitch

"Just a miserable hobo?" A feminine voice asked. "Considering that you just called my beloved such insults, means that you have absolutely no idea who you're talking to" The one who said that was Veronica who suddenly appeared out of a cloud of shadow

"Oh? Who might you be, young lady?" Riser asked, astonished by Veronica's beauty. On the other hand Grayfia has widened eyes, not expecting her to be here

"Greetings, my name is Veronica Sapphires" Veronica said with a bow. "But enough about me, what is your business here?" She asked

"I am here to greet my fiancé of course, I am about to be married with Rias Gremory here" Riser referred to Rias. "But before the marriage I would like to know you better, spend some time with Riser before he becomes a married man. What do you say about that? Spending time with Riser Phenex would be an honor for a young lady such as yourself" He said, causing Rias, her peerage and even Issei to look at him in disgust

He's getting married into someone and he's hitting on another girl in front of his fiancé!? Issei met a lot of assholes in his time with his father's gang, but this guy's douchebag level could even put Issei in awe

Veronica on the other hand was just smiling. Her spending time with him would be an honor? This was so funny that Veronica was actually holding back her laughter. She always finds men who give in to their carnal lusts too easily laughable. Men like Riser who gets excited at the first sight of her and shamelessly offers himself to her on the spot is one of them. The only honor she would get from sleeping with someone is from Issei. Unlike Riser, Issei doesn't fall into his carnal lust so easily. In her eyes he's strong enough to overpower those needs and hold himself back, resisting her beauty even when she is openly offering herself to him is admirable for Veronica.

Sure Issei blushes whenever she seduces him and even offers her kisses because of his issue but even without his issue Veronica doubts that Issei would offer himself to her that easily. Not falling for great beauty is a sign of great power for Veronica, and that's one of the reasons she admires Issei greatly

"Is that so? I desperately find the honor that I would get from sleeping with a Phenex but I fail to see it" Veronica said

"Excuse me? Are you declining an offer from a Phenex?" Riser asked as he narrowed his eyes at Veronica

"Fufufu, heavens no. I'm declining an offer from a Phenex _and_ a lowly dog" Veronica said with a smirk, causing Riser to growl

"A lowly dog!? How dare you call Riser that you ignorant bitch!" Riser screamed

Veronica held a finger up. "Shh, dogs should not bark at their master. Also, dogs should not now how to speak as well. From now on, you should start saying 'woof' for the rest of your rotten life" Veronica said

Issei was on the side with widened eyes. Why did Veronica started insulting Riser like this? Was it because he called him a miserable hobo?

Riser was so angry that his fiery aura started flowing out of him. Veronica was just smiling. She cant wait for Riser to attack her, the second Riser's attacks hit her there's no turning back. The only thing that could save Riser from her if he attacks her is Issei, but Veronica knows that she could impale Riser with at least 20 spears before her beloved could react and give her orders to stop

"You will pay dearly for your pathetic insults" Riser growled

"Come on doggie, one fireball is all I need. I know you wanna. Come and bite your mistress, you dirty dog" Veronica provoked once more

Riser's anger was on the verge of him actually attacking Veronica but was stopped with Grayfia stepped forward

"Lord Riser please calm down. If you wish to fight then I will personally stop you by force" Grayfia said with a straight face, calming Riser

"Of course, even I would be scared when the Strongest Queen steps in" Riser said

Grayfia looked at Veronica who was looking at her with a disappointed face. She was clearly not happy with Grayfia stopping Riser. Grayfia decided to ignore the woman and turned to Rias

"Lady Rias, if you insist on declining this marriage then you will be solving this problem through a rating game" Grayfia said

"A rating game!?" Rias asked in shock and at the same time pleased to hear that she actually has a chance on getting out of this mess

"Hahahahaha! Don't think that you will win that easily Rias. I have a full set while you only have three servants. How can you possibly win this!?" Riser provoked

"We will not lose!" Rias said with determination

"I will give you 10 days to prepare your servants, until then enjoy your time before you become the bride of the Phenex household" Riser said as he disappeared in an explosion of flames

"Rias…" Akeno said in concern

"I'm fine Akeno" Rias said

"Rias" Issei called, causing the red hair to turn to him. "Kick his ass" Issei simply said

Rias nodded. "You bet I will"

Grayfia then stepped forward

"I would like to talk to you and this young man here. Would you mind if we do it in private?" Grayfia said to Veronica

Veronica took a second before she nodded. Both women and Issei then walked out the clubroom and into a limo that Veronica had prepared just in case Issei prefers this instead of the Pagani Huayra

"So? What does the Strongest Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer want to talk about?" Veronica asked

Grayfia turned to Issei. "So you're the Blood Lord?" Grayfia asked causing Veronica to narrow her eyes

"Well, yeah. They said I am" Issei said

"Are you planning to attack my beloved despite the treaty your master and I have made?" Veronica asked in a threatening voice

"No, I will not" Grayfia said. "But I will inform my master of the current identity of the Blood Lord" She continued

Veronica didn't like how Sirzechs and Grayfia would know the identity of her beloved

"And if you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave now" Grayfia said before teleporting through a magic circle

"Well this was a fun day" Issei commented

"Yes, it surprisingly was" Veronica agreed

"Veronica, I want to help Rias and the others" Issei said

"And why would you want to help them?" Veronica asked

"I don't like how she's being forced into marriage" Issei said

Veronica remained silent and thought this through. Since Sirzechs and Grayfia already knew Issei's identity then it would be bad. There might be a possibility on them breaking the non-aggression treaty and send assassins to assassinate Issei. She needs something to prevent them from breaking the treaty and luck was on her side. She knows that Sirzechs cares for Rias and knows that he doesn't want her to marry someone like Riser but cant do anything due to his position as maou. So if they save Rias from this engagement then they might gain a favour from Sirzechs and prevent him from breaking the treaty

"My advice is to go ahead and help her. But you should be the one who will decide on that" Veronica said

"Then I've decided, we'll help Rias" Issei declared

In ten days, if Rias loses the rating game Issei and Veronica will save her and in return a favour from a maou. But within this ten days Sirzechs and Grayfia now knows the identity of Issei. Letting her beloved wonder around the streets will be a foolish choice. She decided to take Issei to the safest place he could possibly be to spend the ten days before the rating game

To Azrallia

 **I hope you guys liked this ^^ Sorry for the late update, I've been busy for a while. On the next chapter I might introduce the other Praetorian Guards and a few generals, they're gonna be crossovers from different animes but I don't know yet :D Can you guys help me decide who will be the Praetorian Guards? There's gonna be eight of them. My OCs Veronica and Primus and the crossover from Date A Live Kurumi are already there so I need five more**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll be taking a vacation for a while so I wont be able to update a chapter, sorry :/ Also thanks for leaving all the reviews ^^ I really love to hear your opinions on my story and I was surprised that you guys actually like this. I honestly thought that nobody would like this story hahahaha. Thank you so much for reading my story, writing stories is now more enjoyable than before thanks to you guys. And thank you to Red Satoshi ketchum for helping me, you're a great help man :) and again thank you for reading this story, I really do appreciate it and I hope this story wont disappoint you. Enjoy the chapter! ^^**

Within the castle of Azrallia was a very large room with gorgeous designs. The curtains were red with gold and white features. The room was so large that it took four white large chandeliers and more smaller lights to light the whole place

The sofas, carpets, desks, nightstands, wardrobes and more were all top classes. There were also fancy oil painting all around and even a large aquarium with dozens of fishes in it. The bed was an extra large king size bed that could easily fit about ten people on it with about twenty pillows and a wide golden blanket. The has also a roof that is supported by four pillars with two curtains around it. One curtain was a white see-through fabric while the other one is a thick golden curtain. Such room could only belong to the Blood Lord himself

Issei, who was sleeping on the bed, moved around the bed sheet before sitting up and stretching with a yawn. He scratched his hair and looked around. He was starting to think if he really did have Ecophobia, its not like he's scarred of being home but he's just uncomfortable with it

The door then opened and came in five maids

"Good morning, Supreme One" They greeted in unison with a bow

With a slight shock Issei greeted back. "Y-Yeah, good morning too"

The servants then went to their work. The three maids went to pick his clothes and stood in line while the other two tried to undress him

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Issei asked, stopping the maids

"We are changing your clothes Supreme One" One explained

"Just wait outside, I'll do it myself" Issei said, causing the servants to obey. They bowed before leaving the room to give Issei his privacy. After dressing him he walked out his room and saw the servants were waiting outside to escort him to the dinning hall

It has been three days since Issei had arrived at Azrallia. Only one week left until Rias' rating game. Veronica had sent scouts to Kuoh Academy and they've reported signs of unknown devils around the area, her suspicion was right, Sirzechs must have sent them to monitor Issei, but since he's here in his own kingdom its nearly impossible for a devil to sneak in here. The only devil that is allowed here is Kuroka, the cat that they've acquired as a senjutsu user for Issei

Veronica and the other Praetorian Guards are training Issei. And the training was brutal. There are many times that Issei almost died but thanks to Kuroka he didn't. With the nekomata here to restore Issei's lost blood and life force after the training Veronica wont worry about Issei dying or at least suffer from anaemia

Upon arriving at the dinning hall the lined up servants on the side bowed down and the ones sitting on the table stood up. Veronica, who was also sitting on the table, stood up as her beloved arrived

"Good morning Supreme One" The servants and the people on the table all said in unison

"Good day, my beloved" Veronica said, this was her own greetings

Issei, who was still uncomfortable of the high-class treatment, nodded and walked to the chair on the head of the table. Salazar, the head of the servants of the castle, pulled the chair for Issei who sat down on it.

"Thanks" Issei said

"I am honoured to receive the Supreme One's thankfulness" Salazar said

Issei looked down at his food, it was a well made gourmet. Issei could only sweat drop at this, a gourmet during breakfast? This is too high-class for him. But he decided to ignore it since the food is extremely delicious

"Your schedule for today is prepared my beloved" Veronica said

"I know that I need to train but do I really to study? I'm fine at school, you know" Issei asked

"It would be a disgrace to our honor as your servants if the Supreme One fails at school" Salazar said

With a groan Issei agreed and started eating. Seeing the Supreme One eating the other people started eating as well. Issei looked around the table, all these people have already been introduced by Veronica as his Praetorian Guards

She said that there's eight Praetorian Guards but there are currently six here. Veronica, Primus, and Kurumi who he already met before were eating on the table with him but there are three new ones. He has yet to meet the other two who are away at the moment

Issei's eyes turned to a beautiful girl with crimson eyes that has black slits on the center. She has knee-length silver hair with a sexy figure. She was wearing a crimson and black dress that gave her the appearance of a vampire. Well she is a vampire

Her name is Moka Akashiya, according to Veronica she is a vampire that he created. She also said that Moka here is the very first vampire in existence. Issei was confused at first because he thought that Dracula was the first vampire but Moka stated that she met him before and gave him her blood, causing him to become a vampire. And then Dracula gave his blood to his soldiers to create a vampire army and those soldiers gave their bloods to their families and friends to prevent them from dying of old age and those people gave their bloods to other people, causing the birth of the vampire race. Moka also stated that before she gave her blood she wasn't even called a vampire. She was called as such when the race grew in numbers

Issei then turned his eyes to the other Praetorian Guard. It was a muscular young man with lightly tanned skin. He has short green hair and was wearing a dark green robe and carries three katana swords, sheathed on his right hip. His robe was opened around his chest to reveal his stitched scar that stretches from his left shoulder to his right hip. His left eye, which is always closed, has a vertical scar on it

His name is Zoro Roronoa. Veronica stated that he is the most skilled swordsman in Azrallia that has mastered the arts of Santoryu, or three swords style.

Lastly Issei looked at the last new Praetorian Guard. She was a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair tied in pigtails. She was wearing a casual attire and has a joyful expression

Her name is Yuno Gasai. According to Veronica when Yuno was created there was a slight error. Causing her to become a psychopath. Its also stated that out of all the Praetorian Guards in battle, Yuno is the most savage of all

"Is there something the matter my beloved?" Veronica asked as she saw Issei not eating

"No, nothing" Issei responded and continued eating

After eating his training started. Issei was outside, training with Kurumi. Veronica was watching from the side. Veronica has an expression of discomfort but she didn't show it. She was uncomfortable because of Issei's training. Well, its more like torture than training

Issei was on the field, surrounded by at least ten of Kurumi's clones. One by one they threw punches at Issei's face. Whenever one clone punches Issei and caused him to stumble another clone punches him again and after that another one punches him again. His face is already covered in blood. At the beginning he tried using his blood powers but the clones didn't give him a chance to concentrate an attack

Another clone punched Issei, causing him to stumble to another one. The next clone threw another punch but this time Issei dodged and tried to counter but she effortlessly dodged his punch, this caused another clone to grab him from the back and another clone to punch his stomach

Issei grunted on the impact of the punch before another punch connected to his chin. The clone that was holding him then threw him to another clone who instead of punching him, sent a high kick to his face, knocking him on the ground. Issei tried to get up but another clone kicked him to the ground before another one grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up and another grabbed his head and kneed his face, causing blood to splash out of him

Issei shook his head due this his visions getting blurry but the clones didn't give him time to rest. One clone pulled him up his feet as another one back fisted his face, another punched his stomach, and another one elbowed his ribs. Issei tried to throw a weak punch but a clone caught his arm and elbowed his shoulders, causing his joint to dislocate

Issei screamed in pain but the clones weren't done yet. They punched him four more time before kicking the back of his leg, causing him to fall on one knee. Another clone punched his face as the other grabbed his shoulders and flipped him to the ground. Issei's body was shaking as he coughed out blood from his throat but even then, he still tried to get up

The clones decided to end this. Two clones grabbed his shoulders and his torso up in range. Another clone took a step back and sent a round house kick to Issei's face. It was a very clean hit that caused more blood to splash out of him. The clones that were holding him up dropped him to the ground, unconscious

The next thing Issei felt is water splashed on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Veronica standing next to his laying body on the floor

"Veronica?" Issei asked, not sure if its her due to his visions still blurry

"Get up" Veronica simply said before walking to the side

Issei looked around and saw that he was in a room with dozens of tools which were either hanging on the wall or on the tables. What scared him is this tools look like they are torture tools. Realizing he was laying on the floor. When he finally stood up a sudden knife was thrown by Yuno Gasai and hit his right shoulder. Issei cried in agony as he stumbled backwards

"Agh! What the fuck!" Issei said as he pulled out the knife. He then saw Yuno with another knife. "Now its Yuno?" Issei asked to Veronica who was leaning on the wall

"Supreme One" Yuno called out, causing Issei to turn to her. Yuno smiled brightly and said something that took Issei off guard. "Kill me"

"W-What?" Issei asked, not sure of what he's heard. Saying something like 'Kill me' with a bright smile for no reason at all is something a sane person would _not_ do

"I gave you the knife, so kill me with it. Don't worry Supreme One, I wont hate you if you kill me. In fact, I'm happy if you decide to kill me one day" Yuno said

"You threw the knife, you didn't give. And why the fuck would you be happy if you get killed by me!? You'll die damn it!" Issei screamed, when Veronica said that Yuno is insane she wasn't lying. Yuno _is_ insane!

"If you don't kill me.." Yuno pulled out a knife. "I'll kill you!" She closed in on Issei who barely dodged her thrust. What's scary is that Yuno was grinning like a maniac while doing this. Issei's legs still shaking due to the beat up from Kurumi

Yuno turned around and slashed wildly at Issei who was doing his best not to get hit. Even though her attacks were wild Issei could clearly see that Yuno wasn't attacking randomly. Whenever Issei dodges he saw that Yuno was aiming at his vital points. She really was trying to kill him! Issei tried his best to block her strikes with his knife but when he was retreating from her he realized that his other arm has a dislocated shoulder which was caused by Kurumi earlier. That is not good…

Issei's back hit wall. "Shit!" Issei cursed as he was slashed on his torso by Yuno. He grunted in pain but tried to get away from her. Yuno then threw the knife at Issei which hit his back, causing him to yell in agony and fall on his knees

Issei pulled out the knife from his back as Yuno grabbed a hammer from the table before walking towards Issei. Issei heard Yuno's footstep behind him, when he heard the footsteps close enough he swung the knife at her only to be kicked off his hand by Yuno.

"I love you Supreme One!" Yuno said with a very loving voice and a hammer in her hand

With two hands holding the handle Yuno hit Issei's chest with the hammer. The impact was so strong that Issei was knocked off the ground for a second. Blood splashed out his mouth and he actually heard his chest crack when Yuno hit him. When Issei fell on the ground he was unconscious again

The time when Issei woke up he was in another room. He realized that he was sitting on a chair

"Oh good, you're awake nya" Kuroka said who was standing beside him. She was using her senjutsu to heal Issei's wounds

"How are you feeling my beloved?" Veronica walked over to the two and asked

"Like shit" Issei responded

"Good, because your training has not ended yet" Veronica said as she and Kuroka walked aside. Zoro Roronoa then walked up to Issei

"Stand up" Zoro said and Issei stood up. As Issei was on his feet Zoro pointed one of his katana swords at him

"Take my sword" Zoro said

"What?" Issei asked, he was expecting another beat down so he didn't bother listening in the first place

"Take my sword. Use only one hand and hold only the blade" Zoro said, causing Issei to raise his eyebrow

"One hand and only touch the blade? You'll slice my hand!" Issei said. He knows how sharp a katana sword is and to steal it from your enemy is to hold it on the sides with your two hands. But Zoro said only use _one hand_ and only touch _the blade_. How the hell can he do that!?

"No complaining, now take it!" Zoro said as he held the katana sword out more

With a gulp of his saliva, Issei grabbed the blade of the sword lightly and tried pulling but it didn't budge out of Zoro's hand. Issei gripped a little tighter and gave a pull but Zoro's grip prevented the sword from leaving his hand. Issei sighed and gripped a little harder again and his hand was starting to bleed. He pulled the sword but it didn't come off again. Now Issei tried gripping it harder and the edge of the sword was digging deep in his skin. He gave a strong pull but it didn't budge out of Zoro's hand again. He tried to pull the sword but out of nowhere, Zoro instantly pulled the sword and sliced off Issei's fingers

Issei screamed in agony and gripped his fingerless hand to try and prevent the blood from spilling

"W-What the fuck was that for!?" Issei screamed

"If you fail to take the sword out of my hand on the fifth try then I will pull the sword out of your hand myself" Zoro explained

"And cut my fingers off!?" Issei asked

"This is why our black cat Kuroka is here. To heal you whenever this happens" Veronica said

"This is bullshit!" Issei said, Zoro then spiralled and hit a roundhouse kick onto Issei's face, knocking him out

Issei started his training the day after he arrived in Azrallia. He expected fancy moves and cool techniques but it was mainly an ass whooping. He complained here and there but whenever he complained he was instantly knocked out

The next day Issei woke up, he was on his bed

"Rise and shine my beloved" Issei turned to the side of the bed and saw Veronica sitting there and smiling at him. What caught his attention was she wasn't in her normal black dress but she was in her battle armor

"Why are you in your armor?" Issei said as he sat up. He then looked at his hand and his fingers were back. Must have been Kuroka who healed him

"Because I'm taking you outside" Veronica said as she stood up. "Get dressed and we'll leave"

"Okay, give me a sec" Issei said and got off of bed. He noticed that there were three maids there who was holding his clothes for him. Before he could take off his shirt he noticed that Veronica was smiling while her eyes were dead lock at him

"Uhh…" Issei tried saying something

"Oh dear me, do not mind my presence my beloved. Just change to your heart's content" Veronica said with a mischievous smile, causing Issei's eye to twitch

"Get out, all of you! I want to change alone" Issei ordered, causing the maids to place his clothes on the bed and walked out. Veronica sighed before walking out as well. She was hoping to see Issei's embarrassed face while she watches him change but it cant be helped

After a while Issei was finished changing. Veronica then accompanied him outside where Salazar had already prepared a magic circle for them to transport

"The portal is ready for you Supreme One, Lady Veronica" Salazar said while bowing

"Thank you, look after the castle in our absence" Veronica said as she and Issei stepped inside the circle

"Understood" Salazar said. "Have a safe trip" The magic circle then transported both Issei and Veronica away

The next thing Issei saw was they were in a forest and it was night time. It was kind of weird that it was night and Issei just woke up not to long ago

"Veronica, where are we?" Issei asked

"Somewhere in the underworld. This place is the countryside of the devil society, otherwise known as their borders" Veronica said and walked through the trees

Issei followed her. As they walked through the forest Issei started to hear cries and voices getting louder. They stopped on top of a small hill and saw a village. What Issei saw was the village filled with devil citizens but there were multiple creatures all over the place

These creatures were brutes with green skins and axes, large swords, clubs, etc. They were around seven feet tall each and some were around four feet tall with daggers and knives. Some of these creatures were drinking, some were patrolling, and some were just standing around and talking. But what caught Issei's attention was some of the creatures were beating some devils to a pulp, some killed a few people, and some were even raping females. And they did all of these outside but he could hear more screams inside the houses

"What are they?" Issei asked

"They are orcs my beloved. The smaller ones are goblins" Veronica explained

"What are they doing here? I thought this was the borders of the devil society" Issei asked

"It is the borders, but past those borders are mountainous and forest regions. Those lands belong to the orcs and goblins. Savage brutes that plunder and ravage villages and towns for joy. They are quite a handful even among the devils" Veronica explained

"Cant the devils do something about this?" Issei asked, there's no way they would just ignore one of their villages to be treated like this, would they?

"Some devils like the maous and other powerful ones are superior to the orcs' mages and magic casters but if they try and move their military forces against the orcs the neighbouring fallen angels may try to take advantage of their undefended society. As a result, the devils cant go on the offensive when they have their hands full with the two other factions. Not to mention, we the Azrallians, are also out there. Their situation is bad" Veronica explained

Issei remained silent and glared at the orcs and goblins. They were doing whatever they want in this village. If the devils cant go on the offensive at least try to be defensive. How can they leave a village like this undefended? There's no telling how many other villages are like this. If the devils wont do something about this then he would!

Veronica was looking at Issei's expression and she can tell what his thoughts are. "So you want to make a move, my beloved?" She asked

Issei ignored the fact that Veronica read his thoughts again, despite being annoyed at it. "Yeah, I want to. I cant just let these people suffer"

Veronica smiled. "As you wish, my beloved!" Veronica said as she summoned a magic portal and transported the two of them away. When they came to be, they were in a wide open grass field

"Why are we here?" Issei asked

"To call a Red Legion, of course" Veronica said and summoned a really wide magic circle on the ground. A white light shined through the darkness of the night and once the light faded. Issei opened his eyes and gasped on what he saw

It was a whole army filled with thousands of soldiers, monsters, horsemen, and wyverns. The soldiers wore the same armor as the army that he saw when he first arrived in Azrallia. The monsters were four-legged muscular beasts that are as tall as 7-8meters, with plated armors around their torsos and heads. The wyverns were also wearing armor around their torsos and heads. The horsemen wore the same armor as the foot soldiers and their horses wore chain armor as well

"This is.. the same army as before" Issei said

"No, no. The last one if the 1st Red Legion. This is the 37th Red Legion" Veronica said

"You also said that the general girl, Erza is the one leading the 1st Red Legion. So who's leading this one?" Issei asked

"As I said before, the 1st Red Legion is commanded by Erza _only_. The other Red Legions are randomly picked by one general for a mission. And the general who's leading this legion is her" Veronica pointed at someone, when Issei turned his head to the direction Veronica was pointing at, he saw a beautiful woman

She was a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long light blue hair and eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve white attire and high-heeled boots. She has a red tattoo on her chest, just above her cleavage. What Issei noticed the most is that this woman's body rivals Veronica herself, when Veronica is the most beautiful woman Issei has ever seen, this woman might be the second

"Esdeath Jaegers, at your service Supreme One" The woman that introduced herself as Esdeath said with a bow

Issei was stunned by the beauty before him for a second before snapping back to reality and greet her back. Veronica noticed his expression and smiled, thinking that Issei's stunned expression when seeing Esdeath is so cute. Maybe she should introduce him to more Azrallian beauties to see that adorable face again.

"I trust that Salazar has informed your task here Esdeath" Veronica said, causing Esdeath to nod

"Yes, he has. I'll make sure to execute each and every one of those disgusting heathens in the name of the Supreme One" Esdeath said

"Very good, we will watch from a nearby hill. Remember that the Supreme One is watching this battle in person. That means you are not allowed to fail. Oh, and make sure to let their leader live so that he could send the message out to his fellow dogs. Feel free to break his bones but make sure he survives" Veronica said with a dark smile

Esdeath nod. "Understood, and if I feel like it I might cut off his legs and send him back crawling on the ground like the worm that he is" Esdeath said with a grin

Issei felt a chill down his spine. What he just heard was a dark conversation between two sadistic women. And he thought his mother was sadistic

"Come along now my beloved" Veronica called out to Issei as she summoned a magic circle

"We're not going with them?" Issei asked as he stepped into the circle, even though this army was huge he still wants to help

"Heavens, no. We shall watch from afar. You need not worry darling, Esdeath and the legion are more than enough to trample those wretched dogs" Veronica said before transporting away

Fifteen minutes later Issei and Veronica were on a higher hill. This hill has a better view of the village. The orcs and goblins were still there, doing whatever they please. Veronica created a black sofa that is completely made out of her darkness for them to sit on

"Sit down my beloved" Veronica said

"You want me to sit down? People are gonna die Veronica" Issei said

"People always die" Veronica said as she sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs

"That's not what I meant" Issei said

"If you're worried about this, remember that Esdeath and her army are only going to kill the orcs and goblins. The village commoners will be spared" Veronica explained

"Well, that's good then" Issei said, even though he was relieved that the villagers will survive he's still uncomfortable with this. Sure the orcs and goblins are scum due to them ruining the village and should be killed. But he's still not comfortable with this

"You're not used to killing yet my beloved?" Veronica asked

"Y-Yeah" Issei responded with a soft voice

"You killed before yet you are not comfortable with it? You still have ways to go" Veronica said

"I know that those orcs and goblins are bastards. But massacre isn't really my favourite word" Issei said

"And that is the reason why I brought you here. You are the Blood Lord now. Many will fear you and yet many will try and kill you. Many will surrender to you and yet many will try to oppose you. In war, a merciful heart leads to the death of one's self. If you don't kill they will kill you. That is the rule in a battle to the death" Veronica explained

Issei remained silent. He understood this but he cant help but feel uncomfortable

"Calm yourself my beloved. Sit down, it will help ease your nerves" Veronica said

Issei decided to sit down on the sofa to calm himself but the second he sits down, Veronica moved herself on top of Issei and sat on his let with her arms wrapped around his neck. Issei was caught off guard at this

"W-What are you.." Issei asked but Veronica put a finger on his lips to stop his question

"What am I doing? I'm calming you down" Veronica said

"By seducing me!? I thought we had a deal!" Issei said

"Yes we do have a deal, and it is not my intension to break it. I am merely doing this to calm your nerves. I'm not trying to get in your pants" Veronica said

Issei was still uncomfortable but not due to the killing but due to Veronica. She's not seducing him anymore like the usual but she's still too close to him. Issei can see how cunning Veronica can be. If you block her path she will find another way around it. She agreed to stop seducing him but never agreed to _not_ get near him with her body.

"Oh dear me, they're here" Veronica said, both Issei and her looked to the village and saw the massive army approaching

"How many soldiers are there in one Red Legion?" Issei asked

"I was about to explain it to you. Do you know what battalions are?" Veronica started with a question, Issei took a second to think and remembered that he read this in a book about war once

"It's a group of soldiers. Its like a military unit" Issei responded and Veronica nodded

"The soldiers, Feral Beasts, cavalries, and the wyverns are divided into battalions. And before you ask, those war monsters are called Feral Beasts" Veronica pointed at the large creatures with armor

"Did I create them like the others?" Issei asked, causing Veronica to nod

"Each units are divided into 40 battalions. 1 battalion of infantry consists of 500 soldiers, 1 battalion of cavalry consists if 200 horsemen, 1 battalion of Feral Beasts consists of 50 beasts, and 1 battalion of wyverns consists of 100 of them. Now multiply that each to 40, my beloved" Veronica explained

Issei thought about it. If you multiply all of them into 40 then you have 20,000 infantry, 8,000 cavalry, 2,000 Feral Beasts, and 4,000 wyverns!?

"20,000 infantry, 8,000 cavalry, 2,000 Feral Beasts, and 4,000 wyverns. Is that correct?" Issei asked and Veronica nodded

"Now that's only the total amount of forces in one Red Legion, but you have 50 legions in your whole army. That means you have 1,000,000 infantry, 400,000 cavalry, 100,000 Feral Beasts, and 200,000 wyverns" Veronica explained and Issei was shocked. He has all of those in his army? That's big!

"You're probably thinking that your army is big. But trust me my beloved. This current army is not big enough. At the peak of the army's strength was five times larger than the current one. There were 250 Red Legions with 5,000,000 infantry, 2,000,000 cavalry, 500,000 Feral Beasts, and 1,000,000 wyverns" Veronica explained as she recalled the last war.

This was the total amount of force that the last Blood Lord used to challenge the whole world and he nearly succeeded in conquering the whole supernatural world, disregarding the Dimensional Gap of course. But when Azrallia was about to achieve victory Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, joined the opposing side and used her vast powers to destroy the Red Legions. Even though the Blood Lord kept on resurrecting the destroyed legions from the dead Ophis' powers were too much

Not only did they lose 4/5 of their army but all of their captured territories and were pushed back to the kingdom, but even after all that Ophis was done yet. It personally attacked Azrallia along the remaining forces of the three factions and other the religions. The Azrallian forces and the Blood Lord himself fought the opposing forces and used an ancient spell that caused that caused Ophis to lose its powers, but after using the ancient spell the Blood Lord was pushed beyond his limits and died on the spot. Without the Blood Lord the factions and Ophis with its remaining powers could easily wipe out Azrallia but for some reason Ophis teleported away, causing the factions to retreat. The Azrallian forces stopped the war and proposed a peace treaty to their enemies which they agreed upon.

The higher-ups of the devils, fallen angels, and angels claim that the cause of their leaders deaths are because of the war with each other but in truth the leaders of the three factions died because of the war against Azrallia. The ones who know this information are the elders and the new leaders, and this is kept secret from the younger ones to prevent them from knowing the existence of Azrallia

"The fun's about to start my beloved, you need not worry about all of these. After the battle I'm sure the commoners in that village will be ever so delighted of your deeds" Veronica said

Issei watched as the Red Legion encircled the entire village. With their massive numbers it was easy to fully encircle the whole settlement. While the soldier were still forming up Esdeath took a look at the village

"Now where is the leader" Esdeath mumbled to herself

She looked around and saw one particular orc with a heavier armor with skulls in them. He was sitting on a wooden throne while raping a young female child that is about the age of 14 to 15. The child was crying out loud while trying to resist the orc but the orc just grinned at her misery and continued to ravage her. This caused Esdeath to grin. "I found you"

Once the soldiers were in formation Esdeath gave the order

"Do not kill any villagers, kill only the weaklings that intruded this place but bring the leader to me. Deploy 3 battalions of soldiers on each direction. The others stay in formation and kill any mongrels that try to escape. Remember not to kill the villagers, kill one and you will suffer the sever punishment. Understood!?" Esdeath asked the soldiers, the soldiers responded with slamming their spears on their shield in unison, creating a thunderous sound that was heard by the orcs and goblins

"Huh? What was that?" An orc asked

"Maybe thunder"

"There's no thunderclouds, it couldn't be thunder"

The orcs then heard loud footsteps coming from all directions

"What is that noise?"

An orc looked around and saw something approaching. He couldn't see clearly due to night's darkness but he could tell what they are

"Warriors! We're under attack!" The orc leader screamed, alerting his other brethren

The orcs and goblins grabbed their weapons and started to get ready for battle while battalions of soldiers were marching towards the village, 3 on each direction. The orc warriors were lining up around the village to confront the advancing soldiers with battle cries

"Wyverns!" Esdeath ordered, as battalions of wyverns flew above the village and started breathing fireballs at the orcs

"Wyverns! Shoot them down!" An orc ordered, causing the orc archers to shoot arrows at the flying beasts but mere arrows don't effect the wyverns

"Offensive formation, shield phalanx" At Esdeath's orders the soldiers who were marching closed their shields on the front and held their spears in front. It was like an advancing wall of shields and spears

When the soldiers were close enough the orc warriors charged and collided on the wall of shields but it didn't budge the soldiers' formation. Each of the Azrallian soldiers have strengths that are superior to brute warriors like orcs. The orcs collided their weapons on the shield but were no effect, this is because the shield were empowered by magic to make it more durable. The soldiers just kept on stabbing and impaling the orcs while advancing in a tight formation. It was a one sided battle with the soldiers trampling the orc army

The orcs were eventually pushed to the center of the village from all directions. Trapped between battalions of soldiers and houses, the orcs were pushed shoulder to shoulder and have no room to fight back. The soldiers advanced and advanced while killing the orcs row after row. It was absolutely a one sided battle. The total death toll of the orcs were nearly everyone with only a handful of survivors, while the death toll of the soldiers is 0. The soldiers only suffered minor injuries and lost absolutely no one

This wasn't a battle, it was a large massacre

Issei could only stare with widened eyes at the bloody scene before him, while Veronica grinned sadistically at the sight of the dead orcs. To her the orcs got what they've deserved. The surviving orcs however were tied up and taken to Esdeath by the soldiers

"Your kind is so useless, I was merciful enough to only use 9 battalions of soldiers to oppose you and yet you still cant do your job well on resisting them and making it more fun for me" Esdeath said

The orc leader growled in anger. "You will pay for this you bitch! You have no idea what's coming. Our hordes will destroy you and your army into pieces!"

"Let your hordes of brutes come then, we need to provide entertainment for our legions" Esdeath said, not really considering a battle against the Azrallian and orcs as a real fight. To her the orc army will just be a show of entertainment or training for the Red Legions

"Just kill us and be done with it. It will be only a matter of time when our hordes destroy you! The Orc Warlord will avenge my death!" The orc leader said, fully prepared to die

Esdeath grinned and snapped her fingers, causing the soldiers to kill the other orcs but not the orc leader himself

"I'm a merciful woman, that means I will let you go all alone" Esdeath said

"Curse you! Just kill me already!" The orc leader growled but Esdeath stepped her heel on the orc's forehead, making it bleed

"I was kind enough to let you go and yet you deny my mercy? Learn your place vermin" Esdeath said as she takes out her rapier and aims it at the orc's eye

"I remember that you were raping a young child back there, I apologize for interrupting your fun and slaughtering your barbaric brutes, so please let me apologize by doing _this_!" Esdeath said and impaled her rapier into the orc's left eye

The orc screamed in agony as Esdeath shook her rapier around the orc's eye before pulling it out. The eye socket was flowing blood out while the orc continued to scream

"The little girl that you were ravaging screamed like this, you know. But remember that she suffered more that you suffered" Esdeath said and cut off the orc's ropes. "Now get out of my sight before I take out your other eye"

The orc leader who was scared to death stood up and ran away as fast as he can while holding his bleeding eye. Esdeath grinned at the sight of the orc corpses, she only hopes that the Supreme One is pleased at this. Meanwhile Issei was still frozen in shock. He has never seen a massacre in his life before

"This is the brutality of a battle, well this is more like a massacre rather than an actual battle" Veronica said to try and break Issei in his shock but failed. Issei didn't respond and his eyes stayed wide

Veronica decided to use another method to break his shock. She moved closer to Issei, pressed her chest against his chest and captured his lips. This worked flawlessly as Issei was now awoke

"Mmm!" Issei moaned and pushed Veronica away from him

"Veronica, what the fuck!?" Issei cursed

"Oh dear me, I'm glad you broke out from your shock" Veronica said as she licked her lips

"You've got to stop with the sudden kisses!" Issei said

"But I can kiss you whenever I want, remember the deal?" Veronica asked

Issei growled as he remembered it. She can kiss him whenever she wants as long as she keeps her seductions away from him

"Look at the village" Veronica said

Issei looked at the village and gasped. The villagers were actually thanking the soldiers. Some were screaming out of joy and some were crying out of joy. They were so happy even though their village is covered with blood and corpses

"Their misery has ended because of you my beloved. In this village you're a hero" Veronica said

"Me? A hero? But I never did anything, it was Esdeath and the soldiers" Issei said

"Without your orders they wont lift a finger for this village" Veronica said

It was true though, Issei did want to save the village, that's the reason why Veronica called a Red Legion in the first place

"By the way, if the orcs weren't that strong, we could've just took care of them" Issei said

"No, no. Letting the Supreme One do dirty jobs is unimaginable. Lower life forms such as orcs do not have the right to receive the honor of being killed by the Blood Lord. Leave the lowly dogs to the soldiers" Veronica said, causing Issei to nod

"But I'm afraid that we're not done yet my beloved. There are more villages nearby that are just like this one. We will drive the orcs out of those villages. With your permission of course" Veronica said

Issei took a second before nodding. "Save the villages Veronica"

Veronica stood up and bowed to Issei. "As you wish, Supreme One"

After that Veronica ordered Esdeath to rally the Red Legion and marched west. They arrived from village after village and slaughtered every single orcs that were ravaging the villagers. But this time the orc leaders of each village was slaughtered. Veronica said that letting one leader live is good enough. They spent the whole night cleansing the villages that were taken over by the orcs

And the result was the same. No Azrallian soldiers were killed, only injured. Not only does Issei have a very large army but each soldier was well trained and well disciplined. The soldiers perfectly know all of the formations and tactics like it was the back of their hands and everyone moved as one strong unit. Not a single soldier broke formation and as a result not a single soldier died.

Right now Issei and Veronica were on a hill near a village. This village was the last one that the orcs took over but thanks to the Red Legion the orcs were now all slaughtered. And like the other villages before the villagers all thanked the soldiers from the bottom of their hearts. Issei couldn't help but smile at the sight of happy people. And he was also happy that he was the reason why the villagers were happy

"We shall return to Azrallia. We shall continue the training tomorrow, for today you should rest" Veronica said to Issei

"What about Esdeath and the army?" Issei asked

"They will stay here and guard the villages in case the green-skinned dogs return with a vengeance" Veronica said

"Will they be okay?" Issei asked

"Oh dear me, of course they will be okay. The Red Legion is strong my beloved, you saw how they utterly destroyed the dogs with ease. Not only that but Esdeath is one of the strongest generals we have, even rivalling the powerful Erza Scarlet herself. You need not worry, if you're still worried then I will have another Red Legion on stand by as reinforcement for them" Veronica said, causing Issei to nod

"Please do that, lets go" Issei said and they returned back to the kingdom via magic circle

Days later Issei went through more gruesome training but showed incredible results. When training with Kurumi, he was taken down but not like before. He beat down four clones before going down himself. When training with Yuno, he could clearly see her throwing knives and not only dodge them but actually catch them. He also countered Yuno's attack and landed a solid hit on her, despite her holding back. When training with Zoro, not only did he take his sword by the blade with one hand but Issei actually lifted Zoro up in the air and slammed him on the ground with one hand holding the blade

It was incredible that he has achieved all of those in only ten days. And this pleased the Praetorian Guards, especially Veronica. But while Issei was enjoying his success in training, another person was drowning in misery. Issei requested Veronica to let him watch the rating game between Rias and Riser and was shocked to see the end of it. Now Rias has no choice but to marry that guy

Also Veronica explained that Riser has experience in a rating game with a full set of servants while Rias was only a beginner with a few servants. Issei was actually pissed on how unfair the game is and ordered Veronica to accompany him to stop the marriage

Meanwhile in the Underworld, the maou Sirzechs was having a bad day, a really bad day. He just arrived in his room after the engagement party ended. He sent Grayfia to Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko who were Rias' servants to give them an opportunity to save his sister by crashing the engagement party. All of them wanted to do crash the party but how can they do it? If they challenge Riser into a battle they'll surely lose.

Sirzechs himself cant do anything about it as his status of a maou. He cursed himself over and over again at his failure of a big brother. Her younger sister, Rias will be forever bound to a jerk like Riser and he cant do anything except watch on the sidelines. If only there was something he could do!

That's when he received an incoming transmission. Sirzechs summoned a magic screen to answer the call and gasped on who it was

"Oh dear me, you don't look so good red maou" It was Veronica, of all people

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" He said, he doesn't have time for her right now. He needs to think of something to save his sister

"Stop with the scary faces red, is that how you greet the person that is offering to help?" Veronica asked, causing Sirzechs to widen his eyes

"Help? What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked

"Yes, I was hoping to ask you where your little sister's wedding is so that we could save her" Veronica said

"Save my sister? What trickery is this?" Sirzechs aske

Veronica shook her head. "Its no trickery, I assure you. The Supreme One demanded that the wedding between your sister and the third son of the Phenex clan will be dissolve" She said

"The Blood Lord demanded it!? What reason does he have to help my sister!?" Sirzechs asked, not believing the Blood Lord himself is willing to help

"That's none of your concern, red maou" Veronica said with a smile

Sirzechs doesn't trust that smile. "And why would I ask for help from the Azrallians?"

"You're not asking any help, we're offering you one. All you need to do is say yes and tell us where the wedding is gonna be held or no. Choose your words carefully red maou, and make sure not to regret your decision" Veronica said

Sirzechs lowered his head to think. If he accepts their help them the Azrallians will surely be able to save Rias from the wedding but in return the devil elders would demand who allowed them to do so and when they find out that he was the one who did it, it might anger the devil council and they might strip him of his status as a maou. But if he refuse, Rias will be married to Riser.

It was a tough decision for Sirzechs. Save his sister and risk losing his status as a maou or let Rias marry Riser

"Tick tock red. I'm a very busy woman, you know. I need an answer _now_ " Veronica asked

Sirzechs gritted his teeth and answered. "It will be held in the Phenex household three days from now" Sirzechs only hoped that the Azrallians do save Rias, if not then Sirzechs will risk his position as maou for nothing

"Oh goodie, you are blessed with wisdom red maou, no wonder the devils look up to you. I must go now, see you at the wedding" Veronica said before ending the transmission

Sirzechs sighed, the second he accepted the Azrallians' help he has angered the devil council. He lay down on his bed and prepared for the consequences of his actions

Back in Azrallia Veronica was relaxing on a chair in her room and was sipping a glass of wine. She was rubbing a black mamba's head which was resting on her crossed legs. There were more snakes slithering around her room, there was one on her bed, one on the coffee table, and one on the wine table with the bottle. Snakes were always Veronica's favourite creature, she feels like they are her spirit animals. Because when hunting, snakes wait patiently for the right moment to strike, and when that moment comes they strike fast and fierce. Snakes also don't often kill with their bite but they kill with their venom.

Veronica holds a deep grudge against the devils and other factions for killing the Blood Lord before, that's why right now Veronica is 'poisoning' the devils with her schemes. By helping a maou and saving their villages she is stacking up favours after favours. And these favours can prove to be useful to Issei. Not only that but Veronica also wants to cause a civil war between the devils, and the players in that war are the devil council and the four maous. Veronica already put Sirzechs on the devil council's bad side, she only needs to put the other three to let the game begin.

Veronica perfectly knew that Issei wont allow a war against the devils, so to exact revenge against the ones who killed the Blood Lord was through her schemes. Veronica took another sip of wine and looked at the magic screen which was showing Issei training

"Don't worry my beloved, I will make sure that they pay for their sins. They will suffer for killing you in the past. They will all suffer" Veronica said. In anger, she gripped the glass so hard that it shattered, causing he wine to flow down on her hand

 **So how was the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it :) if you didn't then I'm sorry for being bad at this…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Within the Phenex household in the Underworld the wedding between Rias and Riser was about to begin. Many devil nobles from other clans attended the event. They were either talking to each other or enjoying the foods and drinks

The wedding is being held in a large hall. There were beautiful flowers and statues of phoenixes on the walls. White cloth covered tables with food and drinks on top were all over the place. And on the center of the hall was a long red carpet that stretches from the door to the dais on the other side

The devils' conversations were interrupted when a servant announced the arrival of a maou

"Announcing the maou Lucifer and a servant of the Gremory"

The doors opened and both Sirzechs and Grayfia came walking in. Sirzechs was wearing his maou outfit while Grayfia was in a maid's uniform as usual. The devils bowed when they entered. Rias' peerage who attended the wedding also bowed to the maou as well

"So the president's brother will be attending as well" Kiba said

"Yes, two households joining together through marriage is an important event" Akeno said before frowning "My only regret is that Rias' future husband is Riser Phenex"

Kiba and Koneko remained silent. All three of them fought well during the rating game but the difference in number and experience were too great. They desperately tried to save Rias through that moment but they weren't strong enough. And now their master is getting married to an awful person and its too late to save her now

"Yes, us too…" Kiba said as Koneko nodded

Sirzechs and Grayfia arrived on the dais where Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Lord Phenex, and Lady Phenex were all gathered. There was also an elderly man there with the group who was wearing a fancy black robe

"Welcome to our humble home great maou" Lord Phenex greeted Sirzechs with a bow

"I am honoured to be here" Sirzechs said before turning to the elderly man

"It has been a long time, Lord Valados" Sirzechs greeted

"Yes, it has been a long time" The elderly man who is known as Lord Valados said

"What is a member of the devil council doing here, if I may ask?" Sirzehcs asked

"Both families have agreed that I will be the one who will bond Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex together. Do you have any objections to this?" Lord Valados asked

"No" Sirzechs said with a worried voice which was noticed by his father

"What is it Sirzechs?" Lord Gremory asked

"Its nothing"

"Are you uncomfortable about this wedding?"

Sirzechs nodded "Yes I am"

"This wedding is important. Even when Rias is highly against it she cannot avoid this. It is her duty as a pure blood to be married to another pure blood to produce pure blood children"

"But father, cant we just look for someone who she's willing to be with? We cant just marry her as soon as possible, she's still in high school" Sirzechs said but apparently Lord Valados heard him

"Sirzechs Lucifer, do you have any objections with this marriage?" The member of the devils council asked

"I am only suggesting that she should marry the one she chooses, not the one _we_ have chosen and give them time. Not like this"

"And what is _this_ that you don't agree on? Rias Gremory is a pure blood and it is her duty to produce more pure blood offspring. We cant delay this marriage any further, she needs to be engaged by someone" Lord Valados said in a stern voice

"And that someone is Riser Phenex?" Sirzechs asked

"Sirzechs, that's enough" Lady Gremory interrupted. "I understand that you object this marriage but this is unavoidable and it would be appreciated if you stop objecting this before you embarrass yourself"

Sirzechs wanted to argue more but realized that a few devils nearby have already heard some of their conversation.

"Yes mother…" Sirzechs said, deciding to stop

"Understand this Sirzechs Lucifuer. I don't care if she loves or hates her husband. She is a pure blood and she _must_ marry another pure blood whether she likes it or not. This has been decided by the council and we will not tolerate you treating one devils above the others even if she is your younger sister. Do you understand?" Lord Valados asked. Before his voice was stern but now it was like its in a threatening tone

"I understand" Sirzechs said in a low and angry voice

He gritted his teeth to contain his anger. It sickened him that the council is treating Rias like a vessel to produce pure blood children. His fists with clenched tight but he desperately tried to contain his anger.

But as he was doing this Riser Phenex appeared through a flaming magic circle. He was wearing a fancy red tuxedo for the event

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen of the Underworld. I am Riser Phenex, third son of the almighty Phenex clan and future family member of the Gremory clan. I would like to thank all of you for coming to this wonderful event. On this day, you will witness the unification of the Phenex household and Gremory household. Now without further ado, I present you my bride, Rias Gremory!" As Riser finished speaking Rias appeared through a magic circle

She was wearing a beautiful dress with orange and red feathers as decoration. Her hair was tied in a bun behind her head and she was holding a bouquet with white and red flowers. She was truly a beautiful bride

Everyone applaud when Rias appeared. The only ones that didn't clap were her own peerage who saw Rias' hollowed eyes. They saw her eyes filled with sadness, helplessness, and hopelessness. They were the eyes of a person who has given up hope. Sirzechs being a maou cant help her even when he wanted to and what's worse is her own parents don't even have any intent to help her. They were the ones who suggested the engagement after all

Riser held out his hand to hold Rias. She looked at him with disgust but forced herself to hold his hand and walked forward together. Its already over, there's no point on trying to resist it anymore. After this day Rias will be forever trap with this wicked man and there's nothing she can do about it

With hands held together, Riser and Rias arrived on the dais where the devil council member, Lord Valados was waiting to bond them. Rias glimpsed at her family. The only person that seemed sad at this was her brother Sirzechs, her parents weren't even concerned even a little. It was at that time when Rias understood that her own parents abandoned her and no matter how she screamed for help they wont come

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory in marriage. Not only will these two will be united but their families as well. After today, the Gremory family and the Phenex will be united through this bond" Lord Valados said before turning to Riser

"Riser Phenex, will you take Rias Gremory as your wife?"

"I do" Riser said with a smirk

Lord Valados turned to Rias next

"Rias Gremory, will you take Riser Phenex as your husband?"

After that question Rias' world froze. Her fate will be decided in two words. If she denies this she will bring great shame upon her family. She was given an opportunity to cancel this wedding through a rating game but when she lost her fate is sealed.

'Its all over now.. all I have to do is accept it all' Rias thought

"I…"

"I object!"

A sudden voice echoed through the hall which caught everybody's attentions.

Everyone's eyes turned to the doors the second it started opening. When the doors opened wide seven people walked in, the crowd all gasped at the sudden entrance but the ones who were more surprised are the elderly devils. Lord Phenex, Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Lady Phenex, Grayfia, Lord Valados, and the other elder devils stood frozen on their feet

The ones that arrived at Issei, Veronica, Zoro, Moka, Kurumi, Primus, and Yuno. They were all in their battle gear except Issei who wore his Kuoh uniform

'W-What!? It cant be..'

'Why are the Blood Lord's Praetorian Guards here?'

The elder devils who knew about Azrallia and the Blood Lord were all terrified at the sight. Only Sirzechs who was the one who called them here wasn't surprised

"Who are you people? How dare you interrupt this historical moment!" Riser shouted, annoyed at the fact that the marriage was interrupted

"Oh dear me, don't start barking all of the sudden you disgusting stray dog. You're not even worth looking at" Veronica mocked Riser

"You bitch, you still have the nerve to mock me!?"

"Silence mongrel! Unless you desire to be a dog without any teeth then I suggest you keep your disgusting mouth shut. You are not allowed speak within our presence dog!" Veronica said, completely looking down on Riser

"Me a dog? Hahahahaha! Do you even know who I am!? I am Riser Phenex, third son of the might Phenex family. And yet you still mock me like that you ignorant whore!?" Riser asked, catching the elder devils' attentions

'Riser Phenex you fool! You're the one who doesn't know _her_!' Lord Gremory thought

"Fufu, like I give a damn about your origins. It appears like you're not only looking to lose your teeth but your pathetic life as well. Idiots like you are so fun, like a cute little Chihuahua barking at a higher being" Veronica said with a lick on her lips

"I will enjoy burning you to ash you bitch!"

"Riser, I strongly suggest that you do not mock that woman" Lord Phenex said, desperate to keep his son's mouth shut

"No need to worry father, after I take care of this annoying disturbance we will immediately resume the wedding. There's no need for you to step in"

"Yes daddy, listen to your filthy pet that you call a son " Veronica said in a sweet voice

"Shut up bitch!" Riser ignited his right hand with fire but this only made Veronica smile

"That's enough Veronica" Issei said

"Of course, my beloved" Veronica said, shocking the elders

'Veronica Sapphires… is calling that boy her beloved? Don't tell me…'

'That young boy is the Blood Lord!?'

The elder devils were now more terrified than they were before. Not only are the Praetorian Guards here but the Blood Lord himself!? What is someone like him doing in a place like this? How did he survive his death? Did he really die? If he didn't die what did he do after the war? Multiple questions flooded their minds but decided to remain quiet. There are many young devils here who don't know about the existence of the Blood Lord and Azrallia

"We are here to put a stop to this ridiculous wedding" Issei said

"What is the meaning of this Lord Riser!?" One random devil asked

"Is this your doing?" Another asked

"It was my doing" Sirzechs said as he stepped forward, shocking everyone, especially the elder devils. Lord Valados was enraged at Sirzechs for calling such a dangerous being to this event

"What is the meaning of this interruption Lord Sirzechs!?" Riser demanded

"I only thought a wedding should have some fireworks. But instead of getting me some real fireworks, I called a few people here for entertainment" Sirzechs explained, he could already feel Lord Valados glaring daggers at him

Sirzechs ignored him and turned to Issei. "Young man if you may, would you please tell us your name?" He asked

"Issei Hyoudou" Issei responded

"Issei Hyoudou, huh? I've heard that you go to the same school that Rias is going to" Sirzechs said

"I am" Issei said

"Enough with this bullshit already!" Riser shouted, interrupting Sirzechs' and Issei's conversation. "Guards take these intruders and lock them in a dungeon!"

Several devil guards surrounded Issei and his guards

"No! Stay back, do not fight them!" Lord Phenex shouted but it was too late

Zoro draw out one of his katana swords and swung it fast, creating a powerful shockwave that knocked all of the guards away. The shockwave was so strong that it cracked the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and shattered the windows. The sight of this sent fear to the devils

"What the hell…?"

"H-He wasn't even using magic back there"

"What!? You mean he wrecked this place with a mere swing of his hand? That's impossible!"

'Light-speed sword swings and immense brute strength that could send powerful shockwaves with a swing of a hand. That man is the greatest swordsman in Azrallia and one of the Blood Lord Praetorian Guards, Zoro Roronoa!' Lord Gremory thought

Zoro sheathed his sword back

"Supreme One, we shall take care of any guards that dare to attack you" Zoro said

"Thanks" Issei thanked him and turned to the crowd

"So will you stop this wedding or not?" Issei asked, turning his eyes red, causing several elder devils to take a step back. They still remembered the horror of the war against Azrallia, and the person responsible for that is right in front of them

"End this wedding? Hah! What an idiotic little hobo!" Riser mocked him, shocking the elder devils and angering the Praetorian Guards

"Riser! Please, don't insult them any further" Lord Phenex said, trying to save his son

"That man insulted the Supreme One…" Yuno said in a hollowed voice, her eyes were completely black and she was directly staring at Riser

"Yuno, please calm down. Do not engage yet" Veronica said, calming the psychopath down

"Do not worry father, I will get rid of these people and continue the wedding" Riser said

"If you are so confident about yourself then why don't you duel him Riser Phenex?" Sirzechs asked

"Duel with a homeless human like him? Why would I do such a useless thing? Our powers differ more than black and white. I would win in a mere second if I fight him" Riser said

"Then so be it, you shall fight Issei Hyoudou" Sirzechs said as he turned to Issei. "Boy, what do you want if you win the duel?"

"To trash this wedding" Issei said

"Hmph, fine. And if or should I say _when_ I win, the wedding will resume" Riser said in confidence

"Pardon my intrusion but I shall be joining in this duel as well" Veronica stepped forward. "In exchange for me entering this duel you can use your peerage if you like to"

"Veronica?" Issei asked

"So you'll be taking part as well?" Sirzechs asked

"Yes, I will. I will also add another bargain" Veronica said

"And what would you have that I desire?" Riser asked

That's when Veronica smiled

"Me" She merely said

"What do you mean you?" Riser asked

"Its what you've heard. I will offer my soul and body to you. You can ravage me whenever you want and do whatever you want with me and I promise I will never complain. I will serve you for all eternity with absolute loyalty" Veronica said

This caused multiple gasped around the place

"Hahahahahaha! Very well, not only will I be getting a beautiful bride but I will be getting a beautiful concubine as well! This is truly magnificent!" Riser shouted, eager to taste Veronica in bed

"That is a bold offer, are you sure about this?" Sirzechs asked

"Of course, I would not have said it if I was not sure in the first place" Veronica said

Sirzechs doesn't like this. For Veronica to offer herself as a slave to Riser for all eternity like that, means she wants something big

"And what is it that you desire?" Sirzechs asked, hoping its not something very important

"We desire dozens Phoenix tears to be delivered to us regularly" Veronica said,

Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes at Veronica

'This woman is cunning as always. She's using my son's arrogance to get what she wants. The Phoenix tears can heal any injury as long as the person that is given is alive. Even if that person is on the verge of dying, one tear will heal them completely. And since our family rarely cries the tears are very rare and for her to request dozens to be delivered regularly, it will be very bad for the society' He thought

"Heh, very well. Since you have no chance in winning then that doesn't bother me at all" Riser said, completely accepting it

"Riser, I advise you not to accept this bargain. We cant risk the tears!" Lord Phenex said

"No need to worry father, they have no chance in winning at all. My peerage is more than enough to defeat the likes of them" Riser said

'YOU FOOL!' Lord Phenex shouted inside of him

Issei then turned to Veronica

"What was that?" Issei asked

"What was what my beloved?" Veronica asked

"What was that bet you just made? Offering yourself to him!?"

"Oh dear me, are you worried?"

"I'm not worried, I just don't want you to become a slave to that guy"

"Yes, you are worried, but don't be. I'm not going to be a slave my beloved. I'm only a slave to you and you alone. I am certain that we are going to win this duel"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't worry Supreme One, Lady Veronica is super strong!" Yuno said behind Issei

"Yes my beloved, you need not worry. These dogs don't have a shadow of a chance to win this duel. Now come along, the match is about to start, let us go to the arena" Veronica said as she and Issei teleported through a magic circle

Later they gathered at the arena. On one side is Issei and Veronica, on the other side are Riser and his peerages which was a collection of 15 beautiful girls

"That guy sure loves girls" Issei commented

"Are you jealous that he has 15 girls serving him my beloved?" Veronica asked

"No, not at all" Issei said, it was true though, he was into girls but he's not like any other guy that's desperate to get girls

"If you desire to, I could arrange concubines for you my beloved. How many do you want? 5? 10? 20? 50? Or even a hundred beautiful women?" Veronica asked

"We don't have time to joke around Veronica. The match is about to start" Issei said

"Of course, my beloved"

"You picked the wrong household to fight! Lets teach them a lesson big brother!" The young girl with blonde hair said

"I don't want to ruin my wedding suit, take care of this for me girls" Riser said and his peerage stepped forward

"That blonde girl called that guy her big brother" Issei said

"That is Ravel Phenex, the only daughter and the youngest child of the Phenex household. She is part of her brother's peerage to observe his games up close. She doesn't personally participate though" Veronica explained

"Why do you know this?"

"I'm the best servant you've got my beloved. Its only natural that I know a lot of things"

They turned forward when an armored girl with short brown hair draw out her sword

"My name is Karlamine, proud knight of the Phenex household" The girl introduced

"I will deal with these pests by beloved. You cut the head off" Veronica said

"But they wont just let me pass them and fight Riser, I'll just have to break through" Issei said

"No need for that" Veronica placed her hand on Issei's shoulder. "I'll take you around" She said

In an instant Veronica dragged Issei around the peerage and behind Riser.

"What!?"

"How did she.."

Issei himself was shocked too

"W-What did you do Veronica?" He asked

"I took you around, just like I've said"

"You teleported us?"

"Nope, I just took us around. No magic was included"

'No magic included? I didn't even see them move!' Ravel thought in shock

Not only Riser and his peerage but also the devils who were observing the match were all shocked at Veronica's speed

"I'll be nearby if you need me" Veronica said

"I got this" Issei said

Veronica bowed before instantly appearing behind Riser's peerage who all turned around in shock

"Come at me" Veronica said as Riser's peerage all charged at her

Issei on the other hand was facing Riser

"You think you can take me on boy?" Riser asked

"We wont know 'till we try" Issei said as he entered into battle mode. His eyes were as red as the runic energy symbols on the side of his arms

Issei shot crimson energy orbs towards Riser who just stood there and took the hit. It exploded on Riser but when the smoke faded it revealed him regenerating in fire

"You see now why you cant beat me? Unlike you, I am immortal. I carry the fire and wind of the phoenix! No matter how hard you try you cannot beat me!" Riser shouted as he sent a large fireball towards Issei who dodged it by back flipping away

Nearby Veronica was merely dodging every strikes from Riser's peerage. She effortlessly avoided the attacks like a walk in the part, plus she wasn't even looking at them, she was looking at Issei, observing his combat skills

'My beloved's skills and reflex have improved. He also learned a couple of attacks but those attacks are weak. He needs to learn the stronger ones' Veronica thought

Veronica dodged a chainsaw from one of the green haired twins

"Don't you dare look away from the fight!" The purple haired woman who was Riser's queen shouted but Veronica didn't pay any attention, she kept on dodging their attacks while not taking her eyes off of Issei

Riser flew towards Issei

"Burn within the flames of the Phenex household you annoying brat!" Riser shouted

Issei leaped towards him. Both of their punches collided and erupted a powerful shockwave around them

"Rias is not some vessel to breed on you motherfucker! You already have fifteen girls as your peerage, why the fuck do you need more!?" Issei asked as he kicked Riser away

"Shut up! This wedding is important for the devils, an outsider like you should be executed for interrupting it! Allow me to be your executioner!" Riser shouted as he punched Issei with his flaming fist

Issei was sent crashing to the ground

"D-Damn it.. it hurts but this punch doesn't come close to Kurumi's punches" Issei stood up

"Be afraid as you lay down dying scum!" Riser sent a larger fireball down to Issei but he moved out of the way and avoided it

"Not only do you have multiple women all around you but you also have your sister in your peerage? What's up with that!?" Issei asked

"Hahahaha, are you jealous that you don't have a little sister moe like me? I'm sure that you never even tasted a woman before!" Riser mocked

"I'm not a pervert like you bitch! Unlike you who let his sister join his harem, I take care of my sister!"

"Oh? You have a sister too? I feel sorry for her since her big brother is a trash. Or is she a trash too just like her brother!"

Issei shot spears of blood towards Riser who effortlessly dodged them

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL MY SISTER TRASH!" Issei shouted

"What's wrong did I hit a nerve? Your sister must be jumping in joy not that her scum of a big brother is going to be killed by me" Riser asked as he landed a couple of meters away from Issei

"Don't talk about my sister!" Issei growled

"Oh, I know what I'm gonna do. After I kill you and take your partner and turn her into my willing slave, I might even consider taking your sister to be my slave as well" Riser said with a mocking smirk

Issei's fists clenched tighter as he gritted his teeth

"Are you mad? Don't worry, I'll take care of your sister after I kill you. I wonder if she'll beg me to go faster when I start ravaging her again and again and again" Riser said with a smirk

"…I'll kill you"

BOOOOM!

Every single one who was watching, including the Praetorian Guards themselves were all shocked at the sudden colossal crimson energy that erupted out of Issei. His energy alone sent Riser and his peerage flying. The ground and the whole arena was being blown away by the sudden destructive force. Not only that but the ground was shaking. Veronica herself was okay since she surrounded herself in a sphere of dark energy shield

'Foolish little dog, out of all things to mock my beloved, you had to use his sister. This energy level is not at full power but it will be more than enough to destroy that disgusting mutt' Veronica thought with a smile

Riser crashed landed outside of the arena

"W-What is this power!? Where did it come from!?" Riser asked in fear

The devils observing the match all felt the powerful energy. The earthquake reached that place as well

"The ground is shaking!" Kiba shouted

"What is with that powerful energy!?" Akeno asked in fear

Both younger and elder devils were all panicking

"T-This energy… this is the Blood Lord" Lord Gremory said

Everyone then noticed the place darken. The ones who looked up all widened their eyes

"What is this?"

"T-The sky is.."

The sky turned red. The whole sky through out the underworld turned completely blood red. Not only that but there was a red moon as well, shining its red lights throughout the horizon

"The crimson moon, this is the Blood Lord's power" Sirzechs said as he stared at the red moon.

The four maous created an artificial moon during the night for the sake of the reincarnated devils and they are certain that the crimson moon that appeared just now is not the artificial one

The giant pillar of energy calmed down around Issei as he opened his glowing red eyes. His appearance is now completely different. He was wearing a full body crimson armor with a red cape around his neck. His helmet which covered most of his face has spikes on top of his head which resembles a crown. Even though the pillar of energy was gone there were a few energy that continued to flow out of his body

He turned his head up to see Riser

"W-What are you..!?" He asked

Issei didn't respond. He raised his hand and at his command, storm clouds encircled above the sky

" **Blood Storm** " Issei chanted

Riser realized something drop on his shoulder, he wiped it off to see it was a droplet of blood

"Blood?" He asked

Very soon, more droplets of blood until a rain poured down. This wasn't a rain, it was more like a storm since there were lightning and thunder roaring. The only difference is, instead of water pouring down, it was all blood

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Riser shouted his lungs out

The devils back in the Phenex household were also panicking. Blood was also pouring down like rain outside of the house. Powerful winds that are capable of knocking trees off of its roots blew as lightning struck the ground

"We must take everyone to safety!" Sirzechs ordered

"What about Riser Phenex?" Lord Gremory asked

Lord Phenex bit his lips before speaking

"Leave him"

"What!? Lord Phenex, he's your son!" Lady Gremory said

"That fool got what's coming to him. I tried to stop him but he kept running his mouth" Lord Phenex said

"And with the Blood Lord's full rage direct towards our son, there's no saving him now" Lady Phenex said

"If that is what you decided on then we take our leave, Grayfia" Sirzechs said

"Yes Lord Sirzechs" Grayfia responded as she teleported everyone away from the Phenex household

Back in the arena Riser shot a fireball towards Issei but was blocked by a wall of blood. The rain of blood kept on pouring like crazy. So much that it started to flood the ground. Most of the regular trees were already submerged, the taller ones are still visible above the ocean of blood. Both Riser and Issei were now in mid air

" **Ravenous beasts hunt you down** " Issei said

Riser then saw something in the sky

"What is that?" He asked

When he got a good view of it he was widened his eyes and immediately dodged it. It was a large dragon made out of blood

"A dragon!?"

Another roar was heard behind him. When he turned around it was a giant head of a lion made out of blood. Its teeth filled mouth was wide open as it bit off Riser's foot. He screamed in agony but as he was screaming he saw a giant head of a crocodile with its mouth wide open heading towards him. He barely dodged this as his leg regenerated

He turned pale as he saw dozens of giant beasts surrounding him in the air. There were wyverns, dragons, hydras, lions, crocodiles, tigers, snakes, and creatures that he didn't even recognize. Their roars were more fearsome to Riser than the sound of thunder and lightning

" **You fall into the ground, unable to stand up** " Issei said

Riser was doing his best to dodge all of these monsters but there were too many of them. A head of a hydra had its mouth wide open and was heading towards Riser. Riser screamed in fear as he dodged the hydra but it knocked off both his wings

Unable to maintain his flight, Riser crashed on the ground hard, making a man-sized crater around him

" **You drown in the sea of blood** " Issei said

When Riser stood up he saw a whirlpool of blood encircling around him. This whirlpool was all the blood that flooded the ground due to the storm and its height was as tall as a mountain

"How… HOW CAN A BRAT LIKE YOU BE THIS POWERFUL!?" Riser shouted

"This is the end Riser Phenex" Issei said as the whirlpool of blood crashed on Riser from all directions

Inside that ocean of blood Riser desperately tried to swim to the surface but he couldn't move at all. Its like the blood itself is keeping him submerge. His bones were cracking and breaking due to the pressure. His limbs were being bent in the wrong directiobs. Riser feels like he was in the deepest part of the human world's ocean. Not only was dozens of his bones being broken, he was running out of air

'I cant breath… I'm gonna die…!' Riser through as his vision started to blur

"Its over" Issei said

"Oh dear me, please forgive me for this my beloved"

Hearing Veronica's voice chains suddenly popped out of nowhere and wrapped around Issei's body. Issei shook around and shattered the chains but more wrapped around him and finally restrict him.

"Veronica?" Issei asked

Veronica appeared in front of Issei and placed a magic circle on his chest. Issei felt most of his strength disappear as his armor shattered. Not only that but all the blood that flooded the whole region, the storm clouds, the red sky and the crimson moon all disappeared the second his armor shattered. Issei's eyes turned to normal as the runic symbols on the side of his arms disappeared.

Issei felt like he had been running for hours while carrying a sack of bricks on his shoulders. He was deathly tired. So much that he collapsed on the ground with deep breaths

"W-What did you.. do to me..?" Issei asked

"When that mongrel insulted you with your sister you lost your temper, causing you to activated your armor. Your body is still too weak and if I hadn't stopped you back then you would suffer greatly" Veronica explained

"What are you talking about? I feel fi- *Cough*" Issei coughed out a splash of blood out his mouth. That's when he suddenly felt pain inside his torso

"I've told you. You will suffer greatly" Veronica explained

A magic circle appeared and came the rest of the Praetorian Guards

"I see you're all here" Veronica said

"We took shelter in an alternate space created by Moka" Primus said

"That being said, is the Supreme One okay?" Kurumi asked

"He suffered some internal bleeding and damaged tissues but I healed them all when I sealed his powers. My beloved's going to be alright" Veronica said

"We shall take him back to Azrallia to have the nekomata treat him" Primus said

"Please do, I'll take care of business from here" Veronica said as she disappeared through a magic circle

Nearby Riser, who barely survived, was coughing on the ground.

'What the hell was that? What kind of power did that brat have? I've never seen anything like it… How can a trash like him best me?' Riser asked himself

"Oh dear me, it appears that you're asking yourself on how my beloved beat you. Its simple really, he's more superior than you in everyway" Veronica said as she appeared through a magic circle

"YOU!"

"Greetings lowly dog, I've come to finish the job"

Riser widened his eyes as he saw over a hundred of spears made out of dark energies floating in mid air, all aiming towards him

"Don't worry, I wont kill you. You're still a Phenex and more Phenex members means more tears. But I'll make sure its painful as possible" Veronica said as all the spears were shot towards Riser, impaling his torso, arms and legs

"GRAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Within the Gremory Household, the devil guests who were attending the wedding were all transported there. When Grayfia teleported everyone she went back and rescued Riser's peerage who were caught in the blast.

They were relieved that the storm didn't reach the Gremory's land and were more relieved when the powerful energy that they were feeling suddenly stopped

"Is the match over?" Rias asked

"I don't know" Sirzechs responded

Veronica then arrived through a magic circle while holding Riser by his collar on the ground. Web-shaped dark energy covered Riser's whole body. Veronica tossed the unconscious Riser forward for everybody to see. And when they saw him on the verge of death, they all gasped

"Big brother!" Ravel called out as she ran to her brother

"You need not worry, that mongrel is still breathing, he wont die but he's not okay" Veronica said with a smile

Nearby Lady Phenex sighed in relief. She was willing to leave Riser behind but that was because Issei was focusing his anger towards him. She preferred Riser not to get killed

"I trust that you will keep your end of the bargain, maou and Lord Phenex" Veronica said

"Yes, the Phenex household will deliver phoenix tears to you regularly" Lord Phenex said

"And the wedding between Rias and Riser will be dissolve" Sirzechs said

"Now that that's done, I will take my leave now. Enjoy the rest of your day, gentlemen" Veronica said before she disappeared through a magic circle

When the Praetorian Guard disappeared Lord Valados walked up to Sirzechs with a furious expression

"You will have _a lot_ to answer for Sirzechs Lucifer!" Lord Valados said

Sirzechs lowered his head as he was now gonna face the consequences of his actions

"Yes" He simply said


	8. Chapter 8

Days after the failed wedding between Rias and Riser the devil society were all fixing the damages of the land. From the towns and cities to the forest and mountains, they were all using their magic to restore the land to its former place before the incident

Within the Gremory household, the silver haired maid was looking at the window with a worried look on her face. Her deep thoughts were interrupted when a beautiful yet cute girl with black hair tied in pigtails appeared via magic circle

"Grayfia" The girl called out

"Lady Serafall, what brings you here?"

"I've heard of what happened" The girl named Serafall said as she walked towards the maid and stopped next to her. "Did Sirzechs really sought out help from the Blood Lord? And was it really the Blood Lord?"

Grayfia nodded. "Yes, Lord Sirzechs did requested the Blood Lord to stop Lady Rias' wedding"

"So he has returned. Should we prepare our army? If a warlord such as him still exist then we should expect a war coming soon" Serafall said

"We will perish if we fight them. The Azrallian Red Legions outnumber our forces vastly. Even if we have the four maous we don't stand a chance against a being such as the Blood Lord. I mean, look at all this damage that he has done to the land" Grayfia was referring to the destruction outside the window. "The Blood Lord caused so much destruction within a short amount of time"

"I know, so should we start a mass evacuation? You never know when a Red Legion would just pop out of nowhere"

"I've met the Blood Lord face to face before and I can see something in his eyes" Grayfia said as she recalled her first encounter with Issei at the Occult Research Club. "He was just like a normal boy"

"He's just taken in the form of a young boy"

"No, its different. Its like he's not like he was before. Its like he's a different person"

Serafall raised an eyebrow. "A different person? How come?"

"His atmosphere is nothing like a king like the previous Blood Lord. It felt like he was just a normal student. Maybe, just maybe, this boy is the Blood Lord but he's not the same person as before"

"What!? Are you telling me that he's a different person than before!?"

"At the wedding Riser Phenex called him an 'idiotic little hobo'. The previous Blood Lord would've drowned him in a sea of blood the second someone insulted him like that or at least tore him to pieces, but he didn't"

Serafall's eyes widened. "He didn't attack Riser Phenex when he insulted him? No one has ever lived when someone insults him"

"That's what I'm trying to say. He's a completely different person than before"

Serafall paused in her thoughts, trying to remember the last war. She was one of the people who were fighting the Blood Lord since she was one of the few people who is strong enough to survive his devastating attacks, so she was also one of the people who saw him turn to ashes into the wind up close. She was certain that on that day the Blood Lord _perished_

"The Blood Lord died that day, I saw it with my own eyes. I'm certain" Serafall said

"I saw it too. I was also one of the people fighting him. And I also saw him turn to ashes. And Veronica Sapphires herself said that the Blood Lord perished. But maybe he was reincarnated" Grayfia wondered

"If that's true then why did they reincarnate him now? If they are able to reincarnate their leader then they should've done it the second he perished. But why did they wait for hundreds of years before reincarnating the Blood Lord?" Serafall asked

"That I do not know. Regardless, it's a mystery we have to solve later. For now we should hope that this version of the Blood Lord is not as blood thirsty as before" Grayfia said as she continued to look out the window

Serafall nodded. "I agree"

A pause occurred between the two ladies until the maou broke the silence

"How is Sirzechs? Serafall asked

"He was called to the Council's Hall for questions. The elders were not pleased to know about his deeds" Grayfia responded with a worried look.

"Don't worry, if they try anything with Sirzechs I'll be sure to lend him a hand" Serafall said as Grayfia nodded

"Thank you"

"One last question, where is the Blood Lord currently staying? Within Azrallia I presume?"

Grayfia shook her head. "No, he attends the same school that Lady Rias and Lady Sona are attending"

Serafall widened her eyes with a gasp. "The same school as Sona!?"

"Yes" Grayfia said with a nod

"This is bad! I must warn her immediately!" Serafall said as she rushed away through a magic circle

After she left, Grayfia went back to starring out the window. She released a deep sigh as she hoped that her husband is doing fine

00000

Within the council hall Sirzechs was standing on the center of a room while facing the devil council who were on their high desks. There were ten council members in total, including Lord Valados

"Sirzechs Lucifer, explain your actions. Why did you make contact with the Blood Lord?" One council member asked

"As I said in the party, I only want some entertainment" Sirzechs lied

"Do not make false reasons! You obviously did this to stop the wedding between your sister and the third son of the Phenex Clan!"

"I did not, it was the Blood Lord's desire to stop the wedding. And Riser Phenex accepted the bet" Sirzechs said

"It was clear that you were the one responsible for the Blood Lord's arrival"

"It is true that it was me but Veronica Sapphires herself contacted me and told me that the Blood Lord desires to put a stop to this wedding. I merely allowed them"

It was true, Sirzechs did only allowed them to stop the wedding. He did not come to them seeking help

In anger Lord Valados slammed his fist on the desk

"This is an act of treachery, have you forgotten what the Blood Lord has done in the past!? We lost our original maous and other high ranking devils, and the population of our race decreased tremendously. That menace is a danger to all and he must be killed once and for all!" Lord Valados said

"The current Blood Lord is not like the one he was before. If he was indeed the same as before he would have used his army to continue his conquest once again. But instead he did nothing" Sirzechs said

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this Blood Lord doesn't desire war like the last one" Sirzechs said

Sirzechs was told by Grayfia her opinions of Issei. He didn't believe it at first but Grayfia said it herself. Grayfia doesn't report anything to Sirzechs without confirming if its true first

"The Blood Lord doesn't desire war? Lies! The Blood Lord always desired war. That monster butchered millions of lives, how can you possibly believe that he doesn't desire war after what he has done!? He will _never_ change. Sirzechs Lucifer, to atone your sins by making contact with the Blood Lord and putting a stop of an important wedding, you will see to it that the Blood Lord is killed!" Lord Valados shouted

"Killing their leader will only anger the Azrallians, I already agreed on a non-aggression pact with them. An act against them will be an act of treachery and it will surely lead to war!" Sirzechs said

"If the Blood Lord perishes then they will not have enough power to fight back like before"

"You are underestimating the Azrallians. There are the Praetorian Guards, the generals, and Red Legions. If Veronica Sapphires desired it she would've took over the kingdom before and destroyed us all"

"That is why we need to cut the head off and the body will fall. The sooner we act the better, you shall kill the Blood Lord now before he obtains his full power" Lord Valados said

Sirzechs clenches his fists. He wanted to deny this. Killing Issei means it will gravely destroy the non-aggression pact and it might lead to another war. But if denies this, not only will the council strip him of his title as maou but they might ruin his family as well. He wants to make peace with Azrallia but _what if_ the Blood Lord really didn't change? What if he still desires war? Either way, if he assassinates him or not a war is inevitable

"I will see to it that the Blood Lord will perish" Sirzechs said

00000

Within the Sitri residence, Saji was sitting down on a couch, deep in thoughts

'That person that defeated Riser… it cant be Issei, can it? I get the feeling that Issei might be different from other normal people but I never expected him to be like this'

Saji remembered how Issei invaded the wedding party. He, himself was there along with his master Sona Sitri and her peerage. He was so shocked to see Issei there that he never got a chance to call out to him to confirm if its really him. But he was certain that the person he saw was indeed his friend

When he witnessed how Issei called out a storm of blood and literally flooded the whole horizon with an ocean of the red liquid, he was stunned in disbelief.

"Saji"

Saji's thoughts were interrupted when a female voice suddenly called out to him from behind. Turning his head Saji saw his master

The woman with short black bob-cut hair that is wearing the female Kuoh uniform is their student council president. Sona Sitri

"President!" Saji said

"You must be in shock to see your friend defeating Riser Phenex" Sona said as she sat down on the catch with him

"Yeah, I thought he was just a normal human. But seeing him defeat someone like Riser really surprised me. Is he a devil too president?" Saji asked

"I do not know. I have no knowledge on what Issei Hyoudou is" Sona said

In truth Sona first thought that Issei is human too. When Rias told her that Rias offered Issei a chance to become her servant and he denied it, she thought that he was really a normal human considering that he was shocked to know the existence of devils. But after witnessing the incident she couldn't believe her eyes.

Issei's identity is unknown to her and Rias. She tried asking her parents but they told her that she doesn't need to know who he is. She suspects that the elder devils know something about Issei that the younger ones don't

"I need to talk to Issei about this" Saji said

"Don't, my sister came here earlier and warned me about him. She said that we need to stay away from Issei Hyoudou" Sona said

"Stay away? Why?"

"I don't know, Rias and her peerage were also told about this. It seems whatever Issei Hyoudou is, he's very dangerous"

"Issei's not like that, I knew him for years!"

"I know that but we still need to stay away from him"

Saji didn't say another word and went back to his thoughts. Sona remained silent too, she only hopes that Saji is right and Issei is not very dangerous.

00000

Arriving at school Issei yawned as he walked through the school yard. His body still aches due to the overuse of his power. Veronica's seal was still active in his body and restricts his power to prevent his body from collapsing

"Yo"

Issei turned around to see Kiba. "Kiba Yuuto, right?"

"Uh-huh, I want to thank you for helping the president Issei" Kiba said

"Its no biggie, I never liked someone forcing someone into something anyway. Especially if its something sexual"

"Lets meet up later to get a drink, its my treat"

"Your treat? Nah man, I got money"

"I insist, you helped my master, therefore I want to thank you"

"Well if you really insist then why not?" Issei agreed

"Lets hangout sometimes, is that fine?"

"New friend? Alright, I got but time anyway"

"Great! Let get to class, we don't want to be late"

"K"

Both Issei and Kiba walked to their classroom together. On their way to the classroom the female students were all whispering nonsense from the side

"Are you always this popular?" Issei asked as he looked around

"Yes, it seems like they are fond of me" Kiba responded. "Its kind of annoying sometimes, if you ask me"

"Sometimes? Its annoying to me now, and why the hell are they whispering that we're a couple?" Issei asked, not liking the fact that the girls are suspecting them of being gay

"Don't mind them" Kiba sweat dropped

They both entered the class and sat down on their seats. After a few seconds the door opened and the teacher came in

"Alright everyone, get back to your seats"

When the teacher came in every student in class were all frozen as they saw the teacher.

"I'm a new teacher and this is the first time I'll be a teacher, actually"

Issei gasped as he saw the teacher. He was the most shocked of all. So shocked that his mouth was gaping open

'What the actually fuck!?' Issei cursed in his head

The teacher sat on top of the desk in front of the students and crossed her legs

"My name is Veronica Sapphires you're new teacher in every subject actually so I'll be the only teacher in this class from now on" The new teacher introduced

Veronica was wearing a teacher's uniform with black nylons and a pair of reading glasses. Her uniform is opened around the chest area to reveal most of her cleavage and her hair is tied in a ponytail on the back

Seeing such a beauty as their teacher almost every guy in the class burst out in cheers. So much that they all stood up in happiness

"A hot teacher!"

"She's the sexiest teacher I've ever seen in my life!"

"She's the sexiest teacher EVER!"

"B99-W59-H91. She's perfect!"

"Bless this school!"

Meanwhile the girls were just frozen in shock

"S-She's so beautiful…"

"How can someone be that beautiful?

"Is she a former model or an actress from a foreign land?"

"Maybe she's both!"

The only ones that weren't happy at this were Issei and Kiba. They were shocked but weren't happy about having a hot teacher

'That woman, isn't she Issei's companion?' Kiba thought as he turned his head to Issei and saw him looking out the window

'What is she doing here? Isn't guarding me from outside enough already? Why does she have to be a teacher?' Issei asked in annoyance

00000

During class Issei was surprised that Veronica was skilled at teaching. She was very smart. Veronica claimed to have IQ that's over 200. At first Issei didn't mind it but now that Veronica was teaching his class, he could clearly see that she is really, really smart

 **During History**

"On March 27 1785, Marie Antoinette gave birth to a second son, Louis Charles, who bore the title of Duke of Normandy. The fact that the birth occurred exactly nine months after Fersen's return did not escape the attention of many, leading to doubt as to parentage of the child, and to a noticeable decline of the queen's reputation in public opinion"

The students were awed at Veronica. She was teaching history without even reading a book. Its like she memorized it all

 **During English**

" _To thee, these early faults I owe. To thee, the wise and old reproving. They know my sins, but do not know. 'Twas thine to break the bonds of loving_ " Veronica recited a poetry in perfect English. " _For once my soul, like thine, was pure. And all its rising fires could smoother. But now, thy vows no more endure. Bestow'd by thee upon another_ "

The students were dead silent in awe at this. She was speaking in perfect American and British accent.

 **During PE**

"Woohoo! Look its time for bloomers Motohama!"

"I will take this chance to burn all of these sexiness into my memory!"

The students who were Matsuda and Motohama said while gazing at the female students with drooling grins

"How many times do I have to tell you this boys" Veronica said as she tossed a volleyball's ball up while jumping in mid air as well. "Pay attention in class"

Veronica smacked the ball hard and it went past between Matsuda and Motohama's heads like a bullet. The ball only missed them by the hair and the force of the wind and the thunderous thud when the ball hit the ground was enough to send chills down their spins

"W-Whoa, did you see that?"

"I didn't even see the ball"

The other students were awed at Veronica's display of skill in volleyball

00000

The school ended when the bell rang

"That's it for today, we shall all meet again tomorrow. You are all dismissed" Veronica said as the students all stood up and said goodbye to one another

"Kiba, I'll catch up with you later" Issei said

"Are you going to talk to your friend?" Kiba asked as Issei nodded

"Alright, lets grab our drinks some other time then" Kiba said as he waved goodbye and walked out the room

Issei turned to Veronica who was eyeing him. She was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed while smiling at Issei

"Is there something you need Mr. Issei?" Veronica asked

"Drop the teacher act Veronica, what are you doing here?" Issei asked as he sat down on the student desk in front of Veronica

"Oh dear me, curious aren't you?"

"Just answer"

"I want to spend more time with you. At first I thought I should transfer here as a student but after thinking about it I found that being a student is sooooo boring. So I pulled some strings and applied to this school as a teacher" Veronica explained as she took off her glasses

"How did you even become a teacher?" Issei asked

"The owner of this school is the father of Rias Gremory, master of Kiba Yuuto. When we won against that filthy dog, Riser Phenex I returned to them the day after and requested to be teacher of your class"

"And why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you, of course. And your reaction is cuter than I imagined" Veronica said as she showed Issei a picture in her phone

The picture was Issei with jaws dropped. This was his expression when Veronica entered the room as a teacher. Issei slightly blushed in embarrassment and tried to grab the phone out of Veronica's hand but she dodged his hand

"Oh dear me, embarrassed aren't we?" Veronica said and put away her phone

"Don't you dare show that to anyone, got it!?" Issei said, still embarrassed

"Certainly, this picture is mine and _only_ mine" Veronica said in a sultry voice and lick on her lips. Issei was just looking at her with an annoyed face. He just hopes that Veronica doesn't do anything creepy with his photo

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the classroom opened. They turned to see Rias who was at the door and Akeno who was right behind her

"Are we… interrupting something?" Rias asked

"No"

"Yes"

Both Issei and Veronica said with Issei saying 'no'

"Oh my, fufufu. It seems we really are interrupting a sweet conversation between the two Rias. This must be that secret forbidden love between student and teacher that I've seen on TV" Akeno said with a smile

Deciding to ignore Akeno's naughty comment Issei turned to Rias. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm just here to thank you Issei Hyoudou" Rias said with a bow. This caused Issei to raise an eyebrow, Veronica's expression was a little annoyed due to the two devils interrupting her moment with her beloved

"Thank me?" Issei raised an eyebrow

Rias stood up straight and nodded. "You saved my life Issei, not from death but from Riser. I already lost the rating game, the only chance that can get me out of that engagement. I already lost all hope until you showed up. And after you saved me I was overjoyed. I wanted to thank you back then but you suddenly disappeared"

"I see, I just did what anyone would do. Its nothing special, no need to thank me" Issei said

"But still, I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart." Rias said, placing her hand on her chest

Veronica was sitting on the desk looking at Rias. Well, more like she was looking at her eyes. The way she looked at Issei with sparkling eyes irritated her

'This bitch might be falling for my beloved, how dare she… No one outside of Azrallia is allowed to touch my beloved!' Veronica thought

"If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask us. We will help however we can" Rias said

"Oh dear me, then why don't you start by leaving me and my beloved alone?" Veronica asked

"Veronica, don't be rude" Issei said

"I was just doing what she told us. If we need anything don't hesitate to ask them, isn't that what she said?" Veronica asked

"What a rude thing to say. Who are you to Issei anyway?" Rias asked, pointing at Veronica.

"For now I'm his teacher. Later I'm his servant. And if he desires it.." Veronica opened a button around her chest and leaned towards Rias to give her a perfect view "His lover under the sheet" Veronica said

Rias' face turned red after hearing the last part "H-H-How vulgar of you!" She said

"What's the matter? Cant handle the pressure of lust Miss little virgin? I'm surprised you're still a virgin in the first place. Girls at your age with a body like that would have already spent their nights with two to three boys already and if lucky one or two nights with girls. But since you haven't then that means your still a child. And my beloved doesn't waste his time with children" Veronica said

"W-Why you…" Rias glared at Veronica as Veronica returned the glare. Issei could've sworn that he saw lightning shooting out their eyes

"Oh my, this is interesting, isn't it?" Akeno said, still smiling behind Rias

"We're leaving Akeno" Rias said with an irritated tone

"Yes president"

Akeno closed the door and walked away, leaving Issei and Veronica alone in the classroom

"I'm still a virgin, you know. Then that makes me a child too Veronica?" Issei asked

"There are two things in this world that can turn a child into an adult. Pain and pleasure. People who turn eighteen would normally think that they're adults in their lives but if they haven't experienced pain or pleasure they're still children in my eyes" Veronica explained

"People say that if you lose your virginity then that would make you an adult so I understand the pleasure but why would pain make a child into an adult?" Issei asked

"Its very simple. Experiencing pain hardens you, strengthens you. It makes you stronger, smarter, better, much more aware of things, much more cautious of decisions. Enduring hardship forces you to mature. The greater the pain the greater you become. You yourself should know this. You took care of your younger sister when you were still at a young age. Children at your age back then would be crying for their mothers because they want to buy more toys but you on the other hand were taking care of someone. If that is not mature for you then I do not know what it is" Veronica explained

"Well, I can understand that a bit" Issei said

Veronica leaped down the desk and summoned a magic circle below them

"You should rest now my beloved. You did a good job during class today" Veronica transported them away

00000

Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno were on their way back to the clubroom

"That bitch! Who does she think she is!?" Rias asked, irritated by Veronica

"Oh my, are you perhaps jealous president? Are you jealous that, that woman might've already did something indecent with our kouhai?" Akeno asked

"J-Jealous? W-W-Why would I be j-j-jealous of what t-they're doing!? It has nothing to me!" Rias asked, her face was all red

"Its so obvious considering how red you are" Akeno said

"Even so, it has nothing to do with us" Rias said

"But is this really okay? Lord Sirzechs said that we should stay away from our kouhai and you just met up with him earlier" Akeno said

"I just want to thank him that's all. That's it, no harm done. Lets just forget all of that for now" Rias said, entering the room

When she entered the room she saw Kiba, Koneko, and another person. This person was a young man, little younger than Rias with white hair. He was wearing a black outfit with a black cloak, black steel-plated vest, and black trousers with boots.

Hearing the door opened the young man turned around to see Rias. Rias immediately recognized him

"Silvers!?" Rias asked in shock

"Hello there Rias. Its been a while" The young man whose name is Silvers greeted

"Oh my, Silvers. Its nice to see you again" Akeno said

"Yeah, its nice to see you too Akeno" Silvers said

"What are you doing here Silvers? Don't you have work to do back in the Underworld?" Rias asked, walking closer to the visitor

"Well this is work too. Lord Sirzechs assigned me in protecting my childhood friend" Silvers said with a gentle smile

"Protect me? From what?"

"Any danger of course. We've received reports that fallen angels are suddenly appearing in this town. Lord Sirzechs was worried about his sister so he assigned me here"

"Really? That's great! I look forward in spending some with my friend!" Rias said in excitement

This man is Silvers Le Roux, Rias' childhood friend. He was once the eldest son of the Le Roux family but when his family all died, he was the only survivor. He lived in the streets until he was picked up by Ajuka, another maou, and was trained by him. Along the line in his life he met Rias when Ajuka visited the Gremory and became good friends

"Are you transferring here?" Rias asked

"Yeah, your father have already prepared the papers. I'll be transferring here in a few days. I got an apartment not too far from here. You guys can visit there if you like"

"Yeah, we'll stop by from time to time" Kiba said

"I look forward to studying here" Silvers said with a smile

00000

Later that night, Silvers was walking through the park at night. He decided to take a stroll to familiarize the place before going to his apartment. He was simply taking a stroll while feeling the fresh air of the evening when he saw s person lying down on one of the benches

'Is that a homeless person?' Silvers thought

He walked closer and saw a boy the same age as him, sleeping on a bench, using his hand as a pillow. The boy has brown hair and has the same uniform

'This boy… isn't he-'

"Oh dear me, what is a little devil doing here?" A woman's voice asked

Silvers' thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see a very beautiful woman looking at him

'W-What!? How did she get behind me? I didn't even sense her' Silvers thought

"You look like you've seen a ghost, does my appearance look that terrifying to you?" Veronica asked with a giggle

"How do you know what I am? Who are you?" Silvers asked

"I only tell my name to those who I deem worthy to know my name" The woman looked down to see his uniform "But since you're a student I'll tell you anyway. My name is Veronica Sapphires, your soon to be teacher tomorrow Silvers Le Roux"

'Veronica Sapphires? So this is the woman that is accompanying the Blood Lord' Silvers thought

"Yes, I am that woman you are thinking about" Veronica said, walking towards Issei who was still asleep on the bench

Silvers was shocked at Veronica's sudden words. Did she read his mind just now? Veronica saw a glimpse at Silvers' shocked face, this gave her full knowledge on what he's thinking

"If you are wondering if I can read minds, I cant. I simply read your expression and predict your thoughts. And I'm quite good at doing this" Veronica explained

"I see. So you're gonna be my teacher. Who is this boy?" Silvers asked

Veronica sat down on the bench and caressed Issei's head as he slept

"This boy here is Issei Hyoudou, your soon to be classmate"

"Why is he sleeping here? We should take him home"

"We cant because he has no home. He lives in an orphanage nearby but he strongly prefers sleeping outdoor"

"The one that is owned by a reincarnated devil's parents?"

"Saji Genshirou was his name. Yes, you are correct"

Veronica bent over and gave Issei a light kiss on the forehead before standing up

"It was a surprise to me though, who knew that the Crimson Winter would transfer to my class on my second day of teaching"

Silvers rose an eyebrow. "You know my nickname?"

"Of course. Silvers Le Roux, the Crimson Winter. You got that name when you slaughtered a band of devil outlaws on the mountainous regions of the Astaroth territory. It was winter when the massacre occurred. Not only the snow but also the nearby lake turned crimson red due to the amount of blood that you have spilled. Truly a fitting nickname for you"

"I see. So you know who I am"

"I know more than that, Crimson Winter. I also know the poisonous knife that is hidden under your right sleeve. I strongly advise that next time you come near my beloved make sure that you don't possess any weapons" Veronica narrowed her eyes " _For_ _your sake_ "

After Veronica's 'advise' to Silvers. The young devil felt a very strong killing intent directed at him. So much that he reflexively leaped a few meters away from the dark lady. When he landed he put his hand on his chest

'W-What was that..? For second there I thought I got stabbed by something through the heart! As expected of Veronica Sapphires. Her killing intent alone feels like you're being killed' Silvers thought to himself while taking deep breaths

Seeing how pale Silvers was Veronica stopped oozing her bloodlust

"It is best that you start heading home Silvers Le Roux. You have a busy day at school tomorrow"

"Y-Yes, it is best for me to head home" Silvers turned around and walked away. It took all his strength to move his shaking legs on the first step

"Issei Hyoudou…" Silvers mumbled his name before leaving the park

Veronica watched Silvers disappear in the distance

'That boy… if I remember correctly the Le Roux family has been wiped out and the lone survivor was taken in by Ajuka Beelzebub. So the lone survivor was him. I better keep an eye out'

Veronica disappeared through a dark mist but was still nearby to watch over Issei as he slept

00000

The next day Issei was in his classroom. When the door opened and the students got in their seats means that Veronica entered the room

Like yesterday she was also wearing a sexy teacher outfit with glasses.

"Greetings students, I see that everyone is excited for another busy day" Veronica said as the student howled, mostly the male ones

"Yes teacher! We're all excited!" Both Matsuda and Motohama yelled with burning passion

"Mr. Matsuda, Mr. Motohama. I must advise you that no matter how much you stare passionately at something that is out of your reach nothing will happen" Veronica said, noticing the two staring directed at her breasts and hips

"Yes ma'am!" Both of them yelled again but despite their teacher's advise, both students still stared at her body with wide grins on their faces

Veronica smiled. She has always loved it when men stare at her body or beg for her attention. Throughout her long life there were many men who sought her out, so much that she already given up counting, but she flat out denied every single one of them. She merely allowed some to touch her for the sole purpose of satisfying her carnal desires. But now that Issei is here she doesn't need any other men. Why would she even bother to desire other men when the alpha male is here?

"Before we start we have a transfer student today. It would be wise to get along with him" Veronica said

After mentioning a new student everyone even Issei turned to the door when it opened. The new student came in and wrote his name on the blackboard

"My name is Silvers Le Roux. Its nice to meet all of you" Silvers said with a smile

After his introductions, this time the female students all howled

"H-He's so hoooot!"

"Is he a foreigner? Where is he from?"

"Kyaaaa! I wonder if he has a girlfriend!"

"I hope not!"

While the girls were howling and squealing, the boys were growling towards Silvers

"Another Casanova!"

"Screw this guy!"

Silvers lightly laughed the situation out. He wasn't used to this kind of environment

"Please take a seat now Mr. Silvers" Veronica said

"Yes, teacher" Silvers said as he walked through the desks and sat on the far back. His seat is directly behind Issei.

"Hey, my name is Silvers. What's yours?" Silvers introduced to Issei who turned his head around

"Issei Hyoudou" Issei replied

"Nice to meet you Issei. I hope we could get along" Silvers said with a smile

"Uh, yeah. Same here" Issei said before turning forward as the class started

00000

Throughout the entire class Veronica was keeping a close eye on Silvers while teaching the class. Silvers showed no sign of doing anything hostile but Veronica continued to watch out for him. Especially when he's so close to Issei

RIIIIING!

At the sound of the school bell the students all stood up and packed their bags

"Alright everyone, you're all dismissed" Veronica said, putting her glasses away

When Issei stood up to back his bag, Silvers walked up to him

"Hey Issei, would you mind showing me the school?" Silvers asked

"Alright, if you want me to" Issei said

"Mr. Issei, would you please come to the faculty room? I have something to discuss with you" Veronica said, trying to keep Issei away from Silvers

"But Issei already agreed to show me the school" Silvers said

"It would be nicer if you asked your childhood friend, Rias Gremory to do that for you" Veronica said

Silvers wondered how the hell did Veronica know that Rias is his childhood friend? It scared him on how much knowledge this woman have

"But I would like to befriend Issei. Making new friends at the start of school is important, isn't it?" Silvers said with a smile

Veronica's eye twitched a little. She's starting to get annoyed. She was about to speak when Issei spoke

"I'll meet up with you later, it wont take long to show him the whole school" Issei said

Veronica hesitated at first but finally agreed

"Alright, but don't take too long" Veronica said

"Yeah, come on Silvers"

"Right"

Both Issei and Silvers walked out the classroom as they began to talk. Back in the classroom Veronica's clothes turned to black smoke as it morphed into her black armor

" **Phantom Camouflage** " Veronica chanted as she cast a magic spell on herself. Her whole appearance started to fade until she cant be seen anymore. She was invisible

She walked out the door and quietly followed Issei and Silvers from behind. It was unknown to both of them that she was on their trail

"Hey Issei, do you have any personal connection with our teacher?" Silvers asked

"With Veronica? I guess I can say that I know her" Issei replied

"For how long?"

"Recently, it wasn't that long ago"

"I see. So do you know something weird about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like… magic?"

Issei looked at Silvers, not replying to him

"What is it?" Silvers asked

Issei kept on looking until he asked him a question

"Are you a devil?" Issei asked, causing Silvers flinched a bit, not expecting to asked by that question

"W-What? A devil? What are you talking about?" Silvers asked, playing dumb

"Don't fuck around. Veronica mentioned that you're childhood friends with Rias Gremory, and the way you asked me about Veronica and magic gave me a pretty good idea of what you are" Issei explained

"Oh, I see. You caught on pretty quick there" Silvers said

"I'm not an idiot. I know when something is up" Issei said

"Yeah, I am a devil. So what are you gonna do now?" Silvers asked

Silvers already know that Issei is the Blood Lord since he saw his fight with Riser. He also saw that storm of blood that destroyed half of the Gremory territory. If Issei attacks Silvers here because he's a devil it would be a problem, not to mention Veronica is here in this school too. If these two attacked him, he's not to sure if he'll survive

Silvers was getting ready to dodge the second Issei moves his hands. His heart was pounding hard as he waited an attack from him

"Nothing really" Issei said, shocking Silvers

"Huh? Nothing?" Silvers asked

"Nothing, did you think that I would just attack someone out of nowhere?"

"But I'm a devil, don't you see us as enemies?" Silvers asked

Issei turned to him "Why? Don't you see me as your enemy?"

"Well.. not really" Silvers said

"If you don't see me as your enemy that I don't have any reason to see you as my enemy. That's it" Issei said as he continued his walk

Silvers was shocked, Ajuka told him about the Blood Lord. On how the war against Azrallia was the one responsible for their near extinction, not the war against the angels and fallen angels. On how the Blood Lord wanted to control everything. On how the Blood Lord despised devils. He expected Issei to attack him the second he knew that he was a devil, he never expected that he doesn't care

'Is he really the Blood Lord that Ajuka was so scared about?' Silvers thought to himself

Issei turned around "What are you standing there for? Don't you want to see the school?" He said, snapping Silvers' thoughts

"Ah, right!" Silvers ran up to Issei's side as both of them continued to walk through the hallway

Issei showed Silvers the entire school. He showed him the cafeteria, the gym, the pool, the roof, everything important. They talked about some unimportant things and both of them got to know each other. They got along quite well.

Veronica was still invisible nearby, she made sure to keep a distance away but was still close by just in case. Both Issei and Silvers spent half an hour before stopping at the entrance hall

"I've got to go now Issei, thanks for showing me around" Silvers said

"I still need to meet up with Vero.. I mean our teacher. Be careful on your way home" Issei said

"Got it, see ya tomorrow" Silvers said, walking out of school. Issei turned around and went inside the school. Before Silvers could step out of the gate he turned around to look at Issei heading inside

'Issei, you're a good person. If only we met on a different place we would've become friends. But you're the Blood Lord. So I'm sorry but I need to kill you. Its my job' Silvers thought


	9. Chapter 9

Days went by since Silvers transferred. Issei and Silvers got along just fine. Both of them even went along with Kiba and Saji for a drink but Issei started noticing that Saji has too much work lately. It feels like Saji's avoiding him for some reason

Veronica on the other hand was still teacher their class but she always kept a close eye on Issei and Silvers and tried to separate them as much as possible. An example for that is when Veronica changed the seating arrangements. Issei was up in the front row while Silvers stayed far on the back. Another example is when Veronica assigned two teams to play in their PE. Issei and Silvers were always on the opposite team. Issei and Silvers perfectly knew what Veronica was doing but decided to ignore it

Right now Veronica was watching Issei under a tree with Kiba and Silvers from the roof. The three of them ate their lunch as they were talking to each other. Veronica turned around as she felt a magic circle appeared behind her and revealed Kurumi

"Urgent new milady" Kurumi said with a bow

"Report" Veronica said as Kurumi stood up straight

"Our spies in Heaven have reported that three Excalibur swords were stolen a few days ago. It was confirmed that the fallen angels were the ones behind the robbery and are currently hiding in this town" Kurumi said

"Oh dear me, is it perhaps the fallen angel Kokabiel?" Veronica asked

"That is not confirmed yet but he is the main suspect. Some of our scouts also reported seeing him here in this town" Kurumi said

Veronica crossed her arms below her large breasts. "In the past that fallen angel dog has always loved war. But he only loves war when he is on the winning side" She said

"That is true. He only fight wars if he outnumber or outmaneuver his enemies. He doesn't fight wars when the odds are stacked against him, a cowardly warmonger if you ask me" Kurumi said

"By stealing the Excalibur swords he intends to get on the angels' bad side and by coming here in devil territory he intends to get on the devils' bad side as well. I suspect that he intends to start a war against the devils and angels" Veronica said

"As suspected of lady Veronica. You can easily find out what the enemy's next move. Being the head of the Praetorian Guards truly suits you" Kurumi praised her superior with a smile

"Of course, only a true expert in everything is allowed to be my beloved's Praetorian Guard after all" Veronica said

"If that Kokabiel desires war against the angels and devils then we have no business with them. They can stain the earth with their blood to their hearts' content for all we care" Kurumi said

"I'm afraid we do have business with them. This is my beloved's hometown and it will bring him great anger if it drowns in the flames of war" Veronica said as she imagined Issei's furious face while he stares at the burning town of Kuoh

In truth, Veronica could just let the three factions go to war and anger Issei so that he would order Azrallia to war out of anger. But that would be an act of treachery against him and Veronica will never forgive herself if she ever does that

"Then we should prepare a Red Legion immediately. We can finally crush those pathetic lower life forms for stopping our conquest centuries ago" Kurumi said with a evil smile. The thought of Azrallia crushing everything that has opposed them last time brought great joy to the Praetorian Guard

Veronica was the same. She desperately held herself back from ordering the Red Legions to attack for the sake of vengeance but her loyalty to the Blood Lord is stronger than her anger. She will forever despise herself is she orders an attack without the Blood Lord's approval

"We shall not do anything without my beloved's approval. If he desires war then we go to war, if he does not then we do not" Veronica said

"Of course, the Supreme One's will shall always be done" Kurumi said

"Is that all the report you can give me?" Veronica asked

"There is another one. Heaven sent two agents to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords. They are wandering around this town as we speak" Kurumi said

"Only two agents?" Veronica asked. It confused Veronica on how Heaven would only send two to retrieve such important items

"Yes, both are holy sword wielders. They both possess Excalibur swords each" Kurumi said

"Send two holy sword wielders who have Excalibur swords to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords? What is that Seraph Michael thinking!? Its either these two holy sword wielders are strong enough to defeat Kokabiel and his forces or they are just ignorant" Veronica said

Veronica then flared her massive dark energy. Her energy easily clouded the entire town of Kuoh in an instant. Not only does she have incredible amount of energy but she is a master at hiding it. To her its just child's play to hide such large amount of energy that is enough to cover a whole town

Her energy spread throughout the streets, districts, roads, inside each buildings, and even the sewers. She felt each and every single living being inside her energy. From the two devils' peerages of Kuoh Academy to random people walking around the streets. She even found several fallen angels and exorcists hiding throughout the town but unfortunately Kokabiel was nowhere to be found. However Veronica felt two unknown energies within the town. Not only were their energies above average but they were carrying holy relics each. She was certain that these two are the holy sword wielders she intended to find

"Found you" Veronica said with a smile

After finding the holy sword wielders, Veronica pulled every bit of her energy back inside her. No one, not even Kurumi who was standing right behind her felt her massive energy at all

"Such majestic energy you have milady. I admire you" Kurumi said

"Thank you for your admiration. If that's all you can return to Azrallia" Veronica said as Kurumi bowed down

"Certainly, if you ever need my assistance all you need to do is ask" Kurumi said before disappearing in a magic circle

Veronica put a finger on her to think. Sending only two holy sword wielders with Excalibur fragments is reckless. Maybe she should test them out to see if they're up for the job. But testing it herself is too boring.

That's when Veronica looked down and saw Issei. Seeing him gave Veronica a great idea, enough to make her smile

00000

Later that day Issei was walking home with Silvers

"Can you hangout at my place Issei? I got some snacks there" Silvers offered

"No thanks, I need to go back to the orphanage to get some stuff" Issei said

"Oh, alright. You can stop by at my place whenever you like"

"Yeah, thanks"

Both of them separated at the stoplight. Silvers continued to walk ahead as Issei turned left to the orphanage. After a few minutes of walk, Issei finally arrived at the orphanage. It was a simply two floored building with multiple rooms for the orphans. Many children were playing on the field. They were either chasing each other, playing on the playground, or doing whatever they see as fun

Seeing how children are so lively, even at the end of the day, made Issei smile. He wondered what it would be like to play as a child, due to his past he never really had the chance to play like that

"Issei?" Issei turned his head forward when a voice called out his name, only to see Saji

"Hey there Saji" Issei greeted his friend

"Uh.. H-Hey there! What up? Why are you here?" Saji greeted back but was a bit nervous under his breath

"I'm here to pick up some new clothes. My current ones are getting dirty" Issei said

"Here are the keys then, I've got to go now. See ya!" Saji said as he sprinted away, confusing Issei. Issei wondered why Saji was acting this way, its like he's scared of him now

Deciding to ignore Saji's reaction, Issei went inside

"Big brother Issei!" A small voice called out

"Big brother Issei is here!" Another voice called out

Upon entering the orphanage, a small crowd of young children gathered around Issei to greet him

"Hey everyone" Issei said

"Where were you big brother Issei? You were never home" A small boy said

"Yeah, we want to play with you" A small girl said

"I told you guys that if you want to play with me you should tell Saji. He can tell me to come by" Issei said, crouching down to level the children's heights

"We did tell him. But big brother Saji said that you were too busy to play" Another small boy said

"Huh? I'm not too busy. In fact, I don't have anything interesting to do" Issei said

"But big brother Saji said that you were studying so hard for school that you don't have enough time to play" The same boy said

Issei blinked in surprise. Why did Saji tell the children that he's busy when in truth he's not? Avoiding him is one thing but lying to the children is different

"Was big brother Saji lying?" A small girl asked

"Oh uh… n-no not at all. Maybe he just doesn't want to bother me. I'll tell him that its okay for me to play with you guys later, alright?" Issei said

"Okay!" The children said in unison

Seeing the children's smiles made Issei smile too. Looking at each one of them with happiness in their eyes was a great sight to see. But one thing caught Issei's attention

"Hey, why do you have a bandage Mayu?" Issei asked

The small girl named Mayu looked at the bandage on her hand to see the bandage. "Oh a bee from the garden bit me. It really hurt" She said

"Does it still hurt?" Issei asked

"No, big sister kissed it to make the pain go away and put bandage on it" Mayu said

"Big sister?" Issei asked, Saji doesn't have a sister and the children never called Saji's mom big sister. It must be someone else

"Yes, Big sisters are playing with us. They're over here Big brother Issei!" A boy said as he grabbed Issei's hand and dragged him across the hall as the others followed the two

Turning to their right, the boy dragged the boy to the living room where he saw two women at the same age as him playing with the children. What Issei first noticed is that they were both wearing white cloaks. One has short blue hair and another has long brown hair tied in pigtails. The second thing he noticed is that large odd-shaped object beside the blue haired girl. Issei was unable to guess what it is since it was completely covered in cloth

"Big sisters! Big brother Issei is here!" The boy called out, catching both girls' attentions

Both girls turned to Issei

"Hey, you two new here?" Issei asked

"Nope, we're just here to spend the night. The owner is so generous to let us stay" The brunette girl said with a bright smile

Seeing the girl smile made Issei smile too. But when he turned to the blue haired girl he was only met with a cold stare

"My name's Issei Hyoudou by the way" Issei introduced

"My name is Irina Shidou, nice to meet you Issei!" The girl named Irina said

"Irina, we shouldn't give our names so easily!" The blue haired girl said

"Why Xenovia? Making new friends is always good" Irina said as the blue haired girl mentally face palmed

"You just gave away my name" The girl named Xenovia said to her partner

"Oops, sorry" Irina said

"Its nice to meet you Irina, Xenovia. Are you two new here?" Issei said as he sat down on the couch

"Why yes, we're just staying in this orphanage for the night" Irina said

Issei could still feel Xenovia's stare at the side of his head but decided to ignore it

"Why don't you just go to an inn or a hotel?" Issei asked, seeing their fancy robes they must be loaded

"Well, we're kind of broke" Irina said

"Irina here bought a painting that costs so much money" Xenovia said

"It was a painting of a holy saint Xenovia! How can you not buy it!?" Irina asked

"Because we only have a small amount of money" Xenovia said, Issei sweat dropped at the two girls who argued in front of him

"Well, I hope you girls feel comfortable here" Issei said with a smile before standing up and heading to his room

When Issei left to his room and the children left to play ball outside, both Irina and Xenovia were left in the room

"Xenovia, that boy gives off a dark atmosphere" Irina said

"Maybe he's a devil. Only devils have that kind of darkness surrounding them" Xenovia said

"What should we do?" Irina asked

"We already talked to both peerages at the school and he wasn't present there. Meaning he's not their servant. He must be stray, taking him out wont be too hard without a peerage backing him up" Xenovia said

00000

After changing his clothes Issei left the orphanage to roam the town. Unknown to him both nuns were tailing him around the city. Issei knew he was being tailed. He was tailed multiple times in the past and this wasn't something new to him

He stopped by a café to have a drink, stopped at the arcade, and even stopped by at a local library but he was still being tailed. The sun was going down as the night begins but he was still being tailed. Annoyed at this, he turned to an alleyway. Both nuns rushed out from hiding and turned to the corner but saw that Issei wasn't there anymore

"He vanished!" Irina said

"How?" Xenovia asked

Both nuns searched the place to any sign of Issei. Unknown to them Issei was already on top the building's room. He used his blood to make a chain so that he could pull himself up to the top.

BASH!

Issei flinched and turned his head around to see a broken glass shatter on the building he was on top of. The nuns looked up due to the shattered glass but only saw Issei who was on the roof

"There he is!" Irina pointed

"Shit!" Issei cursed as he sprinted out of there

"You wont get away!" Xenovia shouted as both nuns went on pursuit of Issei

Nearby a certain dark lady smirked as she watched Issei jump from building to building to escape the nuns. The glass shattered when she shot a spear of dark energy through the window. Issei ran through the roofs until he jumped over the edge of one building that has a ladder and climbed down on it. When he arrived on the ground he saw both nuns heading towards him

"Wait!" Xenovia shouted as Issei rushed to the opposite direction. He needs to loose these girls

Issei and the nuns cant use their powers due to the civilians walking around the streets. Issei needs to get out of the civilians' sights so that he could use his blood. And by doing that he needs to go to his territories, the alleyways

Issei turned right to an alleyway and used his blood chain to bash a garbage can and sent it flying to the nuns. When the nuns turned the corner they were met by a flying garbage can heading towards them. Xenovia unwrapped her sword and slashed the can in two before continuing the chase

Issei kept on turning from corner to corner throughout the alleyway. But his luck ran out when he was met face to face with a dead end. Issei turned around but stopped when he saw the nuns behind him

"There's nowhere to run now" Xenovia said

"Don't worry, Issei. We'll save you from your sins by purifying your soul" Irina said as she grabbed her bracelet and transformed it into a sword

Both nuns approach him with their swords. 'Where the hell is Veronica when you need her!?' Issei asked himself

Issei looked around for a chance to escape but was no good. Seeing no way out he decided to stay and fight. Issei bit the edge of his thumbs, letting his blood flow out and summoned two swords

"You must be a knight to use swords" Xenovia said

"What are you talking about? I'm not a devil!" Issei said

"Lying is futile. We sense your dark energy. You ARE a devil!" Xenovia said as she swung her large sword forward, creating an arc of destructive energy towards Issei

Issei jumped up, avoiding the blow but was met face to face with Irina

"Amen!" Irina shouted as she shot her sword forward, only to be blocked by one of Issei's swords but when their swords collided, Issei's sword easily pushed Irina away, sending her flying

"Kyaa!" Irina crashed on the wall, cracking it before falling to the ground

"Irina!" Xenovia shouted at her fallen comrade

Irina slowly got up. "I-I'm fine…" She said

Issei was also shocked at this. He never expected her to be blown away. Did that energy was his doing?

"You bastard!" Xenovia charged towards Issei

Issei landed on the ground as Xenovia closed in. She held the sword up above her head and brought it down in a vertical slash but with great speed Issei side stepped to his right, avoiding her sword. Xenovia's sword impacted the ground, creating a thunderous crash on the concrete floor. Issei then appeared behind Xenovia

Issei widened his eyes when he realized that he was behind Xenovia. He only planned on side stepping so that he could avoid her attack but instead he got behind her so quick. He managed to send Irina flying but he got behind Xenovia easily. Did his physical strength and speed increased? If it did, when?

Unknown to Issei, Veronica was on the roof above the building nearby, watching the fight with amusement. She smiled with great pleasure at Issei's increased strength and speed

"Die devil!" Xenovia shouted as she charged at Issei again. Xenovia started swinging her sword left and right as she charged but Issei kept on dodging as he dashed backwards

"I got him!" Irina said as she swung her sword towards Issei's open back. But Issei suddenly turned around and collided his sword to Irina's sword. The impact caused Irina's sword to fly off her hand

"You're mine!" Xenovia said as she swung her sword but Issei also blocked her sword. But he cant push this one with only his bare strength

'He blocked Excalibur Destruction with only one sword!? How!?' Xenovia asked herself

Issei's crimson energy appeared around his body and swords before a burst of energy erupted out his sword that was blocking Xenovia. The energy burst sent Xenovia back

Seeing an opening, Issei charged to Xenovia

"Xenovia, watch out!" Irina shouted as Xenovia saw Issei charging towards her. She swung her sword forward but Issei ducked down and dodged her. Xenovia widened her eyes in fear when Issei slashed Xenovia on her left shoulder, causing blood to splash out

"AAAGH!" Xenovia shouted as she let her sword go to hold her bleeding wound

"Xenovia!" Irina quickly grabbed her sword and charged towards Issei but before she could attack, Issei's kick landed on her stomach, sending her flying to the wall again. Irina tried to stand but her body was in so much pain right now

Seeing that Irina on the ground in pain, Issei turned his attention to Xenovia who was bleeding on the ground. Blood was flying out of her open would as he flowed down her arm and torso. Her body was shaking due to the amount of pain. Issei pointed his sword towards Xenovia

Xenovia expected Issei to cut her head off or stab his heart but she gasped in shock when she saw that her own blood was flowing out of her wound and into Issei's sword. The blood that flowed down her arm and body also flew towards Issei's sword. Xenovia's vision started to blur due to blood loss. She desperately kept her vision straight but it was futile. Issei was absorbing too much blood

"X-Xenovia…!" Irina tried to shout but her voice was shaky

After a few more seconds Xenovia couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes closed as she fell on the ground

"Xenovia!" Irina shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks as she saw her partner collapse

"She's still alive, I intentionally left enough blood in her so that she wont die" Issei said as he unsummoned his blood swords

"You bastard…" Irina said as she glared at Issei

"You two attacked me, remember?" Issei said

Irina tried to say something but decided not to, it was their fault from the start.

"You try attacking me again, and I'll kill both of you. Got that?" Issei said. Irina couldn't respond back as she was froze in fear. Without another word Issei left the alleyway, leaving both girls behind

When Issei walked out of the alleyway, he was greeted by a clapping Veronica

"Bravo my beloved. You took down two holy sword wielders on your own with ease. You have grown stronger" Veronica said as she stopped clapping and put her right hand on her hip

"Where were you? I thought you said you were going to protect me?" Issei asked

"Oh dear me, I was only away for a few moments and you already missed me?" Veronica asked with hand covering her mouth

"I know that you were the one who broke through that glass to let those girls find me when I lost them" Issei said, remembering the glass that shattered when he was on the roof

"Yes, that was my doing. It would be so boring if you simply escaped without a fight"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "So that's it, huh? You wanted me to fight them"

"That is correct. I wanted to see if you have grown stronger, and you did" Veronica turned around "Enough chitchat, let us get you something to eat. You must be starving by now"

Issei didn't say another word and just followed Veronica

Back in the alleyway, Irina recovered enough strength to stand up. She slowly walked towards her partner and kneeled down next to her

"Xenovia" Irina called but Xenovia didn't respond. She was unconscious

Irina grabbed Xenovia up and realized that her body was so cold. She checked for her pulse on her wrists and neck and they were still pumping but her body was so cold due to blood loss

When they got up, Irina paled as she saw another person in an alleyway. And not an ordinary person. A devil of all things

"You two, aren't you the ones who went to Rias' clubroom?" Silvers asked

"Are you here to finish us off?" Irina asked as she glared at the devil. She has no strength at the moment and Xenovia was unconscious. She cant fight or protect her partner

"What happened?" Silvers asked, ignoring Irina's question

"Why do you care?" Irina asked

"Because I do, so tell me. What happened?" Silvers asked

Irina hesitated to tell Silvers but she cant afford to offend him. When he attacks there's no saving body of them

"We were attacked" Irina said

"By who?" Silvers asked

"We don't know" Irina said

Silvers then turned to Xenovia who was unconscious. He saw how pale she was, almost like a corpse

"Is she dead?" Silvers asked

"She's not, she suffered blood loss" Irina said

"We should get her help, she might die to lack of blood. I can heal her, come to my place" Silvers said

"Can we trust you?" Irina asked, still cautious of the devil

"I know a couple of healing techniques. Now hurry before she dies!" Silvers said

"If you can help then please, save her" Irina said, letting Silvers carry Xenovia as she picked up their swords

She knew that asking a help for a devil is bad but if Xenovia doesn't get treated she will die. Irina was still being cautious, gripping her sword tight, just in case Silvers tries anything

0000000000

When they arrived at Silvers' apartment, Silvers put Xenovia on his bed and created a magic healing circle above her. Healing energies started to flow around Xenovia. Irina was still cautious but when she saw her partner's condition getting better she sigh in relief

"Can you describe the attacker?" Silvers asked

"Well, we saw him at an orphanage. When he arrived he was wearing the uniform of a school in this town" Irina said, remembering Issei's attire before he changed clothing

"Anything else?" Silvers asked

"He has brown hair and matching eyes and he was the same age as us" Irina said

"Is he a vampire or something? Did he suck your friend's blood through her neck?" Silvers asked

"No, he absorbed her blood out from her wound and into his red sword" Irina said, remembering what happened

Silvers remained silent. School uniform with brown hair and matching eyes. Not only that but the attacker has the ability to suck out people's blood with a red sword.

'There's no doubt about it. It was Issei who attacked these two' Silvers thought to himself

After a few more seconds of healing, Silvers stopped as the magic circle disappeared

"She should be fine by now. She only needs to rest" Silvers said

"Thank you so much for helping us" Irina said, bowing down to Silvers

"Its nothing" Silvers said as he walked out the room. Irina decided to stay inside to look after Xenovia

Outside the room, Silvers sat on the sofa to think things through. He already knows that Issei was the one who attacked the girls but what was his motives? Did he randomly attack them or did they attack him first? These two girls are on a mission here to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords from the fallen angels, they have no reason to attack the Blood Lord. So that means Issei attacked them? Silvers grabbed his cellphone and called Issei

"Hey Issei, where are you at the moment?" Silvers asked

"Just wandering around. You?" Issei asked

"Relaxing at home"

"Oh, okay. So why'd you call?"

Silvers paused at first before speaking. "Issei, did you perhaps ran into two nuns earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You attacked them, didn't you?"

Issei narrowed his eyes on the other line. "They attacked me first so I fought back"

"You almost killed one of them"

"I left enough blood for her to live"

"The wound on her shoulder should've been enough to stop her from attacking anymore. And her partner was too beaten up to continue, so why did you take her blood and almost killed her?"

"You're a devil, aren't you? And they're nuns from the church, so why pity?"

"Attacking members of the church is dangerous while you're in this town. This town belongs to the Gremory family. You could have put the blame on us"

Issei, who was eating at a local restaurant, was about to respond but a sudden hand from a dark lady grabbed his phone

"Listen you devil mutt, my beloved has no time for your nonsense" Veronica spoke before taking a sip at her tea

Hearing Veronica's voice, Silvers' eyes narrowed. "You…". He could still remember Veronica's bloodlust that night, he doesn't like to admit it but he was indeed scared of her

"Let me make this easy for you to understand since you know nothing. My beloved, the Supreme One, has set foot on this town. Meaning, everything you see around you belongs to him. Every building, every people, including you, that red haired bitch of a childhood friend of yours, and the rest of you lowly devils. The Blood Lord owns you all!" Veronica said with powerful superiority

"This town belongs to the devils. You people are causing trouble here" Silvers said

"Oh dear me, if we did cause trouble this town will be destroyed within seconds. You should be thankful to my beloved's mercy. Without it, your kind within this little town would have suffered my wrath long before you arrived" Veronica said, taking another sip

Silvers greeted his teeth. "You think you could just take whatever you want!? This town belongs to Rias Gremory! It doesn't belong to you people!"

"If you want this town so badly then take it from us. We will be more than willing to give up this place IF you manage to defeat us" Veronica said before hanging up the phone

"Veronica what the hell!?" Issei shouted, catching attentions from nearby tables

"Is something bothering you my beloved?" Veronica asked, tilting her head as she smiled her usual dangerous smile at Issei

"What was that? You just challenged Silvers" Issei said

"Yes, I did" Veronica said, taking another sip. Not even bothered that she challenged Issei's friend

"Why? Silvers is my friend Veronica. Why would you do that?" Issei asked

Veronica sighed as she put the tea cup on the table. She expected this to happen since Issei was friends with Silvers so she had something prepared

"Its better to show you than to tell you" Veronica said. She flicked her fingers and both of them disappeared instantly, not a single person noticed them vanish

Issei widened his eyes when he realized that they were in the school yard. He looked around and saw the Kuoh students walking to the building or hanging out. This confused him since school has ended for that day. He was even more shocked to see himself approaching the building

"Is that me? What is this!?" Issei asked as he watched his other self walk past them

"This is what happened days ago my beloved. Its like a flashback" Veronica explained

"Hey Issei!" A familiar voice called out. Both of them then turned to Silvers who walked up to the other Issei

"Hey dude" The other Issei greeted as they walked to the building together while talking to each other

"I remember that conversation" Issei said as he heard himself talk to Silvers

"That is because you had that conversation a couple of days ago" Veronica explained as she began to follow the two. "Come, my beloved" She said as Issei followed her

Both the real Issei and Veronica followed the past Issei and Silvers through the school

"Why are you showing me this?" Issei asked

"To show you your friend's true nature" Veronica said, confusing Issei

"What do you mean true nature?"

"Just watch"

Both of them watched the scene go by. They saw how Silvers was purposely walked slower so that the past Issei will be on the lead. The present Issei's eyes widened as he saw Silvers pulling out a small knife out of his sleeve. He then aimed the knife directly to Issei's spinal cord so that it would be a sure kill on the first stab. But he suddenly pulled the knife back into his sleeve as the past Issei looked behind

"What's up dude? If we don't hurry we'll be late for class" The past Issei said

"Oh, yeah. Lets go" Silvers said as they continued to their classroom. Leaving the present Issei and Veronica in the hallway. Issei was stunned at this, he just saw one of his friends trying to kill him. He lowered his head with his bangs shadowing his eyes

"Silvers is an assassin sent by the devils to dispose of you, my beloved" Veronica explained

"Is this all true?" Issei asked

"I will never lie to the Supreme One" Veronica said with strong confidence that she wasn't lying. Issei wanted to believe that Veronica was lying and this scene is just made up by her but now that he thought of it Silvers was always acting like this. Silvers would walk out of Issei's sights like going to his sides or walking up behind him quietly. So is it really true? That Silvers is an assassin?

Issei clenched his fists. If Silvers was an assassin that was sent to kill him then that means he befriended him on purpose? Was their friendship a setup so that Silvers could earn his trust? And the second he let his guard down Silvers will betray him. The thought of Silvers' betrayal brought him great anger. Crimson energy started flowing out of Issei as his anger sparked. Veronica could feel the killing intent oozing out of Issei like his energy

"If you wish, I will dispose of Silvers myself. All I need is your command" Veronica said

"No, I'll go talk to Silvers first. I'll pretend to be off guard so that he might kill me" Issei said

"And if he does try to kill you?" Veronica asked, hoping that Issei might give her a green light at killing Silvers

"Dispose of him" Issei said, making Veronica smirk

"Even though he's your friend?" Veronica asked

"He got close to me because he wants to kill me, he's not my friends if he really is an assassin. If he is an assassin dispose of him Veronica" Issei said with a cold tone

Veronica's smirk turned to a sadistic grin. She could hear the pain of being betrayed in Issei's voice. He really doesn't like being double crossed

"Your wish is my command, my beloved" Veronica bowed her head with a hand on her chest

00000

The next day, at Silvers' house, Silvers was preparing himself for school. And he's not preparing for another day of school. He was dipping his knives and daggers in a bowl of purple liquid. This liquid is none other than poison from a powerful hydra which can easily melt steel and concrete. His weapons are enchanted with magic since he tested the poison on a spoon which melted the steel like butter

He was also sharpening some of them before dipping it down into the poison bowl of the hydra's poison. He put each weapons into their sheaths, which was made out of anti-poison fabric, and hide some in his clothes. He put the others in his pocket dimension in case he drops the current ones he has

'I'm gonna finish what I came here. I'm sorry Issei, its been fun but Lord Sirzechs wants you dead' Silvers thought to himself, determined to kill his friend. After a short walk Silvers arrived at school but he was not expecting the next thing that happened

"Silvers…" Issei said in a low voice as he saw Silvers at the gate

"Issei" Silvers said in a low voice too, looking into the eyes of his friend

Instead of greeting each other like they do everyday, they just stayed silent and looked at each other dead in the eyes, ignoring the passing students that were on their way inside. One way or another, the friendship between Issei and Silvers will end that day

00000

 **Sorry for a late update but I've been very busy lately :( I was also running out of ideas, can you guys give me some advice please? Also if you see any wrong grammar please ignore it, English is not my first language.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ And by the way, please leave a review. I always love to hear you guys out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy the chapter ^^**

00000

A few seconds have passed but for Issei and Silvers, who stayed silent as they glared at each other, felt like an eternity has passed within those few seconds

Silvers' eyes were filled with determination to accomplish his mission while Issei's eyes were filled with anger at his friends' betrayal. Both were itching to attack each other and the only thing that's stopping them are the innocent students entering school grounds.

"Lovely day, isn't it Silvers" Issei decided to break the silence with a random sentence

Raising his eyebrow in confusion at the sudden ramdom sentence Issei said, Silvers decided to respond "Yeah, clear blue skies is always a beautiful day" He didn't know why he responded to Issei who is his current target but somehow he did

"We'll be late if we don't hurry" Issei said as he turned to his right and walked towards the school with his back wide open to Silvers

Silvers the noticed something different. When he and Issei see each other they'll usually walk side by side but today Issei took the lead. If not for the random students nearby Silvers would've taken this chance but he's not stupid enough to kill someone with this much witnesses so he decided to follow Issei to class. They stayed silent, not talking to each other until they got into the classroom

00000

After their short class Silvers was under the tree, their usual hangout.

"Hey dude" Silvers shifted his eyes up to see Issei who called him. "Mind if I sit down?"

Silvers paused at first as he observed Issei. His hands and fingers lack any weapons or bleeding cuts to summon weapons. He sniffed a few times if there was any scent of blood inside Issei's clothes to let him summon weapons with Silvers off guard, but he smelled nothing. Issei was unarmed and uncut. The only thing that Issei has is a bag of lunch

"Go ahead" Silvers moved aside to give Issei some space. Issei sat down beside Silvers and grabbed his lunch

Silvers kept a close eye on Issei if he ever tries anything hostile but Issei just grabbed his lunch and ate it. This confused Silvers greatly. Issei acts so calm, so normal. He didn't even bring out the incident between him and the nuns. Its like he's acting like any other day when they hang out

"Where's Kiba by the way?" Issei asked

"He has club activities" Silvers responded

"And Saji?"

"Student council activities"

"They're pretty busy, especially Saji"

"Yeah"

Issei continued eating his lunch. Silvers ate his lunch too. They stayed silent as they ate until the bell rang for another class

00000

After the whole day of class, both Issei and Silvers were walking side by side down the street. They never said anything, they just walked in silence

Silvers was confused at first about Issei acting so casual today but after thinking about it he now understands why he is acting like this. Issei wanted to spend some time with Silvers as friends before they become enemies. He wanted to enjoy one last and final day with him as a friend not as enemies.

"Silvers" Issei said, catching Silvers' attention. "Did someone got close to you only to betray you before?"

Silvers widened his eyes at Issei's question. "What do you mean?"

"For example, a person got close to you like a friend or a girlfriend or even a wife. You think you two are okay but they have different methods in mind and in the end they only end up betraying you. Did that ever happened to you before?" Issei asked

Silvers paused for a moment. Is it possible that Issei already knows his intentions? But by the way Issei is looking at him, he sees his hatred in his eyes. And they were directed at him. There's only one possible explanation for that. Issei knows Silvers' intention to kill him

"Yeah, it happened to me before" Silvers said with a frown

"Mind telling me?" Issei asked

Silvers paused for a moment to recall his past. "I met a girl before that I liked. She was really nice and sweet and I ended up liking her whenever we see each other. She became my girlfriend and we ended up living in the same house together. She also promised to be my wife one day, and that made me happy, very happy. There were a couple of gangsters out to get her but I defended her with my life, I even went so far as to destroy the organization that's after her. I think that when I saved her from that organization we'll be able to finally get married but it all ended that day"

Issei saw Silvers clenching his fist. "When I returned I caught her fucking two random guys I've never met!" Silvers said with rage in his voice

"She cheated on you?" Issei asked

"Worse, she cheated on me on purpose. She knew I was coming home at that time so she called out some of her friends to fuck her in _our_ room and on _our_ bed! She was intended to show me how she fucked her friends right in front of me damn it! She even said that she only got closer to me so that she could use me to get rid of the organization that's after her. When I did the research later on I found out that she and her group stole 80% of that organization's funds which was a lot of money. That explains why the organization was after her" Silvers said

Hearing Silvers' story Issei cant help but feel sorry for him. He went through a lot

"She used and manipulated me to get what she wants. I risked my life many times to get rid of the organization that's after her, I did all of that for her. I gave her all I had but she tossed it in the trash like a piece of junk. Well, after what she did to me its pretty normal that she sees me as a piece of trash anyway, after using me she'll just throw me away with a smile on her face" Silvers ended his story with a sigh

"I'm sorry bro" Issei said

"Don't mention it, I was an idiot back then" Silvers said, putting his hands in his pockets

"So what're you gonna do now?" Issei asked

Silvers paused before responding. "I guess… I'm gonna finish what I came here for"

Issei understood what he meant by this. "I see, well if you somehow accomplish your business here, do me a favour and find a girl that's _not_ gonna betray you, got it?" Issei asked

Silvers smiled. "Yeah, I got my eyes on a certain girl already"

"Really? Well I guess you should give it a shot" Issei said with a smile

"Yeah, but after my business is done"

"Where will you do your business?"

"At an abandoned warehouse, north outside of town"

"Got it. Oh, this is where we split"

The two of them arrived at the usual place that they separate from each other.

At the stoplight

"So this is it" Issei said as Silvers nodded

"Yeah, alright. See you soon" Silvers held a fist to Issei

"Sure" Issei fist bumped Silvers before they separate but suddenly Silvers stopped

"Issei…" Silvers called, causing Issei to stop. Their backs still facing each other as they looked away

"If I somehow fail my business can you please do me a favour?" Silvers asked

"Yeah sure" Issei said

"Can you please keep my job a secret from Rias and the others?"

Issei blinked in confusion. "You don't want to ruin your image to them, huh?" Issei asked as Silvers nodded

"They know that I'm a fighter but I never told them about my real job. I don't want them to see the blood on my hands" Silvers said in a low voice

"Really? And what's your job?" Issei asked with a grin

"You idiot, you probably already know my job already" Silvers said with a smile

"Alright, I'll keep it between us" Issei said with a nod

"Thanks" Silvers said in a low voice, enough to be heard by Issei

"Don't mention it. We are friends, aren't we?" Issei asked in a low voice

"Yes, we are" Silvers said in a low voice too

"Goodbye Silvers"

"Goodbye to you too Issei"

From others' point of view, these goodbyes are just like any other goodbyes between two teenager. But to Issei and Silvers this goodbyes are not only for each other but for their friendship as well. The next time they will meet is on a battlefield

00000

Hours later Issei was laying on one of the benches of the park, looking at the skies. He saw multiple rain clouds. He expected a storm to pour soon

"Do you intend to meet up with your former friend?" Issei turned his head to see Veronica smiling at him nearby. Her arms were crossed under her large breasts

"Yeah" Issei said before turning his head back to the sky

"If you wish I can go in your place, I'll make sure that dog will suffer till his last breath" Veronica said with a murderous tone

"No, I'll go"

"You need not worry of me my beloved. I am more than capable of disposing him. That is what you told me before after all"

Issei remembered how he told Veronica to dispose of Silvers if he finds out that his friend is truly an assassin sent to kill him

"I changed my mind, I'll be the one ending his life"

"I insist that I should be the one to handle that mongrel. If you don't want him to suffer then you need not worry, I will end his life painlessly"

"No, I'll be the one to do that. I've already decided on it. He'll die by my hands"

Veronica smiled at this. "You speak of taking one's life so casually my beloved"

"I've killed people before Veronica" Issei said as he recalled his past deeds

"I know, I was watching your every move. But before, when you killed those people you always show the guilt of your sins. You regret that you stained your hands in blood and the word death is taboo to you. But now… you speak as if taking ones life is nothing" Veronica said

Issei sat up and glared at Veronica. "That's because all I'm feeling right now is anger. The people I killed in the past had nothing to do with me yet I killed them nonetheless. But Silvers is trying to kill me and he wont stop until I'm dead or I make sure he stops. Its either him or me"

"You want to kill him? Isn't he your friend?" Veronica asked

"If he didn't come here to kill me he would've never been my friend"

"He's friends with your other friend Kiba, isn't he? What would he feel if he found out that you killed Silvers?"

"He's free to feel anything, if he hates me or forgives me its up to him"

Veronica smiled before walking around the bench and placed both her hands on Issei's shoulders from behind. "Very good my beloved. You show no mercy to those who oppose you, whether they are former friends or not. You're becoming more like the Blood Lord as time passes on"

"I don't want to be the Blood Lord"

"Yet you sat on your throne?"

"That's because you said it would be an honor to see me sitting on the throne"

"Yet you commanded a Red Legion to massacre of the orcs?"

"That's because they occupied and ravaged villages. I just cant sit still and watch them do that to those innocent people"

"Even so, you still commanded your army my beloved"

Veronica bent down and wrapped her arms around Issei before moving her lips closer to his ear

"In time you will become the Blood Lord, in time you will be our king, and in time you will lead us. I guarantee that you will" Veronica whispered

Suddenly Issei stood up, escaping Veronica's embrace

"Its up to me whether I become your king or not. What made you so sure that I will decide to be your king?" Issei said

"Because I know, one day you will seek power. And one day you will accept Azrallia" Veronica said with confidence in her tone

Issei narrowed her eyes at the dark lady. He doesn't completely trust Veronica. Knowing her, she will do something that will force Issei to become the Blood Lord. But when and how will she do it?

Issei's train of thoughts were interrupted when Veronica literally walked right through the bench, as if her body was completely made out of dark energy. He took at step back when Veronica came up close to him, close enough to lean on his torso and captured his lips. As Issei felt Veronica's tongue enter his mouth he decided to respond with his own tongue.

Every time Veronica kisses him like this without warning shocks Issei, not because of the sudden kiss but because of how used he is now. Before when Veronica kisses Issei he felt really nervous and blushes so hard. But now he feels nothing, like kissing this beautiful woman is just another walk in the park. He doesn't blush or feel nervous even for a moment. Unknown to Issei, Veronica also noticed this change as well. Now that Issei is used to kissing maybe its about time that he should enjoy a woman's flesh. Veronica smiled mischievously inside as her calculations are going smoothly. If Issei has issues with the pleasure of the flesh and doesn't fall for her seductions then she should start small like kissing.

After a few more seconds the two parted with a trail of saliva visibly connecting their lips

"Please tell me before doing that" Issei said as Veronica smiled seductively at him

"I prefer doing it immediately without delay" Veronica said before stepping away from Issei. "I shall be nearby, watching you from afar, you only need to call my name if you need me"

Veronica disappeared in black smoke, leaving Issei alone. After she left Issei decided to meet up with Silvers at the abandoned warehouse outside of town

00000

Lightning struck from the sky, before a hard rain poured as Issei arrived outside the abandoned warehouse. He entered the warehouse dripping wet from the rain as another lightning struck outside. When Issei got inside the warehouse the first he noticed were dozens of lit candles lighting the place, it was dusty with many rubble and trash. Some walls even have graffiti paintings, some have cracks and holes as well. There were holes on the roof and rain poured through it.

"So you came after all. I was starting to think that you wont come" Silvers said as he walked out of the shadowed part of the warehouse. "Issei"

Silvers was wearing a dark navy blue overcoat with a hood over his head. There were multiple knives and daggers strapped around his torso, waists, and thighs. He was holding two knives in both hands as well

"Silvers, nice place to pick for our fight. I was expecting a trap though" Issei said

"Don't worry, _this is a trap_!" Silvers said as multiple knives shot out from his sleeves and onto his hand. Issei's eyes widened as Silvers spiralled with great speed and shot a barrage of knives in every direction

Issei bit his thumb and shot his hand out, creating a shield of blood that blocked the knives that was suppose to hit him. Silvers threw each knife with great force that it cracked the concrete floors and even blew several small holes through the rusty steel walls and roof. The knives hit Issei's blood shield and thankfully it didn't crack it, but it did something more

Issei noticed his blood shield starting to melt when the knives hit it, that's when he noticed purple liquid on the tip of each knives

"What the…" Issei mumbled

" **The knives are dipped with an elder hydra's poison, its strong enough to melt concrete, steel and yes your blood like butter** " A familiar voice spoke through Issei's head

'Veronica? Is that you?' Issei asked the voice in his mind

" **I'm communicating with you through telepathy, but enough about that, focus on the battle. Your shield wont last very long** " Veronica said as Issei noticed his shield slowly melting

When it finally melted to the floor, Issei back flipped and summoned a blood sword to flick the incoming knives away. Silvers was throwing the knives indiscriminately so it was easy for Issei to spot an incoming knife

'How much knives does this guy have?' Issei thought

" **He probably has hundreds stored in his pocket dimension, all dipped in poison. Your body is strong enough to survive three to four hits from those poisonous knives but if you get hit by more it will be critical. Be careful, my beloved** " Veronica said

'Got it' Issei responded to her in his mind

A second later, Silvers' barrage ended with him covering his mouth and nose with a scarf that's the same colour as his cloak and walk back, letting the darkness of the night camouflage him

Issei finally landed on the ground after his high back flip in the air. He looked around and saw no sign of Silvers

'That last attack was not meant for him to kill me, but it was meant to get rid of the candles so that I cant see him. Pretty clever' Issei thought to himself

Holding his sword tight, Issei didn't drop his guard as he slowly walk back while feeling his surroundings. All he needs is one sound, even if it's the sound of footsteps or breathing. As long as he can hear Silvers he can easily find him. But Silvers is a professional assassin, he wont make a slight sound

BANG!

Issei immediately turned around and shot a blood projectile to the banging noise he heard from behind him. His blood projectile hit the pile of junk, destroying the crates and barrels

BOOM!

Issei shot another projectile to a concrete pillar, destroying it

CRASH! SMASH! BANG!

Issei shot blood projectiles on each spot that he hears a crashing sound, trying to hit Silvers

" **He's trying to confuse you. He's throwing rocks at certain places to direct your attention there. He's using misdirection** " Issei heard Veronica's voice in his head

'You know what he's doing?' Issei asked

" **I can sense** **him even from a distance. I can tell where he is even in the dark** " Veronica said

'So can you tell me where he is?' Issei asked but all he heard is a dark giggle followed by silence. 'You're not gonna tell me, right?'

" **You need to get stronger my beloved. Many assassins will be sent to kill you. Normally they wont be able to reach you due to the Praetorian Guards guarding you. But you still need to be able to protect yourself** " Veronica said. Issei narrowed his eyes in anger at Veronica's words

'I'm fighting my former friend to the death here but to you this is only training, right?' Issei asked. He doesn't like how Veronica views this fight as training

" **This is all for your sake, my beloved. Now get your head in the training** " Veronica said. Not only does Veronica view this fight as training, she even calls this fight 'training' and it gave Issei the feeling of being Veronica's pet who she trains to 'sit' or 'speak'. But he decided to ignore it and focused

BANG! SMASH! BOOM!

Issei continues to hear loud noises all around the warehouse but there were no sign of Silvers in any direction. He knew that Silvers will attack any moment now. He expects him to attack from behind but what if he attack in the front, knowing that the back will be fully guarded?

Issei's thoughts were interrupted when he dodged a sudden thrust of knife coming from his right. He saw a quick glimpse of Silvers before the assassin leaps back into the darkness. Issei shot a projectile to the direction Silvers fled but it only hid the wall, meaning Silvers might've circled around already

Another attack was dodged by Issei that came from behind. Issei sent a high kick but his foot didn't touch anything. Another knife tried to slice Issei's throat but he luckily pulled his head back. Issei roared and erupted his crimson energy, creating a crater on the ground he stood, hoping to knock Silvers back, which it did

The second Issei saw Silvers get knocked to the wall by his energy, he immediately charged towards him and thrust his sword forward only for Silvers to get out of the way. Issei's sword dug through the steel wall instead of Silvers, with the tip of it reaching outside

Enveloping his right knife with his energy, Silvers thrust his weapon directly towards Issei's face. Issei's blood sword was dug deep through the wall, meaning he needs to pull it out first in order to block the attack. But instead of dodging, Issei brought his head down and hit Silvers' own head

"Agh!" Silvers grunted in pain at Issei's sudden headbutt. He never expected him to do that

Seeing Silvers stunned, Issei quickly pulled his sword out and attacked Silvers with a few swings. Silvers tried to jump back to the shadows but Issei quickly caught up to him

"I wont lose sight of you again!" Issei said as he brought his sword down only to be blocked by Silvers' knife. Silvers used his other knife to stab Issei on his body but was blocked by another blood sword

'He summoned another sword that quick!?' Silvers asked himself

Now with two swords, Issei mercilessly attacked Silvers who was blocking each of his blows. Silvers tried to attack Issei the second he finds an opening but Issei ended up dodging his blows. Both of them were clashing with their blades as lightning and thunder roared outside. The winds and rain got stronger, shaking the warehouse's weak and rusty roof and walls. Issei and Silvers fought all over the warehouse, destroying the walls, the ground, the pillars, and even the roof. They even destroyed too much pillar on one side of the warehouse, causing the roof to fall on the ground and creating a large hole above, letting the rain fall inside the warehouse but they never stopped fighting each other

Both of them clashed their blades for a while but they were not equal. Issei was being slowly pushed back by Silvers. He was blocking his attacks more than he was attacking now and Issei knew why. Silvers is a professional assassin and has been fighting for who knows how long. He has the training and experience of a fighter while Issei wasn't

Issei got some training with his Praetorian Guards before his battle with Riser but his training only lasted one week. Silvers might've trained for years to get this good.

" **You cant win against him directly but he's even more dangerous when he's not fighting head on. Like it or not Silvers is more experienced and trained than you my beloved. So what are you gonna do now?** " Veronica asked

'What I plan to do if I cant win' Issei responded

STAB!

"Gaah!"

Veronica's eyes widened slightly as she sensed Silvers driving one of his knives through Issei's stomach. Blood came out of Issei's wound and mouth.

'I win!' Silvers thought to himself. By stabbing him the poison would paralyze Issei or at least weaken him. But the feeling of victory left Silvers when he noticed the blood that splashed out of Issei's wound wrapped around his hand that stabbed him

"I got you now!" Issei said, the crimson energy runes appeared on the side of his arms as his eyes turned blood red. Issei brought his sword down to Silvers but he then blocked it with his other hand

STAB!

Silvers widened his eyes when he felt something pierce his right hip. He turned to see Issei's blood sword stuck deep through his flesh. Silvers blocked one of Issei's sword but he couldn't block his other one due to his other hand been grabbed by his blood

"Y-You let me stab you on purpose..?" Silvers asked while in pain

"Yeah… I c-cant beat you head on and I really cant beat you strategically. S-So I just let myself get caught to get an opening" Issei said while in pain as well. He can feel his body getting weak due to the poison. Not only that he could feel his wound getting bigger as the poison was melting his flesh. It was really painful. "Guess its my win"

"No" Silvers shoved Issei sword away with his free hand and slashed Issei's throat with his knife

"GAAH" More blood splashed out of Issei's mouth and throat wound. Due to the pain, Issei's blood weakened. His swords turned to liquid blood and the blood that was gripping Silvers' right hand melted. Issei fell on both knees in front of Silvers. His vision was slowly getting blurry

With two hand free now, Silvers raised his hand with the knife directly aiming at Issei's heart. "Goodbye Issei"

Issei was still gasping fore air as the blood on his throat was preventing him from breathing. Silvers decided to finally stab Issei but before he could a sudden explosion of murderous intent enveloped the whole warehouse

"How dare you…"

Silvers immediately jumped back to avoid a sudden explosion of dark energy on the ground he stood on. When he landed, multiple dark spears floating in mid air were aimed at him. When the smoke of dust faded, it revealed Veronica, holding the unconscious Issei in her arm. She was using her own aura to heal Issei

"Veronica Sapphires" Silvers mumbled the dark lady's name

Veronica's eyes shifted towards Silvers with anger burning in her eyes. She then shot all the dark energy spears towards Silvers at once. Once the spears made contact of something it will erupt in an explosion of dark energy which exploded on Silvers. It destroyed the whole warehouse and whole area surrounding it. When the smoke of dust faded it revealed a wide crater. The whole warehouse was completely annihilated along the ground where it stood.

Veronica with Issei in her arms appeared a few feet away from the crater. It appears she got herself and Issei away before her spears exploded. With her speed, she could easily dodge explosions like that at the last second. The rain poured upon the two of them as Veronica stared into the distance

"So you're still alive, you dog" Veronica mumbled as she could still feel Silvers energy at the direction she was staring at. It appears he dodged the explosion but just barely. The explosion still reached him but only a little. The wounds he received from Veronica's attack was glowing with dark energy and it feels even more painful than Issei's sword wound. The wounds he received from her aren't ordinary

Veronica wanted to hunt down Silvers and kill him right at this moment but the only thing that's stopping her is the wounded Issei in her arms. She hesitated but she eventually decided to turn around and let Silvers and went to heal Issei

00000

A few days later, Veronica took Issei back to Azrallia. Issei was still unconscious and was laying on the bed. His body and throat was wrapped with bandages. His life wasn't in danger anymore and he was now recovering in his sleep

Over twenty maids and butlers surrounded the whole room, ready to serve their superiors when they are ordered. Veronica was sitting on the side of the bed, looking at Issei with worried eyes

"My beloved…" Veronica mumbled in a soft voice

Her attention was directed away when the door suddenly opened and revealed another of Issei's Praetorian Guards. Primus Heleseus

"Primus" Veronica said

"Veronica, a word please" Primus called as the dark lady stood up from the bed and walked outside the room. They walked for a few minutes until they reached one of the castles' many living rooms

"What is it that you want Primus? If my beloved wakes up without me being there I would be annoyed" Veronica said as she sat down on the sofa

Primus also sat down on the other sofa across Veronica with a glare at her. "How did the Supreme One get wounded?"

"I've already told you. He was fighting an assassin. The assassin was more experienced than him so my beloved got wounded" Veronica said

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. How did the Supreme One got wounded while _you're_ suppose to be guarding him?" Primus asked

Veronica narrowed her eyes at Primus as she heard a bit of a threatening tone in his voice

"You are the head of the Praetorian Guards and the Supreme One's best servant and yet you allowed someone like an assassin to not only get close to him but wound him!?" Primus asked in a louder voice

"I was intending to dispose of the assassin myself but my beloved said that he should be the one to kill him. The assassin is his former friend after all. So I used this chance to train my beloved's strength" Veronica said casually, not even effected by Primus threatening tones or his piercing glares

"You actually let the Supreme One deal with the assassin?"

"It was my beloved's desire to face the assassin. I insisted that I should be the one to take care of it but he refused. So I only did what a true servant of the Blood Lord will do, I obeyed without hesitation" Veronica said with confidence

"A true servant of the Blood Lord will never allow to put the Supreme One in danger!" Primus said in anger, almost shouting now

"Lower your tone before me, Primus" Veronica said, with a threatening tone

Both Praetorian Guards were oozing with bloodlust each. They were glaring at each other with murderous intent, its like they could start killing each other at any moment now. But if they did fight it will tear the whole kingdom apart so they tried to remain themselves on their seats despite the urge to kill each other

"Oh my, what a dangerous atmosphere we have here"

Both Veronica and Primus turned to the door to see another Praetorian Guard. The maiden of time, Kurumi

"Kurumi, what is it?"

"Pardon my intrusion" Kurumi bowed down "I have come to report that one of our elite divisions have arrived

"Which one?"

"The Forth Division, the Daughters of Darkness"

"I see, have them gather at a meeting room, I have another mission for them" Veronica said as she began to walk to the door

"Another mission? Right after they've returned from their last mission?"

"Those girls prefer to do missions than just be on standby. Now gather them immediately" Veronica said

"At once milady" Kurumi said before disappearing in a magic circle

"We will continue our discussion later Primus, right now I have an assassin to hunt down" Veronica said before walking out the room and closing the door

"You wont remain as the head of the Praetorian Guards for much longer Veronica, I will make sure you fall off your pedestal" Primus declared as he glared at the door Veronica walked out of

00000

A few minutes later Veronica arrived in front of a pair of large wooden doors. Due to the dark energies emitting from inside the room, she could clearly see that it was occupied. Using both her hands to open the doors, Veronica walked inside and the first thing she noticed is how dark the room is. The curtains were wide open and it a sunny day outside but this room is pitch black and no light could enter this room

Veronica's eyes are sharp and she could see many female figures inside the room with magnificent bodies. Some of them are sitting on chairs, some are sitting or laying on the table, some are standing, and some are sitting by the windows. Veronica even saw several girls have other girls on their laps, she even saw a girl laying on top of another girl on the table. There were at least 50 of these beautiful and sexy girls

"Greetings Lady Veronica" The girls greeted in unison

"Hello ladies, or should I say Daughters" Veronica said with a dark smile

Azrallia have elite divisions, each are experts on their own ground. Some are experts at gathering information, some are experts at rescuing, some are experts at defending. But the division, of course, are all experts at fighting

These girls belong to the Forth Division. They are known as the Daughters of Darkness, and they are experts at assassination. They are also Veronica's favourite elite division

"We have answered your call Lady Veronica" A beautiful woman stepped forward. She is a slim young woman with average height. She has long, white hair that curls slightly at the ends. She was wearing clothing that hugged her body tight

"Very good Mirajane, I'm always impressed on how… 'obedient' the Daughters are" Veronica said

"Of course!" The leader of the Daughters of Darkness, Mirajane Strauss, said in a cheerful voice. "We are always eager to serve you and the Supreme One in every way"

"Alright, then we should get right into business" Veronica sat down. "As you may know my beloved has suffered an assassination attempt"

As Veronica mentioned the assassination attempt, Mirajane's eyes glowed red in anger. One by one the other girls' eyes glowed red. All of them didn't like how their leader was almost assassinated. The combination of the pitch black room with multiple red eyes is truly terrifying

"That assassin dog is still at large. I could've killed him back then but I prioritized my beloved first so I was unable to kill him" Veronica said

"And you want us to eliminate him?" Mirajane said, tilting her head

"I want you to bring him here in Azrallia alive, you can do anything you want to him as long as he doesn't die"

A small smirk appeared on Mirajane's face. There are many horrible things one can do to another person without killing them. "We will gladly retrieve the assassin"

"His name is Silvers Le Roux" Veronica said as she placed a picture of Silvers on the table for the others to see. "He got close to my beloved and befriended him in order to kill him"

"What a waste, he's such a cute little boy as well" Mirajane said a she picked the picture up to take a closer look of Silvers. "But our lord is always the better man than everyone else in my eyes and anyone who touches him shall be shown no mercy"

Mirajane passed the picture to her subordinates who one by one took a look of Silvers

"Naturally. Silvers Le Roux is located at the town my beloved and I are currently staying"

"I know the one"

"Search the entire town and the forest surrounding it. Make sure that he doesn't escape you. And if he's not present at the town find any trace of evidence on where he is" Veronica instructed

"We will do as you instructed us to do Lady Veronica" Mirajane said as she bowed at the dark lady

Veronica nodded "I trust that you will. You may go"

"Yes, milady" Mirajane and her subordinates all disappeared in their dark energies after they were given permission to leave. The second the Daughters of Darkness left the sunlight from the windows shined the room. Without the dark energies blocking the sunlight from before the room was now completely visible

"Oh dear me, I must return to my beloved before he wakes up" Veronica stood up from her chair and walked out the room

00000

Issei groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling. It wasn't the ceiling of the building but the ceiling of the bed he was laying on which has a roof on top

"Rise and shine my beloved" Issei turned his head to his side to see Veronica sitting on the side of the bed, smiling at him with her usual seductive smile

"Where am I?"

"You're in Azrallia, you're home"

"And Silvers?"

"You got wounded by him so I took you here to recover"

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Oh dear me, I tried but he escaped"

Issei predicted that Veronica got enraged by him getting stabbed so she tried killing Silvers. Issei wanted to kill Silvers personally and not Veronica but he has no ground to criticize her. She did save him

Issei used his hands and slowly stood up. Due to the pain he felt on his stomach he couldn't sit up straight but Veronica and another maid suddenly helped him sit up

"Thanks"

Issei pulled down the sheets and saw the bandages around him

"Our healers cured the poison within you but due to the infected cells around you wounds it wont close that easily so we decided to put some healing spells on you and bandaged your wounds up to let your own regeneration do the trick" Veronica explained

"My regeneration?" Issei asked, looking at Veronica

"Yes, your body is able to regenerate rapidly. At the peak of your strength your regeneration is even faster than the Phenex clan's regenerating abilities, being able to regenerate your head after being decapitated within half a second. But the current you right now is still unable to do that" Veronica said

"So if I was at the peak of my strength I could beat Silvers?" Issei asked

"If you were at the peak of your strength Silvers is nothing more than a fly trying to bite a you. If he stabs you even with a weapon drenched with an elder hydra's poison you wont even feel a thing. You can erase his existence without even lifting a finger" Veronica said as she recalled many possible ways Issei could beat Silvers if he was as strong as before

"Was I really that powerful?" Issei asked

"You were way powerful, too powerful perhaps"

"I see"

Issei looked around and saw the twenty butlers and maids around the room, patiently waiting to be ordered. One maid, the one who helped him sit up, handed him a glass of water

"Thanks" Issei said, taking the glass of water before drinking it

"These servants are yours to command, my beloved. They are more than willing to take care of your every desire" Veronica said beside him with a smile

Upon hearing 'every desire' Issei shifted his eyes at the maids. Each maid were beautiful in their own way with pretty faces and stunning bodies. Some look like that they have cheerful and bright personalities and some look like they have seductive and lustful personalities. He's be lying if he didn't thought of doing 'that' with them

"Oh dear me, I wonder what you're thinking about, my beloved" Veronica said sarcastically as she moved her face in front of Issei's with a smile. He forgot that she could predict a person's thoughts through their expressions

"Well, what do you think I'm thinking?" Issei asked

"You and I know what you're thinking my beloved. Yes, they are willing to do anything including sex as long as you desire it" Veronica said

"Woman, I was just stabbed and nearly and all you think about is me having sex? Cant you think something other than my body?" Issei asked

"You were the one who thought about it first, my beloved" Veronica said, Issei tried to deny it but now that he thinks about it, he did thought about it first

"Well whatever, I need to rest. My wound is starting to ache" Issei said, slipping back into the bed's sheets

Before Issei could start sleeping he felt the bed's sheets move and something coming in. When he opened his eyes, his head turned to the side and was met with Veronica's face up close. Really close

"…..What are you doing?" Issei asked, dumbfounded

"Helping you heal" Veronica said, moving her face closer to Issei and captured his lips without hesitation and starting to push her body towards Issei's own body, being careful not to touch his wound. Despite the intense feeling that Veronica was giving him, Issei pushed Veronica away from his lips. "Hey, hey. There are people watching"

Veronica flicked her fingers. That's when the servants all bowed in unison and exited the room in a line before closing the door. "Better?"

"You really want to taste my body, huh? What are you, a bitch?" Issei asked

"A bitch, a whore, a slut or whatever. You can call me whatever you want. But I do prefer to be called a woman that's in love" Veronica said as she captured Issei's lips again

Knowing that Veronica wont back down, Issei decided to move his own tongue against Veronica's

00000

Meanwhile, Mirajane and a group of beautiful and stunning women arrived on the hill that has a great view of the town of Kuoh

"This is the place mistress" A woman told Mirajane

"I know, everyone spread out and search the assassin. Group B search Kuoh Academy, Group C search Silvers Le Roux's apartment, Group A with me. We'll search the place where the Supreme One fought" Mirajane ordered her subordinates

"Yes, mistress!" The girls said in unison

"Find and capture him, do whatever you want as long as he's alive" Mirajane said with a lick on her lips

A group of elite Azrallians have arrived at the town of Kuoh, seeking the assassin that tried to kill their Supreme One, thirsty for blood, hungry for revenge. If he tries to flee they might harm his friends, but if he stays and fight he will surely lose. What will Silvers Le Roux do?

0000

 **Please review, i'll really appreciate it if you guys review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Silvers Le Roux was currently at the Occult Research Club, drinking tea with his other kind. The wounds that he received from his fight with Issei are already healed but the wounds he received from Veronica are still fresh as ever and they constantly ache every once in a while. Bandages were wrapped around the purple glowing wounds to keep his blood from flowing out. Silvers received many wounds in his lifetime but he never experienced anything like these before. These wounds refuse to heal no matter how many times he tried to heal them, they are worse than the wounds that he received from an elder hydra while getting its poison for his weapons. He even tried some anti-poison medicines but they have no effect, meaning these wounds are _not_ poisonous. They are something much more

"Ugh..!" Silvers softly grunted and gritted his teeth when his wounds ached again, it feels its like he's constantly being electrocuted

"Are you okay Silvers?" Silver turned to the person who asked and saw his childhood friend, Rias Gremory

"I'm fine Rias" Silvers said with smile

"Would you like some more tea?" Akeno, who was holding a teapot, asked with her usual bright smile

"I'd love to Akeno" Silvers reached his teacup to let Akeno pour some tea but this is when his wounds ached again, causing him to drop the teacup and it shattered on the floor, everybody looked at the scene in confusion and silence

"Silvers? What's wrong dude?" Kiba, who was drinking tea, asked

"N-Nothing.." Silvers said in a low voice before standing up and heading to the door. "I need some fresh air for a moment"

Silvers exited the clubroom with everyone looked at him in worry

"Something's wrong with Silvers" Rias said, still looking concerned

"Yes, I agree. Ever since Issei and Ms. Sapphires have disappeared Silvers acted a little weird. Its like he's in pain or something" Akeno said, starting to clean the broken teacup

"…Silvers is hiding something" The white haired petite girl who is Rias' rook, Koneko said before eating one of her crackers

"He's definitely hiding something from us" Kiba said, agreeing to Koneko

"I agree as well" Rias turned to Kiba "Kiba see what Silvers is up to"

"Wont he be angry if we mind his business?" Kiba asked

"Silvers is our friend, If he really is keeping something from us we deserve to know" Rias said as Kiba stood up

"Yes president" Kiba said before walking out of the clubroom

00000

Silvers was walking through the streets while panting. Another ache caused him to grit his teeth in pain.

'The wounds are getting worse and worse everyday…' Silvers thought to himself

He leaned his back on the wall and opened his jacket to see the bloodstained bandages. Whenever his wounds ache they bleed and stain his bandages so he needs to tighten them up to keep the blood in. He even tried to stitch his wounds but the glowing dark energy around his wounds obliterated the threads and opening the wounds again

Silvers was about to close his jacket when he suddenly sensed a barrier around the area

"A barrier!?" Silvers looked around to know who cast the barrier but saw nothing until he heard someone landing on the ground behind him. He immediately turned around to see a beautiful woman with long blue hair, she was wearing a black skirt, white tank top with a black jacket, thigh-high black socks, and a pair of heels

"Silvers Le Roux, I finally found you" The woman said with a smirk

"Who are you!? Were you the one responsible with this barrier!?" Silvers asked, his instincts tells him that the woman before him is dangerous so he kept his guard up

"So what if I am?" With great speed, the woman dashed forward and leaned her body against Silvers. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Silvers widened his eyes and tried stepped away but the woman wrapped one of her arms around his hip, holding him in place

"Why are you so tensed? Are you afraid of me? Don't you trust me?" The woman asked seductively before slowly moving her lips closer to Silvers. Their lips were only inches away when Silvers suddenly sensed danger and immediately pushed the woman away only to dodge an attack from another woman from behind

'Another one!?' Silvers asked himself

The woman that attacked him has pink hair tied in ponytails and has a lollipop in her mouth. She was wearing a black jacket with nothing inside and the zipper was opened on the top part of her chest, giving a great view of her cleavage, black short shorts, knee-high socks with heels. She tried to attack Silvers' head with her karate chop that is enveloped with dark energy.

This energy is not like Veronica's dark energy. Veronica's energy is consisted with a black and purple colour while the energy this woman used is purely black, like darkness

When the first attack failed, the woman with blue hair attacked Silvers from behind with her karate chop. Silvers barely dodged her hand but it managed to leave a small bleeding cut on his cheek. After the second attack Silvers jumped away to create some distance between him and the two women

"Awe, does little cutie pie scared of little ole' me?" The woman with blue hair mockingly asked before licking Silvers blood off her hand

"Should we call our other sisters? They'll be so happy if we let them join in the fun when we cut this naughty boy into tiny pieces" The woman with pink hair asked while slurping the lollipop in her mouth

The blue haired woman smile seductively. "I don't think we need to, right sisters?"

Silvers widened his eyes when he saw multiple beautiful women all over the place. Some are on the roofs, some are on the ground, some are standing on the street lights, and some are standing on the fences. There's roughly 20 of these girls and all surrounded Silvers from every direction. When these women arrived the whole area darkened, like a black mist manifested around the place, but Silvers could still see their crimson glowing eyes through the dark smoke. Seeing that he's surrounding he immediately took out two daggers and got into a fighting position

"Agh!" But Silvers suddenly grunted in pain due to the wounds aching again

"What is this? Our cute little prey is in pain?"

"How awful, he looks like he needs help sisters. What should we do?"

"Maybe we should end his suffering, right here right now? What'd you say?"

"Sounds good to me, sister. But unfortunately Lady Veronica ordered us to bring him back alive"

"Well, she also said that we can do _anything_ to him as long as he's alive"

Several of them slowly walked closer to Silvers like predators stalking their prey. Dark energies were flowing out of their bodies. The whole place was literally oozing with bloodlust. It didn't take a genius to figure out that each one of these women want Silvers _dead_

"I want his fingers… and kidney"

"They're yours"

"I'll be taking his legs and eyes"

"Awe, but I want his eyes!"

"Don't worry, sister. I'll give you the other eye. That way we'll have one each"

"Thank you, sister"

"Make sure you don't bleed him to death, it would displease Lady Veronica"

Silvers felt a chill down his spine when he heard the women's conversation. They're literally gonna share his pieces! What the fuck!?

The group of women that were stalking Silvers all charged towards him with great speed. Silvers desperately tried his best to avoid every attack from every direction but the women's speed outmatched his own. They all wounded him on his torso, arms, legs, stomach and back but they made sure not to strike a vital spot

"Graah!" Silvers screamed in pain as one of the women slashed his left arm off, just above his elbow. He didn't even got a chance to recover when another woman landed an axe kick on his head, driving his head to the ground face first. The impact was hard enough that it made a crater around the ground Silvers. He tried to get up but his body was too wounded

"Poor, poor assassin. He's suffering"

"How terrible"

"How horrible"

Silvers was panting hard due to the aching pain from his wounds. Just as things cant get any worse Silvers suddenly felt more similar energies arriving. He then saw that more and more women with dark energies arrive at the area. He counted at least 50, meaning every member of the Daughters of Darkness are currently present

Silvers then saw a white haired woman with a bright yet dangerous smile step forward. Judging from her immense dark energy she must be the leader of the group

"Naughty, naughty sisters. You started without the rest of us" Mirajane said with melodic tone

"But he was soooo cute mistress, we cant help ourselves but hurt him"

Mirajane's bright smile quickly turned to a sadistic one. She walked closer to Silvers, who was on the ground, and bent over. She then ran a finger across the trail of blood that was flowing out of his cut on his left cheek before licking the blood off her fingertip

"Fufufu, not only is he cute but he's delicious too" Mirajane said before she straightened up.

"We were just about to cut him up mistress"

"Oh goodie, I guess we're not too late" Mirajane clapped her hands with a bright smile

One of the women then stepped on Silvers' back, driving him to the ground again

"Do you want a piece mistress?"

"I will pass this time. If we slice him too much he might die. I'll let you girls have him" Mirajane said before she summoned a chair out of a magic circle and sat on it with her legs crossed. To further make herself more comfortable she summoned a glass of red wine for her to enjoy. Its like Silvers being cut into pieces by her subordinates a movie to her

"W-Who are you people? Why are you attacking me?" Silvers asked, while raising his head to glare at Mirajane who was taking a sip of her red wine

"Why are we attacking you? Did you forget what you did to our Supreme One?" Mirajane asked

The second Mirajane said 'Supreme One' the only person that appeared on Silvers' head is Issei. He immediately understood the situation. By attacking the Blood Lord, his servants will surely fight back. He knew that Issei's servants will likely come back and attack him sooner or later but he never expected them to attack him so soon. He cursed himself for underestimating the Azrallians

"Now we divide him sisters. His fingers, kidney, legs and eyes" The woman who stepped on his back said

Three more women gathered around and empowered their hand-chops with dark energies, sharpening them more than a sword. Silvers cant help but admit that he feels terrified right now. One of these women is already faster than him but there are 50 of them currently present around the area. Not only that but a far more dangerous woman is sitting on her throne while drinking her wine. He already lost an arm and has the aching wound that he got from Veronica distracting him. His body is too wounded to move and he was about to lose his body parts and he cant do anything about it

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A sudden male's voice shouted. The woman around Silvers all jumped back to avoid a sudden sword attack

"We have a guest sisters"

"He must be non-human for him to get passed our barrier"

The attacker was none other than Kiba. He has his sword out and was ready for combat

"K-Kiba… what are you doing here..?" Silvers asked with his eyes widened in shock

"I'm here to help you Silvers" Kiba said

"Y-You idiot! Run away! These people are very dangerous! You cant beat them! You'll die!" Silvers shouted

"You're not going anywhere!" One of the women charged towards Kiba with great speed and landed multiple slashes and cuts around Kiba's body, shocking the blonde knight greatly. She was so fast that she landed an attack on a knight that specializes in speed before he could even realize it

"Kiba!" Silvers shouted

Kiba almost collapsed due to the attack but managed to stay on his feet. He dashed towards the woman that attacked him with his speed and brought down his sword vertically but instead of hitting her, Kiba hit a barrier of dark energy, causing his sword to shatter into tiny pieces. The woman then lashed out her hand and grab Kiba's wrist

"Let go!" Kiba kicked forward but was blocked by the woman's other arm. She then pulled Kiba towards herself. Kiba expected that the woman would drive her hand through his flesh, or punch him, or even kick him. But he never expected her to do this. The woman grabbed Kiba's head with both hands and licked the side of his face with a playful giggle

Kiba widened his eyes at what the woman did. She then brought her lips close to Kiba's ears and whispered. "I'm into cute little boys with swords… especially blonde ones". Before Kiba could get away from the woman, she landed a karate chop on the back of Kiba's head, knocking him out. It wasn't empowered with her dark energy so it wasn't sharp

"Kiba! Get away from him you bitch!" Silvers crawled towards the woman who was holding the unconscious Kiba in her arms but was stopped when another woman appeared on top of him and landed her heels on his back, stopping his crawl

"Mistress, can I keep him please? Can I? Can I? Pretty please?" The woman begged Mirajane who smiled

"Of course! You can have any toy you want sister" Mirajane said

"Yay!"

After Mirajane's approval, several more woman gather around the unconscious blonde knight

"He's so cute when he's sleeping like that"

"Can you share him with us sister?"

"Of course! I always share my toys!"

"L-Leave him alone!" Silvers weakly said

"Sorry, but my sister already claimed him" Mirajane said sweetly. "Now its time to cut you into pieces"

Two women, one on each side, grabbed his arms and restricted them. The one that was standing on top of Silvers empowered her karate chop with dark energy, sharpening her hand.

"Don't worry, we wont kill you. We'll just hurt you really, really bad…" The woman who was standing on top of Silvers said with a lick on her lips

SLICE!

"AAAAAGGHH!" Silvers screamed in agony as his fingers were chopped into pieces

"Come now, getting your fingers sliced off isn't too bad. Well… not as bad as getting your legs sliced off" The woman, who was on top of him said as she turned around to face his legs. The woman was smiling a psychotic smile as she pulled back her karate chop and was about to slice off Silvers' legs when…

" **Girls** "

Every member of the Daughters of Darkness heard a familiar voice inside their heads

"Greetings Lady Veronica. We have already captured Silvers Le Roux and he is alive as you ordered. We are about to prepare our return to Azrallia" Mirajane said in her head

" **I know, I predicted that it wont take long until you girls find him. But I will say this, please keep him in one piece. It would be appreciated if you don't break his mind** " Veronica said

"Of course! Anything you say milady!" Mirajane said

" **I already have a feeling that you've already cut something off of him. But you always start with the small pieces before cutting larger limbs so if you did cut off the small pieces I'll let it slide. Your mission is to capture him, not torment him. Tormenting him will be done by my beloved. Now return** " Veronica ordered before cutting off the telepathic connection

"We have been ordered to return sisters, it's a shame that we only get to keep his fingers" Mirajane said

"Yes, such a shame"

"I wanted more but Lady Veronica's orders must be obeyed"

The women around Silvers stepped back as Mirajane walked towards him

"It appears you have been saved, from us at least, little assassin. Now be a good boy and come with us, if you behave we might even decide to give you a candy" Mirajane taunted

"Go fuck yourself bitch…" Silvers said with a weak smile

"Fine, no candy for you then" Mirajane said with a bright smile before slamming her foot hard on Silvers' face, knocking him out completely

00000

Meanwhile back in Azrallia Issei was in his room resting. His wounds showed sign of healing but at a really slow pace

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Xavier turned to the door that opened after the knock and saw Veronica

"Excuse my intrusion my beloved but you have a visitor" Veronica said, sparking Issei's interest. Who could visit him here?

When Veronica entered the room she was followed by Kuroka and another young woman with a well-endowed figure. She has long, straight silver hair that run all the way down her hips. Her attire consist of a gothic Lolita outfit. On her forehead is a white, crescent moon-shaped mark turned a full 90 degrees clockwise

"Nya! We came here to heal you Lord Issei!" Kuroka said as she waved at Issei behind Veronica. Seeing this Issei smiled and waved back

"Sorry for the trouble Kuroka" Issei said before turning his sight to the new girl he has never met before

"My beloved, I'd like you to meet Kuesu Jinguji, another one of your Praetorian Guards" Veronica introduced as Kuesu bowed down while lifting the side of her skirt

"It is a great honor to finally meet our lord and our creator. I am yours to command" Kuesu said politely

"She's a powerful magic caster that is a master of multiple elements. Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, and even light and darkness. She has an arsenal of a thousand spells and has an incredibly colossal amount of energy" Veronica said

"Its nice to meet you Kuesu Jinguji" Issei greeted

"Please call me Kuesu, I am more honored if you do"

"Alright… Kuesu"

"Now Kuesu, Kuroka, would you be so dear and heal my beloved? He needs to get back to training as soon as possible" Veronica said

"As you wish Lady Veronica" Kuesu and Kuroka approached Issei. Kuesu then summoned a small spell book and opened it, stopping at a certain page with healing magics. Kuroka on the other hand held her palm out and summoned a decent amount of senjutsu energy

After Kuesu chanted the words that Issei couldn't understand a single bit, green energy manifested around him. Issei widened his eye when the pain on his wounds rapidly disappeared. Not only that but his stamina and energy rose up, he feels like he could run for miles non-stop with this stamina. When the green light faded two maids approached Issei on both ides and unwrapped his bandages. To his amazement his wounds are completely gone, not even the scars are left

"How the…" Issei asked but couldn't finish the question due to his shock

"Its amazing on how powerful your servants are, isn't it my beloved? Kuesu here is the best mage in Azrallia, even the second best mage is leagues under her. Healing your such wounds is a breeze to her" Veronica said

"I am honored by your words milady" Kuesu said before unsummoning her spell book

"But if Kuesu can heal my wounds why did we recruit Kuroka? I thought we got her to join so that she could heal my wounds" Issei said

"Kuesu not only excels in healing but in combat as well. She wont be there to heal you all the time, that's why we recruited the cat. She will stand by your side all the time after her training is complete" Veronica said

"You're training Kuroka?" Issei asked

"Yes, nya! I've got way stronger now!" Kuroka said

"Now on the business" Veronica flicked her fingers and in an instant, Issei's clothes changed, the type of clothes that are fit for training. "Lets get your training started my beloved. And Kuesu here is going to assist you with that"

"I will do my best to make the Supreme One stronger" Kuesu said

00000

"Veronica, I thought you said we were going to train, where are we?" Issei asked as he looked around

They were currently in an underground temple where Veronica teleported them. The temple was a large as a cavern with stone statues on the concrete walls. They were currently walking on a stoned bridge that passed across the large and extremely deep pit. The pit below the bridge was so deep that Issei cant see the bottom. He threw a rock earlier and it would take at about 10 seconds until he could hear the faint sound of the rock hitting concrete floor. The only light sources were the iron torches that the stoned statues were holding each which Kuesu lit each one with fire by using her magic

"We are in one of Azrallia's many treasure holders. You build many secret underground tombs and temples to store powerful items for future use" Veronica said

"So… we're suppose to get something here?" Issei asked

"Yes"

"What are you gonna get?"

"You'll see it soon"

When they arrived at the end of the bridge they were met face to face by a large stone door. Kuesu stepped forward and chanted the unknown language again, causing the giant door to slide upwards. Once it was fully open they stepped inside the dark room, Kuesu used her magic to light the torches on the walls with fire again, brightening the place. That's when Issei saw it. A sword on a dais in the middle of the room. (Arthas' Frostmourne but with red energy, not blue)

"A sword?" Issei asked

"Not just any sword my beloved. The Bloodmourne. It is your very own sword" Veronica said

"My… sword?" Issei asked while looking at the sword

"The Bloodmourne is without doubt the most powerful weapon throughout the whole Azrallian kingdom. It is the Supreme One's personal weapon after all. This sword can easily cut down gods and has magic powers that could cloud entire continents but its even more powerful when the Blood Lord himself wields it" Kuesu explained

"Let me guess, you want me to take it?" Issei asked, already knowing that Veronica doesn't just take him anywhere without a purpose

"Of course, its as you just thought just know. I don't take you anywhere without a purpose, your time is too precious to be wasted" Veronica said, reading Issei's expression again. He forgot that she could do that

"Alright then" Issei said before walking towards the dais and stopping in front of the sword. He reached out to grab the handle but once he gripped it a sudden burst of energy sent him flying

"Agh!" Issei crashed landed on the ground. "W-What the hell!?" He asked

"I forgot to tell you…" Veronica said as a thick and powerful crimson energy manifested around the sword. "That sword is so powerful that already has a mind of its own and it doesn't submit to anyone unless someone forces to tame it" She said

"You could've said this in the beginning!" Issei said as he stood up

"Where's the fun in that?" Veronica asked with a mischievous smile, Issei glared with annoyance at Veronica before turning his eyes towards the sword.

The sword was emitting powerful energy. Issei could even feel strong killing intent from it and he was sure its being directed towards him, the person that touched it

"If I really am the Blood Lord then why would it attack the owner?" Issei asked

"As I've told you. You need to tame it with or without force" Veronica said

"And how should I do that!?" Issei asked but as he asked this question the sword shot out large spheres of energy towards Issei

"Start by dodging those"

Issei then did his best to dodge the attack that almost hit him. To his shock the spheres that he dodged turned around and flew towards him again

"What the hell!?" Issei shouted before dodging the attacks again but like before the spheres turned around and flew towards him again

"Those spheres will chase you down forever unless you destroy them, Supreme One" Kuesu said

"Then I'll destroy them!" Issei raised his palm forward and his blood forced through the skin of his palm, causing his flesh to rip a little to let the blood out. Issei shot spheres of blood to the energy spheres but his blood spheres were destroyed in contact of the energy spheres. Issei couldn't react fast enough as the energy spheres exploded when they were close enough, knocking him off his feet. The explosion was huge enough to shake the whole room, Kuesu surrounded Veronica and herself with a defensive barrier to protect themselves from the shockwave

"Ugh… damn it" Issei cursed as he slowly stood up

"Stand fast my beloved, the sword is just about to start" Veronica said, that's when Issei saw it

A full-bodied armor with red cape manifested near the sword. It was the same armor that Issei summoned when he unleashed his wrath during his fight with Riser. The armor grabbed the sword and pulled it off before turning towards Issei. Issei's eyes widened when the all of the sudden blood splashed out his chest, the next thing he saw was the armor right in front of him. It seems it managed to land a large cut on his chest without Issei even realizing it. This was when Issei knew that this armor was faster than his eyes can see

"AAAGH!" Issei coughed out blood while screaming in agony as he fell on the ground. The armor raised the Bloodmourne upwards, ready to deliver the killing blood when all of the sudden a powerful burst dark energy forced it back, Issei then saw Veronica appeared in front of him

"Kuesu, teleport us back and heal my beloved" Veronica said

"As you wish milady" Kuesu said before opening the book, chanting the words and teleporting them away. The next thing Issei knew is that he was back in his room. Before he could look around green energy manifested around him, healing the sword wound on his chest

"I guess you need more training my beloved" Veronica said

"I guess… I do" Issei admitted

Veronica then walked to the door but stopped when she opened it. "Kuesu, I will leave you in charge of my beloved's training. If you wish you could request aid from the other Praetorian Guards"

"Leave it to me milady" Kuesu bowed

"Then I will be on my way now, I shall return my beloved" Veronica said before exiting the room.

00000

Veronica walked through the halls before entering her room. Her pet snakes were slithering and hissing all around. She sat down on her usual chair and opened a bottle of wine to pour it inside the glass

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Enter" Veronica said before taking a small sip. The one that knocked entered the room and it was Kurumi

"I am here to report Lady Veronica" Kurumi said with a bow

"Good, what do you have for me?" Veronica said, crossing her legs and ready to listen to Kurumi

"As you ordered Esdeath and the 37th Red Legion have returned. She also reported that before they returned they made sure to confirm a large horde of orcs were arriving" Kurumi said

"And what about the fallen angel movement at the town of Kuoh?"

"They are about to fuse the Excalibur swords into its original form and attack the devils residing there. They will start within a few hours from now"

"Good" Veronica said with a satisfied smirk

With Esdeath and her legion out of the way the orcs would charge and charge until they reach civilization. And what is the civilization that they will likely to encounter first? The Sitri territory. The orcs are not as powerful as the devils but the devils consider the orcs a treat to them. This is because they spawn in great numbers. Not only do they mate with their kind but they also invade other species' territories and ravage their females to give them more children.

The hordes of the orcs are usually about 50,000 orc soldiers or more. With the devils' small numbers it would force their ultimate classes to fight. She could use this on Serafall Leviathan. Azrallian spies reported that Serafall was preparing a decent force as reinforcements to back her little sister Sona, Rias, and their peerages at on their upcoming battle in their school but with the orc horde's attack it in her territory it would force her to choose where to defend. The citizens in her family's territory or her sister. As her position as maou she would likely be forced to abandon her sister to defend the people.

"Also, the Daughters of Darkness have returned with Silvers Le Roux milady" Kurumi said

"Excellent, take Silvers to the dungeon and keep him there until further notice" Veronica said

"As you command milady" Kurumi bowed

"If that's all then you may go"

Kurumi bowed before exiting Veronica's room. That's when Veronica received a telepathic call from one of her spies in the Underworld

" **Milady, the orc hordes have arrived and began their attack. They've already breached the walls and are slaughtering civilians** "

"Oh dear me, that was fast. I've got to give those brutes more credit, they could run fast. Stay there and observe the fight" Veronica said

" **As you wish milady** " The spy said before cutting off the telepathic connection

Veronica smirked and licked her lips

"Its time to get started" She said as she summoned a magic screen to call a certain someone. After a few seconds the screen showed the beautiful black haired maou, Serafall

"Veronica Sapphires! What are your intentions to call me?" Serafall asked, clearly not happy to see the dark lady

"Oh dear me, you mustn't make such fierce faces little girl. It will ruin your beauty" Veronica said with a joyful, yet mocking tone

"You should know better than to call a maou 'little girl' you bitch" Serafall said with a threatening tone

"I have existed far longer than you have, I am the first servant my beloved has ever created after all. So its only natural for me to consider the ones younger than me 'little girls' right little girl?" Veronica smirked

"Enough with the games, state your intentions or I will cut this transmission. I have something much more important to do!" Serafall said

"Is it perhaps to help your younger sister Sona Sitri?" Veronica asked, shocking Serafall

"How did you know this!?" Serafall asked with widened eyes

"I have my ways to get information little girl"

"Veronica Sapphires if you ever touch my younger sister or her friends for that matter I will personally invade Azrallia!" Serafall threatened, a thin yet powerful aura flowed out of her body in anger

"I will do no such thing. But I will ask you this, is helping your sister the most important thing you should worry _now_?" Veronica asked

"What do you mean?" Serafall asked, that's when a devil soldier came through the door in the room where Serafall was at

"Lady Serafall, the Sitri territory is under attack!"

"What, by who!?" Serafall widened her eyes before turning to Veronica.

"Orcs Lady Serafall, a large horde of orcs. We've estimated that there are more than 65,000 of them! The Devil Council ordered several high and ultimate classes to fend off the horde but we still need reinforcements"

"What about the other maous?" Serafall asked, one maou should be enough to fend off the orcs. She cant afford to abandon her little sister but she cant even let the people in her territory to die

"Lord Falbium is on hi way but it will take a few hours until he arrives with his forces. Lord Ajuka is currently doing some businesses in Heaven and Lord Sirzechs has business with the Norse Chief God, Lord Odin"

Serafall gritted her teeth, she has no choice but to fight the orcs herself but what about her sister? They're up against one of the fallen angels' leaders, Kokabiel. They wont stand a chance. Not only that but Kokabiel has assembled a decent amount of fallen angel rebels under him. If she's not there Sona and her friends will surely die

"W-What should I do…" Serafall mumbled under her breath

"The answer is right in front of you little girl" Serafall turned her head to the magic screen and faced Veronica

"No… NO! I will never ask for your help! NEVER!" Serafall shouted

"Fine, I'll just send the flowers at your younger sister's funeral. I'll make sure to pick the best ones all for her" Veronica said, causing Serafall to turn pale

The image of Sona's funeral after dying in battle against the fallen angels appeared in Serafall's head. Not only Sona and her peerage but also Rias and her peerage as well. The sight of her family, Sirzechs and his family all dressed in black as the graves are being buried brought great pain in Serafall's heart

"You need not worry little girl. We will take care of it, I will give you my word that I will not let your younger sister and anyone for that matter get hurt. I will protect them like I will protect my comrades. Accept our help and your sister will be saved" Veronica said

Serafall clenched her fists tight, trying not to accept Veronica's help. But in the end she reached a conclusion. She lowered her head in front of the screen

"Please… save my sister…" Serafall said in a low voice

Veronica's smile got wider. "Since you asked nicely, I have no choice then. Leave your sister to me" Veronica said before cutting off the transmission. When the magic screen disappeared the devil soldier walked closer to Serafall when he noticed that her body was shaking

"Lady Serafall…"

"Do not ever tell anyone about this… no one must ever know about this… especially the council…" Serafall said. That's when the devil soldier noticed something. Tears were dropping on the floor from Serafall's eyes

00000

A few hours later Issei was still being trained by Kuesu on the training grounds

" **Crimson Maelstrom!** " Issei shouted and created a large whirlpool of blood that spiralled around the target dummy with great force. It was so strong that the ground was being destroyed by it. After a few seconds Issei cancelled the attack and all that was left is a large crater

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

"Very good Supreme One. You are improving quite nicely. You managed to learn a strong attack like that within hours. I am deeply impressed" Kuesu said as she walked closer to Issei, who was panting on really hard.

He was training none stop since they got back and he was nearly at his limit. Seeing this, Kuesu opened her book and chanted a few words, green aura manifested around Issei and his stamina, strength and magic energy were replenished within seconds

"Thanks Kuesu. Sorry for making you heal me all the time" Issei said

"Its not a bother Supreme One, I am always eager to heal you in ever way" Kuesu said seductively making Issei sweat drop. He cant help but ask himself, is every female around him perverts?

Their attentions were redirected when a full-armored Veronica appeared through a magic circle

"Veronica?" Issei asked as Kuesu bowed at the dark lady's arrival

"We shall depart to Kuoh Academy my beloved" Veronica said

"Back to school, huh? Alright"

"Fufu, this is more than just simple human school activities, my beloved. Your school is in fact in danger" Veronica said, widening Issei's eyes

"By who!?" Issei asked

"Fallen angels, do you remember the ones that we've disposed?" Veronica asked

Issei then remembered their fight at the abandoned church. "Yeah, I remember them" He said

"Well the one that is attacking your school is their superior and the rest of his subordinates. These are fallen angel rebels that want to start another war by destroying your school and killing your friends there" Veronica said, referring to Kiba and Saji

"Then lets go! We need to help them!" Issei said

"As you wish my beloved" Veronica said with a bow

00000

Within the town of Kuoh Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and their peerages were taking on Kokabiel and his forces. The plan was to have Sona and her peerage create a barrier around the school to prevent the damage to spread around the town and have Rias and her peerage engage the fallen angels inside. Sona received a report that her sister, Serafall, is assembling her forces and will arrive within an hour and they only need to delay the fallen angels until then.

But the problem is, its already past one hour. Serafall and her forces are still not present…

Not only that but Kiba and Silvers were missing and they were short in man power so Sona sent a few of her servants inside while maintaining a decent amount on the outside to hold the barrier but it was still not enough Kokabiel's forces easily defeated them. Sona decided to drop the barrier and go to Rias' aid but the result was still the same, they had no chance of winning.

"Hahahaha! Is this really all you've got!? Sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall!?" Kokabiel mocked as he sat on his throne

His forces, dozens of fallen angels, over a hundred exorcists and several hellhounds surrounded the two defeated peerages. The devils were so wounded that they're at the brink of losing consciousness. Bruises, cuts and wounds covered their bodies and their uniforms were torn apart. They were all out of breaths and could no longer stand up. Most are already unconscious. Only Rias, Sona and their queens are conscious

"Why… why didn't big sister come!?" Sona asked as she clenched her fist on the ground, tears flowed out of her eyes in despair

"Its already past one hour, she said that she'd be here…" Rias said, tears were also flowing out of her eyes. They were in a hopeless situation with nowhere to run and no way to fight

Seeing the despair on the faces of Rias and Sona, Kokabiel's grin grew

"How unfortunate, it seems Sirzechs and Serafall abandoned their little sisters to die, how pathetic. Or are they afraid of facing us?" Kokabiel mocked

"Shut up! My brother is not a coward!" Rias shouted

"My sister will never back down against you!" Sona shouted as well

"Then tell me, why are they not here?" Kokabiel asked

Rias and Sona were speechless, they have no way to respond to that question

"I tell you why, because they've abandoned you. They left you to die that is. If they really care for you why are they not here? Perhaps they have something much more important than the lives of their younger siblings or is it that they don't really care to come! Hahahaha!" Kokabiel mocked again

Rias and Sona greeted their teeth in anger

"R-Rias…" Akeno, who was barely alive said in concern

"President…" Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's queen, said. She was barely alive as well

Kokabiel stood up from his throne and raised his hand to summon a giant light spear. It was so big that it was at least three times larger than himself

"Is this it? Is this how its going to end…?" Sona asked, already lost her hope

"I hate to say it… but I guess this is really the end" Rias also said in despair

"You have been a great friend Rias…" Sona said as she turned her head to her friend

"You too Sona, you too" Rias said, turning her head towards her friend as well

They can only smile as they lowered their heads and accepted their fate

"Now be gone!" Kokabiel shouted as he threw the giant light spear towards the group of devils who already closed their eyes and waited for their fate, until…

"Oh dear me…"

A powerful dark energy appeared in front of Rias and Sona, completely blocking the giant light spear, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces

"What!?" Kokabiel shouted in shock

Rias and Sona raised their heads and widened their eyes as they saw a woman with skin-tight dark armor in front of them

"…You girls don't look so good, let us lend a hand"

"Y-You're… Veronica Sapphires!" Rias said in shock

While Rias and Sona were shocked and relieved at the same time, Kokabiel on the other hand turned pale at seeing the dark lady. Never in his wildest dream would he expect a legendary being such as Veronica Sapphires to appear and save the devils. He was expecting a maou or at least a powerful ultimate class devil to save them but not _her_.

"V-V-Veronica… S-Sapphires…!?" Kokabiel asked in fear, he was so sacred that he stumbled backwards, back on his throne. His forces all have no knowledge about the world war against Azrallia so they were so shocked at seeing a powerful fallen angel like Kokabiel so scared like this

"Kuesu darling, would you please?" Veronica asked

"Yes milady"

Green energy manifested around the devils, healing them and restoring their stamina and magic energy. The ones that lost their consciousness opened their eyes after the green energy faded

"W-What happened?"

"Where are we?"

Sona's servants were all confused when they woke up. The dual kings and dual queens, who didn't lose their consciousness were shocked on how fast they were healed

"What the..." Rias said, still lost for words

Sona turned her head around and saw Issei and Kuesu

"Are you all okay?" Issei asked in concern

"Y-Yeah…" Sona said, as she was still shocked at this but decided to put it aside and focus on the problem in front of them but the next thing that happened shocked them more. A giant circle, big enough to cover the entire town appeared on the ground. One person then appeared

"Moka, you're late" Veronica said

The one that appeared was none other than the stunningly beautiful Praetorian Guard. Moka Akashiya

"My apologies, but transporting an entire legion takes time" Moka said

Both the devils and the fallen angels all widened their eyes as they looked all around them. Thousands and thousands of soldiers, cavalries, wyverns, and feral beasts surrounded the whole area. Some soldiers were on the ground while most are hovering in the air. The feral beasts and wyverns were growling at the fallen angels as the cavalries were all ready to charge

"W-What is this!? Who are they!?"

"Where did all of them come from!?"

"How many are there!?"

The fallen angels started to waver in fear at the vast numbers of foes that surrounded them and judging by the way how the army were directing their hostility towards the fallen angels showed that they didn't like that

"Where did this army come from?" Rias asked

"Issei Hyoudou, don't tell me that these are your allies" Sona said

"It's a long story, I'd rather not tell it" Issei said as he walked forward stopping beside Veronica. Kuesu, with her spell book in hand followed Issei and stopped beside him

"Before we begin let me ask you something Kokabiel" Veronica said

Kokabiel was so terrified that he couldn't respond but he could clearly hear the dark lady

Veronica let out a sinister grin as her dark energy flowed out around her body. "Who gave you permission to intrude in my beloved's school, you dog?"


	12. Chapter 12

The plan is simple, steal the Excalibur swords to start a war against the angel and kill or at least take the younger sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall hostages to start a war against the devils. With these methods he can easily start the war against the two other factions. His confidence comes from the fact at the world war against Azrallia. Azrallia mainly focused on attacking the devils and angels instead of attacking the fallen angels. In truth the fallen angel population is larger than the devils' and the angels' populations. They lost a lot of their kind but not as much as the angels and devils. Kokabiel believed that with superior numbers he could easily defeat the other two factions. His plan was going smoothly but an unexpected event occured that shattered it all.

Azrallia

Never in his wildest dreams would he expect the Azrallians to be here, helping the devils. He was fully prepared to fight a maou or at least an ultimate class devil but not three Praetorian Guards and a Red Legion. Kokabiel himself participated at the war against Azrallia as a general of the fallen angels. Before the world war, he thought that the fallen angels would easily overpower and destroy the Red Legions and Azrallia but he was overconfident. The army that he was commanding was utterly destroyed by just a single Red Legion that is led by an Azrallian general that goes by the name Esdeath Jaegers. The Red Legion was terrifying enough but what makes it even more terrifying than it already is, is because it was led by a 'monster' as he would call that woman. He has never seen an army more terrifying than a Red Legion and he has never seen anyone more sadistic and merciless than Esdeath Jaegers. He could still remember when it was confirmed that she buried over 400,000 fallen angels alive.

And now an entire Red Legion is surrounding him and his fallen angel forces

"W-What the fuck is this!? Why are the Azrallians here!?" Kokabiel shouted

"We are here for one thing and that is to save these devils and protect this school" Veronica responded, shocking Kokabiel even more. Before he thought that the Azrallians have different motives but now that Veronica said it herself it became official

The Azrallians are in fact saving the two peerages

Meanwhile a certain blonde have widened eyes when he saw Issei

"I-Issei... Issei is that you!?" Issei turned his head at the call of his name and saw the shocked Saji

"Hey there Saji" Issei greeted

"W-What is these? Are these your allies?" Saji asked

"Well..." Issei tried to respond but was interrupted by Kuesu who answered instead

"We are all the Blood Lord's servants little devil. You will do well to remember that" Kuesu said with a threatening voice, sending a chill down Saji's spine

"Blood Lord?"

"Servants?"

Both Rias and Sona were confused at what they've heard. Since they were young they have no idea who or what the Blood Lord is and it shocked them that whatever Issei is how the hell did he have an entire army under his command. Not only does he have an entire army but he has some connections to powerful beings when they saw the Praetorian Guards around Issei when they stopped Rias' wedding

Just who and what is Issei Hyoudou?

"We will take care of this situation young devils, there is no need to waste your lives in vain here" Veronica said as she cast a sleeping spell on all the existing devils here before casting another spell that teleported them to a safe place

"What did you do Veronica?" Issei asked, he wasn't sure what Veronica did but it looked like she vaporized the devils

"Relax my beloved. I've sent them to a safe location. You need not worry and focus on the battle" Veronica explained as Issei sighed in relief

"B-Blood... Lord... T-The Blood Lord... is here?" Kokabiel could barely get the words out of his mouth. Seeing that the three Praetorian Guards, Veronica, Moka and Kuesu were surrounding Issei to protect him made it obvious on who's the boss

"Is it really the Blood Lord? Is that kid really the Blood Lord?" Kokabiel asked

"The one and only" Kuesu grinned. Kokabiel is certain now, he has absolutely no chance in winning. The only thing that's more terrifying than Esdeath, the general that he fought, is the Blood Lord, who was the only who created Esdeath

"Enough talk. Moka, would you please?" Veronica said as Moka bowed down with her hand placed on her chest

"Yes milady" Moka said before commanding the Red Legion to attack

At the Praetorian Guard's orders, the soldiers all advanced and killed the fallen angels and exorcists one by one. The cavalries charged and plowed through the crowd of exorcists like a furious storm. Feral beasts tore the hellhounds to shreds without mercy. Dead fallen angels were raining down from the sky. The fallen angel forces fought back but their spears bounced off the shields of the soldiers. Even though the battle was fierce the Red Legion soldiers maintained a disciplined formation, they didn't just blindly charged in, each battalion formed their phalanx and advanced in a solid single unit

Veronica had explained to Issei that commanding a Red Legion is just like playing the classified Azrallian board game, basically its played on an Othello Board and has all the Chess, Shogi and Go (Imagine Izaya's board game from Durarara). The general must view the battlefield as the board and the soldiers as pieces from three board games. The better you are at game the stronger your army's combat force. And judging on how well Moka commanded the Red Legion he already expected her to be an expert at the game. Veronica explained how the game

"What are you idiots doing!? Fight back! Protect me! Protect your master!" Kokabiel shouted at his losing forces

"B-But sir, we are heavily outnumbered and they our weapons cant penetrate their shields, we must fall back!" A random fallen angel responded to Kokabiel

"I don't think so" Kuesu said as she raised up her hand and shot a beam of crimson energy to the sky. Out of nowhere two powerful barriers appeared. One encircled the whole school of Kuoh and the other encircled the entire town

"Its a barrier!"

"We're trapped!"

The fallen angels cowered in fear as they were trapped and being massacred by the Red Legion. Kokabiel summoned an extra large light spear and shot it towards the barrier, hoping to destroy it but even with the light spear's destructive explosion it didn't even put a single scratch on the barrier

"Impossible!" Kokabiel shouted, his spear is completely useless against the barrier

"Foolish little dog. That barrier is made by one of my beloved's Praetorian Guards, the very ones that he personally hand picked to protect him. Something so little like that weak light spear of yours will never scratch it, so how can you hope to destroy it?" Veronica asked with a grin

"Believe it or not this barrier once held many gods, dragon kings and ultimate class devils in the past. Their attacks were powerful enough to crack and even make a hole on it but the barrier's regeneration kept it stable. This barrier is not something to be taken lightly" Kuesu said

The fallen angels threw their light spears at the barrier in desperation but it was no good. The barrier was so powerful, too powerful for them. The Red Legion kept advancing and advancing at the fleeing fallen angels as the carnage continues. Kokabiel finally got his wings out and flew off his throne when he saw multiple Azrallian soldiers approaching him. He threw a large light spear and eradicated a group of soldiers. Moka saw this and commanded the soldiers to form a phalanx and surround Kokabiel but when they did Kokabiel summoned a pair of light swords and slashed the soldiers in one swing

"It seems that our soldiers are no match against Kokabiel" Kuesu said

"It seems so" Veronica said as the Praetorian Guards watched the fallen angel destroying the Azrallian soldiers

"We should stop sending those soldiers to attack that guy, they're getting slaughtered!" Issei shouted

Veronica turned to him and smiled. "No need to worry yourself my beloved. You or any of your Praetorian Guards can resurrect them easily" Veronica explained

"But is that really fine? Yeah we could resurrect them but is it really ok for them to die like that?" Issei asked

"Dying for the Supreme One is an honor and even a dream of an Azrallian your highness. They would gladly die in battle for you or even kill themselves if you order them to die. And they will do it without hesitation" Kuesu explained

"Are they that loyal to me?" Issei asked, looking around the army

"Well, we are your creations after all" Kuesu said

Suddenly an unsuspecting attacker charged towards Issei and the Praetorian Guards

"Issei look out!" Saji shouted, causing Issei to turn around and saw a fallen angel upon him

"If I'll die I'm taking the leaders with me!" The fallen angel shouted as he threw a light spear towards Issei but a white light illuminated around the spear causing it to vanish into thin air

"What!?" The fallen angel attacker couldn't believe his eyes

"Did you actually think you could attack the Supreme One" Kuesu said as the white light on her finger tips faded. She was the one that banished the light spear

" **Impaling Decimation** " Veronica chanted the words and summoned multiple dark spears that all impaled the fallen angel's body. He screamed as he fell to the ground before his last breath. The dark energy from the spears spread throughout the fallen angel's cropse and it consumed it within seconds

"A lower life form such as a fallen angel is not allowed to touch my beloved, you little dog" Veronica said in anger, she was clearly annoyed at the fallen angel that attacked Issei

"Thanks Veronica" Issei said

"You need not worry, with three Praetorian Guards here by your side you are particularly untouchable" Veronica said before turning to Kokabiel. "Say my beloved, would you try and defeat him?"

"That guy?" Issei asked as he pointed at Kokabiel. "Are you sure I can take him out?"

"At your current level... no, but with some assistance like Kuesu you can. She will only assist you and will protect you from death but she will not protect you from harm. She will attack Kokabiel then and there but she will hold back her attacks, you will be the one to finish him" Veronica explained

"So... this is just training to me, huh?" Issei asked

"Of course, to ordinary peasants defeating a fallen angel such as Kokabiel is a great achievement. But you, the Blood Lord, dont consider such as thing a an achievement. After all, that mongrel dog is merely a fly if you have your full power" Veronica said

"Now that being said Supreme One, let us go and fight that fallen angel" Kuesu said as she levitated up

"Uhm... how do you fly again- woah!" Issei suddenly levitated upwards, he was taught by Kuesu how to fly to combat foes in the sky. At first Issei sucked at it, crashing to the ground multiple times but eventually got a hand of it. Although its not perfect its controllable

Both Issei and Kuesu flew towards Kokabiel as Moka ordered the soldiers to fly away from the area

"Why are the Azrallians siding with the devils!? If anything you should have sided with us! We should have crushed the devils and angels together!" Kokabiel shouted

"Foolish little fallen angel, Azrallia does not need any help from anyone. As long as we have our Supreme One, Azrallia will not fall!" Kuesu shouted as she shot a barrage of fireballs towards Kokabiel. The attack wasn't strong and Kokabiel was able to block it with a magic circle

"If I can kill the Blood Lord then Azrallia will be no more!" Kokabiel shouted as he threw one of his light swords towards Issei

"Shit!" Issei cursed as he barely dodged the spear. "Flying sure is hard"

"Eyes front Supreme One" Kuesu said as Issei saw Kokabiel charging towards him. Issei held out his hand and shot multiple spikes of blood that extended from Issei's hand and was approaching Kokabiel. Kokabiel swung his sword and destroyed Issei's attack. Issei responded with him creating a orb of blood that's the same size as a basketball ball

" **Blood Sphere**!" Issei chanted the words before throwing it towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel summoned a magic circle to shield himself from the attack but the orb of blood exploded on contact with the magic circle like a bomb, shattering it and slightly wounding Kokabiel

"You brat! I will- Agh!" Kokabiel was about to attack when a bolt of lightning struck him, knocking him back a few meters away

"Very good Supreme One, your power is developing nicely, especially the Blood Sphere" Kuesu praised

"I think I should attack him with my other abilities" Issei said as he flew forward towards Kokabiel who was growling at him

"This weak attacks... are you perhaps mocking me!?" Kokabiel asked, he knows that he's facing the Blood Lord and a Praetorian Guard so he fully expected maou-class power level from Kuesu and an even greater power level from Issei but these attack that he suffered cant possibly be at full power. Unknown to him Issei doesn't possess that type of power level yet

"A pathetic, warmongering fallen angel like you is not worthy of our full powers. We are just killing time by fighting you" Kuesu said with a prideful tone, hiding the fact that Issei is not as powerful as Kokabiel thought he is

Kokabiel growled in anger and summoned two light swords before charging towards Issei. Issei summoned a blood sword and collided his weapon with the fallen angel. They pushed each other with all their might with Issei slowly being pushed back. Seeing that he's slowly overpowering the Blood Lord made Kokabiel grin

"How pathetic! Is this all the Blood Lord can do?" Kokabiel mocked as he gave a final push and knocked Issei back. "It cant be right, this mustn't be the Blood Lord, this brat is as weak as a rat!"

Kuesu chanted some words from an unknown language before summoning a large ball made out of purple-colored lightning that's as big three meters-high boulders, and shot it to Kokabiel. She chanted more words causing the ball of purple lightning to multiply into a dozen. Kokabiel saw this and tried to flew away when the balls of purple lightning exploded, he was barely caught in the explosion but the purple lightning still reached his wings, reducing some them into ashes. Kokabiel screamed as he fell to the ground, unable to maintain his flight with damaged wings and crashed on the ground hard

"How. Dare. You. The Supreme One is beyond superior than just some sewer rat you lower life form" Kuesu erupted her colossal energy, its so intense and suffocating that all the fallen angels and exorcists except Kokabiel all fell unconscious due to the pressure. If not for the barriers that she created her energy would cause the entire town to suffocate into unconsciousness due to the pressure.

"Oh dear me, what did that fallen angel dog say to offend Kuesu like this?" Veronica asked as she stood side by side with Moka, both were watching the enraged Kuesu. Their hairs were shaking due to the energy that Kuesu was releasing

"Supreme One, I think you should hurry up and activate your new powers" Kuesu said

"Here?" Issei asked as Kuesu nodded her head. "Alright then" He said before he started concentrating. Crimson energy flared out of Issei's body. The glowing crimson runes appeared on the side of Issei's arms and his hair flared upwards after turning red

"Oh? What's this? Kuesu taught my beloved something interesting" Veronica said in amusement

Kokabiel also saw this and prepared himself to face Issei. Even though Issei's energy isn't that large his energy is sinister. Its more terrifying than Veronica's dark energy. If Veronica's dark energy is the darkness of the abyss then Issei's energy is the fires of hell

Issei opened his eyes and revealed that is pupils were blood red. " **Bloodborn Drive**!" He chanted. After fully entering this mode Issei's energy flared out, its not as huge as his Praetorian Guards' energies but its certainly more sinister. Seeing Issei like this gave Kokabiel goosebumps all over his body

"The transformation is complete but its not stable, his energy is flaring out like wildfire in a forest" Moka said after examining Issei's form with her eyes

"I see now, Kuesu didn't only summon the barriers to keep the fallen angels in, he created them to keep my beloved's energy in, to keep them from going out of control" Veronica said

Issei landed on the ground, a few meters away from Kokabiel before disappearing in a blur. Kokabiel then felt a sudden pain on his stomach and realized that Issei was right in front of him with his leg driven onto his stomach

"Gaaah!" Kokabiel was sent flying but was stopped when Issei appeared in front of him, grabbed his head and smashed it against the ground hard, creating a large crater. Kokabiel lashed out his light sword but Issei instantly leaned his upper body backwards and kicked the sword off his hand. Kokabiel used this chance to create some distance between him and Issei by leaping backwards but Issei disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of Kokabiel in an instant and landed a punch on him, however this punch was so strong that it pierced through Kokabiel's flesh like a sword

'H-How... can he... be so fast...?' Kokabiel thought to himself as he crashed on the ground, bleeding

"Now Supreme One, finish him" Kuesu said as she saw Issei flying upwards, right above Kokabiel. Issei held out his hand towards Kokabiel and summoned a large amount of blood that spiralled around the fallen Kokabiel with intense speed

"N-No... Blood Lord... have mercy! I could be of service to you! I can help you! I swear it! Just please... spare my life! I BEG YOU!" Kokabiel begged

Issei heard Kokabiel but he then remembered what Veronica told him. She told him that this person is a warmonger that wants to wage a war, wants to destroy the other factions, wants to kill soldiers and innocent people alike just to prove that his race is superior. Seeing Issei deep in his thoughts, Kokabiel flared out his remaining wings and flew towards Issei

"DIE!" Kokabiel shouted with a grin as he summoned a light spear and was about to strike Issei when all of the sudden...

STAB!

Kokabiel coughed a large amount of blood out of his mouth before he realized that he was impaled by something. He looked down and saw a spear... a light spear. He then turned around to see a black haired fallen angel woman who he recognized

"Ray... nare... Raynare...! How dare you...!" Kokabiel barely said as he crashed on the ground again and was back inside the spiralling blood

"Oh? What is this? Did one of his subordinates betrayed him?" Moka asked

"That's half true" Veronica said with a dark smile

"I see, so you manipulated that woman?" Moka asked, she perfectly knew that look on her mistress' face

"It was too easy. All I did was cast my mist, created some illusions and a little bit of wordplay and that woman was raging with anger. I expected her to blindly charge in and try to kill Kokabiel the second she saw him, however it seems she waited for the right opportunity to attack him" Veronica said

"And why did you manipulate that woman into killing Kokabiel? We could easily wipe him and his forces out like we're doing right now. We don't need to trick his subordinates to kill him" Moka said

"While I absolutely despise betrayal, seeing my enemies faces when they get betrayed by their own allies is certainly entertaining. You could say that I manipulated that woman just for fun" Veronica said with very dark smile. Moka smirked alongside Veronica, these women love to toy with their enemies, especially the ones who are ignorant scum

Kokabiel tried to stand up but a pair of slender hands wrapped around neck from behind and held him in place. Kokabiel saw the person responsible for this and it was Raynare

"You traitor! Unhand me at once! I'm giving you an order!" Kokabiel

"I've served you for so long and you threw me away like garbage! I will never forgive you for it!" Raynare said, her eyes were turning pitch black. As black as Veronica's dark energy. When Veronica fooled Raynare into thinking that Kokabiel ordered her death Veronica created a mist that transported her to an alternate dimension. But that wasn't all, Veronica also placed a spell on Raynare to slowly destroy her memories, the memories of her loyalty, the memories of her servitude to Kokabiel. All that's left is her anger at the so called 'betrayal' by Kokabiel

"You're attack is ready Supreme One, now kill them both" Kuesu said

"No wait! Blood Lord... no, your majesty! Please Spare me!" Kokabiel begged again

"The last time you begged, you tried to kill me right after. So why should I hesitate?" Issei said

"I wont do it again! I swear it! I will be of service to you! I will serve you well!" Kokabiel continued to beg

"If you're the one that's about to kill me you wouldn't even hesitate and finish me off, so why should I spare you?" Issei gripped his hand hard, causing the spiralling blood to close in around Kokabiel and Raynare and created a large whirlpool of blood. " **Crimson Maelstrom**!"

Kokabiel and Raynare screamed in agony as their own flesh was being torn into pieces, their wings ripped off and their limbs cracking. After a gruesome few seconds Issei deactivated his attack, causing the blood whirlpool to disappear. Kokabiel was there, barely alive but Raynare on the other hand was torn, her body was not as sturdy as Kokabiel's. Kokabiel's body was horribly wounded that it surprised Issei that he was still alive. Kuesu landed near Issei and healed him, also restoring his magic energy and stamina with her spell. Moka walked over to Kokabiel, who collapsed on the middle of the crater, and raised her hand to land a finishing strike

"Don't Moka" Veronica said as she walked towards them

"Why milady? Are you planning on releasing this warmongering filth?" Moka asked, Veronica never spared her enemy without a good reason

"Kuesu deactivate the barriers so that our visitor could join us" Veronica said as Kuesu bowed and dispelled the barrier. That's when a sphere of bright white light landed on the ground near them and revealed a person in full white armor with blue energy-like wings

"Who's that?" Issei asked

"That's the White Dragon Emperor, Supreme One. Within that armor is a semi-human, half devil and half human and the armor that he's wearing is his sacred gear" Kuesu explained

Issei recalled Veronica's teachings. The sacred gear are powerful artifacts that has been passed down on humans by the God of the Bible

"The White Dragon Emperor, what a surprise. We have heard that you're currently working for that sly fallen angel governor" Veronica said

"If you are talking about Azazel then yes, I am currently with him for now. He has ordered me to take in the mischievous Cadre here" The White Dragon Emperor said as he grabbed the destroyed Kokabiel. Veronica smiled and spoke again

"Its been a long time Albion"

"Yes, it has been, Veronica Sapphires"

The voice that came from the armor is a different one

"That is the dragon that resides in that boy's sacred gear, Supreme One. His name is Albion" Kuesu said

"Is he a dragon?" Issei asked

"He was but his soul was trapped within a sacred gear during the war. He was cornered by our enemies and chopped down into millions of pieces before they trapped his soul in a sacred gear" Kuesu explained

"How many years have passed since we last met?" Albion asked

"Exactly 482, it'll be 483 years within three months"

"You even keep track on something that little?"

"Of course, my beloved has blessed me with a magnificent memory and I have been doing my absolute best to learn as much knowledge as I can"

"Speaking of which, who is that boy that's near Lady Kuesu Jinguji?"

Issei realized that he was one the dragon was referring

"That would be my beloved, Albion" Veronica said, shocking Albion to the core. There's only one person that Veronica calls her beloved

"You mean... that boy is the... Blood Lord?" Albion asked

"My name's Issei Hyoudou, its nice to meet you... Mr. Dragon" Issei said, he wasn't comfortable speaking to a dragon. This is his first time meeting one even if he was speaking to its soul in an armor

"Hah... Hahahahaha! So the Supreme One has risen! Finally after a thousand years!" Albion said

"Albion, who is that boy?" The owner of the sacred gear asked. Albion tried to remain quiet but Veronica spoke otherwise

"No need to be secretive Albion, you can tell him" Veronica said

"But Lady Veronica... you yourself gave me the others not to tell anyone" Albion said

"And I, myself, am giving you new orders. Tell your sacred gear holder who you are" Veronica said, Albion was confused at this but couldn't really deny an order from Veronica Sapphires herself so he followed her orders

"Very well, I will tell him. That boy is my king Vali. My creator" Albion said

"Creator? What do you mean?" The owner, named Vali, asked. Albion tried to keep quiet again but Veronica spoke again

"Don't keep your holder waiting Albion, tell him" Veronica ordered again, and Albion obeyed once again

"I shall explain it to you once we get back" The dragon said

"Fine, I shall wait. I want to know why a being, as powerful as the White Dragon Emperor, have a king" Vali said

"One last thing Supreme One, I have a lead on Ddraig" Albion said as Veronica nodded her head

"Ddraig?" Issei asked

"I apologize Albion but my beloved has recently risen and has no memory of the past" Veronica explained

"Hmm, that must be why he acts so... different. Well anyway, I've found Ddraig. His current Sacred Gear holder is within the Khaos Brigade" Albion explained

"Oh, I've heard of them before" Veronica said with amusement. She knew that they have potential to become powerful and after the recent recruitments of powerful beings, her predictions are coming true. "So they just let him in just like that?" She asked

"Fortunately for us, yes. Ddraig's owner is arrogant but he's powerful. The leaders of the Khaos Brigade are thinking that they could use him as he posses the Boosted Gear. Hehe, they have no idea what's coming to them" Albion said

"Our kingdom has long been forgotten but elder beings such as the leaders of the factions still know about our power but even to them the Two Heavenly Dragons' true identities remained a secret" Veronica said

"Actually my current holder right now is planning a betrayal to join the Khaos Brigade" Albion said, shocking Vali

"Albion, what do you think you're doing, telling random people about my intentions?" Vali asked

"As I've said before that young boy right there is my king and I dont plan on not telling him or my superiors about my actions even if you're the one doing most of them" Albion said, shocking Vali again. Not only does Albion claim that, that boy is his king but the people around him are his superiors. Albion sensed Vali's shocked emotions so he spoke again. "I shall tell you everything but you have to keep it a secret. Trust me Vali, If I were you I'd rather anger your grandfather instead of angering Veronica Sapphires"

Vali was now really interested in this newfound discovery from Albion. He wants to know who these people are, especially Issei Hyoudou and Veronica Sapphires. He wants to know why Albion isn't afraid of his grandfather, who is considered to be a Super-Devil alongside the two maous Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, but is rather afraid of this woman, Veronica Sapphires

"Albion, we should go now. Azazel must be waiting" Vali asked, he remained quiet the entire conversation but he had enough, his curiousity grew every word from Albion and these strangers

"Yes, we should"

"I will be expecting more reports from you Albion" Veronica said

"And I will surely provide them for you, milady. Farewell Supreme One, may we meet again" Albion said before Vali flew away while holding the almost dead Kokabiel

"Moka, gather the dead and return to Azrallia to treat the wounded soldiers. Kuesu, fix the place up and clean the dead fallen angels" Veroncia ordered

""Yes Lady Veronica"" Both Moka and Kuesu said with a bow

"You will return to Azrallia with Moka and the legion Kuesu, revive the dead soldiers. You will also return to Azrallia my beloved" Veronica

"What about you and the Supreme One Lady Veronica? Aren't you coming with us?" Kuesu asked

"I have to meet up with someone, an important someone" Veronica said as she disappeared in black smoke

00000

Minutes later a large magic circle appeared in front of the Kuoh Academy building. That's when Serafall and a decent amount of soldiers arrived, when they Serafall was confused as she looked around. The school was perfectly fine, no damages, no fallen angels, nothing.

"What is going on here Lady Serafall? Where are the fallen angels?" One devil soldier asked

"They were suppose to be here, weren't they?" Another asked

"Don't let your guard down, something's fishy here" Serafall ordered. The whole place was perfectly normal but she didn't let herself get fooled. She swore that Sona contacted her, requesting for help against the attacking fallen angels but not only are the fallen angels not here but also her sister and the others. Considering that Veronica forced her to accept the Azrallians' help that means she was the one responsible for this

Serafall's train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone fall on the ground behind her. She turned around and saw an unconscious devil soldier on the ground. A second later more and more soldiers were falling on the ground unconscious with their weapons dropping with their bodies. Serafall also sensed a powerful sleeping spell around the area but she was powerful enough to overcome it and maintained her consciousness

"Oh dear me, guess who decided to drop by" The second the last soldier hit the ground a female voice was heard by Serafall. The maou turned around to face Veronica Sapphires with a smirk on her face

"YOU!" Serafall's expression was quickly filled with anger at seeing this despicable woman, she was so angry that her massive demonic energy flared out around her body. Considering that Sona wasn't here and Veroncia is here then she surely did something to her sister. Serafall was more than ready to attack Veronica at any second now

"Such scary aura you're releasing" Veronica wasn't affected by Serafall's intense killing intent that was completely directed towards the Dark Lady. "Is that the expression you give to people to saved your sister and her friends?"

"You were the one who sent those Orc Hordes to attack the Sitri territory, weren't you? You planned all of these just to get your claws on my sister!" Serafall growled

"Oh dear me, why would you think such a thing?"

"You called me at the right time the orcs attacked. That was more than just a coincidence! Where is Sona!? Where are the others!? I demand you show them now!" Serafall demanded however Veronica just smiled and licked her lips. She could clearly see what Serafall was feeling right now through her eyes. Serafall was itching to attack her but if she did the dark lady would never tell where Sona and the others are.

"You are far too paranoid little girl, do you really hate for me to get closer to your sister that much?" Veronica asked but was responded with the whole school getting frozen in an instant, the ice avoided the unconscious soldiers on the floor however Veronica was forced to use her dark energies to shroud her entire body to protect herself from the ice at the last second, and judging by the force of the attack Serafall was at her limits

"Veronica Sapphires, tell me where my little sister is or I solemnly swear that I will rip your piece by piece until you tell me where she is!" Serafall's was releasing a large amount of energy that it cracked the ground and the school building nearby, it also effectected the weather, causing storm clouds to appear and strike down lightning and thunder

"Oh really? And why are you so sure that its possible for you to rip me into pieces? If I remember correctly, the last time that we've fought you utterly lost" Veronica said, it was true though. During the World War Veronica and Serafall fought in a death match. It didn't take that long for Veronica to defeat Serafall. Her ice was no match for Veronica's dark energy that is far superior to even the Bael clan's Power of Destruction. Her energy is capable of reducing powerful beings into absolute nothingness and the fact that Veronica has existed longer than her with more experience in battles decided the fight.

"That was centuries ago, I'm stronger now, way stronger" Serafall declared but Veronica just mockingly laughed

"Are you sure that you were the only one that grew stronger, little girl? Did you really think that after a thousand years I haven't sharpened my fangs? Did you honestly think that you grew stronger while I haven't? Oh dear me, you are truly foolish little girl" That's when Veroncia released her own massive energy and it was indeed far superior than Serafall's. While Serafall's energy cracked the ground and the school building Veronica's energy actually blew off the ground, creating a large crater around them and blew away the entire school building. The unconscious soldiers were blown away like paper and the ice that froze school shattered into small particles. Even Serafall herself was being pushed back from the energy alone, even forced to hold up her hands to shield her face

Veronica's energy also affected the weather but instead of normal blue-coloured lightning the lightning turned purple and it was striking down more violently than before, some lightnings even reached the ground around the two women. The storm clouds were spiralling around and forming an eye of the storm right above the Dark Lady. The storm didn't only affect the town but instead, it affected the whole country of Japan. Storm clouds appeared out of nowhere and started to roar purple lightning and loud thunder. From South to North, East to West, lightnign storms appeared throughout the country. Serafall can't help but admit that even when she indeed got stronger Veronica got stronger too, but unfortunately for the maou Veronica got way stronger. And the image of Veronica releasing this colossal amount of energy terrified the female maou

"Now, little girl" Hearing the Dark Lady's voice caused Serafall to gasp in fear. She widened her eyes completely as she saw Veronica directly in front of her within arms' reach. The dark energies that Veronica was releasing shrouded her entire body giving her a terrifying image and her glowing purple eyes were completely directed to Serafall's own eyes

"Are you gonna stand there or rip me piece by piece like you've said before?" Veronica asked, daring Serafall to attack her right then and there. Even though her whole body is completely numb due to the intense pressure that the energy Veronica was releasing, Serafall still gathered all her strength to try and cast an ice attack but failed. All of her instincts are telling her one thing, if she attacks she WILL die

All Serafall could do is fall to her knees and got in all four on the ground. That's when Veronica stopped releasing her energy which caused the multiple storms throughout Japan to disappear as well. Serafall was shaking violently while gasping for herand was sweating hard. She admitted that it was foolish to attack this woman alone. Veronica is the strongest servant of the Blood Lord, she should've expected this kind of power from her

"That's right little girl, this is how the world should be doing, kneeling before Azrallia" Veronica said as she looked down on the mentally defeated Serafall

Serafall clenched her fists on the ground, once again she failed to save her younger sister Sona from this vile woman

"Your sister is in good condition" Veronica said, shocking Serafall as the maou raised her head to see Veronica walking away. "We have treated their wounds and she along with her friends are currently resting in a safe place"

"A safe place? In Azrallia!?" Serafall asked

Veronica stopped and turned her head to flash a smile at Serafall. "Of course, where else would we take them?"

Serafall turned pale at knowing this. Her sister Sona was in, of all places, in Azrallia. Veronica shourded her whole body in black smoke before disappearing

"Wait! Stop!" The female maou cried but it was too late, Veronica was gone. Serafall cursed as she slammed a strong fist on the ground, erupting a shockwave all around her. To think that of all people to save her sister would be the Azrallians

00000

Back at Azrallia, within one of the dungeons was Silvers Le Roux. His wrists were chained to the ceiling and he was hanging above the ground. His clothes were ripped and his body still has the wounds he recieved from Veronica. The purple-glowing energy around the wounds still prevented his cells from regenerating, thus preventing the wounds from healing. His arm was also reattached but his fingers were still missing. He raised his head as he heard the door opened and saw two beautiful women there and from the looks of it they were members of the ones that kidnapped him, the Daughters of Darkness

"Oh goodie, you're awake!" One of them asked, the Daughter was happy that their latest catch was awake after hours of unconsciousness

The second Daughter walked up to Silvers and put her finger on his chin, raising his head up. "You're cute..." The Daughter unexpectedly placed her lips onto Silvers while forcing her tongue in his mouth, however Silvers shook the woman away by turning his head side to side. Beautiful as the Daughters of Darkness are Silvers would never kiss a woman that is a part of a group that slices their enemies into pieces like they're cattle

"Hard to get, aren't we? It will be fun breaking your resistance" The Daughter said as she started licking and kissing the side of Silvers' neck

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Silvers shouted as he shook around, trying to get the woman off of him but the Daughter just tightened her embrace and continued to pleasure his neck with her tongue. Seeing that the Daughter refused to let him go Silvers literally bit down on her shoulder and he bit her hard enough to spill some blood.

"Gaaah! It hurts!" The Daughter screamed in agony

Silvers expected this to push her away however...

"Aaah! Yeah, right there! Harder!" The Daughter moaned in pleasure. Silvers widened his eyes and stopped biting. "Huh? Is that all? Come on, bite me harder big boy. You were starting to turn me on back there, don't leave me hanging" The Daughter said seductively

"You get away from me or-"

"Or what? You gonna bite me again?" The Daughter wiped the drop of blood from her wound and licked it off her fingertips "Well come on, don't be shy. Try to bite harder this time"

Silvers looked at the Daughter, first they tried to slice him into pieces and divide his limbs for themselves and now when he bites one of them they're turned on? Silvers only concluded one thing, these women are INSANE!

"I swear I will get out of here and when I do I will kill all of you for hurting my friend" Silvers threatened, directing his entire killing intent at the two Daughters

"Your friend? Oh, you mean that blonde little knight" The first Daughter, the one that was standing on the side said. "We didn't hurt him that much, we just knocked him out"

It was true though, one of their 'sisters' attacked Kiba, licked him and knocked him out

"And don't even bother rescuing our sister's new toy. Or would he even agree to be rescued by you, considering that he's probably having the time of his life with our sisters. There's probably seven of them, maybe right or nine, I'm not sure" The second Daughter said as she tried to remember how many of her sisters are with Kiba right now

"You keep your hands off of Kiba!" Silvers growled but he heard a giggle from behind. That's when a new pair of arms wrapped around him from behind

"You're overly protective of that blondie, are you perhaps swinging that side of the plate?" The first Daughter whispered to Silvers' ear from behind him. Now Silvers is trapped between two members of the Daughters of Darkness

"Get away from me!" Silvers said as he shook around but both Daughters were physically strong and held him in place

"Don't worry cutie, if you are swinging that side of the plate we'll show you what women taste like" The second Daughter said as she approached Silvers' lips once more. Silvers tried to turn his head but the Daughter behind him held his head in place

But before the two Daughters could violate Silvers any further the door of the cell opened, catching all of their attention. When the daughters turned to see who it was a figure suddenly charged at them with great speed and slashed the Daughter in front of Silvers in two, her sliced in two corpse fell on the ground

"SISTER!" The Daughter that was behind Silvers screamed in terror before turning to the attacker in rage. "DIIIEE!" The Daughter roared in rage as she sent out a bolt of darkness towards the attack. But the attacker effortlessly dodged Daughter's attack and got behind her. The attacker didn't waste any time and cut the Daughter's throat from behind. Blood splashed out as her corpse fell on its knees and crashed on the ground

Silvers was just stunned at this. The attacker is a woman with curly blonde hair and was carrying a spear. She was extremely beautiful with a perfect figure and was wearing a black trench coat and skin-tight clothing inside. The woman walked towards Silvers and slashed the chains, shattering them and freeing Silvers. The woman then held a red potion to Silvers

"Drink this, it will heal your fingers" The woman said, Silvers hesitated at first but if she killed the Daughters then that means she could be a infiltrator, so Silvers decided to trust this woman, grabbed the potion and drank it. To his surprise his fingers did grow back but unfortunately the dark energy wounds from Veronica is still there

"Who are you?" Silvers asked

The woman smiled at Silvers and responded "My name is Vladima, I'm here to help you Silvers Le Roux"

00000


	13. Chapter 13

Silvers was now staring at his current saviour who introduced herself as Vladima with amazement. She just killed two members of the Daughters of Darkness, one of Azrallia's elite squads with ease. Whoever she is, she's strong.

"So are you gonna stand there or are you gonna come with me?" Vladima asked as she unsummoned her spear

"Oh... right" Silvers said as he followed the woman out of the cell.

He followed her through the halls and avoided the patrolling guards, this place was heavily guarded and if they make one sound the guards will be alerted. Silvers is an assassin so he's used to sneaking around his enemies, Vladima is also capable of hiding her presence like Silvers, possibly even better than him so it was easy for the both of them to avoid the guards

The whole underground dungeon is protected by multiple patrolling guards but even so, they easily sneaked past the guards. It concerned Silvers about this, how did a heavily guarded dungeon be so easy to sneak around? There were so many guards patrolling but the two of them sneaked past every guard with little effort, he might be good at being stealth but sneaking past prison guards should be harder than this.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Silvers quietly asked as they stopped at a corner to inspect any guards "This kingdom is heavily protected"

"I found a secret passage. You know of the World War, right?" Vladima asked as Silvers nodded his head. "Well, during the war the Azrallians took in tens of thousands of slaves for hard labor. But when the tide of war turned the slaves started a massive uprising, destroying the kingdom within and created many underground passages to let the children escape"

"So you used one of those passages to get in?" Silvers asked

"Yeah, I'm an assassin sent by the devil council, it appears that your failure to kill the Blood Lord angered the council enough to send another assassin" Vladima said

"So you're here to assassinate the Blood Lord?"

"No, you idiot. The Blood Lord isn't just an ordinary king that you can infiltrate his kingdom and kill him in his sleep. This is the Blood Lord we're talking about. He's surrounded by his Praetorian Guards 24/7. If they're not around him they'll be watching from afar, they even guard him when he's sleeping the entire night. It's practically impossible to see an unprotected Blood Lord"

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"For now we should get out of here. Azrallia is not a kingdom where you can stay for as long as you like. The second the people see you they'll know that you're not a creation of the Blood Lord like they are, only the outsiders with special permission can get inside"

"Alright, then lets go"

Vladima nodded and led the way as Silvers followed. They continued to quietly sneak through the dungeon which is being patrolled by Azrallian soldiers 24/7. It didn't take long until they got out of the underground dungeon and into a corridor. A very fancy one as well.

"Where are we?" Silvers asked as he looked around. He expected a prison when he got out of the underground dungeon, not a fancy corridor

"Shh! Keep your voice down fool" Vladima immediately whispered to Silvers "Where in the heart of the Azrallian kingdom, the Blood Lord's castle"

Hearing that they were inside the most guarded and fortified place within Azrallia caused Silvers to turn pale. He felt a great relief that Vladima was here with him. If she could infiltrate the kingdom then she could escape it. He can't imagine what he would do if he tried to escape himself

"Let's go before we run into patrolling castle guards" Vladima said but was stopped by Silvers

"Wait, my friend is still here. We need to get him" Silvers tried to sprint forward to start his search for Kiba, who was captured by the daughters along with him, but was grabbed by Vladima by his wrist

"We can't. Unless we want to be caught we can't expose ourselves to any Azrallian" Vladima whispered

"But I can't just leave him here. Kiba was captured because he tried to save me"

"The Daughters of Darkness are notorious for taking every spoils of battle that they want. Sometimes weapons, gold or valuable artefacts. But most of the time they take people. Both male and female, they take the females to share their dark energies with them, ultimately turning them into one of their 'sisters' to increase their numbers. While they take the males for... sexual reasons" Vladima explained

Hearing that Silvers' eyes widened

"You don't think they're making love to Kiba right as we speak?" Silvers asked

"They're not making love like a normal couple. They're just using him as an object to satisfy their desires. The second they get bored with him they're either reduce him into a slave or simply kill him. But reducing someone who is mentally broken due to multiple sexual acts into a slave is not a good idea, so there's a very high chance that they'll just kill him and throw him away like garbage" Vladima explained again, causing Silvers to narrow his eyes

"Not as long as I kill them" Silvers said

"And who do you think you can kill with that wound that you received from one of the Blood Lord's Praetorian Guards? You can't beat the daughters by yourself in Azrallia. The second they see you outside of your cell they'll be alerting the whole kingdom. The best thing that could happen to you then is being thrown back into your cell" Vladima grabbed Silvers' wrist and started pulling him. "I came to save you then save you I shall, you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Silvers then shook her hand off her. "Kiba's going to be killed if I don't save him now. This is the only chance in saving him since we're already inside the kingdom" He said before sprinting to the opposite direction

"Wha- You fucking idiot" Vladima sprinted towards the direction where Silvers went

00000

Half an hour later Mirajane was within the dungeon where Silvers was suppose to be at. She, along with two other daughters that accompanied her, were staring down at the fallen daughters that tried to violate Silvers but were stopped and killed by Vladima

"How long do you two plan on playing dead?" Mirajane asked as she stared down at the bodies of the fallen daughters

"Not long mistress"

Both of the supposedly dead daughters regenerated their wounds as both stood up. After their regeneration was done they were as good as new, like nothing happened at all

"What happened here?" Mirajane asked "Where is Silvers Le Roux?"

"He was rescued mistress"

Mirajane put a finger on her chin and smiled

"I see... so that's it..." Mirajane said as she understood what happened. "Inform the others, tell them _not_ to hunt Silvers Le Roux and the one who rescued him"

""Yes mistress!""

The daughters all teleported away in a black smoke to assemble the rest of the group to prevent them from hunting down the escaped prisoner

00000

A full hour later, Silvers and Vladima were still searching for Kiba.

"I keep telling you already, your friend is as good as dead. If we engage in a fight with the daughters of darkness we won't be making out of here alive. I only killed the previous two because they were distracted. If we fight them and get surrounded it's all over" Vladima said quiet enought for only Silvers to hear.

"I can't just leave Kiba like this, even though he failed he still tried to save me" Silvers said

"What if we did find him, there might be daughters in the room or at least nearby" Vladima said

"You said that the daughters use men to satisfy themselves, they might be too distracted to even sense us and that's when we strike them" Silvers said, but then...

CLICK!

Both Silvers and Vladima heard a click and turned their heads to see a door open a little. Silvers then widened his eyes when he sensed Kiba's energy signiture inside. He carefully opened the door and saw that it was a very dark room with the only source of light is from the opened door where he was and the dim light that were blocked by the curtains. Silvers opened the door and saw a figure of a person on the bed, upon walking closer Silvers then saw that the person on the bed was a familiar blonde boy.

"Kiba!" Silvers quickly rushed to the bed for Kiba's aid. Kiba had no shirt and his pants were slightly torn. Silvers could smell feminine scent all over Kiba. "Kiba, can you hear me?" Silvers shook Kiba before he woke up

"Silvers..?" Kiba asked as his blurry vision cleared and he saw his friend

"What happened to you Kiba? Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Silvers asked

"I'm... fine, actually I'm more than fine" Kiba responded in a relaxed tone. It was weird that the way he spoke wasn't scared, angered or anything like that. He said his words in a very calm tone, like nothing bad happened to him at all.

"What do you mean by that Kiba?" Silvers asked. He expected Kiba to react differently but not like this, but before the blonde knight could respond Vladima interrupted the two.

"Alright, you found your little boyfriend Silvers Le Roux, now its time to go" She said

"Alright, lets go" Silvers said. Even thought Silvers found Kiba a bit weird he focused on what's important right now, escaping Azrallia.

"You need to keep quiet blondie, otherwise we're all dead" Vladima said as she turned around and walked out the door, Silvers followed behind her with Kiba right behind him. But before Kiba could step out the door he turned his head behind to look at three daughters sitting on the sofa in the corner of the room. All of them smiling and giggling at Kiba. They were already sitting there ever since Silvers and Vladima entered the room, they quietly watched how they rescued Kiba and never lift a finger about it and the two that rescued the blonde knight never sensed the three daughters that were in the room with them at all.

"I'll be off now, sisters..." Kiba said with a smile

"Enjoy your trip, cutie" The daughter in the middle said with a wave

After that Kiba left the room and closed the door behind him

"Our modification on cute little Kiba was a success. Silvers Le Roux will never see it coming"

"I hope Silvers Le Roux will like how his friend has changed so much, fufufufu"

"Oh, he'll definitely like it. My only wish is to see his face when he finds out"

00000

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and their peerages, except Kiba, were resting inside the castle rooms. Rias groaned before opening her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up and looked around the room confused to where she is. Her eyes turned to the door when it opened and came in Issei with Veronica and two maids entered the room

"Issei Hyoudou?" Rias asked "Where are we?"

"We're... in Azrallia" Issei said

"Azrallia?" Rias asked

"Yeah, we brought you here after we saved you from Kokabiel and his minions" Veronica said

That's when Rias recalled what happened. "Kokabiel!? Where is he now!? What happened to the school!?"

"Don't worry, the school's fine and Kokabiel... was taken away"

"Taken away by who?"

"Uhh..." Issei tried to explain but even he didn't exactly know who Vali was

"He was taken away by one of Azazel's subordinates" Veronica said answering the question for Issei

"I see, where are the others?" Rias asked again

"They're resting don't worry" Issei answered

Before Rias could ask again a cup of tea was handed over to her by a maid. "Oh, thank you" Rias accepted the tea and took a sip from it

"Is it good?" Issei asked

"Yes it is" Rias placed the tea on the nightstand and turned her attention back to Issei. "Issei Hyoudou, what are you?"

"Excuse me?" Issei asked

"What are you? What is Azrallia? Why do you have an army?" Rias asked the questions like a machine gun

"It's okay to tell her, my beloved" Veronica said behind Issei

"Well... for your first question I'm not really sure. Veronica explained to me once and told me that I'm the Blood Lord"

"The... Blood Lord?"

Issei nodded. "As for Azrallia, it's a kingdom of some sort and I'm its king"

Rias blinked at Issei after his explaination. She has never heard of a kingdom known as Azrallia before. She has read many books about the factions and other species of the supernatural world but couldn't recall a place called 'Azrallia' or a 'Blood Lord'

"It seems that you are confused at my beloved's explaination" Veronica stepped forward after reading Rias' expression and knowing the look of confusion on her face. "Azrallia is a proud and mighty kingdom that has existed for thousands of years"

"Thousands of years!?" Rias widened her eyes. "But I've never heard of this place before!"

"Of course you have never heard of us before. That is because your leaders alongside the other leaders of all existing factions erased all information, history books and recordings of Azrallia and kept our kingdom a secret for hundreds of years now. You and the rest of the younger generations are being deceived by your leaders" Veronica explained

"Deceived!? My brother is one of the four maous of the Underworld, there are many times that he has kept me away from classified information but he has never lied to me before!" Rias denied, she fully know well that if her brother doesn't want Rias to know something he will just say that it's classified information, he won't tell her lies to cover it

"I doubt that, little girl. Your brother, the other maous, the elders, the devil council, the historians, the history books, your family, your parents, your grandparents and even your ancestors! Each and every one who has lived for over four or five hundred years old are deceiving you and your whole generation!"

Rias widened her eyes in shock as Veronica continued

"A thousand years ago we Azrallians were at war with every faction in the world. The devils, fallen angels, angels, yokais, the norse mythology, the greek mythology, the shinto mythology and the rest of the minor factions were our enemies at that time. Our armies were numbered in millions but we were still heavily outnumbered, but even so we fought for our kingdom. We were on the verge of winning when Ophis came and turned the tide of war"

"Ophis!?" Rias shouted out of no where. "The Infinite Dragon God!?"

Veronica nodded. "Yes, it appeared and reduced our armies into ashes, more than four million of our soldiers perished from the Dragon God's wrath causing the mythologies to push our forces back and laid siege on Azrallia itself, however our kingdom was spared when we drove the Dragon God away. After the war Azrallia was crippled and the other mythologies decided to keep the war a secret. Every faction including Azrallia have suffered heavy losses"

"But how can that be!? We suffered heavy losses from the Great War, if we fought a kingdom with millions of soldiers we would've perished" Rias said but to her shock Veronica started to laugh

"Oh my little darling, your leaders have deceived you well. There was no such thing as a 'Great War' the war between the devils, fallen angels and angels didn't happen, it never existed, it never happened. They made it up so that they could claim that your previous leaders have perished in that war. The truth is your leaders have perished in the war against Azrallia" Veronica said

"You're lying! Why would our leaders even hide your existence from us!?"

"Because they are scared. They are scared of the devastating powers of Azrallia. How would the younger generations respond if they were told that there is a kingdom with enough power to reduce the world into chaos?" Veronica asked. Rias remained silent so Veronica continued. "There will be many types of reaction, fear and hate will be directed to Azrallia from all over the supernatural world. However there will be incredibly foolish dogs that will try and defeat Azrallia all on their own in order to make a name for themselves. Of course, the leaders will try and forbid everyone from attacking Azrallia but foolish and ambitious dogs will always be foolish and ambitious dogs. They will surely attack us and when someone attacks us Azrallia will always bring down our wrath upon them"

Rias just stared at Veronica, not sure how to respond to what she said. If Veronica's words were true then the 'Great War' between the devils, fallen angels and angels were all made up just to hide Azrallia's existence. She can't believe that something this big is being kept a secret to every young generations, her brother Sirzechs has been lying to her about their history, she wondered if her parents and even grandparents know about this and are they keeping secrets from her as well?

"Veronica, I think we should let Rias rest for a while" Issei said

"Of course, my beloved. But before we leave..." Veronica walked towards Rias and placed a hand on her shoulder. That's when Rias realized that her wounds were healing rapidly. "There, that should do it" Veronica said as she pulled her hand away

"Did you... heal me?" Rias asked, she has never seen this kind of healing method in her life. Veronica didn't even summon a magic circle to do it. The only thing she did is place a hand on her and transfer her energy to heal her. "Thank you" She said

"There is no need to thank me, Rias Gremory" Veronica said with a kind smile

"I never knew you could do that" Issei said as Veronica turned to him

"I can only heal, I cannot restore her lost stamina like Kuesu. When it comes to healing methods I admit that she surpasses me" Veronica turned to Rias."If you need anything our servants will be here to assist. Rest until you regain your strength" Veronica said before she and Issei stepped out of the room, leaving Rias to her thoughts

After exiting the room, Issei turned to Veronica. "We should get them back to the school soon" Issei said

"Thy will be done, my beloved. However it will need some time until they regain their former strength. They should rest for now" Veronica said

"Why not ask Kuesu to restore their stamina like she restored me? It'll take a second" Issei said as he remembered how Kuesu healed him during his training. Not only did she heal his wounds but she restored his lost energy

"I'm afraid that Kuesu is busy, she's not available at the moment" Veronica said

"I see, if she's done with her work ask her to heal Rias and the others" Issei said as Veronica nodded

"Of course. But for now your going to start your regular training. Zoro is already waiting for you in one of the training grounds. I'll transport you there"

"What about you?"

"I have other matters to deal with. I will be there shortly"

Veronica flicked her fingers and teleported Issei to the training grounds for his training with Zoro. Veronica, on the other hand, turned around to see Kuesu standing there.

"Lady Veronica, I have returned" Kuesu said with a polite bow. "I suspect that you've placed your energies within them?"

"Yes, both of them. How about yours? Was it a success on your side?"

"Of course, we have successfully infected the boy and he has already fought his father. Everything is prepared as you requested"

"Excellent! You have done a marvelous job, Kuesu. You have served me and my beloved well"

Kuesu bowed again "I only exist to serve the Blood Lord. If the Supreme One desires it then I shall obey without hesitation" She said with absolute loyalty

"I have a new assignment for you, go back to the Underworld and await further instructions"

"I shall obey, Lady Veronica" Kuesu said with a bow before teleporting herself away.

Veronica, on the other hand, shrouded herself with her dark energy and disappeared.

00000

Veronica was in her room again, enjoying a glass of wine while caressing a cobra that's relaxing on her lap. As always her room is littered with snakes from all sizes, from the giant anacondas that are relaxing on her bed to the black mambas slithering on her night stand. Dim lights were illuminating from small lamps as the windows were completely covered with the curtains. The Dark Lady was just sitting there, sipping wine and relaxing as she listened to the hissing sounds made by her pet snakes which from her perspective were all wonderful music to her ears. Her attention was redirected to a magic screen appearing in front of her which showed one of the four great maous, Serafall Leviathan herself. But instead of her usual childish expression, she was furious at the Dark Lady, smiling in front of her.

"Veronica Sapphires... I swear if you so much lay a finger on my younger sister I will declare war on Azrallia!" Serafall shouted with fury.

Veronica giggles as she could see the fire in the maou's eyes. She just LOVED seeing one of her enemies burning in rage. It's just like seeing their very soul burning in fire.

"You are quite feisty today, little girl. Did something happen?" Veronica taunted as she took another sip of her wine.

Despite all the anger that is directed at Veronica, she remained calm. Ordinary people, whether it would be low class devils, normal levelled angels or even an ordinary Azrallian soldier would be frozen in fear when a powerful being such as a maou look at them as Serafall looks at her now. However, not a sign of fear could be seen from Veronica, she was perfectly calm at this moment. After all, she did enjoyed seeing the maou looking like this.

"Where is Sona!?" Serafall said or should I say demanded. She has never been this angry for a long time. The last time she was this angry was during the World War against Azrallia, when the Azrallian Red Legions invaded the Underworld and butchered millions of innocent civilians from both the devil society and Grigori, the fallen angel territory. And the one that she was angry at, at that moment, was none other than the Dark Lady herself, Veronica Sapphires. She was the one that launched the full scale invasion after all where she commanded the generals who commanded the Red Legions.

The terror and brutality that this woman in front of her had unleashed during that invasion was beyond unforgivable. She could still remember all the cries of the dying, all the people begging for mercy as they were massacred by the Red Legions. She also remembered the time when Veronica ordered the soldiers to gather thousands upon thousands of civilians and tossed them into one gigantic pit of burning fire while the she just sits in a fancy chair, with her legs crossed, caressing a corba on her lap and enjoying a glass of wine. The same position that Veronica is in right now, Serafall fully knew that she purposely sat this way just to remind her of that horrific event.

"Keep your voice down and listen. Your younger sister is safe, we have not harmed her in anyway"

"And how should I know if you're lying? You always lie Veronica Sapphires"

"Do I? If I recall correctly I only lie in order to achieve my goals. And lying about your little sister is not going to help me reach my current goal"

"Then let me see her, I want to know if you're actually telling the truth or not!"

That's when Veronica smiled. "Oh, I'll let you see her, on one condition though"

Serafall felt a chill down her spine. Every time Veronica states a condition it's always never good, _never_ good. She would just love to decline Veronica's condition before she could say them and tell her to 'go fuck your army bitch' but the only problem is simple... she can't. Not only Sona and her peerage but Rias and her peerage as well are within Azrallia, an extremely dangerous place to be. If Veronica would want to kill them then she could easily do so. Serafall has to choose her words carefully for the sake of Sona, Rias and their peerages.

She took a deep breath before speaking again "State your condition" Serafall said with a stern look. Veronica giggled at this as she saw how the maou was suppressing her anger, she has complete control of Serafall Leviathan right now, a very powerful devil and one of the four great maous.

"My condition is for your sake as well as ours, so relax" Veronica said, causing Serafall to question her

"What do you mean by that?" The maou asked

"Our scouts have confirmed that Senator Gandelra's son had a fight with him recently, an intense one at that. We also received word that he was so angry of his father that he intended to reveal the secret of us, Azrallia, to the public" Veronica explained and Serafall widened her eyes at this. She knows where the Dark Lady is going with this and she already didn't like it.

"Would you like to silence him for us, pretty please~?" Veronica asked with a playful yet mocking tone

"A son of a senator!? Kill a son of a senator!?" Serafall asked, if a son of a senator gets killed then his father would naturally want to take revenge by using his influence in the devil council. But if a maou such as herself would kill a son of the senstor then it will be a disaster. Disgracing herself and her family's name, loosing the title of Leviathan and imprisonment might be the best thing that can happen to her if she does this

"Never! If I do this it might spark a civil war!" Serafall said. "We shall imprison him!"

"That would not do you any good, little girl. Isn't Azrallia a major secret to... every faction that opposed us a thousand years ago? I'm only helping you protect that secret"

"By asking me, of all people, to kill a son of a senator!? A member of the devil council?"

"What would his father react if you imprison his son? If the senator is willing to sacrifice his own son to protect your big secret then he would have already imprisoned his son the second he said that he will tell the public about Azrallia, but he didn't. Why would that be? Oh, I know. Because he doesn't want his son to be imprisoned and there are two possibilities why. First, is because he loves his son and he would never allow him to be locked behind bars. And second, is to protect his name, to protect his influence within the devil council. His status would be tarnished if word got out that his son was imprisoned. If you imprison his son he will be enraged and demand his release" Veronica explained before taking another sip of her wine

"And he won't be enraged if I kill his son?"

"Of course, he'll be furious. But if you make it an accident then no one will know" Veronica grabbed the cobra that she was caressing on her lap by it's throat. "All you've got to do it kill him instantly" Veronica pierced the cobra's throat with her thumb, causing her dark energy to enter it's body and killing it instantly as an act of display to Serafall. "And get rid of the body" And as another act of display, Veronica shrouded the dead snake with her dark energy, disintegrating it's entire body into nothingness. "It's that easy"

"And if I refuse? You will take my younger sister as a hostage, am I correct?" Serafall asked

"Fufu, there are so many things to do to a single person here in Azrallia, especially if it's not one of my beloved's creations. Kill her, torture her, reduce her into a slave, have the soldiers rape her, turn her into one of the Daughters of Darkness, feed her to the feral beasts, burn her to ashes-"

"STOP!" Serafall shouted, interrupting Veronica. The maou was horrified at the thought on what might happen to her younger sister Sona in Azrallia

"So what would you say, little girl? Kill the senator's son or we'll have fun with little Sona?" Veronica asked as she smirked

Serafall grinded her teeth as she tried to decide her answer. If she decline her little sister Sona will likely be killed or worse, and by knowing Azrallia her sister will suffer a very slow death. There are many Azrallians that are extremely skilled at torture, one in particular is a general that goes by the name Esdeath Jaegers. She has heard of this woman's very sadistic nature and if she's able to bury 400,000 fallen angels alive during the war like it's just a simple walk in the park, who knows what she'll do with Sona. Another is the Praetorian Guard named Yuno Gasai, that monster in a shape of a girl must never be allowed to get near Sona, her loyalty to the Blood Lord is the only thing that surpasses her love of bloodshed. Not to mention the leader of the Fourth Elite Division, the Daughters of Darkness, Mirajane Strauss. It is rumoured that she has enjoys inflicting pain that she even tortures her subordinates, who are more than happy to be tortured by their 'mistress' due to them being her mindless hynotized servants.

But none of those hold a candle to the woman in front of her Veronica Sapphires, the greatest creation of the Blood Lord. That woman can torture like no one else in Azrallia. It is said that her method of torture doesn't even require shedding a drop of blood. She uses her dark energy to torture a person spiritually, not physically. Her dark energy can inflict tremendous pain to a person's own soul, and the pain from that is unimaginable. Serafall admitted that Veronica's words were right, there really are so many ways to make her younger sister suffer. But if she accepted the offer, then it will cause an uproar. If she does this and word got out that a maou assassinated a senator's son then it will be a disaster to their race.

'What should I do...!? What should I do...!?' Serafall thought to herself as she clenched her fists so tight that her nails were already digging through her palm, causing it to bleed a little.

Veronica watched the maou through the magic screen with amusement as she took small sips from her wine. If Serafall agrees to kill the son of a senator, a member of the devil council, it would place Serafall on the council's bad side, just like how she placed Sirzechs on the council's bad side by indirectly forcing him to accept their help in stopping his younger sister, Rias Gremory's wedding. But if Serafall doesn't agree then she would have a new toy, she already knew that she would enjoy breaking Sona physically and mentally before killing as slow as possible.

"I'm waiting little girl, and I'm starting to get bored. Since you're not answering then I guess you're refusing" Veronica said, causing Serafall to flinch. "I guess that's it then. I'll make sure to record you're sister's agony so you could fall asleep to it every single night"

Veronica tried to turn the magic screen off and stand up but stopped when Serafall shouted. "WAIT!"

Veronica smirked as she turned her attention to the screen to see Serafall, sweating bullets and shaking like an earthquake. "I'll... I'll do it..." The maou finally said as she lowered her head

"Will you?" Veronica raised an eyebrow

"Yes... I will..." Serafall said with a low voice. She has no other choice but to do this.

"Then say it out loud" Veronica said, causing Serafall to look at her

"What?" The maou asked, Veronica just loved to toy her around

"Say it out loud" Veronica repeated. "I want to hear you say 'I will kill Senator Gandelra's son for threatening to reveal the secret of Azrallia to the public' and say it out"

Serafall glared at Veronica again. "You just don't want to stop playing your despicable games, do you?"

"Of course I don't want to stop, it's so fun"

"I will not, for all I know you might record what I will say" Serafall said, that's when Veronica chuckled softly. She then raised her other hand and revealed an audio recorder. Serafall was right, she was going to record what she would've said if she agreed to say it.

"I was just playing, Serafall dear" Veronica said "If I was serious on recording you then I would threaten your sister to force you to say it. But since you're doing me a favour then I won't do such a thing"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm doing this for Sona, not you. Do you understand?" Serafall said

"Fufu, you really do love your sister, don't you?" Veronica said, she and Sirzechs might be very powerful devils but they have one weaknesses each. Their sisters.

Serafall glared at her that could freeze a normal person's blood. "After I do this you will leave Sona alone and will never come in contact with her again!"

"Well, that's quite unfortunate, because Sona and I talked to each other earlier and I've come to like her. Believe it or not, we've became friends!" Veronica said with a joyful voice, much to Serafall's terror. "Not only did I heal Sona and her friend Rias Gremory, but I also gave them a very lovely gift"

"W-What gift?" Serafall was sure she isn't going to like what Veronica's answer it

"My dark energy of course! I transfered a decent amount of my energy into both of them" Veronica said with an innocent tone, despite placing her dangerous energy to the two girls. Veronica recalled the moment when she placed a hand on Rias' shoulder to heal her. That's when she placed her dark energy in heiress of the Gremory Clan. She did the same thing with Sona when she healed the heiress of the Sitri Clan.

"With my energy inside them I know where they are and what they are doing, isn't that wonderful? It's like we're inseparable, maybe they could be my new best friends. But if my new best friends ever try anything that could hurt my beloved, me and Azrallia, then I would have no choice but to use my energy inside them to disintegrate them from within"

Serafall felt her heart stop for a moment when she heard what Veronica said. Not only her younger sister Sona but Rias as well. Veronica planted a remote controlled 'bomb' inside both of the girls that she could detonate anything and anywhere she wants.

"Veronica Sapphires, placing your energy within the heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri Clan is an act of war!" Serafall shouted

"Spare me the threats little girl, they're not the only ones that I've placed my energy" Veronica said with a smile

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you take a look at your hand?"

Even though she's curious, Serafall hesitated to do what Veronica said. She slowly raised her hand and saw a red runic symbol. The same runic symbol that Kurumi showed Issei to show that she's an Azrallian

"W-What is this!?"

"Like Rias and Sona, I've placed my energy inside you as well. I did it the last time we've met" Veronica placed her energy within Serafall when she unleashed a colossal amount of dark energy to threaten the maou back at the school. Serafall was consumed with fear at that moment and didn't realize that Veronica had placed a large amount of her energy within the maou's body.

"However, even if I detonate it, it will only wound you, it will not kill you, you're too powerful to be killed by something like this. However, I now know you're every move" Veronica said with a smirk. "Do not try to inform the other three maous about this, extract my energy off of you or the heiresses or do anything that I don't like then the heiresses are history. Remember that all it would take for my energy to consume both Sona and Rias is a single flick of my finger"

Serafall couldn't believe what she's in right now. Her sister and Rias' fates are in this despicable woman's hands now. If she ever does something out of line it will be the end of both girls. Serafall fully knew that Veronica has her fingers around her now, she is now under her control whether the maou likes it or not.

"You did all of this just to control me, didn't you?" Serafall asked, glaring at Veronica

"If this is chess then you're a valuable piece, of course I would want to control you" Veronica said. "Controlling and making your enemies suffer is so much more fun than killing them immediately"

Serafall was now thinking of ways on how to get her, Rias and Sona out of this mess but Veronica could clearly read the maou's thoughts through her expression. The Dark Lady just smiled as she knew that Serafall can do nothing that she wouldn't know.

"I promise that I'll be the one to kill you bitch!" Serafall threatened but Veronica simply giggled. Even after all of this the maou still has the courage to threaten her, from Veronica's point of view it was so cute.

"Oh dear me, you're calling me a bitch? Didn't you forget that YOU'RE my bitch, Serafall Leviathan?" Veronica said as Serafall remained quiet. Whether she liked it or not, she is under Veronica's control, she really is her bitch right now.

"For now, do as I say and kill the senator's son" Veronica ordered, like how she orders her subordinates. Without saying another word, Serafall turned the magic screen off.

Veronica let out a small laugh before finishing her wine and placing the empty glass on the wine table beside her. After Serafall disposes a son of a member of the devil council, it will place her on the council's bad side. Sirzechs and Serafall are down, only Ajuka and Falbium are left. However these two remaining maous will prove to be more difficult than the first two. She might find a way to put Falbium on the council's bad side but the real problem is Ajuka. That devil is a threat to her as always. He has proven numerous times that he could equal her in terms of intellect. Sirzechs is the biggest threat when it comes to war but when it comes to mind games Ajuka is the true enemy.

She needs to find a way to outsmart Ajuka soon or her plans for sparking a civil war in the devil society will fail. The four maous are not to be underestimated, sooner or later her grip around Serafall will be noticed and they will find a way to remove her energy from the maou and the two heiresses without her knowing it. And without her control on the maou Leviathan, it will ultimately spark another war. With Issei, her beloved, no where near his previous strength, Azrallia will fall if another war breaks out with them not being prepared. It really is a shame for someone like Ajuka to be an enemy of Azrallia.

However, if she manages to outplay Ajuka and place all four maous on the council's bad side then all it would take is a simply push to ignite the flames of battle between the maous and the devil council. Her enemies fighting her enemies, the thought of this just sends shivers of excitement down the Dark Lady's spine. Once the devils are fighting each other she will convince either Heaven or Grigori to invade the devil faction since the other two factions are not in good terms with the devils. With the three factions fighting one another, Veronica wouldn't need to lift a finger to destroy their enemies. She would just sit back, enjoy a glass of wine and watch the carnage unfold.

00000


	14. Chapter 14

It has been days since Veronica called Serafall. Right now, the current Leviathan title holder is at the balcony of her castle. She has been thinking none stop about Veronica's orders to her. "Do as I say and kill the senator's son" Those were Veronica's words to her. The target was Senator Grandelra's son who goes by the name Enra.

Serafall had sent a couple of scouts and investigators to confirm if Enra really did threaten to reveal the secret of Azrallia, the maou had hoped that Veronica was lying but to her despair, the Dark Lady wasn't lying at all. Enra really did have an intense fight with his father, Senator Grandelra. The argument escalated to the point where Enra made the threat. Serafall wanted to just imprison Enra or at least erase his memories about his fight with his father but she knows that Veronica can feel her every move. One wrong step and both Rias and Sona will be gone forever. The only thing that she can do now is kill Enra and make sure to keep it a secret from everyone, especially the council.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Serafall's train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. She walked back inside and personally opened the door to see her mother, Lady Sitri on the door. She had a worried look on her face. She has been seeing Serafall in a problematic state. She suspected that it might have something to do with her status as a maou so even though Serafall was her daughter, she still has to respect her as the maou so she didn't interfere. However, after the days have past she couldn't stand it any longer. Serafall wasn't in her childlike personallity lately and whenever she doesn't have her usual cheerfulness it would mean she has something serious in her hands.

"Good evening, Sera" Lady Sitri greeted politely. Since Serafall isn't on duty right now she is allowed to call her by her name without honorifics.

"Mother, what brings you here at this hour?" Serafall looked at the time and it was 2 in the morning so whatever her mother wanted to discuss it might be important enough for her not to wait until tomorrow. "It's already past midnight"

"That's what worries me my, dear. It's past midnight and you're still up. You don't have any paperwork to finish or any maou duties to attend to. You have nothing to do so why are you not resting?" Lady Sitri asked with a worried look.

Serafall wanted to tell her mother about her situation but she could feel Veronica's energy inside of her. She could feel the Praetorian Guard's dark energy wrapping itself around her heart, watching her every move, listening to her every word.

"Nothing" Serafall lied "I couldn't get any sleep so I went out to have some fresh air"

Serafall couldn't even afford to even give an SOS signal to her mother, even if it's just a simply wink. All she could do is to keep the situation away from her. Lady Sitri loved both her daughters and if she ever finds out that Sona is being held hostage and Serafall being used as a puppet, it will devastate her. However, her mother could see signs of despair in her daughter's eyes. She already knew that something really bad is happening to Serafall which she's trying to keep to herself.

"Sera, I understand if you don't want to share what's bothering you. But is there something I could help?" Lady Sitri asked, she suspected that the thing that's bothering Serafall might be something classified but even so, if there's something she could help then she will help for the sake of her daughter.

Even though her mother offered her help, Serafall still can't tell her. "This is something that I should do on my own mother. There's no need to worry, I will handle this one way or another" She decided to tell her mother that she's going through something rough but still kept the information a secret.

Serafall told her not to worry but Lady Sitri can't help but still worry. She knows her daughter well and she knows that something bad is bothering her. However, she has faith in Serafall "Yes, I know you will" Lady Sitri said with a warm smile, she knew that whatever that Serafall is going through she knew that her daughter will overcome it. "Even though I don't know what you are going through, I will still support you, my daughter"

Serafall gave a smile. "Thank you mother, I really appreciate it" She said with a low voice.

"However, whatever your problem is you need rest in order to confront it, so try to get some sleep"

Serafall nodded. "Yes mother"

"Good night, Sera"

"Good night, mother"

After that, Lady Sitri closed the door and left. Serafall on the other hand was still standing behind the door with her head down. She can't help but blame herself for being in this mess. She blamed herself for placing Sona, her little sister, in this bullshit. She promised her mother to keep Sona safe from all harm but now... she failed her mother... Sona is wrapped around Veronica's filthy fingers.

"I'm sorry mother... however, I promise you that I will rescue Sona... I will rescue my sister from you" Serafall said, knowing Veronica was watching her. "I will rescue her from you, you despicable bitch!"

In another place, a certain Praetorian Guard smiles after she heard what the maou said through her implanted energy.

00000

Enra Zenas, the son of Senator Grandelra Zenas, was inside a room of one of his many mansions. The mansion that he was staying was located in another city, away from the capital where the mansion of his father resides. Currently, he was enjoying the comfort of his many harem members on a certain king-sized bed. Their grunts and moans can be heard even in the hallway, outside the room. The room was reeked with pheromones, cigarette and sweat. Enra was using one of the many naked females on bed to pleasure himself as the others were waiting with lowered heads and frowns of despair on their faces, even a normal person can tell by their expressions that they're not enjoying the current activity, not even one bit.

"Dumb whore... I said scream more!" Enra hit the woman he was fucking with the back of his hand as he kept on moving his hips front to back, causing her to scream even louder. "Scream! Keep screaming!"

After finishing up with one woman he immediately moved her aside, grabbed another woman and bent her down before having his way with her forcefully. He moved the first woman aside so hard that she actually fell off from the bed and crashed on the floor, causing another harem member to come to her aid.

Despite this happening Enra didn't care one bit. He didn't even bother to look at her if she was okay, he was too busy fucking the second woman after all. Because why would he even care if these women got hurt or not? To Enra Zenas his own personal pleasure was so much more important than them. These women were merely low class devils who had the honour of being one of his harem members. If anything they should be grateful that he had taken interest in them, he was the one who reincarnated them into his servants after they died after all. In his opinion, he gaved them new and better lives so that means their lives were now his possessions.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The sudden sound of knocking followed by a voice from behind the door caught Enra's attention.

"Lord Enra, may I come in?" A man's voice has been heard from outside of the room

With a growl of annoyance, Enra responded. "Are you fucking deaf or something!? Can't you hear that I'm busy?"

"But Lord Enra, this is of utmost importance. Serafall Leviathan has requested your presence" The man informed, causing Enra to stop and wonder why would one of the four maous want to request his presence at this hour? It was almost 3 in the morning. Maybe it had something to do with his recent threat to reveal the secret of Azrallia to the public "She has requested your presence immediately milord and without delay"

If Serafall requested his presence at this hour then it would be something important. And he couldn't think of something important other than his threat to his father. On second thought, why did he suddenly threaten to reveal Azrallia in the first place? The thought never crossed his mind, not even once, he just said it out of the blue. Honestly, he was also surprised when he said those words and found it very weird. But even though it was strange he was glad that he said it, it helped him silence his annoying father after all and made him regret bad mouthing him.

"I shall be there" Enra said as he got off of bed and turned to his harem, who were all looking at him. "Get out of here now and bathe yourselves. I don't want you all to smell bad when I fuck you all once I return"

With stoic faces, the women got off the bed, gathered their clothes and left. Even though they showed no emotions at all they were a bit glad that they would be spared from their despicable owner for the time being, but their moods didn't change because Enra said that they will continue when he gets back. After all the women walked out the room the man that informed Enra about Serafall's request entered the room and bowed before his master.

"Milord" The man greeted politely. He was an old man wearing a black butler's clothes and a pair of glasses with white hair and mustache.

The lord of the mansion, who was dressing up and getting himself ready to greet the maou, turned to his personal butler.

"Can you explain to me why would Lady Serafall want to meet me?" Enra asked as he put on his fancy red robe, like he was some kind of royalty.

"She did not inform me, milord. All she said that she requests your immediate presence" The butler responded

Upon hearing that, Enra suspected that the maou would be requesting his appearance due to his threat to his father. The existence of Azrallia is very top secret and is strictly guarded. Even the mention of the name results to imprisonment but Enra didn't just mention the name, he threatened to reveal it to the public. That kind of deed wouldn't go unpunished but if he plays his cards correctly he might be able to put the blame on his lousy father.

00000

"And here it is, 27 with the remainder of 3" Veronica said as she finished a math problem by writting the answer on the blackboard. The students were in awe at Veronica's teachings. Her explanations were flawless and she solved the problem without any effort at all.

"Man, Miss Sapphires is really the best!"

"Not only is she really hot but she's really smart too!"

"It's like she's a combination of brains and beauty"

The students, both male and female were whispering to each other about their newest teacher. Issei, on the other hand was just writting on his notebook without a care in the world. He was the only one that wasn't amazed at the teacher.

It has been days since Issei and the Azrallians saved the devils of Kuoh Academy and they have recently returned to the school. However, both Kiba and Silvers were still absent. Rias had already approached him on this matter, however he has no idea where they are. Rias had also approached Veronica but she claimed that she 'doesn't know' where Kiba and Silvers are.

He could understand Silvers since he was an assassin that was sent to kill him but Kiba as well? Issei can't help but wonder what happened to him. He also wondered if Silvers approached Kiba and told the blonde knight to stay away from him, however if he did do this he would've told everyone, including the Occult Research Club and the Student Council. If it's true that Silvers told Kiba to stay away from him then it would be odd that he only told him so there must be another explanation to his disappearance.

"Mr. Hyoudou" Issei's train of thoughts were interrupted when Veronica suddenly sat on his desk right in front of him in a very seductive position. "Did you understand my explanations? Or do I need to repeat myself nice and slow..." Veronica purred out the last part. She was so close to Issei that he could smell all the herbs, potions and flowers which she bathes in. Every time Veronica takes a bath she would always mix the water with special herbs, potions and flower petals that only exist in Azrallia. That is why her scent is always irresistible to anyone. Anyone except Issei...

Issei's eyebrow just twitched at this. The last time he thought Veronica was forbidden to seduce him, but the way she's sitting on the desk right in front of him is _clearly_ defying their agreement. Not only that but the stares of jealousy from his fellow male classmates were digging a hole right through his head. It annoyed him so much.

"No teacher, I got it" Issei responded as he continued writing down the math problem on the blackboard

The class ended when the bell rang and the students all got up and walked out the door. Issei also stood up and walked towards Veronica who was watching him approach her.

"Teacher, can I talk to you for a moment?" Issei asked, he wasn't sure but some of his male students heard him and gave him piercing glares

"Of course, anything for you Mr. Hyoudou. _Anything_ " Issei felt a chill down his spine when she purred the last word.

Both Issei and Veronica waited in silence until the last student walked out of the classroom and out of the range of their voices.

That's when Veronica decided to break the silence. "So, my beloved. What do you want to talk about?"

"A few things to be exact. First, why the hell did you sit on my desk like you're posing for a photoshoot?"

Veronica giggled before answering "I sat because my feet hurt, I was standing for hours, teaching those cute little humans you call classmates"

Issei knew that Veronica's excuse was bullshit. He knows that Veronica guards him whenever he sleeps at night. She could stay awake the entire night and be perfectly fine the next morning, there's no way her feet would hurt just by standing for hours.

He sighed and moved on to the next topic "Have you seen Kiba lately?"

"Oh dear me, are you interested in men now?" Veronica asked, causing Issei's head to tilt. Veronica placed a hand on her cheek and her other arm below her breasts and continued. "I have never expected that my beloved. It's no wonder you refused my body and any concubine I give you. In truth you were seeking male companions all along, no wonder you always hang around with Silver Le Roux, Saji Genshirou and Kiba Yuuto. You have broken my heart, my beloved"

"Please don't joke about that ever again" Issei said with an annoyed tone. "I'm asking this because I haven't seen him in a while. He disappeared around the time Silvers disappeared"

Veronica smiled at this. She perfectly knows where Silvers and Kiba are "Do not worry, my beloved. Silvers and Kiba are fine. You need not worry of them. I'm sure they will return in no time" When Veronica said that Silvers and Kiba were fine, she meant that they were fine _for now_.

"I guess it's no big deal" Issei picked up his bag "Let's go"

"Wait a moment, my beloved" Veronica said, causing Issei to stop and look at her. "You won't be going back to the park"

"And why is that?" Issei asked

With a smile, Veronica spoke again. "Because Azrallia has prepared something very special, just for you" That's when Veronica flicked her fingers

00000

Issei blinked in confusion as he looked around. He and Veronica were at the park

"You said that I won't be going back to the park, Veronica. So what's this?" Issei asked, he wasn't sure but he felt something different. It's like the atmosphere itself is different from usual. Not only that but there were no people all around, usually there would be children playing around and people wandering the place, however there was not a single person in sight.

"I suspect that you question the lack of humans in the area and that you feel that this place is different" Veronica said, reading his mind easily once again.

"Now that you read my mind, tell me all about this. We're not actually in the park, are we?" Issei asked, whatever this place is. This isn't the usual park of Kuoh

"I see that you're senses are getting sharper, my beloved" Veronica said, she was pleased to see that Issei was improving. His training with her fellow Praetorian Guards is paying off. However, a lot more training is needed in order to restore his full powers. But that's not important right now, what's important is to explain _these_ to Issei. "Yes, this park isn't the usual park. This place is an alternate universe, very similar to the real one"

"Alternate universe?" He asked, by alternate does she mean a parallel universe?

"Not a parallel universe, my dear" Veronica said, reading his mind through his expressions and accurate predictions again. "A small world created by Azrallian magicians, it is not the real one. This place has been created so that you could be fully protected from foolish assassins sent by filthy dogs"

Veronica flicked her fingers again which teleported Issei and herself on top of a large building. Issei then saw that they were standing on the edge of the building, it would only take a light push from the back for him to fall. As he looked down he saw that there were people walking through the streets along with vehicles on the road, just like the town of Kuoh.

"These people are Azrallian citizens, my beloved. Instead of normal humans our people will personally accompany you here" Veronica explained. When Veronica and the other Praetorian Guards created the alternate universe of the town of Kuoh, they carefully picked each and every person to live there with their Supreme One. The Praetorian Guards and their most trusted subordinates were extremely careful on picking the citizens. They must never allow their Supreme One to be exposed in any kind of threat. Not as long as they could do something about it.

"So let me get this straight, you guys created this... alternate universe or whatever, to protect me from the outside?" Issei said, he knew that Veronica and the others are very protective of him. They serve him as a king as he is their king, however he was starting to think that they are going overboard with their protection.

"You are our Supreme One, my beloved. If you fall, Azrallia will fall" Veronica said as she flicked her fingers again, transporting them back to the park. That's when Issei realized that there was another person there, it was none other than Kuesu herself.

"Kuesu? You're here?" Issei asked as Kuesu lowered her head.

"Greetings, Supreme One" Kuesu greeted with respect.

"I see that you have arrived Kuesu, perfect timing like usual" Veronica said before turning to Issei. "My beloved, Kuesu will be training you here. Me and the other Praetorian Guards will be transporting you from the alternate universe to the real world, however you need to learn how to enter this place alone. That's where Kuesu comes in to teach you"

"I see" Issei said

"So what do you think about this place, my beloved? Do you like it?" Veronica asked, if Issei somehow doesn't like it Azrallia could always change the alternate universe. Even one Praetorian Guard is more than capable of changing the alternate universe from the normal town of Kuoh into a paradise.

"I guess, it's okay. As long as it doesn't rain like the real world" Issei said, he has never liked the rain, especially when he's sleeping.

00000

Back at the Underworld, in one of a certain maou's castles, Serafall was sitting patiently on a fancy leather chair while waiting for her guest to arrive. Another similar empty chair was in front of her and between two seats there was a small white table. She was currently waiting for her guest, Enra Zenas, to arrive. She was not there to kill him, not yet at least. It would be obvious that it would be her doing if Enra disappears when he visits Serafall's castle, she needs to do this very carefully.

The door suddenly opened, causing the maou to turn her head to see two men there. One was her butler and another was Enra Zenas himself, the son of the senator that Serafall was suppose to kill. And like always, he was dressed in a very fancy clothing with red robes and golden jewelries. His clothes were even fancier than any maou, considering he's just only a child of a senator and doesn't possess real authority other than being that. He was as arrogant and self-loving as always, it annoyed Serafall all the time.

"Lady Serafall, Lord Enra has arrived" The butler said while bowing

"Welcome, Lord Enra" Serafall stood up to greet her guest politely. Her tone was not her usual childish voice but a serious one "I apologize that I have to request an audience with you this late at night, but this is very important" The maou paused as she could smell a couple of feminine scent all over Enra "I hope I was not interrupting anything"

"No, Lady Serafall" Enra denied with a bow of respect to the maou "You were not interrupting, I would always come whenever you call for me"

In truth, Enra was really annoyed that he was called by Serafall. He was suppose to be enjoying the pleasure of his harem right now. But he would never say that out loud, especially if he was right in front of the maou. He needs to keep an eye on his reputation after all. And on the other hand, Serafall has been always his favourite maou, she's a very beautiful and strong woman who has the noble rank of a maou. Not only that, she's also the eldest daughter of the Sitri Family, one of the most important household of the 72 Pillars. If she wasn't a maou he would offer his hand to her in marriage, she would be a fine addition to his harem, he could enjoy both her body and her status at the same time.

"Have a seat"

"Thank you"

The butler walked out the door and closed the door when Enra walked in and sat down on the chair right in front of the maou. After her guest sat down she sat down as well.

"Would you like some tea?" Serafall asked, it would always be nice to start the conversation with a cup of tea but for this conversation, it is a _must_ to start with the tea.

"That would be delighted" Enra nodded

Serafall summoned two teacups on the table, each on top of small plates. She summoned again and this time it was a teapot filled with hot tea to fill the cups. Enra took his teacupt and sipped the tea from it.

"This tea is delicious" Enra commented

"I used special type of leaves to make this tea" Serafall said before taking a sip of her own tea

"So, what was so important that you would request my presence this late at night?" Enra asked, he was fully expecting his threat to reveal Azrallia to be the answer.

"You know why" Serafall said, she already suspected that Enra knew why she called him here

"Is this about the top secret information that I threatened to reveal?" Enra asked, earning a nod from the maou

"That information is one of the most guarded information of our society" Serafall said with a very serious tone "It would be a disaster if it's revealed and your recent actions have unacceptable"

"So are you intending to punish me then?" Enra setting his cup of tea down on the table "I must inform you that I only threatened this to my father, I never did anything like telling a group of people about it"

"Only the mention of the name can result in imprisonment Enra" Serafall pointed out "Do not try to slip past this, you may be the son of a well influenced senator but your deeds will not be overlooked"

Enra remained silent, Serafall had always had a childish attitude that she was almost not serious in anything, but right now she was as serious as one could get in front of him. He has a good feeling that she will not tolerate any chance to reveal the secret kingdom of Azrallia. She will put him behind bars to silence him. There might be a chance that his father might do something to get him out of prison but he doubt that his father would do such a thing since they had a heated argument the last time he saw him. Enra finds his father as useless as ever.

Enra scowled as he imagined himself behind bars. Him, a future senator and a high class devil, in prison. To him, a prison is where low life scum belong, a place unworthy of his presence. He was rich, powerful and is destined to be a great senator that will surpass his useless father and here he was, in front of the maou, Serafall, being told that she will put him in prison for merely mentioning the wretched place called Azrallia. How dare she... how dare she do this to him... he is the great Enra Zenas, a pure blood and a high class and yet she will put him in prison!?

Something like that must never happen, ever!

"You will return to your place, if you escape we will consider you a stray and you will be hunted down" Enra glared daggers at Serafall as she told him this "Tomorrow morning I will send my subordinates to take you in"

Standing him, Enra continued glaring at the female maou

"You will pay for this" Enra growled "I will make you pay for imprisoning me and tarnishing my name"

Turning to the door, Enra marched out of the room, slamming the door very hard behind him. Serafall remained inside the room, looking at the tea that Enra drank from. That tea has more than special herbs in it, she already placed a spell in it and it should take effect on the poor young man anytime now. She summoned a magic circle above the tea set and used a spell to disintegrate it. Due to her acts during the meeting, there was no turning back now. All she could hope is that the senate won't find any trace of her deeds. In a few hours from now she will fulfill what Veronica intended her to do, take Enra Zenas' life.

00000

Back within his mansion, a magic circle appeared in the opened space inside Enra's personal room, summoning him there. Walking to the desk with a scowl on his face, the son of the senator furiously roared as he violently swung his hand to the side, destroying the desk with his energy.

"How dare she!" Enra roared "How dare that bitch sentence me to prison! If anyone's going to prison it should be my pathetic father! If he hadn't pissed me off then I wouldn't have threatened to reveal that fucking kingdom!" With another roar, Enra used his energy to destroy the sofas in his room, the explosion echoed throughout the hallway, catching the attentions of nearby servants.

"Lord Enra! Is everything alright?" The butler asked from behind the door.

"Go away! I don't have time for you right now!" Enra shouted out loud, sending the butler away. Now that the butler has left, Enra sat on his bed "This mustn't happen... I must never be sent to prison, someone like me must never be sent to a stinking rat hole for lousy criminals"

Enra began thinking of a way out of this. He kept on thinking of what kind of excuses he should tell Serafall. He needed a very good explanation to convince her somehow, but the problem is how could he convince her? Briding her is no excuse since she was a maou and the elder daughter of the Sitri household who possess very large amount of wealth. Blackmailing her is out as well, Serafall is a very skilled and intelligent woman, if he had blackmailed her she will find a way to counter his scheme sooner or later and when that happened she will sentence him to death and if he's lucky he'll be thrown to the deepest part of the Underworld, Cocytus.

"What should I do... What should I do... What the fuck should I fucking do, damn it!" Enra stood up and started pacing back and forth in his room, still trying to think of a way out.

" **Enra Zenas...** "

Enra widened his eyes and turned around after hearing a dark, pale voice calling out his name. However, he didn't see anyone behind him.

" **Enra Zenas** "

He turned his head around again as he heard the same voice calling his name again, but a bit louder this time.

" **Obey! Obey! Obey! Obey! Obey!** "

The son of the senator started turning his head left and right as he started hearing the voice telling him to obey it back to back in his head. He kept on hearing it in his head, getting louder and louder, echoing in his mind.

" **OBEY! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!** " The voice continued over and over for a few minutes without stopping but for Enra it felt like an eternity.

"Stop it! Stop! STOP!" Enra shouted as he gripped the sides of his head with his hands, trying to shake off the echoing voices in his head. The voices got so loud that it became so unbearable that he basically collapsed and fell on the ground, screaming in agony from the sudden screams in his head.

" **Enra Zenas...** " The ghostly voice called out inside his head once more, not as loud as before. It was more understandable now than before.

"W-Who are... y-you!?" Enra asked, barely getting out the words. His head hurt so bad that it felt like barbwires were wrapped tightly around his brain.

" **You must never be sent to prison** " The voice told him

"But I cannot escape my faith" Enra responded

" **You are Enra Zenas, not a prisoner** "

"I am Enra Zenas, not a prisoner"

" **You are destined for greatness, not disgrace** "

"I am destined for greatness, not disgrace"

For some unknown reason, Enra started repreating what the voice inside his head was telling him. He didn't know why but the words just came out of his mouth. Just like when he was arguing with his father and when he suddenly threatened to reveal the existence of Azrallia, the words just came out of his mouth without him even intending to speak them, they just came out from nowhere.

" **Tomorrow... go and take _her_ life** " The voice told him with a demanding voice, like it doesn't wan't a 'no' for an answer.

Enra paled as he heard what the voice said "N-No.." He responded, how could he do such a thing!? Not only is Serafall way stronger than him but if some miracle happen and he somehow killed her he will be doomed forever. He will be considered as a real criminal and it would surely be sentenced to death. Attacking a maou alone is a great crime already, let alone killing one.

" **Obey...** " The voice spoke again

"No..."

" **Obey... Obey...** "

"No!"

" **Obey! Obey! Obey! Obey! OBEEEY!** "

"NO! RAAAAH!"

For hours, the voice kept on screaming and screaming the exact same word in his head, over and over again, shattering Enra's mind. It felt like the voice will never end. It kept repeating the word it was saying over and over again, breaking Enra's will to resist.

In the end... Enra submitted to what the voice demanded.

00000

It was almost midnight when a magic circle materialized on the ground in the middle of the snowy forest, causing Silvers, Vladima and Kiba to appear together. Upon feeling the freezing temperature, Silvers and Kiba looked around as they didn't know where they were since Vladima was the one who transported them.

"Where are we?" Silvers asked after realizing that they were surrounded by nothing but trees. He wasn't expecting Kuoh since Issei might probably find him there so he was expecting the Underworld but not this.

"We're in the human world" Vladima responded "We're in Siberia"

Silvers turned to Vladima in shock

"Siberia? You mean we're in the human country of Russia?"

"Of course, we can't just return Kuoh Academy where the Blood Lord is staying. For all we know he and his Praetorian Guard are already there"

Silvers couldn't help but agree to her words. After failing to kill Issei the Azrallians will surely be thirsty for his blood. He already predicted that they already noticed his absence in the kingdom. For all he knew the Daughters of Darkness are currently on a hunt for him. Not only that, after the incident of him wounding the Blood Lord, it was safe to say that the Azrallians would've tightened the defences around him. He wouldn't be surprised if one out of the fifty Red Legions is already stationed somewhere close to the town of Kuoh just in case the Blood Lord is attacked again.

He needed to stay low for a while. But his mission is still not over. He is still determined to kill Issei with his own hands.

"Come on, I've got a hideout nearby. We can stay there for now" Vladima started leading the way, Silvers and Kiba followed after.

"Sorry for dragging you into this mess Kiba" Silvers apologized to his blonde friend. If he wasn't careless and got surrounded by the Blood Lord's assassins then Kiba woundn't have jumped in to try and save him. He would've been captured alone and he would've stayed in hiding alone, but since Kiba was in this already, he wasn't safe from the Azrallians anymore.

"No, no. It wasn't your fault Silvers" Kiba said with his usual gentle tone

"This was my fight and you got captured because of me" Silvers couldn't help but blame himself.

"It wasn't your fault, I was the one who decided to jump in and try to save you. But I really never expected those girls to be that powerful. By the way, who were those people Silvers? Why did they attack you?"

Silvers widened his eyes and paused for a moment to think. He doesn't know what to tell Kiba. The existence of Azrallia is top secret and no one must ever know about them to prevent a mass panic. Kiba was a close friend of his but it was still forbidden to tell him.

"Those were Azrallians"

Vladima suddenly responded to a question directed at Silvers, causing him to widen his eyes. But after his shock he realized that telling Kiba was the right thing to do. He can't just tell him that what happened to him was nothing.

It was already too late and Kiba is in this mess whether he likes it or not.

"Azrallians? What do you mean?" Kiba asked Vladima

"Azrallians are the lapdogs of the Blood Lord" Vladima started to explain without hesitation "They are his creations. Every single person in the kingdom of Azrallia that we were in is an Azrallian"

"Wait a minute, what's a Blood Lord?" Kiba asked, it was the first time he has heard of this.

"The Blood Lord is an ancient being and the Supreme King of Azrallia, his creation. A thousand years ago, the Blood Lord unleashed his immortal army throughout the world, conquering every land and slaughtering every resistance in sight"

Vladima explained everything there is to know about the Blood Lord and the previous world war. She also explained on how the higher-ups of every faction claimed that they had a previous war against each other just to hide the fact that they lost so much against Azrallia.

Kiba had his eyes widened at Vladima's explanation, he couldn't believe that something that bug was being kept a secret from them all.

"B-But why would they keep it a secret?" Kiba asked "If Azrallia is such a dangerous place then why can't they just destroy it while the Blood Lord was dead?"

"I'm not sure about that myself but if I can guess then it must be the fact that Azrallia remained quiet when their Blood Lord died" Vladima said "They never showed any interest in world conquest ever since, they remained motionless like a lilypad on a lake. Of course, when the three factions and their allies reformed their forces, there was a great meeting to discuss Azrallia. Some leaders were determined to crush the kingdom while it's weakened and leaderless but the majority of leaders didn't underestimate the enemy. They knew that Azrallia was weakened but they still had an army of over a million, and they weren't leaderless either, the Praetorian Guards were still live and well. If they launched a counterattack around those times while they too were weakened, they would've destroyed Azrallia, but they have a higher chance to be destroyed themselves.

"So instead of destroying Azrallia along with themselves, they decided to hide the existence of that kingdom and destroyed every single evidence that prove Azrallia is real?" Silvers asked, earning a nod from Vladima

"Azrallia is vast and filled with all kinds of otherworldly monsters. The Blood Lord himself is capable of going head to head and toe to toe with the Dragon God Ophis itself and his Praetorian Guards would've surely be or even surpass maou-class level each. Lord Sirzechs and Lord Ajuka are considered to be super devils but I doubt that even the two of them can stand up in a fight against Veronica Sapphires even if she's alone"

Hearing this, Kiba can't help but notice something.

"Veronica Sapphires? You mean... the newest teacher of the academy?"

"Yes Kiba, Veronica Sapphires is a Praetorian Guard, one of the few strongest elites of Azrallia, who personally protect the Blood Lord" Silvers explained before telling him another secret that he wasn't suppose to tell "And the Blood Lord is... Issei"

Kiba turned to Silvers after hearing the name of their friend.

"Issei? Issei Hyoudou?" Kiba asked and was responded with a nod from Silvers

"Don't you find it weird that wherever Issei is, Veronica Sapphires is always close behind?"

Now that Silvers mentioned it, Kiba realized it now. It was like Veronica was sticking to Issei like glue, not ever leaving his side. When Riser came to the clubroom and Issei was there, Veronica was also there. When Issei came to the Underworld with a group of random yet really powerful people, Veronica was also there. He already knew that Issei was really powerful due to his sudden outburst during his fight with Riser so if he really is the Blood Lord that Vladima claims that he is then it must be true. On the other hand, he already suspected that Veronica Sapphires is really powerful but is she really more powerful than two maous who were both known as super devils?

"But Lord Sirzechs and Lord Ajuka are considered to be two of the Top 10 Strongest Beings!" Kiba argued, those two were so strong that even the previous maous were no match for them. "Are you saying that those incredibly powerful maous can't stand up against Veronica Sapphires?"

"I just explained it to you blondie, the existence of Azrallia is top secret. When they made the list of the Top 10 Strongest Beings they didn't even consider including the monsters of Azrallia" Vladima explained "I can tell you right now, if they included the Blood Lord, his Praetorian Guards and his other heavy hitters in that list then the majority of the Top 10 Strongest Beings would be Azrallians"

This shocked Kiba and even Silvers to the core. They knew that there were incredibly strong giants in Azrallia but they never expected them to be THIS strong!

Maybe what they said were true. Azrallia's nigh world conquest is very much a fact.

Just knowing such incredibly powerful beings were out there hunting them down just sends a chill down Silvers' spine. But after thinking it through, can they really hide from such powerful beings? If what Vladima said was true then just hiding in the human world would be pointless, right? Even hiding in the Underworld is still be dangerous.

"The hideout is just up ahead, move it" Vladima said as the three of them continued hiking the snowy hills

00000

"Lady Serafall! You can't be serious!"

Within a particular maou's castle, the maou herself was walking through the hall while being followed by an elderly man behind her. The elder was dressed in very fancy clothing with red and yellow designs. It wouldn't take a genius to know that he is a very high ranking noble in the devil society.

"Senator Grandelra Zenas, your son had threatened to reveal the secret of Azrallia to the public, the very mention of the name is a crime enough. I will not tolerate this kind of intentions from him!" Serafall responded, she was dressed in her formal attire and not in her usual magic girl outfit. This is a serious business after all.

The elder man, Grandelra Zenas, who happens to be a senator and the son of Enra, gripped his fists tight. When he heard that Serafall was fully intending to arrest his son he immediately went to her castle a fast as he can and demanded to meet with her. He tried multiple times to stop her but her mind had already been made up. He cursed his idiot son, who foolishly brought up Azrallia in their argument. Of all things he had to mention that kingdom! If he knew that this would happen to Enra then he wouldn't had allowed that idiot to leave his castle that night. He should've locked him in a room, that would be much better than being locked in a dungeon by a maou.

"Lady Serafall, I beg you to reconsider this matter!" Grandelra asked, practically begging to her now "I will be the one to discipline that idiot, sending him to a dungeon is too cruel!"

"The law says that the nation of Azrallia must never be revealed to the world unless absolutely necessary!" Serafall stated in a very serious tone "Your son has violated this act, this MUST be done!"

The two arrived at the entrance of the castle to see a group of a dozen guards, waiting outside with weapons and armour. Their gears were as heavy as regular soldiers of the devil army, this is due to the fact that these were real soldiers of the army. Enra, while i too arrogant to train to become stronger, still possess incredible powers, due to him being a high-class devil at birth. So Serafall needed strong guard to arrest him, not only that but she, herself, will be going as well. Not because she will see through the arrest but due to her particular plan.

"Let us go now" Serafall ordered

"Yes, Lady Serafall!" The guards responded, one of them summoning a transport magic circle on the ground.

Seeing this, Grandelra had no other choice. The maou was fully intending to arrest his son and there's nothing he could do but watch and beg.

"Lady Serafall, since Enra is my son, let me accompany you!" Grandelra proposed, since Enra's arrest is inevitable, all he can do now is to at least to imprison Enra in the most comfortable dungeon there is. It was the only thing he could do.

Looking at the senator, Serafall could sense no ill intentions from him. While she could feel the resentment from him, she was quite sure that he doesn't have any intention of helping his son escape. If he did try and help his son escape then she will personally strip Jeremaias' authority and position in the senate and deem him a stray along with his son. Since she will be there then she doubted him to do something like this, she wouldn't allow him or his son to escape and will use all of her powers to prevent them from doing so.

"Fine, as long as you don't lift a finger and stay out of it" Serafall said "But remember that I will be there, I expect no indicent, Senator Grandelra"

Jeremaias cursed Serafall due to her suspecting him of helping his son but remained quiet. He, along with Serafall and the guards stepped into the magic circle and transported themselves to one of Enra's castle, the one he was currently staying. The entire area was already secured by armed officials, the local guards held the curious group of house servants aside while soldiers were stationed in front of the castle. When Serafall and Jeremaias arrived via magic circle along with their own guards, the servants fully knew that something big was going on if a maou and the father of their master and at the same time a senator would arrive this way.

"Enra Zenas!" A soldier, who happens to be the captain of the arrest group, called out "You are under arrest for an act of treason, surrender and cooperate without resistance. Do not try to flee or we will deem you a stray and shall be eliminated"

Grandelra gulped a lump of saliva down his throat due to his nervousness. He hoped that his idiot son didn't run away because if he did then he will be killed. Imprisoning him is bad enough, him being killed is unacceptable! His son might be a fool but he hoped that he would be smart enough to realize that fleeing means certain death.

He felt a huge weight were being lifted off his shoulders when he saw the doors opening and his breathing got a lot easier when he saw his son walking out his castle, at least he didn't run away. Enra slowly walked forward, his hair was very messy and his clothes were torn, like he was attacked by a savage beast. He had heavy eyebags, showing the lack of sleep last night. It seems that the fact that he was going to be thrown in a dungeon was too much for him and went berserk in his room out of frustration.

Stepping forward, Serafall started to speak "Enra Zenas, you are hereby arrested for an act of treason. You shall be sent to a highly secured dungeon, maintained by the maous ourselves for your crimes"

Enra didn't respond, he merely stared at Serafall with very sleepy eyes. The usual haughty attitude he possess was completely along with his image of nobility.

All that is left is a broken man.

"Take him away!" Serafall ordered the soldiers, who immediately obeyed. They approached Enra with handcuffs, designed to restrict magic energy.

"No..." A quiet, word came out of Enra's mouth before he charged towards Serafall like she was his most hated person in the entire world, not only that but he pulled out a dagger, hidden under his torn robes and was fully intending to use it on her, judging by the purple liquid coated on the blood, it was poisonous. "DIE YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Enra shouted with all his lungs as he aimed the dagger to Serafall's neck.

BAM!

Fortunately, the guards reacted quickly and grabbed Enra by his arms before forcing him on the ground. When two guards held him down, a third one quickly confiscated the knife off his hand.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL HER! I'M GONNA KILL HEEEER!" Enra shouted as he struggled as hard as he can. But as a high class devil, who was too proud of his inborn talent, he was too prideful to train physically, unlike the guards who were trained to the extreme. So despite all of his struggles, he couldn't break free from the soldiers restricting him.

"Enra Zenas! For the crimes of treason and the attempted assassination of a maou, you are hereby under arrest!" The captain shouted

The soldier obeyed and quickly chained up the enraged Enra Zenas, the chains that were used on him were designed to restrict his powerful energy. The young noble resisted like a wild animal, grunting, screaming and even clawing the soldier. Seeing this, his father Grandelra couldn't believe his eyes. His son was acting like he was possessed by a savage creature or something. Is this the result of the fact that he was going to be imprisoned? Was his son's will this easy to break?

"I'M GONNA KILL HER! I'M GONNA RIP HER FUCKING THROAT OFF!" The already chained Enra was still struggling as the soldiers dragged him to the iron carriage which is used to transport prisoners.

"I never thought he would be this dangerous now. The fact that he would be sent to prison was too much for him that his mind must have shattered in the process" Serafall turned to the senator that accompanied her "Now you know why we can't let him go around freely Senator Grandelra, I'm sorry but due to the current state of your son now, he must be imprisoned"

The senator remained quiet, he has no response to this. He can't defend his son in his current state right now. Not only did Enra threaten to reveal the secret of Azrallia but he had attempted to attack a maou! This crime is unforgivable and must never go unpunished. In truth, his chances of saving his son from his foolish deeds is extremely low but as a father, it was still his responsibility to help him. But he must be careful or his position as senator might not save him if he slips.

00000

On top of Kuoh Academy, Veronica Sapphires can't help but smile. Her energy inside Serafall had given her full knowledge of what had happened in the Underworld. Who would've thought that a maou who acts like a child all the time would have a manipulative side, it was quite shocking. She has to give Serafall some credit, at least she didn't send assassins to kill that foolish son of the senate's dog, that would be very boring and disappointing if she did that. However, she put the thought of Serafall's deed aside when she felt a presence behind her.

"Are you Veronica Sapphires?" A man's voice called out to her from behind.

Turning around, Veronica saw a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes wearing an ancient Chinese attire. But what was the most noticable part of him is the weapon he was holding. It was a spear with magnificent designs which radiat intense energy.

"Yes I am" Veronica said while bowing politely

"I must say, you are much more beautiful than I expected" The man said, he couldn't help but compare the woman in front of her to the seraph Gabriel, the most beautiful woman in Heaven.

"Why thank you" Veronica said while straightening herself up "Do you need of me Ophis' lapdog?"

"Yes, I do need something from you" The man aimed his spear forward, pointing directly at the beautiful woman in front of him "I need you to die"


	15. Chapter 15

In the Underworld, Sirzechs was in a secret room that only a handful of people like his parents and Grayfia know the location. This room is a special space for him to conduct secretive plans that he can't risk to be heard from other people, especially spies. This room is surrounded by powerful barriers that he himself placed, to keep anyone from entering.

There is a reason why Sirzechs is currently in this room, and that is because of the people that appeared in the magic screens in front of him.

There screens all show a few leaders of other factions.

One particular leader is a handsome man appearing in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs. This man goes by the name Azazel, and is the current governor of the fallen angel faction.

Another one is another handsome man that appears to be in his early twenties with long blonde hair and a golden glowing halo floating above his head. This man is the current head of Heaven, the Seraph Michael.

The third one is a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long blonde hair, fully dressed in a shrine. The most noticeable part about her was the pair of fox ears on top of her head. This woman is an extremely powerful yokai known as the nine-tailed fox and the leader of the yokais of Kyoto, Yasaka.

Next is an elderly man with long grey hair, a matching beard and an eyepatch over his left eye. This man goes by the name Odin, the Chief God of the Norse Mythology and the leader of Asgard.

The fifth one is another elderly man with a well-built body wearing a white toga. This man is the leader of the Greek gods, Zeus.

The last one is a handsome and attractive man that appears in his twenties with green hair that is slicked backwards. This is Sirzechs' own childhood friend and rival, Ajuka, who holds the title Beelzebub.

Including Sirzechs himself, these seven people have contacted each other in secrecy, to discuss a looming threat for the upcoming future.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for taking their time to participate in this meeting" Sirzechs started off with a polite greetings. "I assume that all of you know why we held this meeting"

"The resurrection of the Blood Lord" Azazel answered.

"So it is true, he really has returned" Michael added

"How did this happen?" Zeus, who normally has a laid-back personality asked in a serious tone. "Didn't he die during the war a long time ago?"

"Yes he did" Ajuka was the one that answered "The Blood Lord had perished, we all confirmed that. But for some unknown reason, he has returned in a form of a teenage boy"

"If the Blood Lord has truly returned, there is a huge chance of an upcoming war in the near future" Sirzechs said "This is the sole purpose of this meeting, I asked you, as a fellow leader, to forge an alliance between our factions to defend ourselves for a potential invasion from the Empire of Azrallia"

"I've heard that you yourself have negotiated with Azrallia recently" Odin pointed out

"I've been informed by that as well" Zeus added "According to my sources, you requested the assistance of the Blood Lord and his Praetorian Guards to break the engagement between your sister and the third son of the Phenex household"

Sirzechs remained silent, the one thing that he feared the most has been said.

"That was an unfortunate event indeed, but the Blood Lord himself desired to break the engagement" Ajuka said, defending his friend.

"But you still allowed them passage in your territory Sirzechs" Azazel said "In my eyes, you were cooperating with them. Plus, you also agreed to a non-aggression pact with them"

Sirzechs remained silent, he had no idea that his deeds were known by the other leaders already. He had predicted that they would know about his negotiations with the Blood Lord to save his younger sister but he never expected them to know about the non-aggression pact he had made with Veronica Sapphires.

"I won't deny that I negotiated and cooperated with them for the sake of my younger sister and have agreed to a non-aggression pact" Sirzechs said, hiding it any longer will only bring more trouble in the future. So the best decision is to just come clean with it "But I had never agreed to be allies with them. I only agreed to the pact to keep our people safe, that is all I intended"

The others remained silent at this. It was true that Sirzechs have been negotiating with Azrallia, but he had not agreed to any pact other than the non-aggression. However, this alone made the other leaders suspicious of him. He claimed that he wasn't an ally of Azrallia, but how far could they believe his words after his previous actions?

"Sirzechs, Ajuka" Yasaka called out, earning both the maous' attentions "I once received a report that one of your people had taken in two nekoshou sisters before. After that, one of them went berserk and killed her master, am I wrong?"

"No, you are not" Sirzechs answered "Her name is Kuroka and her younger sister is Shirone but changed her name to Koneko. After the older sister killed her master, the younger sister was sentenced to death. I personally stepped in and saved her, right now she is a member of my sister's peerage"

"And what of the older sister?"

"You don't need to worry Lady Yasaka, she has been deemed as a stray. She will be put to justice once she's apprehended"

Yasaka narrowed her eyes. She didn't say it but she had talked to Kuroka after she fled from the Underworld after the incident. The nine-tailed fox fully knew what had happened between the nekoshou and her former master. At first she didn't believe it since there was a possibility of her actually becoming drunk of her power and was lying to her to keep herself safe under the protection of Kyoto, but after taking a few measures she found out that Kuroka was actually fine and was telling the truth. Not only that but Kuroka didn't even need the protection of Kyoto as she stated that it would only lead to a disaster if they take a stray devil in.

"You must know that I have encountered the nekoshou" Yasaka informed "And I've confirmed that she is not what you claim to be"

"What do you mean Lady Yasaka?"

"You claim that she killed her master because she was drunk of her power, driven by her strength. But is that really the real reason behind it?"

Sirzechs remained silent because of this, he too was sceptical of this reason.

"We are also not sure about that Lady Yasaka" After a short pause, Sirzechs spoke again "We only confirmed that she killed her master for unknown reasons but the Devil Council claimed that she was drunk of her powers and was driven mad"

"I see... so it was the council" Yasaka said in a low voice

"That corrupt council of yours is up to no good as always" Azazel added "I would have thought that you would've dissolved those old geezers already"

"Unfortunately, it is not that simple" Ajuka responded to the fallen angel's statement "The council possess large amount of supporters from many noble factions. It is also safe to assume that many of the senators are well influenced and are supported by the masses. Dissolving the council will prove to be very difficult, even for the four maous"

"And if we did somehow strip them of their authority without strong evidence to support our forceful methods then the senators and their supporters will naturally view this as abuse of power and will work together to ruin us" Sirzechs added

"This is why councils are a burden" Zeus stated "In order to rule, one must need one source of authority. Two leaders with equal power and authority ruling together always lead to disaster"

"I agree to this" Odin nodded "If you want to become allies with my faction then I advise you to deal with your own problems first. I refuse to cooperate with you while your scheming council is still on the loose"

"I also refuse to cooperate" Yasaka also added, it was faint but there was a slight of anger in her voice "I'm sorry but I can not forge an alliance after what your council did to one of my people"

"Please, we should not forget the reason why Lord Sirzechs and Lord Ajuka called this meeting" Michael decided to speak "We are all here because of the looming threat of Azrallia, one or two factions could not possibly fight the Azrallian Empire and hope to win. If we are to survive then we must forge this alliance"

"I am not forging an alliance if the devils are involved" Zeus snarled while crossing his arms "For all I know, you've already become allies with the Azrallian Empire when they negotiated with them before"

"We have done no such thing" Sirzechs assured the greek god

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore devil. My answer is no so I'll be taking my leave now" The screen that showed the greek god Zeus disappeared after his declaration.

"I shall depart as well"

"As would I"

The screens of Odin and Yasaka both disappeared right after. Three screens that showed two leaders were left, one belonging to the seraph Michael, the other belonging to the fallen angel governor Azazel and the last one belonging to his fellow maou Ajuka. Both Sirzechs and Ajuka have already considered the possibility of refusal from the other leaders due to their past actions but they still needed to try, the Azrallian Empire might attack them any time now.

"What are your intentions now, Lord Michael and Lord Azazel?" Sirzechs asked, still hoping that these remaining two will be more negotiable than the others.

"It seems the situation is very dire. If the Blood Lord has somehow been revived then we will have no choice but to forge this alliance" Michael said, he was having the same thoughts that the other leaders that refused have. He too couldn't help but not trust the devil faction completely after their negotiation with the enemy, but he cannot afford to not forging this alliance with the Empire of Azrallia and the Blood Lord both exist.

"I'll be joining in this alliance as well" Azazel said "I have no intention of being subjugated by the Azrallians"

"Well it seems this meeting is not wasted after all" Ajuka said, while they failed to negotiate with the other leaders they still managed to convince the angels and the fallen angels.

"I thank you both for this" Sirzechs said

00000

Veronica's crimson red lips curved upward into a smile when she heard that the spear wielding man telling her that she needs to die.

"I see, so that little Dragon God has established herself an army" Veronica said "If I'm not mistaken, you call yourselves the Khaos Brigade"

"You're well informed, I could've sworn that we were keeping a low profile to avoid detection"

"No one can hide from us, Cao Cao" Veronica said, taking the man by surprise of the fact that she knew his name.

"I see, so you know me"

"I know more than you think, Ophis' lapdog. You are the descendant Cao Cao from the era of the Three Kingdoms of ancient China, the possessor of the True Longinus which is also known to have stabbed Jesus of Nazareth and the current leader of the Hero Faction, which consist of humans who wield sacred gears, that have allied with the Khaos Brigade. A very capable leader and a powerful human you are"

Cao Cao couldn't help but narrow his eyes. This woman knew too much, it was almost frightening that she knew all of these information despite them doing their absolute best to cover their tracks to prevent the other factions from detecting them, when Ophis told him that Veronica Sapphires is extremely dangerous, he expected her to be very powerful, but after meeting her in person now, he now knows that her strength alone didn't determine her as a huge threat.

If they want their plans to go smoothly, this woman must die!

"Fufufu, it seems like you really want to kill me now" Veronica could see it all on Cao Cao's face and was sure what he was thinking at the moment "And you also came prepared, considering one of your lackeys is nearby, ready to use his Dimension Lost"

This completely took Cao Cao by surprise, how did she know that one of his subordinates was nearby!?

"As I had said before, I know more than you think" Veronica said, completely reading Cao Cao's mind through his expressions alone "Georg, the owner of the Longinus Dimension Lost, which is capable of transferring people and objects alike within the mist it creates. Georg, on the other hand, is a member of the Hero Faction and the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the one who made a pact with the magician Mephisto Pheles long ago"

Cao Cao remained calm but inside he was slightly panicking, how much does this woman know about them already!?

"Since he hasn't shown himself yet then I suspect that he will use his sacred gear to transfer the two of us in a dimension to fight to prevent the chaos of our battle to attract unwanted attention and since Ophis had sent you then I suspect that there would be reinforcements in that dimension" Veronica fully predicted Cao Cao's plan in mere seconds, this was easy since if Veronica was in Cao Cao's position, she would've done the same thing or something close to this.

"Reinforcements? How are you so sure about that? I am the wielder of the True Longinus, is that not enough to show you that I don't need any backup?"

"Don't try to twist my mind, you dog. Ophis sent you, didn't it? That dragon would never underestimate us after what we did to it"

Cao Cao recalled when Ophis ordered them to assassinate a woman named Veronica Sapphires. He had never heard of her before and was curious of why would Ophis want to send them, of all people, to kill a nameless woman? But the way Ophis described the woman convinced them that she was no ordinary being. However, the fact that Veronica stated that they did something to Ophis sparked his interest.

"After what you did to the Dragon God?" Cao Cao asked "And what would that be?"

"Why don't you force it out of me?" Veronica said, obviously inviting Cao Cao to attack her.

This woman was undoubtedly strong, his guts and insticts were telling him that, but how strong was she that even Ophis itself doesn't underestimate. There's only one way to find out and that's to fight her. However, one thing sparked his concern. His comrade, Georg wasn't doing anything. Veronica had already predicted that he is here and had also predicted their plan to transport them to another dimension to wreck havoc, but the mist that was should have appeared right about now was no where to be seen.

Did Veronica already took out Georg? She knew that he is here so it is quite possible. Does she have another companion that could've taken down Georg without him noticing? No... he knows Georg's abilities and he wouldn't go down without a fight. If he was taken down he would've sensed the disturbance of the area but so far it was quiet. Was he perhaps taken down without him even noticing?

"You look troubled little dog, you're quite concerned about that Georg fellow if you're thinking about his well being right now" Veronica said, fully knowing what Cao Cao's thoughts. A small growl escaped the spearman's lips at this, this woman had been reading his thoughts ever since he came face to face with her, whether it is magic or some trick he didn't care, he needed to be careful of what he thinks from now on "If you really want to know where your subordinate is then here"

With a flick of her fingers, a large purple magic circle appeared on the floor, which was wide enough that it reached both Veronica and Cao Cao, despite their distance from each other. The magic circle glowed a bright light, transporting both the spearman and the caster. When the light died down, both Cao Cao and Veronica were gone, there were no trace of them being there in the first place.

What Cao Cao realized next is the fact that he was not in the same place as before. Looking around, he saw that he was on top of pillar of what appears to be a ruin of a large castle on top of a small hill. The place was dark and by looking up, Cao Cao realized why, it wasn't late at night like it was on top of the school they stood earlier but there was an eclipse. It was strange because normally the eclipse only lasted a few moments but the moon that blocked the sun had no intention of moving away, like it was staying there on purpose.

Wherever this place is, this isn't the human world

"Welcome to one of my playgrounds" Veronica, who was standing on a higher pillar nearby, looking down on Cao Cao, said with her arm folded beneath her impressive breasts. She was wearing a skin-tight full bodied black armor with crimson ornaments and not her black dress "Since your plan is to transport me to another dimension by using Dimension Lost, I've figured transporting us to my own dimension"

Cao Cao felt the atmosphere around him not being the same as it once before. This dimension that Veronica created is not ordinary, it feels so... sinister like the entire place is shrouded by a cloud of aura that instill fear to those who are transported it. As a powerful being himself, Cao Cao wasn't affected by this but he could still feel a bit of a chill running down his spine. He suspected that if ordinary individuals were to be teleported here then they would be reduced to insanity fast.

"And speaking of the Dimension Lost..." Veronica turned her eyes slightly to the side. Cao Cao followed her line of sight, only to widen his eyes on what he saw on top of another pillar, around the same height as the pillar he was standing on.

It was his subordinate Georg, tied up and all beaten to a pulp. With him were two men, fully dressed in black tuxedos and strange idendical masks. His concerns came true, Georg was indeed taken down without even putting a fight. Now the situation completely turns around to Veronica's favour, instead of ambushing this woman, they were being led to where she wants them to be.

"And don't worry about your friend, I'm not going to try anything like killing him if you move or attack, you can still try to kill me and I promise that those two won't lift a finger" Veronica said before her smile widened "That unless you try and rescue him, we still need his sacred gear inside of him and we fully intend to extract it out of that young man for our purposes so if you try to anything to rescue poor little Georg then they will automatically repel you"

"You're quite arrogant, you still want to fight even after seeing the True Longinus?" Cao Cao held his spear forward, aiming the blade to Veronica, who remained unusually calm, despite such an immensely powerful sacred gear pointing at her. "It's either you truly are as strong as Ophis claims you to be or you are just underestimating my abilities"

Cao Cao was responded by a short laugh from Veronica. "Ophis is the one who is arrogant here, and it is the one that is underestimating me. I should tell you right now that Ophis picked the wrong one of us to start with"

"I'm not so sure about that!"

That's when Cao Cao launched himself forward towards his target with great speed, he let out a battle cry while swinging his spear violently yet accurately, destroying the top of the pillar which Veronica was standing on. A cloud of dust appeared as concrete rubble and rocks rained down towards the ground. While in the middle of the cloud of dust and standing on what was left of the pillar, Cao Cao turned his head from left to right, trying to find Veronica, who instantly vanished the last second his attack collided with the pillar. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find her.

Suddenly he felt a sudden danger appear out of nowhere, followed by dozens of spears, completely made out of dark energy, were shot through the cloud of dust and were heading his head. Reacting at the last second, Cao Cao leaped backwards, avoiding the spears, causing them to hit the top of the pillar and exploded each, causing a chain reaction of a dozen spears exploding at the same time, resulting in a bigger and wider blast. While he dodged both the spears and explosion, the shockwave still hit Cao Cao in mid air, forcing him to back flip and land on the same pillar he was stood but another volley of spear were shot towards him from the cloud of dust and like the rest, he dodged the spears and dodged the explosion they cause.

"Is that all you've got!" Cao Cao provoked, he was expecting a more intense firepower than this if this woman is as powerful as he thought she was.

However, he spoke too soon when he looked up after sensing danger from above, only to see a large number of spears, all aiming at him. The number of spears that were easily around a hundred.

"I want to play a little game, you dog" Veronica said as the cloud of dust around the top of the pillar she stood on faded, revealing that she wasn't affected by Cao Cao's attack even the slightest. Her black armor have no scratches or even a speck of dirt, despite all the dust that flew around. "I want to see how much you can take until you finally crumble"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not to one who is going to crumble" Cao Cao countered, his voice filled with confidence.

Veronica grinned in return "Oh you're just a cute little pup, aren't you?" She said before sending down her volley of spears.

Cao Cao reacted fast before the spears exploded on the pillar he stood on, causing the rubble to rain down the ground. Veronica watched the destruction caused by her spears from the taller pillar she stood on. She immediately disappeared in a blur when she sensed Cao Cao attacking her from behind, causing the latter to hit an empty space.

"So that is the Balance-Breaker of the True Longinus, the Seven Treasures" Veronica said as she saw the seven identical orbs floatinga around the spear man.

"If you don't go serious, you're going to die" Cao Cao provoked, he was more than ready to fight this woman.

Veronica responded to him with a giggle "You are just so adorable barking at me like this" She flicked her fingers and summoned more spears around the place, all pointing directly at Cao Cao on the centre. "You need not worry, leader of the Hero-Faction, I won't kill you. I still want you to deliver a message to Ophis" That's when she sent a few spears towards Cao Cao, leaving the majority still floating in mid air.

" **Mala Ratana!** " Cao Cao sent an orb forward to intercept the incoming spears. When they collided, the spears were instantly sent towards Veronica. But when the spears were about to hit her, the spears stopped immediately. The spears stopped inches away from Veronica like a video being paused all of the sudden by the watcher.

"So you know of the orb that repels the attacks, you're quite skilled to obtain that" Veronica said as the spears that were intended to hit the Dark Lady shattered, by their owner herself.

"You could have sent the other spears like you did the first few times but only sent a few first" Cao Cao pointed out, not letting his guard down as the other spears that Veronica summoned were still aimed at him from all around. "It seems you know of the ability beforehand"

"Of course I know" Veronica nodded, not denying it at all "The Supreme One had blessed me with a great mind and I intend to use it for his glory"

"Supreme One?" Cao Cao questioned this, who does she mean by Supreme One?

"I advise not to wander your brain off, for I stand before you" Veronica raised her right arm up with her hand opened upwards "Why don't we get a little serious?"

A sudden strange sensation was felt by Cao Cao as he watched Veronica gather a tremendous amount of dark energy in the palm of her hand. The energy formed itself into a shape of a spear until a strong burst of energy erupted, almost threatening to blow even Cao Cao away if he had not held his ground. Once Cao Cao regained his composure, he returned his gaze back to the Dark Lady and gasped at what was in her hand. What he saw in Veronica's hand was a spear radiating with dark energy. But it was not the normal, weaker spears that she summoned earlier. This one gives off a dreadful intimidation that the leader of the hero faction had never experienced before in his life.

"The **Grimoire Spear** , it is a one of a kind weapon that is one of the greatest treasures of Azrallia" Veronica said as she held the weapon in front of her "And it has been entrusted to me and me alone by none other than my beloved himself. A wondrous gift from the Supreme One that I wholeheartedly accepted to vanquish all of his enemies in existence and plunge this world into total subjugation for our empire!"

Veronica introduced her weapon proudly to her enemy. Normally, she would stay quiet and keep her abilities and capabilities hidden to avoid exposing her true potential, but she was just too proud of her weapon that she could not hold herself back. Her proudness comes from the fact that the Grimoire Spear has been given to her by the Blood Lord himself before the Great World War a thousand years ago. Countless enemies have fallen prey to this powerful weapon during the war, devouring their souls in the process.

It is one of the strongest weapons in the Azrallian Empire and Veronica takes great pride in this weapon.

"We are still playing the game little dog" Veronica said with a seductive smile on her face "And like I have said before, I want to see how much you can take until you crumble"

It happened in an instant, Veronica disappeared from the spot she stood on and reappeared in front of Cao Cao. If his reflexes were slightly slower then he would not have blocked Veronica's spear with his own spear. Cao Cao's True Longinus released a torrent of light while Veronica's Grimoire Spear released an eruption of dark energy. However, the only problem was the fact that Cao Cao was blown off. The torrent of light was able to shield him from Veronica's frightening energy but with his human body, he wasn't able to hold his grown and fell off the pillar he once stood.

" **Hatsutei Ratana!** " Cao Cao used one of his orbs to enable himself to fly up in the air. However, he was given no chance of rest when Veronica flew towards him in great speed.

Once in range, Veronica started her assault, attacking Cao Cao with swings that were too fast for a normal being to follow. Despite Veronica attacking him violently, Cao Cao couldn't find any openings. The pattern of her attacks were not chosen randomly, she has a way to swing her spear that would leave no openings for a possible counterattack at all. Both spear wielders clashed in mid air with great speed in their movements and great force in their attacks. Whenever their spears collided with thunderous sounds, it erupted both light and dark energies from both fighters.

Cao Cao used his seven treasures during this fight but all to no avail. He tried using the Itsutei Ratana, which has the power to stop the special abilities of women, but it had no effect againt Veronica at all. He tried to use the Chatsuka Ratana, which has the ability to destroy weapon, but that only proved to be effective against Veronica's normal spears that she usually send forth from a long distance, it had no effect against her Grimoire Spear however. Cao Cao was bewildered at the power of the Grimoire Spear, it is capable of releasing intense dark energies just like how his True Longinus can release torrents of light.

" **Balinayaka Ratana!** " Cao Cao shouted while sending an orb towards Veronica. Responding to this, the Dark Lady intercepted the orb with her Grimoire Spear. Once the orb collided with her spear, a powerful shockwave erupted from all around, causing the ruins all around them to collapse. The two men nearby, took the wounded Georg away when they realized the intensity of the battle.

The power and destruction that the orb released was too dominating that from Cao Cao's point of view it would give a random person the impressiong that whoever the orb would hit would suffer greatly. But the spearman's eye widened when Veronica completely repelled his orb with her spear, despite all the power behind the attack. The orb went flying from the opposite direction, missing Cao Cao by just a few inches, causing his hair to flutter due to the speed it travelled. If the orb would have hit his head, he was more than certain that his head would pop like a balloon.

"Was that the orb that has the most destructive power? I am quite disappointed, I would have thought it would give me quite a push but it seems like it was too weak" Veronica mocked with a smile on her face.

"It seems you know the abilities of my True Longinus" Cao Cao said, ignoring her insult "If I may ask, how did you learn my abilities?"

"It would be foolish of me to reveal such things to an enemy" Veronica merely responded "However, I did reveal quite a few things to you already when my tongue slipped earlier. I was careless before due to my excitement since it had been such a long time since I fought a battle. Forgive me but I would prefer to stay silent from this moment forward"

Cao Cao remained silent and composed but in the inside, he was trying to figure out how to escape. He doesn't know how much more powerful Veronica is but he was certain that he couldn't beat her in his current abilities. If he fights her any longer than he would inevitably perish. If he was alone he could use his Atsusa Ratana, one of his orbs which has the power to teleport things to the place he chooses including himself to escape alone. However, he couldn't just leave his companion Georg behind. Not only does he possess the Dimension Lost, a high-tier Longinus sacred gear, but he has great loyalty to his leadership.

He can't afford to lose a comrade such as him.

"It seems like you finally understand how vulnerable your position is right now? How ignorant you were when you tried to ambush me?" Veronica asked, she was more than sure what Cao Cao was thinking despite his stoic expression. "And I am quite sure that you are thinking of ways on how to rescue your friend and escape this place with one of your capabilities of teleportation. I am afraid that I cannot let you do that, your sacred gears are too valuable for me to ignore"

"I agree that I've underestimated you a little, I had no idea you were this powerful in the first place" Cao Cao admitted his errors, he knew that his target was strong but when he came face to face with her, she was much stronger than he anticipated "Then I have no choice but to use it"

Cao Cao gripped his spear and made a stance

" _O spear, the true Holy Spear which pierces through God. Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow_ "

When the spearman finished his chant, the tip of the spear opened and released a huge amount of light. There was so much light that it illuminated the entire surrounding area.

"This is... the Truth Idea!" Veronica exclaimed. Upon realizing what Cao Cao had unleashed. she used his Grimoire Spear to shroud herself with a very powerful barrier in a shape of a sphere made out of her dark energies, right before the light enveloped the ruined castle.

Once the light faded, the place was destroyed. The ruins of the castle were nowhere to be seen, like they were vaporized by the light completely. On the other hand, Veronica also took damage. The barrier that she used to surround herself was destroyed and only a few shards were left. Since the barrier was destroyed, her armor was exposed to the light which left fresh burnt marks all over. However, the Dark Lady herself suffered only minor damages. There were only small scratches here and there but not enough to cause some bleeding.

"H-Hahahahaha!" Veronica let out a loud laugh "That disgusting little dog actually hurt me! I has been a while since I felt pain, it is not enough however"

The small scratches and burnt marks started to rapidly heal, like how the Phenex clan regenerates. Not only that but her dark energy oozed out her armor, repairing it as fast as she heals. After a few seconds, her entire appearance was back to normal like nothing happened at all.

"He escaped as well" Veronica turned to where her subordinates were suppose to be guarding Georg, but no one was there. Her subordinates and the captive were gone. "It seems the guards perished in the light and he used his teleportation to rescue his friend during his attack. It is quite disappointing, I was looking forward to feel much more painful injuries than these laughable ones but it is a shame that he escaped, my insticts must have dulled a bit"

Veronica let two high-tier longinus users escape her grasp within her dimension of all places as well so it was appropriate for her to call this a failure. She has to admit that this disgrace is unacceptable as a servant of the Supreme One. She wasn't expecting Cao Cao to be able to use the Truth Idea in the first place so when he used the spell, it caught her off guard. Her insticts and senses must have really dulled these past centuries due to the lack of combat.

"If I do not sharpen myself then I would no doubt continue to disgracing Azrallia at this rate, and that is absolutely unacceptable!" Veronica growled before shrouding herself with dark energies and teleported away.

00000

Fire...

Towering flames could be seen everywhere, sorching the earth and burning everything it touches.

Blood...

A powerful hurricane was destroying the land. Violent winds blew, thunder and lightning crack the sky and blood heavily rained down from the clouds instead of water which flooded the land in a sea of red liquid.

Soldiers...

Countless soldiers continued clashing, despite the chaos of the hurricane. Many were in mid air with all kinds of wings, ranging from white feathery wings to black feathery wings and even bat wings but there were also soldiers who fly despite the lack of wings. There were so many soldiers battling one another that the ground was shaking with enough intensity to even create deep ravines that scarred the earth.

Issei didn't know how, why and when he got there but it appears he was hovering in mid air, right above the battlefield. He tried to speak but no voice was heard, he tried to move but his limbs never obeyed. He couldn't even move his own head, like it wasn't his own body, all he could do is watch with his own eyes.

"Advance! Vanquish all impure mongrels who dare oppose the Supreme One and the Azrallian Empire!" A beautiful woman with crimson hair shouted, she was wearing an armor with predominantly dark red color and black and orange colored parts. Her appearance was completed with a crimson sword in hand.

The strongest general, Erza Scarlet in her Flame Empress armor, was radiating with a cloud of fiery energy around her entire body as she flew around, tearing through enemy lines like an unstoppable force with relative ease, slicing every foe in her way with her flaming sword. More enemies shot energy protectiles from all kinds of spells. Seeing this, the general changed her armor into what is called the Lightning Empress armor before pointing her spear forward and unleashing a powerful lightning wave that obliterated every unfortunate souls within a wide range.

"Every low life insects shall freeze before the might of our empire!" Another general, Esdeath Jaegers, was terrorizing the battlefield along with her fellow general. She massacred every enemy in her path with her with her sword, freezing the ground solid, raining down hundreds of razor-sharp ice shards and unleashing a series of other powerful ice-based spells. All the while having a sadistic smile plastered on her face.

The entire battlefield was in total chaos, destruction and death were everywhere. However, one would clearly see that one side was gaining an upper hand, and this was the side where the two generals with monstrous powers were on.

All of the sudden, a large torrent of what appeared to be demonic energy erupted from the battlefield. Upon further analysis, the phenomenon was caused by some kind of humanoid creature. It was in a shape of an adult male with shoulder-length hair but was cladded with demonic energy like the energy was a second skin.

"It's the Gremory kid!" Yuno Gasai, who was covered with the blood of her enemies, shouted with rage on her face as she saw the humanoid energy flew towards the Supreme One

"Stop him! He's after the Supreme One!" Esdeath commanded her soldiers, who flew after the enemy that dare to attack their creator with no hesitation whatsoever. However, their pursuit was useless as the demonic energy that was going berserk around the energy cladded man destroyed them once they got within its range.

Seeing the incoming attacker, Issei tried to move or at least do something but he was still of no control of his own body during that situation.

"You need not worry my beloved, I shall protect you"

That's when Issei saw Veronica, in her full-bodied armor, appeared in front of him with a spear radiating with dark energies in one hand.

"You must perish Blood Lord!" The human-shaped demonic energy shouted as he launched a powerful attack towards Issei.

Veronica, who was in front of him, responded by pointing the blade of her spear forward to launch her own dark energy forward to intercept her enemy's attack. Both energies collided, resulting in another explosion so massive that it reached the position Issei and Veronica were on.

However, before the explosion could hit them...

"AAAAHHH!"

Issei bolted up the bench he laid on. He was grasping for air as he looked around. He was at the park, laying on a bench.

"A dream? Was it all a dream?" Issei couldn't help but ask this question. It was a weird dream, he was absolutely paralyzed as he was attacked by an unknown person. If Veronica didn't appear at that time, he was sure he could have died. But fortunately it was only a dream.

But it felt like it was more than just a dream.

"Supreme One?"

Issei turned his head once he heard a familiar voice, only to see a familiar person standing beside the bench he slept on.

"Kurumi, that's your name right?"

"Yes, I am honoured that you remember me" The Praetorian Guard bowed to Issei in respect while slightly raising the sides of her skirt. "I assume you had a bad dream, is there anything troubling you milord?" She asked as she folded her hands in front of her.

Issei didn't respond immediately, he took a second to remember his dream. He could clearly remember it all. The destruction and death of the war was more brutal than any war films he had seen. Not only was Veronica there but the other Praetorian Guards and Azrallian Generals were also present. Why would he even dream of something like that in the first place? The way that energy-looking person attacked and called him 'Blood Lord' gave him the impression that he was actually there in person.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" Issei decided to forget is, it might be one of those weird dreams that no one could explain. "It's a weird dream and I doubt you would even want to hear it"

"You can tell me anything Supreme One. I am more than willing to listen anything you have to say" Kurumi said with her gentle voice. "You can still tell me, I'm quite curious on what made you jump when you woke up"

"Well, I dreamt about... a war" Issei started off

"A war?" Kurumi asked, this caught her full attention "Please tell me more about this war"

"Why would you want to know?"

"As I've said before, I'm curious to know what made you jump like that"

Issei knew that this was bullshit, no one would normally be this curious about another person's dream but for some reason Kurumi is. In normal cases, Issei would tell Kurumi about it to avoid being killed by her, he knew how good she was at shooting her pistols and as a Praetorian Guard she is very powerful. However, they did tell Issei that he was their king, so...

"If I don't want to talk about it, what'll you do?" Issei decided to push his luck. If he is their king like they claim him to be then they would no doubt obey his will.

"Then it will be my sworn duty to obey your will Supreme One and leave your privacy to yourself" Kurumi merely replied without hesitation.

Issei's expectation worked, she really did obey him.

"I'm sorry but I want to keep these kinds of things to myself" Issei said as he stood up from the bench and stretched his arms up.

"As you wish, milord" Kurumi said with a bow. "Your breakfast is ready on any chosen location, you only need to tell me where you want to eat and I will escort you there personally"

"Then I'd like to go to the usual place, if you don't mind"

"At once, milord"

Kurumi knew which restaurant Issei was referring to and once she got his approval, Kurumi summoned a magic circle on the ground to teleport them there. Once they arrived at the restaurant that Issei wanted to go, all the employees and staff bowed in unison.

"Welcome Supreme One, Lady Kurumi" They all greeted together.

The restaurant was luxurious, it was large with high ceilings and expensive chandeliers. The walls have very beautiful designs with gold and other jewelries planted on the concrete. The round tables were covered with a white sheet each with a pot of fresh flowers on the centre and plates with silver utensils placed on both sides. The whole floor was covered with a large carpet with extravagant designs. The beauty of the restaurant surpasses the realm of five-stars. In fact, merely calling it a restaurant is an understatement. The place was so breathtakingly beautiful that only royalties are allowed to even lay their eyes upon.

Supposedly, this building was an ordinary restaurant where locals could come and go. Issei found their food very tasty so he continued to go here often. But when Issei spent his time in the dimension that the Azrallians created for him, they immediately renovated the entire building. Issei tried to tell them not to bother renovating but the Azrallians responded by telling him that 'The previous restaurant was unacceptable for the Blood Lord', so they renovated it nonetheless.

"Your table is ready, milord" A waiter approached Issei with a bow before leading him to a certain table. It was on top of a dais, the flowers of the centre were more beautiful than the flowers of the other tables, the plate and utensils were gold instead of silver from the other tables and the single chair looked more like a throne than an ordinary chair.

All in all, it was grander than any other tables of the building.

Of course, the Azrallians were responsibe for this as well and just like the renovation of the building Issei told them that it wasn't necessary, but they insisted. Sitting on the luxurious table, Issei couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"What shall be your feast for today Supreme One?" The waiter questioned.

"I'll just take the... usual one"

"It shall be done Supreme One"

With that, the waiter snapped his fingers, that's when more waiters and waitresses arrived with trays on their hands. Issei slightly widened his eyes when the trays were served in front of him the second he ordered it. He also saw that the food was warm, like it was freshly cooked.

"How the..."

"The restaurant always prepare whichever dish you desire at the right moment milord, this is to avoid making the Supreme One wait" Kurumi, who stood behind Issei's chair nearby responded.

Again, the Azrallians are doing thing that are too extravagant.

"Please ring the bell whenever you need something Supreme One, we shall answer your call immediately" The waiter referred to the little bell on Issei's table before he and the other employees retreated to the back to give Issei some privacy.

Only he and Kurumi were left in the large hall.

"This is too much" Issei said but nonetheless started eating

"Are all of these troubling you milord?" Kurumi asked "You need only ask if you are not comfortable with all of these, we hall get rid of anything that bothers you"

"You guys sure love to spoil me that much huh?"

"Of course, you are the Supreme One after all"

Supreme One, Blood Lord and many more names such as Your Highness and Milord. Issei was called by these names by every Azrallian everytime.

"I've told you many times before, I'm not your king or anything like that"

"But you are, milord" Kurumi responded "You are our great creator, the one that gave birth to all of us"

"That was the previous Blood Lord, not me! I'm just... I'm just a normal guy. If I'm really your king then why the hell didn't you guys try to help me when I was suffering during my childhood!?" Issei asked with anger in his voice. The Azrallians always assured Issei that they will protect him even to the death, but why weren't they there when he was being beaten up by his parents? "Why did you decide to appear now of all time!? I wanted someone to help us during that time and no one came, not even you people"

Kurumi could only remain silent as she listened to Issei's rage.

"So tell me... why didn't you help me?" Issei asked "Don't tell me that you haven't found me during that time"

Kurumi started to panic but she did her absolute best to stay calm. She had been given strict orders by Veronica not to tell this information to Issei. However, she couldn't just ignore his will, her unmatched loyalty to him was forcing her to tell everything he desired to know.

"So? Why can't you tell me?" Issei asked after waiting a few second of silence.

"S-Supreme One... I..."

"I shall handle this situation Kurumi" A familiar man's voice came out of nowhere.

Both Issei and Kurumi turned their heads to see a magic circle on the ground, summoning another Praetorian Guard in a full-bodied armor.

"Greetings Supreme One, I hope that our people are serving you well" He greeted with a bow

"Primus, may I know why you are here?" Kurumi asked as the newly arrived Praetorian Guard approached the dais.

Primus Heleseus is a Praetorian Guard and at the same time the viceroy of the nation, governing Azrallia in the Blood Lord's place. He had the most duties out of the guards so he was rarely seen by Issei. The fact that he is here means that he has something important to do.

"I am here to settle this once and for all" Primus said before turning his attention to Issei "Supreme One, the reason why you suffered through your childhood is because of a certain curse that had been cast upon you"

"A curse?" Issei didn't fully understand this "What do you mean by a curse?"

"Seize this at once Primus! Lady Veronica had strict orders for us to-"

"To keep secrets from the Supreme One?" Primus interrupted Kurumi "You of all people should know that we are merely servants of the Blood Lord and our only reason to live is to be useful to him. Doing despicable things such as keeping secrets from him is unacceptable!"

"And you know the reason why we keep this a secret" Kurumi countered

"I fully know the risks of telling him this, but our enemies are mobilizing. Our scouts have reported some rumours that the three factions of the angels, fallen angels and devils have formed an alliance for the sole purpose of defeating us. A few days ago their secret operations to oppose each other were halted, if only one side was doing it then it would not be strange but it was strange since all three sides did it at the same time. If the rumour is certainly true and if we do not move now then they will surely attack us at our most vulnerable time"

The Azrallian Empire have scouts all over the place, ranging from Heaven, the Underworld, the human world and even Asgard. It wasn't confirmed but Primus predicted that the rumored alliance was true. Both he and Veronica have predicted that a single faction doesn't have enough power to defeat their nation so their enemies needed to join up to match their might. It was inevitable that there would be an alliance sooner or later, just like what happened a thousand years ago.

"Primus, tell me about this curse" Issei demanded, Kurumi tried to do something since Veronica didn't want him to know it yet but she has no say against the Blood Lord.

She was merely a servant of his after all.

"Certainly, you have been informed that our nation had waged a war against the other factions a millennia ago" Primus started explaining "After that war, the people that perished in the war cried out their vengeance upon you. The intense hate of the millions upon millions of creatures that died in the war manifested into a curse that was placed solely upon you. When you died, you were resurrected once more but as another person. However, you have no memory of being the Blood Lord, nor do you have the power. It was like you're another person. But this didn't stop the curse upon you, the people around you were effected by the negativity of the curse. The curse created their hate upon you, resulting in endless torments of suffering. Most of your previous resurrections died gruesomely as a result"

"Then why didn't you try to help them?" Issei asked "Were you all effected by the curse as well?"

"No, we are your servants so we aren't effected by it" Primus explained, the loyalty of an Azrallian is absolute. "We tried to help the previous resurrections and defended them against the people that were effected by the curse. However, as a result of that the previous resurrection failed to awaken the power of the Blood Lord. We tried countless times to help your resurrections awaken the power but failed, until we found one certain resurrection that awakened the power without our help many years ago"

"And that was?"

"His name isn't important, but he awakened the power to control blood through the anger that built up within him from the abuse and torments of the people effected by the curse. Tragically, he perished after he was executed by our enemies, the devils. Once the devils saw the power of the boy, they were reminded by the Blood Lord and they mercilessly executed him without hesitation. Around that time, we knew the way on how to awaken your powers, through hate"

Issei listened to Primus explaination silently. "Let me guess, you left the resurrections to fend for themselves to build enough hate inside them to awaken the powers?" He asked

"That's right" Primus nodded

It was clear to Issei now, on why the Azrallians left him all alone during his harsh childhood.

"We watched many resurrection throughout the centuries and guarded them from afar but despite all the hate within them, their powers never awakened again, and those who did awaken them ended up ending their lives to end their suffering. Every other resurrections failed, until you came. You survived the effects of the curse even at such an early age and managed to awaken your powers. You managed to hold onto life because of your younger sister, Aiko"

Issei visibly flinched at the mention of her name.

"You fought for her, defended her and endured years of tormet just to give your younger sister the life that she deserved. Unfortunately in the end... she-"

"Don't say it..." Issei interrupted Primus "I know what happened to her, you don't need to say it out loud, it's not necessary"

Issei's fist clenched so tight that the fork and knife in his hands nearly cracked. All this time, the torment that he and Aiko endured were because of a filthy curse! He might be the resurrection of the Blood Lord but as a person he isn't like him. He never waged war, he killed a few people but the ones that he chose to kill either deserved to die or needed to die to satisfy his father to prevent him from harming his sister. If he was to suffer for the lives that he took then so be it, but Aiko should _NEVER_ answer for his sins.

"So the curse was the reason why Aiko suffered and died..." Issei mumbled.

"That is correct, Supreme One" Primus answered.

"Since the curse is within me then I'm the main reason why she had to go through all of that, it is all my fault! Because of me... she's dead!"

Both Kurumi and Primus remained quiet, they could feel the anger and hate within Issei. However, his rage was directed upon the curse, the curse that effected his parents and tormented him and Aiko.

"If I may be able to suggest something Supreme One, there is a way to revive your fallen sister"

Issei's eyes widened as he turned to Primus who spoke this

"What did you say?" Issei asked

"There is a certain being that is capable of bringing people back to life" Primus said, referring to a certain someone "However he is located in the Underworld where our enemies are"

"Are you sure about this? Can Aiko really be revived!?" Issei asked, his voice sounded desperate.

"Yes, this being governs the dead after all" Primus responded.

"If... if that really is true... then let me talk to him! I want to see him!"

Issei was now determined, if there is a way to bring Aiko back to life then he would take it. Once she's alive again then he will use all the Azrallian resources to give Aiko the best life he could offer.

"I must warn you Supreme One, this being is stubborn and I am certainly sure that he will foolishly deny your request" Primus explained "If or should I say when that happens, what will you do then?"

Issei took a moment to think about his decision, he didn't want to reach this point but if it can revive Aiko then so be it.

"You said that I have an army right?" Issei asked "Would they mobilize if I command them?"

"Of course, they will trample anything in your way Supreme One" Primus responded "All you need is give the orders to attack and they shall destroy your enemies"

"If this guy doesn't want to agree to my request... then let's invade him and force him to do it!"


	16. Chapter 16

Deep within the snowy mountains of Siberia was a small wooden cottage. It was in the middle of the forest, hidden from view. There were no roads nor pathways to be seen that would lead to this cottage so if one doesn't know its location then they would only find this isolated cottage by sheer luck.

The cottage was small with two floors and a small basement. On the first floor was a living room and a small kitchen with a dinning table, a sofa and another round table with a few wooden chairs. On the second floor were four small rooms and a bathroom and in the basement was a storage room and a hatch to cover an escape tunnel that leads to another location, just in case the cottage is attacked.

On the first floor were Vladima, Silvers and Kiba. Silvers and Kiba were sitting on the sofa while Vladima sharpened her spear with a stone that she found outside. There wasn't anything to do there since there was no electronics there such as a TV or a computer, so they just sat there quietly. It had been days since they escaped Azrallia and hid themselves in this location. They remained on low profile, being cautious to prevent the Daughters of Darkness, the Fourth Elite Division of Azrallia, to locate them.

Silvers tried to contact Ajuka to report his current situation but Vladima insisted that he should not to avoid using their magic energies and give away their location. She insisted that he should rest until the wound that he received from Veronica Sapphires is completely healed. She proposed that they should contact the Underworld once his wound is healed up and his condition is at its peak. Fortunately, Vladima is a very capable healer and was the one tending to his wounds.

"Staying here and doing nothing makes me feel useless, when will this wound heal?" Silvers asked as he looked at the bandages on his torso.

"The wound will heal until it heals, don't be impatient" Vladima said as she continued to sharpen her spear.

Vladima had used some kind of rare healing herbs that she brought from the Underworld before rescuing Silvers and Kiba. It surprised Silvers because the herb actually worked, unlike the other healing herbs that Silvers used. The aching pain that made Silvers suffer for days was nearly gone, there was still pain but not as much as before. Not only that but the glowing energy that remained in his wounds that prevented his cells from healing was slowly fading, a clear sign of healing.

"I'm sorry about this Kiba, if it wasn't for me then you would still be with Rias and the others" Silvers told the person next to him.

"I kept on telling you that it's fine. It was my fault that I got captured in the first place" Kiba responded.

Silvers couldn't help but blame himself for dragging Kiba into this and kept on apologizing to him whenever he feels guilty. However, Kiba kept on telling him that it was fine and he was the one to blame for not being able to save him during that time but Silvers kept on pointing to himself about the blame.

"I just hope that the president and the others are okay" Kiba said as he stood "I must be worrying them by now"

"Knowing Rias and the others, yeah, they're worried about you" Silvers said before watching Kiba put on his jacket before approaching the door.

"I'll get some fresh air, I'll be back later" The blonde knight said

"Be careful out there, and no magic or any demonic powers" Vladima said "We don't want to give ourselves to the enemy now"

"Don't worry, I wont" Kiba said as he exited the cottage, leaving only Silvers and Vladima.

After Kiba left, there was only silence between the two that remained. Only the sound of Vladima's stone scraping the blade of her spear was heard throughout the quiet cottage. Silvers turned to look at Vladima, she was sitting on the chair with her back facing him.

"So..." Silvers decided to break the awkward silence "What's your story Vladima?"

"I've told you already, I'm an assassin sent by the council" Vladima merely answered.

"Not that, I mean your life. How did you become an assassin?"

Vladima stopped sharpening her spear and turned her head to look at Silvers.

"And why would I tell something personal to you?"

"I'm just curious, and I want to know more about the person that saved us"

Vladima turned back to her spear to think. She only met Silvers a few days ago so they don't know each other. They spent a few days in the cottage already but they didn't talk that much about personal information, until now.

"I live in the countryside, a frontier village between the boarder between our society and the regions where the orcs reside" Vladima started off as she remembered her past "Our village is small and poor, but the people there were very friendly. However, it wasn't peaceful"

Vladima's expression turned grim as she continued.

"The orcs would constantly raid and pillage our village, they killed a lot of us and burned our houses down. Sometimes they would occupy our village for days or even weeks if they want to. They forced the men to do hard labour while they ravaged the women to satisfy their maniacal carnal lusts. Heh... they even did a lot of rounds with me, it appears that orcs just _love_ to fondle large breasts and pound round asses. Not only that but the more the woman resist the more they love it, I think I made a lot of orcs happy despite all my sufferings"

Hearing Vladima's terrible past, Silvers already regretted asking about.

"I'm sorry for asking" He said "You don't have to finish if you're not comfortable talking about it"

"Nah, I've already started and I hate it if If I don't finish something I've started" Vladima said before continuing her story "I spent my entire childhood and teenage years being a fuck toy for the orcs but it all ended when the maous reinforced the boarder. With more guards there the peace of our village returned. That's when I've decided to become stronger, I joined the military and endured as much training as I could possibly can. I rose to the ranks pretty quickly too, it seems I have a talent with spear wielding and stealth infiltrations which made me into an assassin. The council noticed my abilities so they took me in a few years ago. I've recieved a lot of missions from them ever since until they gave me a mission to save a captured assassin under Lord Ajuka from the Azrallian Empire, and now we're here"

"I see... I never really had the chance to thank you for saving me" Silvers said

"Don't mention it, I was ordered by the council anyway"

"But if it wasn't for you we would have been dead already. So... thank you" Silvers said, he was captured by ter Azrallians right after he wounded their leader. It was inevitable that they will kill him until Vladima came and saved him.

Vladima responded with a smile before turning back to her spear "You're welcome, I guess" She said before she grabbed the stone and resumed sharpening her spear.

Unknown to them, Kiba had some company outside.

After walking for a few minutes without stopping, he finally arrived at the place he was told to come. It was a cave on the side the mountain. Walking inside, Kiba could see that it was very dark, in fact it was too dark. He was a reincarnated devil so his vision should be clear in the dark, strangely his nocturnal vision could not penetrate the darkness of the cave. It was like the darkness itself is a thick black mist and for some reason, he Kiba could feel several presences within that darkness.

And he fully knew who they were.

"Hello sisters, I'm glad so many of you came for me" Kiba said with a dark smile that he naturally does not make.

"Hello to you too, little Kiba" The one that said this walked out the darkness of the cave to let the light show who she was.

"Mistress!" Kiba bowed down respectfully "I didn't expect you to be here"

"Hmm, you do not seem to have the ability to see through the darkness that me and my sisters possess" Mirajane stated, she was already standing there with her subordinates when Kiba entered the cave but he only noticed her when she walked out their black auras "Our power is truly incompetent when placed on a male host, this is precisely the reason why I prefer turning other females into my sisters, instead of turning males into my brother"

"I apologize for my gender mistress" Kiba said "I am not worthy of the power that you generously provided me"

"Do not worry Kiba darling, if your gender is troubling you then here" That's when Mirajane leaned over and planted a kiss on Kiba directly on the lips. That's when black energy shrouded Kiba's entire body. His height decreased, his body got skinnier with his chest and his hips widening and his hair elongated.

Mirajane then pulled back and smiled "There you go, all better" She said as she saw what happened to the person in front of her.

Kiba was not a male anymore but a female. His body, his face, his hair, everything about his was now a woman. Kiba took a moment to look upon himself/herself and realized that the body that supposedly belonged to a man was now that of a woman's.

"Mistress... is this..." Even his voice has a higher tone, which is that of a woman's.

"Now that you are a woman, you can utilize our gift even better now!" Mirajane gladly declared.

Kiba looked forward and the darkness that he could not see beyond was completely gone and he could now see the rest of the daughters thar Mirajane brought along with her.

"I can see! Mistress I can see!" Kiba said with joy.

"Very good, but you must only use this mode when engaged in combat" Mirajane said "You must remain in her original gender for the plan to be successful. Remember, failure is not an option"

"I shall do everything to serve the Supreme One"

"Excellent! Go out there and make us proud, if you do then my sisters will surely reward you"

"I shall meet your expectations, mistress"

With that done, Kiba walked out the cave to make his way back to the cottage. The second he stepped out, his appearance changed back tohis male form again. On the other hand, Mirajane and the other daughters shrouded themselves with their dark energies.

"If this plan goes smoothly then not only will Silvers Le Roux suffer for what he did to the Supreme One but even Ajuka Beelzebub will be ruined" Mirajane said with a dark giggle before she and her subordinates disappeared.

* * *

Within Azrallia, the Red Legions were preparing for a potential invasion of the Underworld. Azrallian legionaries marched in cohorts through the streets, their footsteps were so synchronized that it looked like one person was marching in front of thousands of mirrors. This is only to be expected from the machine-like discipline of the soldiers. The ravenous feral beasts and cavalries also marched in a line alongside the infantries as the wyverns dominated the skies with terror.

There were three Red Legions present in total, consisting of 60,000 infantries, 24,000 cavalries, 6,000 feral beasts and around 12,000 wyverns.

Looking down from the balcony of the humongous castle of the Blood Lord were the four Praetorian Guards, Zoro Roronoa, Moka Akashiya, Kurumi Tokisaki and Yuno Gasai.

"So the Supreme One decided to invade the Underworld?" Zoro said with his arms crossed on his chest.

"It's not confirmed yet" Kurumi stated "If our target decides to cooperate with us then we do not need to invade"

"Hades, the Olympian God of the Dead" Moka spoke the name of the being that their creator desires to speak "I doubt he will cooperate with us, knowing the arrogance of that filthy corpse"

"If Hades doesn't cooperate with us then all we need to do is kill him, destroy his realm and enslave his minions" Yuno said with a very girlish and cheerful voice, despite her dark sentence that she spoke. "All we need is the ariver of Styx for the revival"

"It's been a while since we invaded a realm" Zoro said before asking" Is Erza and the First Red Legion going to participate?"

"No, we need her and her mighty legion here" Moka said, they don't need to use the strongest force of their army yet. "It is best for us to avoid deploying them whenever it's not necessary"

"I agree with Moka" Kurumi said "But it would prove to be very difficult to invade the realm of the dead so we will be needing several legions for this. These three legions are merely the first wave"

* * *

Within the throne room of the castle are the rest of the Praetorian Guards, Veronica, Kuesu and Primus. Issei was also there, he was sitting on his throne while wearing his school uniform. Veronica suggested that he should wear something more majestic since he is the Blood Lord but refused and stayed in his school uniform.

"Hades, huh? I never thought that the Olympian mythology was actually real" Issei said, he is actually surprised that the one that he is going talk is the God of the Dead, Hades. He only heard of him from the movies and video games but to think he was real was shocking. "But aren't Zeus and Poseidon his brothers? Will we be fighting them as well?"

"There is a possibility" Veronica said "Normally, they would not care what happens to their brother but if its us attacking him then the Gods of Olympus would not turn a blind eye. They will react one way or another. It is safe to prepare that they will come"

"With your current abilities, you are no match against a god so I advise you to leave the fighting to us" Kuesu said, Issei grew stronger since his fight with Kokabiel but still lacked the powers to fight god-class beings. "If you desire to go to the Underworld then the Praetorian Guards are with you Supreme One, so be at ease"

Again, Issei was being protected. But since he's there king then that should be expected. When the king dies then its all over, just like the game of chess.

"I am connecting to the God of the Dead now" Primus said as he released a lot of magic arrays around him. Once he is set, he projected a magic screen in front of the throne where Issei sat with Veronica and Kuesu on his side. Once the screen was formed, it showed a being that clearly looked like a skeleton dressed in a priest-like robe around him.

Issei didn't expect Hades to be a skeleton.

Hades was radiating a black aura around him and despite having a skull as a face, Issei could clearly see that the skeleton was fiercely glaring at him.

"So the Blood Lord has returned" Hades chuckled "Who would have thought that the infamous Supreme One was in fact a brat!"

Issei and the Praetorian Guards remained stoic. But despite their relaxed expressions, the guards were oozing an intense killing intent towards the Olympian. On the other hand, Issei didn't care. The word 'brat' is actually a cute insult compared to the words he had been called in the past.

"So you're Hades? My name is Issei Hyoudou, I'm here to negotiate" Issei said with some greetings.

"Negotiate? You've sparked my interest. Let me hear it"

"I want you to revive someone"

"Really now? Then what is in it for me?"

Issei narrowed his eyes, he had merely exchanged a few words with Hades but he could clearly see that he is very selfish. Instead of being curious on who Issei wants to revive or asking why he wants to revive this person, Hades immediately ask what he would gain from the deed.

"Let us say that we would grant you one request" Veronica decided to help Issei with this "But he will be the ones to decide if we would grant it or not"

"I see, one request..." Hades took a few seconds to think.

He could gain a lot of things from Azrallia with their vast wealth and resources. If he request for riches then he could gain mountains of gold, jewelries and treasures. If he could request powerful weapons then he would gain hundreds, possibly thousands of them. If he could request either the gold or the weapon then it would give him an upper hand against the other Olympians or even the other factions such as the other mythologies. However, negotiating with the Azrallian Empire would not be taken lightly by them as well, they will surely suspect him to be an ally of Azrallia.

So instead of requesting he wants, he will request what he needs.

"I have just one request, I want you Azrallians to destroy those pathetic devils and fallen angels"

The fallen angels and the devils are enemies of the Azrallian Empire, he also finds them incompetent so if the Azrallians get rid of those two races then it will be two less problems for him. And if the Azrallian Empire exhaust their military after wiping out the devils and fallen angels then he might even attack them and get rid of their empire himself.

"No" However, Issei did not even hesitate and responded immediately.

Hades was taken aback at his straightforward answer.

"Mr. Hades, I'm sorry but you are pushing your luck" Issei said with a cold voice, anger built inside of him almost instantly when he heard the God of the Dead's request "You want me to take the lives of the devils and fallen angels for an exchange of one life. By the way you called them 'pathetic' means that you're not very fond of them, so you're basically trying to use us to destroy your enemies or the ones you don't like while you sit back and relax. You remind me of someone from my past"

Hearing this, the Praetorian Guards new exactly who the person from the past that Issei mentioned.

It was cruel stepfather.

His stepfather would order Issei to do stuff for him like a slave driver, even going to far as to order him to kill a few people for him. Issei did all of those things just to keep his younger sister safe but instead his father sold her for additional money. He hated people like his father, he's disgusted of them, he despised them all and he couldn't help but be reminded of his stepfather when Hades voiced out his request.

"I'm not asking you this time Mr. Hades, revive this person for me" With him being reminded of his tragic past, Issei's sentence was demanding almost threatening.

"Hehe, I would've thought that you would agree to my request, considering the history between you and the bats and crows" Hades said with a chuckle "But I'm sorry Blood Lord, but I won't fulfill your demand"

"You are not allowed to deny me Mr. Hades, you don't have enough authority to defy my orders!" Issei's eyes turned completely red with an intense crimson energy erupting out of him. The three Praetorian Guards, who were present in the room reacted to this sudden and unexpected outburst. They weren't surprised by the fact that Issei's energy erupted like that, they were taken aback by the words that he spoke.

'You do not have enough authority to defy my orders', these were the words that the previous Blood Lord would constantly use.

A smile slowly appeared on Veronica's beautiful face, which escalated into a wide grin. She couldn't contain her happiness inside of her, her body trembled with joy, her eyes widened and her breathing became deeper. Those words were a clear sign that her beloved was slowly returning.

"I will say it one last time Hades, revive her" What Issei said this time was clearly a threat, compared to his calm yet nigh threatening tone earlier.

"And I will repeat my answer again, I will not" Hades responded, Issei remained silent but he was glaring at Hades with crimson energy oozing out of him "Now that you have my answer, this discussion is done. I hope that we meet again Blood Lord"

That's when Hades cut the transmission between him and Azrallia.

When the magic screen disappeared, there was only silence within the throne room. Despite Issei's eyes turned normal while his energy disappeared the tension was still high. The sight of Issei, with his head lowered and his bangs shadowing his eyes was very intimidating even for a Praetorian Guard. He was clearly angered by Hades' refusal to comply to his demands and was taking his time to calm himself down. None of the Praetorian Guards dared to utter a single word.

"Veronica, are the legions ready?" Issei broke the silence after a few seconds.

"Yes my beloved, the first three Red Legions are ready to deploy" Veronica responded as she referred to the large force stationed outside the castle "We are also rallying an additional nine more. We will be using twelve Red Legions in total. Once you give the order, they will begin the march to the realm of the God of the Dead"

"Three generals have been assigned for this expedition Supreme One, I will represent them all right now" Primus snapped his fingers to summon a magic circle which manifested the three generals.

The first general was an intimidating-looking man with a large muscular build, black hair that was slicked backwards and a vertical scar across his left eye. He was wearing a full-bodied armor and was carrying a large axe in hand.

"Introducing Darius Varn, Supreme One. The Guillotine of Azrallia" Primus introduced the first general's name and nickname.

"I offer my full servitude to the Blood Lord" Darius declared with a stern voice

The second general looked like some kind of demonic monster. It was in a shape of a centaur with a lower half of a horse and a humanoid upper body. But the most noticeable part is the fact that instead of normal flesh, it has a metallic body like armor. Inside its armor-like body was a sinister aura that seeped out of the gaps. The torso of its humanoid body had a terrifying face complete with glowing eyes and a large mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. Its face was equally terrifying with a scythe-like blade on top of its head. It had its weapon in its hand, which was a long polearm blade.

"Next is Hecarim, the Shadow of War" Primus introduced

"I pledge my loyalty to the Supreme One" The creature which goes by the name Hecarim spoke with a ghostly deep voice.

And the last general was none other than Esdeath Jaegers herself, her appearance was the same as before with her rapier-like sword in her hand.

"Lastly is Edeath Jaegers, the Ice Queen of Catastrophe" Primus said "I was informed that you two have met before so there is no need for another introduction"

"I fought the mongrels that the Supreme One desires to eliminate and I shall do so again" Esdeath said

Esdeath was stronger than either Darius or Hecarim since she almost rival Erza Scarlet, the strongest general in a fight. However, those newly introduced generals are rank directly below her in terms of power and military leadership. These three are more than capable of commanding multiple Red Legions at once.

"Once we receive your orders my beloved, we shall begin our assault" Veronica informed Issei.

"My orders are already clear, I want you all to force Hades to revive Aiko and- AAAGH!"

An sudden incredible pain appeared in Issei's head. It was so painful that calling it a mere headache was a clear understatement.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHGGG!"

Every single Azrallian in sight were bewildered when they saw Issei clench his head tightly before falling off his throne and curling on the floor in agony.

"SUPREME ONE!"

"SUPREME ONE!"

"MY BELOVED!"

The Praetorian Guards and generals all rushed towards their creator, sufferin on the floor. While she doesn't know what was causing her lord's suffering, Kuesu immediately cast her most powerful healing ability upon Issei. However, it did little to nothing to ease the pain. While the Azrallians were panicking inside, they forced themselves to stay as calm as possible to analyze the situation carefully and solve it.

"Primus, get Kuroka now!"

"At once!"

At Veronica's command, Primus cast a teleportation ability on himself to find the nekoshou that Issei and Veronica took in some time ago. Due to the lack of senjutsu users in the empire, they acquired a very skilled yokai from the outside. Enhancing the healing abilities through natural energy and ki was a valuable ability, they needed that specialty for the types of situation that they were currently in.

"Lady Kuesu, what's happening to the Supreme One!?" Esdeath asked, demanding to know what was happening to Issei. Since she specializes in combat, she's not very skilled when it comes to healing spells so she kept her distance.

"I have no idea" Kuesu answered, when she cast her healing ability she cast another spell to search Issei's body for any signs of damage. "His body is perfectly fine but I found intense pain signatures all over his head, mainly his brain. Whatever it is, my healing spells aren't working"

"Is it possible that someone is attacking the Supreme One through psionic spells?" Darius considered a possibility, if someone was indeed attacking Issei like that then he would be one of the many Azrallians that would bring down the wrath of their empire upon the foolish ones who would dare hurt the Blood Lord.

"No it is not, this is something different" Veronica said, her teeth were gritted hard in anger at this.

A magic portal appeared, summoning Primus and the nekoshou.

"Kuroka, heal my beloved immediately with your senjutsu!" Veronica demanded at the nekoshou

"Right away, Lady Veronica, nya!" Kuroka responded by approaching the suffering Issei on the floor. She placed her palms on Issei's body and started transmitting senjutsu to Issei's body by using the natural energy of her body and the surrounding area. By doing this, Kuroka managed to reduce the pain by a little and also got an understanding of the boy's condition "He is suffering from a serious mental trauma, it's damaging his brain cells. My senjutsu can't heal this kind of condition"

Kuroka was right, Issei was seeing multiple images at once. Pieces of memories flash again and again rapidly without stop. It was like someone shattered a window and the glass shards are different types of memories. They may differ from one another but the memories all have something in common. Violence, abuse, torture, execution, murder, the list goes in. It was a series of brutal first-person images flashing before Issei's eyes over and over again.

"GRAAAAHHH! STOOOP IIIITT!" Issei struggled through the intense pain on the floor.

The Azrallians could only watch as Kuroka and Kuesu tried their best to aid Issei through his suffering.

"This is all your fault!" Veronica suddenly lashed out to none other than Primus himself. She shot a large blast of her dark energy towards her fellow Praetorian Guard that was strong enough to push him a few meters back, creating a fissure on the floor. The unexpected assault alerted the others but they knew that there must be a reason why the head of the Praetorian Guards would attack a colleague like that so they decided not to step in.

If Primus didn't materialize a round red shield with golden ornaments on the front to block Veronica's attack in time, even he would get injured. It was fortunate that his insticts were fast enough to react like that. The shield that Primus summoned was one of the most powerful weapons in the empire just like Veronica's Grimoire Spear. It can block very powerful spells and was more than capable of blocking Veronica's normal attacks.

"You knew this would happen and yet you told him anyway Primus!" Veronica growled, her anger was visible within her eyes "You idiotic dog! You brought this suffering to my beloved!"

"I did what I needed to do!" Primus responded with a stern voice "Our enemies might attack us anytime now, we need the Blood Lord to take initiative actions now or there will be consequences!"

"There are also consequences for telling my beloved about the curse! His mind is still fragile, if you inform him about the curse then the tragic memories from the previous failed resurrections will flood his mind, that is the reason why I avoided telling him the truth!"

"It brings me great misery to see the Supreme One in agony but if we are still leaderless when the armies of our enemies attack, we will surely lose the battle! Do you want to be responsible of the extinction of the Azrallian Empire!?"

"The Blood Lord _is_ the empire! My beloved _is_ Azrallia! If he falls our existence will be all meaningless, we will have no one to pledge our loyalty to! When my beloved died during the war, Azrallia fell into depression. Our bodies might have survived but our hearts were destroyed. We have lost our way, lost our reason for existing. We were _nothing_ when the Blood Lord perished. We only regained the light of our souls when we discovered that my beloved resurrected as another person, we tried saving him countless times but have failed every time. But when he finally survived through his torment, when he finally awakened his powers without dying in despair, you decided to bring more misery by informing him about the curse and awakening the dark memories that lay dormant deep within his mind, all because you were merely paranoid of our enemies!"

Veronica spat venom all over Primus through words. In her eyes, what Primus had done was treason against her beloved and is completely unacceptable.

"If I receive my beloved's permission, I would gladly strip you of your rank, your weapons and your authority!" Veronica said with a very cold voice.

Primus could only silently glare at his superior, Veronica might be the head of the Praetorian Guards but even she could not kick a member out like that. The only authority in Azrallia that can strip a Praetorian Guard of their rank is nome other than the Blood Lord himself, the one that appointed them in the first place.

"Supreme One!"

Everyone turned after hearing Kuesu's voice to see Issei sitting on the floor. He wasn't in deep pain anymore and was taking a time to recover a bit.

"My beloved!" Veronica hurried to Issei's aid "Are you alright? Do you need something?"

Issei didn't answer immediately, the memories that he saw were still fresh in his mind. However, he was sure that the ones that he saw were merely still a fraction.

"I'm fine..." Issei responded as he stood up "Don't worry about me, just get to where Hades is and do what you have to do to force him to obey. I want my sister revived as soon as possible"

"Yes Supreme One!" All three generals responded in unison before they summoned a magic circle below them each and teleported away.

The invasion of the realm of Hades has begun.

* * *

The realm of Hades, a vast landscape of flames and destruction. A world of pain and misery where tortured souls of the fallen are doomed to spend their eternity. Every corner of the ground is scorched by the endless fires that ravages the land. Screams of the tormented souls echo through the wind. The dark clouds that cover the sky symbolizes the sorrow, grief and despair of this rotten land.

It is a complete wasteland not meant for the living to visit.

In the middle of this rotten world is a gigantic structure that appears to be an ancient Greek shrine. It was as big as the mountains of the land. This grand structure had a purpose for being built this kind of place. It is where the grim reapers that exist in this world reside. Grim reapers are those who serve as shepherds and govern the souls of the land. They are beings who wear dark robes with ornaments, they wield scythes that are capable of shortening the lifespan of anyone or anything coming into contact.

They are beings that serve the one that rules the land, Hades.

Hades is one of the trinity gods of Olympus alongside Zeus and Poseidon. He is the God of the Dead that governs this realm. This realm is connected with the Underworld where the devils and fallen angels reside. It is located within the lower parts of the Underworld, near Cocytus which is the deepest part of the Underworld. Within the centre of the shrine is a castle where Hades himself reside and within his castle is a vast throne room where he is currently at.

The throne room is large with beautiful ornaments and decorations fo gold and such. While it was extravagant, it could not compare to the throne room of the Blood Lord himself in terms of beauty and size. The throne was not as majestic as the throne of the Blood Lord however. Hades' throne is made out of gold that were shaped in bones, skulls and such. A fitting throne for a being that appears to be a skeleton wearing a fancy dark priest robe.

This being is Hades himelf.

"Was it wise to refuse the Blood Lord's demand Lord Hades?"

Hades turned to a grim reaper standing on the side of the dais of his throne. This reaper was dressed in a very dark robe, symbolizing his statues, and some kind of 'clown mask' on his face. Like all grim reapers, he was holding a scythe in hand.

"I have no intentions of complying to the Blood Lord about anything Pluto" Hades responded with a ghostly voice "Unlike the leader of those disgusting bats, I will not negotiate with the empire that nearly conquered this world"

Not only did Hades refused Issei's demand because he did not want to comply, but because he could not comply as well. Every faction, including Olympus all have a bad history with the Empire of Azrallia. If Hades agreed he already predicted that he would not only suffer being exiled by his brothers but he will make an enemy of many factions. Sirzechs had already negotiated with Azrallia twice and he had been put under watchful of many factions, including his own.

If someone who was as influential as Sirzechs being watched by many because of his negotiations with Azrallia, who knows what Hades will go through if he agreed.

"But declining the Blood Lord will surely bring consequences milord" The ultimate-class grim reaper Pluto stated "If that boy really is the resurrection of the Blood Lord then the Azrallian Empire will surely act to his command. The Blood Lord was notorious for using his military might to obtain all of his desires. If you refused his demands for you to resurrect a dead person back to life, he will surely send many Red Legions. We should expect a full scale invasion any moment now"

"I already knew that" Hades responded "That is the reason why I gathered all of the grim reapers under my command to prepare for battle"

"Forgive me for saying this Lord Hades but even with our combined powers we cannot defeat the Azrallian Empire alone" Pluto stated the fact, how could they defeat a force that even the entire world had a hard time defeating in the past?

"The numbers of the Azrallian Red Legions have dramatically decreased throughout the years" Hades stated "The estimated number of their forces are not accurate but their military have surely been weakened after the war, they have suffered great damage from the assault of the Infinite Dragon God after all"

"That does not guarantee our victory milord. Yes, the Red Legions are not as strong as they were before but that does not mean they are weak. The Praetorian Guards, their generals and the elite divisions are still active. If they use all of their forces we will all perish"

"I know that, but that is what I plan to do. If the Azrallian Empire uses all of their forces against me, the other factions will view this as another attempt for world domination. The other factions will surely mobilize their armies and act, our only purpose is to persuade those pathetic Azrallians to attack us, not to defeat them. Once our forces unite with the armies of the other factions, that is when we finally defeat that empire"

"So that is why you sent all of those messengers to the other factions to inform them about the imminent invasion. Your wisdow is truly remarkable Lord Hades"

Right after Hades finished talking to Issei, he immediately called a few grim reapers to inform Olympus, the devils, the fallen angels, the angels and the other factions about a possible attack from Azrallia. Hades chuckled, not because of the praise from his subordinate but because of his plan against the Azrallians. If his plan goes well, the Blood Lord and his empire will surely suffer the wrath of the united factions. If their forces are weaker compared to the past, they will surely perish.

It was the perfect time to eradicate the Azrallian Empire that had been nothing but a nuisance to him.

All of the sudden, a vast surge of energy enveloped the entire horizon like a shockwave from an explosion, earning the attentions of both Hades and Pluto.

"They are here" Pluto said as he could sense the ones responsible for the sudden outburst of energy.

"It is sooner than I have expected, but no matter" Hades stood up from his throne "It is time for us to head to battle!"

* * *

Outside of the shrine of Hades' realm was a vast army marching out of a gigantic portal. Cohorts of soldiers marched in unison, feral beasts stomped the grown with their sharp claws, wyverns flew out of the portal in waves. Once the entire force of the 24th Red Legion had stepped out of the portal, it was followed by the 25th Red Legion shortly after and the 26th Red Legion until all three were assembled in formation. The grim reapers responded quickly and assembled their armies. Around 50,000 grim reapers were mobilizing to intercept the Azrallian Red Legions. Some were on the ground while the others were in mid air.

One of the three generals that were assigned for the expedition had stepped forward to serve as the vanguard of the invading force.

"Grim reapers! Lower your weapons and surrender without resistance or suffer the might of Azrallia!" Hecarim's ghostly voice thundered throughout the land, easily being heard by both armies.

To respond to the general, Hades himself stepped forward.

"I do not see nor sense the Blood Lord" Hades said "Is your owner not participating in this battle Azrallian general?"

"Do not worry Olympian God of the Dead, this dystopian realm is not worthy of the glorious appearance of the Supreme One. He will not be gracing this distasteful place with his feet"

Hades growled at Hecarim's choice of words to describe his realm.

"He only desires one thing and that is the resurrection of the person he chose to live. As his loyal servants, it is our duty that the will of our lord will be done!" Hecarim slammed the blunt part of his weapon to the ground, creating a large crater around him and a minor earthquake around the surrounding area. "A last chance to save yourself and your realm, surrender!"

"If you want to take something from me then well free to force it out of me" Hades said with an evil chuckle. "However, I will naturally defend my realm from your unreasonable aggression. I will not be held responsible for whatever happens to your forces after this battle"

"Very well" Hecarim raised his weapon and pointed the blade forward "Legions, advance!"

At their general's command, all three Red Legions marched forward. They didn't blindly charge forward, they took their time in marching in unison and didn't break formation. The marching positions of the three legions were simply, on the front were the 6,000 Feral Beasts, serving as the vanguard of the formation. The 60,000 infantries were in cohort formations behind, serving as the bulk of the army. The 24,000 cavalries were protecting both flanks, having 12,000 on each wing. And the 12,000 wyverns were flying above the army for air support.

This is the standard battle formation of the Azrallian Red Legions.

"Forward!" Pluto commanded the army of grim reapers, and they too didn't rush forward. Since they all consist of infantry they lack of war creatures and cavalries like the Red Legions. They were not in cohort positions as well, they marched in loose formations each. While grim reapers were powerful beings they were not military, they were merely minions of Hades who obey his will. They lack the military discipline of the Azrallian Red Legions.

Both armies slowly closed in from one another, every second passed the closer they get. The tension was heavy, both sides kept on advancing forward without haste. All of the sudden, Hecarim executed a command. The two of the three Red Legions started stretching their formation, the centre legion remained but the other two legions on both sides extended. Their lines became thin as they extended the range of their forces. The wyverns did the same thing and extended their formation while the cavalries mobilized away but they made sure to stay within range of the infantries to prevent any flanking attacks.

"Are they trying to flank us?" Hades asked, it seems that the Azrallians outnumber his forces. "Order the reapers to extend as well"

Pluto did what he was told and ordered their forces to do the same thing the Azrallians are doing.

"Hehe, very predictable of you grim reapers" Hecarim mocked, the reason that he extended the legions on the flanks is to extend the lines of the grim reapers as well. By doing this they avoid being encircled by his forces but causing their lines to become thinner.

And that's what Hecarim wanted.

"CHARGE!" Hecarim's order thundered throughout the land, causing the centre legion to stampede towards their enemies with full speed.

The grim reapers responded by charging in as well. The Feral Beasts that served as the vanguard crashed through many grim reapers. They tore through with their powerful fang-filled jaws, sharp claws and bulky bodies. Some grim reapers countered with their scythes and managed to take down a decent number of beasts, but the damage had been done.

The Azrallian legionaries reformed their cohort formation after it broke from the charge. They locked their shields tight while pointing their spears forward before advancing in a phalanx formation. The grim reapers that attacked the phalanx formation were only met with a strong wall of shields and spears. Some grim reapers were successful and managed to break through the phalanx formation with their scythes and killed a few legionaries but the ones that failed were impaled by spears. If they were not fighting up close, both sides bombarded each other with magic projectiles.

The battle in the air raged as well. The wyverns were breathing out fireballs from their mouths while the grim reapers shot energy bolts, some were even fighting up close with the grim reapers slicing the wyverns with their scythes and the wyverns tearing any reapers that were unfortunate enough to get caught by their powerful jaws. The corpses of both wyverns and reapers rained down on the battlefield below.

With the centre legions collided with the enemy lines, Hecarim ordered the other two legions on both flanks to charge as well. When viewed from above, the Red Legions were in a formation that is similarly shaped as the number 3. The centre legion attacked in the middle while the other two attacked from the sides. The grim repear army and its commander were caught completely off guard by the sudden assault in the front. When the Red Legions extended, Pluto predicted that they were trying to encircle their army. With his attention directed on the flanks, he never expected the battle would start in the centre.

"It seems you played right into their hands Pluto" Hades said

"I apologize for my failure to foresee this, Lord Hades" Pluto responded. In truth, he predicted that the Azrallians would attack in the centre but he thought that the percentage of that happening was low. Their cavalries were on the flanks of all three legions so he thought that they were planning for a flanking attack, but instead it was a trick. The cavalries were merely a distraction for him to shift his focus away from the centre.

He had underestimated the military prowess of the Azrallian Empire.

"Lord Hades, Lord Pluto, our forces are wavering!"

"They broke through our frontlines and are inflicting heavy casualties, our formation is broken milord!"

While looking at the battle, one could see that there were high casualties on both sides. Grim reaper and Azrallian corpses flood the ground of the battlefield. It seems the soldiers were equal in terms of combat abilities but due to their formation being thin due to the extension of their lines and the surprise attack from the Azrallians, the grim reapers were at a disadvantage.

This is what led to all kinds of negative reports.

"Lord Hades! Our left wing is being pushed back!" Another grim reaper messenger reported. It seems the grim reapers on the left side of the army were loosing ground against the legionaries.

"Reinforce the left wing Pluto, gather as much reapers as you can and lend aid! I will be the one commanding the army!"

Yes milord!"

With Hades now in command, Pluto flew towards the battlefield. He gathered any available reapers and rallied them to the left wing. Once reinforcements came, the left wing of the grim reapers stabilized. The sudden increase of numbers and the arrival of Pluto, an Ultimate-Class grim reaper, were enough to fend off the Azrallian legionaries. Once Pluto arrived in the battlefield, he wasted no time and tore through his enemies, killing several infantries with one swing of his scythe from a series of his attacks. Even the Feral Beasts were no match from him as they were sliced in half the sudden them come into contact with Pluto's weapon.

"Lord Pluto is here!"

"Lord Pluto has arrived!"

The grim reapers cheered as their superior had personally joined in the battle.

"Advance my bretherns! We shall defeat these invaders in the name of Lord Hades!" Pluto shouted, boosting the moral of his comrades as the grim reapers roared loudly while fighting the Azrallian only did the left wing of the grim reapers stabilized but they were slowly pushing back their enemies.

The grim reaper army had fallen for a surprise attack and suffered a lot of casualties but they started to gain some ground. They were slowly gaining the upperhand, especially on the left wing where Pluto was wrecking havoc.

But there was still one trick that the Azrallians have up in their sleeve.

"Advance! Trample each and every one of them!" Hecarim shouted while he led thousands of horsemen to battle on the right side of the grim reaper army.

"What!?" Hades exclaimed as he saw the Azrallian general suddenly arriving with the cavalries on the opposite side of where Pluto was fighting.

The cavalries were all divided in groups and each group were in a wedge formation while charing. Hecarim too was in a wedge formation, his group consisted of spectral copies of himself. Earlier at the start of the battle, Hecarim had divided the cavalries in half and placed them on both flanks but when the battle started, he gathered the cavalries and assembled them together, leading them to the right side of the grim reapers. He purposely increased the number of legionaries on the left wing so that it would attract reinforcements. Once the reinforcements arrived there, he led the cavalries to the opposite side where the grim reaper forces were at its weakest.

And like a drill, the general and the cavalries in wedge formations pierced through the grim reaper lines, inflicting heavy casualties on their enemies. With this move, the Azrallians had dramatically turned the battle on their favour. Hades had lost hundreds and possibly thousands of his grim reapers with that one charge of the Azrallian cavalries alone. It was truly a heavy blow.

"I have no other choice then" Hades started walking forward while oozing dark energies around his robes, his glowing red eyes inside the sockets of his skull were glowing bright "I will personally enter the battle myself"

The Azrallian general had already entered the battle, if he does not enter his forces will surely fall. But another sudden burst of energy stopped Hades on his stracks. If he had eyes then they would likely widened in shock as he looked at the giant portal that appeared once more.

OOOOOOOO!

A loud horn was sounded as more Azrallian Red Legions appeared out of the giant portal

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Darius, another Azrallian general, declared as he led not three but four Red Legions out the portal, consisting of 80,000 infantries, 32,000 cavalries, 8,000 feral beasts and 16,000 wyverns. Its bigger than the first wave that Hecarim commanded and the grim reapers that saw this were filled with dread, they were barely hanging on against the three legions but with the newly arrived four legions, they have absolutely no chance in winning.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Hades had no choice but to order the retreat of his forces. He had lost more than half of his army already so if he does not fall back now, he would not have an army left. It was a shameful display to retreat like this but it was the wisest decision to make in this kind of situation.

Hearing their master's order, the grim reaper army disbanded one by one and fled to the opposite direction. They will surely perish if they continue to attack like this. However, the legions under Hecarim were hot on their tails. The legionaries hunted down and killed as much grim reapers as they can as they pursued the fleeing army while firing volleys of energy projectiles at their enemies.

This was not a battle anymore, it was a mass genocide. And on the front of this extermination was none other than General Hecarim. He swung his weapon left and right, easily tearing through any grim reaper within range of his assault. The reapers tried attacking him with either melee strikes or long ranged projectiles but those attacks only proved to be took weak. The energy projectiles exploded upon contact with Hecarim but when the smoke from the explosion cleared there was not a single scratch from on him. Their scythes, that were designed to cut through even the life force of living creatures merely failed to put a dent on his armor-like body.

This creature was just too strong for their attacks to work.

"Weaklings!" Hecarim charged forward with a devastating force. His powerful hoves trampled anything that was unfortunate enough to get in his way.

He gripped his weapon tight, sending so much energy to it that it was practically oozing out of it. And with a strong swing, Hecarim sent a large arc-shaped attack that split any reaper it touches in half, like how a sharp sword cuts through leaves. Dozens upon dozens of grim reapers lost their lives with just this single attack alone from the general. When the arc-shaped energy finally dispersed, he raised his metallic hand out and gathered the souls of the grim reapers that perished from his assault. Multiple souls flew out their corpses and were forced into Hecarim's hand, being absorbed by him completely and increasing his power with each soul.

"Hahahaha! This realm now belongs to the Supreme One!" Hecarim declared out loud.

"Now quite"

A sudden voice echoed through the land followed by a series of powerful lightning bolts that struck the Red Legions under Hecarim's command. All the soldiers that were struck by the lightning either died or were fataly injured. This sudden attack sparked unrest throughout the Azrallian ranks since they were caught off guard by this.

"You dare oppose the Azrallia Empire!?" Hecarim growled as he saw the one responsible for the lightning attacks "Zeus of Olympus!"

The Olympian God of Lightning Zeus appeared through a bright white light while radiating lightning aura around him. He was not alone as well since there was a large army of around 200,000 Olympian warriors marching out of the portal behind him. All the soldiers were like those Greek armies from ancient times with cohorts of infantries, cavalries and even chariots. However, the sky was filled with soldiers all mounted on top of armoured pegasi. They were all led by the other members of the Olympian pantheons such as the God of War Ares, the Goddess of Wisdom Athena and even the God of the Sea Poseidon.

"Azrallian scum, how dare you attack a god of Olympus!" Zeus' voice was like thunder itself considering the violent lightning bolts cracking the skies of Hades' realm the second he arrived.

Around that time, Darius and his four Red Legions have united with Hecarim's forces. Hecarim's legions were battered and have suffered many casualties but there were still a large number of them and the soldiers were far from exhausted as well. They are still able to enter another battle.

"Our objective is the River of Styx, stand aside and avoid utter annihilation" Darius warned the Olympian army.

"This realm belongs to my younger brother, a god of Olympus" Zeus announced as he cross his arms "Treacherous as he may be he is still part of Olympus and I will not tolerate anyone who oppose us"

Zeus' brother Poseidon, walked up beside him and said "Brother, our forces are ready"

"Good" Zeus nodded "We shall dispose of these Azrallian invaders now"

"Then your fate is now your own" Hecarim said before another portal appeared nearby, earning everyone's attention.

Another large Azrallian force marched out of the portal. Five Red Legions joined in the battlefield, consisting of 100,000 infantries, 40,000 cavalries, 10,000 feral beasts and 20,000 wyverns.

"Just like Lady Veronica predicted, help on the enemy side will come" The one that was in the front of these legions was the third general of the expedition force, Esdeath Jaegers.

There was now twelve Red Legions in the battlefield. The first three Red Legions have suffered casualties but the others were still fresh and ready for battle. The Olympian army was outnumbered by the Azrallians, but if they fail to defend this realm then it will fall into subjugation for their empire.


	17. Chapter 17

The Battle of the Underworld had raged for the second time. Nine Azrallian legions consisting of 180,000 infantries, 72,000 cavalries, 18,000 feral beasts and 36,000 wyverns, with the first three legions that have suffered casualties against the Olympian Army consisting of over 200,000 soldiers, accompanied by what is left of the grim reaper army of Hades. The ground was littered with corpses of the fallen, thousands upon thousands of deafening war cries echoed through the horizon as series of explosion from magic spells constantly erupted all over the battlefield like fireworks.

While the Azrallians outnumbered the greek army for more than two to one, their numbers meant nothing to the gods of Olympus.

The God of War, Ares took the battlefield by storm. Furiously swinging his sword and slaughtering the legionaries left and right. The Goddess of War, Athena also did the same. Her attacks were so powerful that with a swing of her weapon, dozens of Azrallian infantries were blown away. The archers, which were the Artemis and Apollo shot volley after volley of powerful arrows that bombarded the Red Legions back to back. The Azrallian footmen have no chance against the gods and goddesses of Olympus.

The only ones that could match them were the mighty generals. However, they were occupied by the big three of Olympus.

Hecarim battled Hades, the flames of the Underworld that was utilized by the God of the Dead blazed from their clash. However, no matter how much Hades tried to burn the general, he always come out of the flames with little to no damage at all.

"You are quite persistent, Azrallian monster" Hades said with his ghostly voice.

"The Supreme One had blessed me with this mighty durability" Hecarim said "My body is capable of withstanding your pitiful attacks, flames of this magnitude have no chance of defeating me"

Hecarim charged forward and swung his weapon towards Hades, who responded with him summoning a powerful scythe to block the attack. The shockwave from their attacks was so powerful that it blew away all Olympian and Azrallian solders within a wide area around them.

"Your durability might be remarkable but your attacks are weak" Hades stated, from another person's perspective the attack that Hecarim made was almost unstoppable but to a being like Hades, it was quite fragile "It seems the Blood Lord had not blessed you with your attacks, it was not a very wise move to create a being with so much defence but no offense"

"You dare talk down to the Supreme One!?" Hecarim roared as he cast one of his signature spells. That is when the souls of the nearby Olympian soldiers were forcibly pulled out of their bodies. Those dozens of souls travelled all the way to Hecarim, the caster of the spell. The second the souls entered the metalic body of the Azrallian general, his strength suddenly increased and he actually managed to push back Hades a few meters away. "I would not call my attacks weak, you have yet to see the true power of an Azrallian general!"

On another area, the general Darius Varn swung his large axe violently, slashing everything from a distance away. The slash was so powerful that it tore a nearby mountain in two. Powerful as the slash may be, it was useless since his opponent dodged it. The God of the Sea, Poseidon, launched powerful torrents of water towards the general from all directions at once. With a loud roar, Darius spiralled his axe around him, creating a shockwave that pushed away all of those. Poseidon sent an even bigger wave for the second time, the water pressure of the wave was so powerful that it easily crushed any stone in its wake. However, Darius responded with him swinging his axe once again and pushing the huge wave of water away.

"Olympian Deity, your sea is no match for me" Darius placed the end of the axe on the ground as he stood up tall "If you wish to defeat me, it would be best if you fight me directly"

Poseidon responded with him summoning his trademark weapon through water, the trident.

"Very well" Poseidon spun his trident above his head before pointing the three prongs at the general. "Prepare yourself Azrallian scum!"

Darius immediately dashed toward and assulted Poseidon with great speed and the God of the Sea reacted to his attacks very well with the same god-like speed. Their fight was so intense that no Azrallian soldier nor Olympian warrior would dare to get close to. They will only get torn apart like being in a meat grinder if they take a single step within range of their energies.

But these two battlefields seemed calm when compared to the third one. It was a maelstrom of both lightning and ice. Both thunderstorm and blizzard spiralled between the clash of two tyrants. Giant spiky glaciers and hundreds of razor-sharp ice shards would constantly battle the violent lightning bolts and the roaring thunders. The ground would constantly freeze but it was always destroyed by the lightning bolts that struke down from the sky.

This was the battle between the Ice Queen of Catastrophe againt the God of Olympus.

The two danced around the chaos of their battle like unstoppable forces of nature. Esdeath's master swordsmanship was rivalled by Zeus' battle prowess. The Azrallian general was radiating an intense icy aura around herself while the Olympian god was radiating a powerful aura of lightning as well. Neither side was budging, neighter side winning nor losing. Both fighters were equal in strength, speed and magic powers.

"I-Impossible! That woman can actually rival Lord Zeus in combat?"

"How can she fight the God of Olympus like that?"

"Who is that monster?"

The Olympian warriors that saw the battle between Esdeath and Zeus could only stare in disbelief, stunned at seeing an unknown woman fighting head to head and toe to toe with Zeus himself.

"Hahaha! Is this all you've got Olympian!?" Esdeath shouted, a wide grin of enjoyment was plastered on her face. "I know that you can still do more! Give me more!"

Zeus responded to her by raising both his arms and gathering a ridiculous amount of energy throuh the thunderclouds and lightning from the sky.

"Lord Zeus is unleashing his power!"

"Everyone retreat!"

With the orders of the lesser Olympian gods and goddesses, the Greek warriors all fled. They retreated not from their enemies but their leader himself.

"Legions, defensive maneuvers!"

"Form Cohort Barriers!"

With orders from both Darius and Hecarim, the Red Legions formed together in cohorts. Infantries, feral beasts, cavalries and wyverns all gathered in groups. Once they were in formation, they used their combined energies to create a sturdy barrier around themselves for protection from the incoming carnage.

Back to the Olympian God of the Sky, Zeus was still gathering more and more energy. Once he had enough, he shot all of those stored fuel forward which formed into a giant beam. The beam was at least 50meters tall and equally wide. It devastated the entire landscape that it hit.

" **Frozen Fortress!** " Esdeath immediately created an ice barrier that was in a shape of a large castle around herself to block the attack. When it came to size, the ice castle was a little taller and a little wider than Zeus' beam.

When the gigantic beam hit the gigantic castle, the beam stopped on its tracks. The energy from the beam splashed all ove the place when it hit the castle, like how a strongstream of water hitting a rock. The shockwave from the intense collision was so devastating that it destroyed most of the ground of the battlefield, taking everyone's footing away. The Greek army was protected by their gods and goddesses but there were still a lot of casualties. On the Azrallian side, most of the barriers kept the army safe but the ones that were the closest to the blast had their barriers destroyed and were blown off like leaves during autumn.

The beam lasted for a few seconds until it finally dispersed, leaving a giant cloud of dust that covered the battlefield like a black curtain. The Greek army and the Red Legions all have their eyes on the cloud-covered battlefield. Even the Azrallian generals and the Olympian gods and goddesses all stood there watching, waiting for the cloud of dust to fade. If Esdeath was defeated from that attack then the Azrallians would force a retreat, but if she survived then the battle will resume.

Their questions have been answered when the cloud of dust finally faded and saw a woman walking casually out of her icy castle. Esdeath Jaegers came out unscathed, no scratch or even a small tear of her clothes were visible. She took the giant beam head on without getting injured even the slightest. Seeing this, the soldiers of the Red Legions roared out loud, their blood boiled from their general's great power.

"Do not get cocky Azrallian filth" Zeus snarled. "Do not assume that you have won this battle, that beam was not even my most powerful attack!"

Esdeath chuckled at Zeus' words. "Save your threats Olympian geezer, I still have not used my trump card"

Their fight continued with Esdeath charging forth with her god-like speed and was intercepted with Zeus' god-like reflexes.

The battle was still far from over.

* * *

Within the devils' territory, on another part of the Underworld, the leaders of the three factions were gathered in a meeting room. All four maous, the seraphim and the fallen angel governors were sitting on chairs of a large rectangular table. They watched silently at the magic screen in front of them that projected the raging battle within the territory of Hades.

"So the Azrallian Red Legions have truly invaded" Sirzechs mumbled, loud enough for the other three maou to hear.

Earlier that eventful day, grim reapers arrived and requested an audience from the three factions. They bore the same message each from their master, Hades, that the Azrallian Empire was about to invade his realm. The three factions were suspicious at first, they do not have good enough relationship with Hades to send an army to his realm. They were not sure if the God of the Dead might be scheming or something. But it turned out that the message was indeed true, the Azrallian Empire did invade.

"Is the Azrallian Empire finally making their move?" The seraph Michael asked. "Now that the Blood Lord has been resurrected, it's expected that they would"

"No, their only objective is the realm of Hades" Ajuka responded firmly.

"Oh really?" Azazel said with interest "What makes you say that Ajuka?"

"According to Hades' message, the Blood Lord demanded something from him but he refused. That must be why the Azrallians acted in a violent way" Ajuka explained as he recalled the words of the grim reaper before.

"The Blood Lord demanded something?" Sirzechs asked. "Can you tell us what it is?"

"The reaper refused to say. Whatever it is, it is valuable enough for him to send multiple Red Legions and three generals"

"It is possible that they are merely starting another global war and have only started with Hades' realm"

"If that's their aim then they would have attacked us first" Ajuka answered Falbium. "Our boarders are being attacked by the orc hordes, the countryside is already in ruins with their constant raids and plunders. If the Azrallians attacked us while the orcs are pressuring us, then it would be a disaster"

The other maous agreed to Ajuka's words. Hades and the grim reapers might be very powerful but the devils are no doubt a bigger threat than them. If the Azrallians take out their faction and conquer them first before starting another world war then it would give them a huge advantage in their future battles. But instead of attacking the devils, the Azrallians invaded Hades' realm. A clear sign that they want something from either the God of the Dead, his realm or even Olympus itself.

"The question is, should we lend aid or not" Sirzechs said, causing the others to think this through. With the constant attacks from the orc hordes, they would need at least half of their army within their territory to defend. So if they decide to assist the Olympians, they would only send half of their forces.

"I for one, agree to lend aid" Michael was the one that spoke out first. "If the Azrallians truly aim for another world war then it would be best to prevent them from destroying the Olympian army"

"I agree" Azazel nodded. "It would be best if we help the Olympians, we will certainly need their strength if we are to battle the Azrallian Empire"

Not only the seraphs and the governors but the maous also agreed to lend aid and Sirzechs was no different. "We shall be sending soldiers from our side as well, but we are unable to deploy all of our forces due to the orc invasions from the countryside"

"So you're taking action against the nation that you have agreed to a non-aggression pact?" Azazel asked Sirzechs. "This would normally be viewed as a treacherous act but nothing is more treacherous than those Azrallians"

Sirzechs could still remember the time when he agreed to Veronica Sapphires to forge a non-aggression pact between the devil faction and the Azrallian Empire. He had been forced to agree since he could not afford a war against Azrallia while being pressured by the angels and fallen angels. But now that they have made peace and have forged an alliance, there is no more reason for Sirzechs to honor his agreement with the Dark Lady.

"I already explained to all of you why I agreed the non-aggression pact" Sirzechs started off. "So you should all know why I intend to break the pact"

"That's true"

"I think that's for the best"

Michael and Azazel agreed to Sirzechs' words.

"Then it's decided" Ajuka announced "We shall deploy our forces at once!"

When the grim reaper messengers informed them about the potential invasion earlier, the three factions organized their armies just in case it is true. But even without the sudden message of a potential Azrallian attack, their forces were already ready to deploy at a moment's notice. Ever since their alliance was forged, the three factions have been preparing up their defences for an upcoming war.

With the Blood Lord resurrected, it was only a matter of time for the Azrallian Empire to invade.

While the other leaders were discussing their battle plans, one particular maou had been quiet throughout the meeting. Serafall just sat there quietly, not uttering a single word or participating in the important conversation. It wasn't like she has nothing to say or anything like that, its just that she doesn't want to participate. Or to be more precise, she _can't_ participate.

'No... I can't do that!' Serafall's voice echoed inside her head.

" **Why not? You are a maou, you have the right to speak your words** "

'My words or yours?' Serafall mentally growled. The person that was talking to her through telepathy is the same one that has a fraction of her energy within the maou like a remote controlled bomb.

The head of the Praetorian Guards, Veronica.

" **That depends entirely up to you little girl** " Veronica said with such a sweet voice to hide her malicious intent. " **But the fates of both your younger sister and Sirzechs' younger sister are entirely up to you as well** "

Serafall fully knew what Veronica meant by this.

" **Remember that you have already failed me once before, I do not expect another failure from you** "

'Failed? I did what you told me to and got rid of Enra Zena!'

" **I specifically told you to dispose of Enra Zenas by taking his life, not imprisoning him. And you went ahead and imprisoned him anyway** "

'The idea is to prevent him from telling the truth, not killing him'

" **But I ordered you to kill him, not imprisoning him. So I still view it as a failure, little girl** "

Serafall remained silent, the reason why she decided to imprison Enra Zenas, the son of a senator from the senate, is to keep him from revealing the existance of the Azrallian Empire. Veronica wanted her to kill him but Serafall ignored her and imprisoned Enra in a very secured facility by putting a hypnotic spell in his tea to force him to attack her, to attack a maou. Veronica was upset at Serafall for twisting her orders but turned a blind eye since she did silence the target. The Praetorian Guard only ordered this to have Serafall on the council's bad side like Sirzechs, the maou didn't kill Enra but imprisoning him was enough for Senator Zenas to hold a grudge against her and that's what Veronica wanted.

" **So little girl, what's your answer?** " Veronica asked with a dark smile on her face.

Serafall grinded her teeth in anger, Veronica had already stated what the maou should do and all that's left is for Serafall to say it. Veronica had already let Serafall's past actions pass by since it still gave the results she wanted but if Serafall disobeys her again, it would bring grave consequence.

"I d-" Serafall forced herself to speak. "I disagree"

This earned the other leaders' attentions as they turned to the female maou who was forcing herself to stay firm.

"I disagree to send our forces to aid the Olympians" Serafall made her refusal clear.

This took the other leaders by surprise but they all remained composed and asked Serafall why she refused.

"May we hear the reasons why you disagree Serafall?" Sirzechs asked, he was curious to know what made Serafall refuse like that.

Serafall didn't respond immediately, she first took a deep breath before explaining herself. "Our countrysides are being constantly attacked by the orcs, while I believe that they are incapable of defeating our faction entirely they can still inflict heavy damage with their superior numbers if they are left unattended. I suggest we should deal with that problem first before openly declaring war on the Azrallian Empire"

"I can understand your words Serafall, but if we do not make a move right now the Olympians will surely be defeated and the realm of Hades will surely be conquered" Sirzechs said. "While the countrysides are under constant attacks, the orcs are merely sending raiding parties and not a full-scaled army. If we station a large number of our forces on the boarder to defend then it will be enough to fend off any raids"

"But if the orcs use this chance to send their hordes while around half of our forces is fighting against the Azrallians then it will be a disaster" Serafall stated. "We are capable of defeating the orcs if we focus all of ours attentions against them. But if we fight the orc hordes and the Azrallian Empire at the same time then it will bring heavy casualties on our side"

At first, Serafall was going to agree to send an army to aid the Olympian army. However, since Veronica has a fraction of her energy within Serafall the Dark Lady is able to read her thoughts and her intentions. So to avoid the three factions on sending their armies to the realm of Hades to fight the Red Legions, Veronica ordered Serafall to stop this. All the while threatening to kill Rias and Sona by blowing the fraction of energies within the two girls.

"If we are to send out our forces to battle the Azrallians then we must prepare to openly go to war with them" Serafall continued. "We must also be prepared to face the consequences"

"But if we do not make a move right now then Olympus will lose large amount of their forces" Michael said. "If we send our forces to aid the Olympians, not only will we be preventing the loss of many of their warriors but we will be inflicting heavy casualties against the Azrallian Empire at the same time. There are a total of twelve Red Legions currently within the realm of Hades, if we join forces we will be able to force them to retreat with tremendous loses"

"However, the Blood Lord is capable of resurrecting entire armies at the same time" Azazel stated. "It doesn't matter how much losses they take if the Blood Lord resurrects them in the end"

"The reason why we are sending our forces is to aid the Olympians, not to destroy the Red Legions" Sirzechs said, it doesn't matter if the Blood Lord resurrects his dead armies as long as the Olympian army doesn't perish. And if the three factions aid them then it would be easier to convince Olympians to join their alliance against Azrallia, that is the other reason why Sirzechs strongly suggest to help. "And if we are successful in driving off the Azrallian invasion, then we might be able to finally convince Zeus and the other gods to join our alliance"

The other leaders couldn't help but agree to Sirzechs' words. Olympus is a powerful faction and if they join forces with them then they will have a bigger chance in defeating the Azrallian Empire.

"If the orcs are troubling you then we shall send some of our soldiers to enforce your countryside" Michael suggested.

"I have a few warriors of my own and they will surely defend your boarder" Azazel too agreed to lend aid.

If three longtime enemies were to come and form an alliance all of the sudden, the tension from the past conflict is surely still fresh on the minds of the people. But if the angels and fallen angels enter the devil's territory to defend their boarder, it would showcase a sign of goodwill. And with the help of the other two factons, the orcs will not threaten them as much as they have in the past.

Om the other hand, Serafall paused a little to think for another solution. They mustn't send their forces there or both Rias and her younger sister Sona would meet their demise. "Then we shall decide this matter with the council" Serafall suggested firmly.

"Serafall is right" Falbium supported her suggestion. "The council is already criticizing us due to our recent decisions"

When Sirzechs and Ajuka forged an alliance with the fallen angels and angels the devil council were taken aback. This is due to the fact that the senators were only informed about the alliance right after it was forged and they openly stated their displeasure on this. Almost all of the senators were not pleased with the four maous for acting behind their backs.

"It would take some time for the council to gather and decide on this matter" Sirzechs pointed out. "If we consult with them it would be too late for the Olympians"

"But we are already being criticized by them" Serafall told him. "If we do anything behind their back again the council will take some drastic measures against us"

"I will be the one who will handle the council when we arrive at that point" Sirzechs spoke out. He wasn't very fond of the council in the first place. The senators would always butt in whenever the four maous would do something. Every decision making the council will always try to decide it for themselves, and even decide on something behind the four maous' backs. That is the reason why Sirzechs and Ajuka formed the alliance behind the council's back and they formed this meeting behind their backs as well, to prevent those geezers from interfering with their decisions.

However, for some reason Serafall was acting really weird. Knowing her, she would no doubt agree to help the Olympians but instead refused to do so and had been stubborn about her refusal, just like the council would stubbornly enforce their decision making. Not only Sirzechs but Ajuka and Falbium noticed how out of character she was, it was like she was desperate to prevent them from lending aid to the Olympians.

Serafall paused to think of another reason to refuse again. She used the danger of the orcs and the authority of the council to try and stop or at least delay their reinforcements but both have been a failure. She needed to think of another good reason and she needed to think of it fast, other wise Rias and her little Sona will...

"P-Please... don't do this... don't help the Olympians..." Serafall was actually begging now. Her hands clenched tight on the table with her head down low. It was unsightly to see a maou with powerful standing and strength to beg like this but she had no other choice in the matter, she was desperate and she was running out of time.

This was the only thing she could do.

"Serafall, I don't know why you strongly refuse to help Olympus but please bare in mind that this is the best thing to do" Sirzechs tried to comfort his fellow maou. "I am sorry but we have already decided on it, we shall send our forces to help"

Felt a chill down her spine, she had done everything that she could to stop them from sending reinforcements. Even he plea had no effect. She had failed and now both Rias and Sona will perish. She had failed to protect them both from that Azrallian whore!

However, there was still one thing to do. One last thing to do to stop them.

Not only will Serafall lose her position as maou if she does this but will no doubt be imprisoned, she will tarnish her reputation, bring great disgrace to her family and be deemed as a traitor. She will loose everything but will be able to save Rias and Sona. If she were to fall in disgrace right then and there then so be it! As long as those girls will be spared from the sharp claws of the Dark Lady!

Serafall steadied her breathing. She gathered her energy within her. A magic circle appeared on her palm below the table. She was inches away on jumping off her chair and using that magic circle to assault this room and everyone in it when...

" **Stop right there little girl** "

Serafall froze in her tracks. She leaned back and dispelled the magic circle in her hand.

" **Oh dear me, I admire the fact that you were willing to lose everything and sacrifice yourself for the well-being of two innocent children. That is very noble of you** " Veronica's mischievous voice was heard inside Serafall's head once more.

'Veronica Sapphires... I beg of you not to harm them' Serafall said in her thoughts.

" **If I remember correctly, I told you to stop them from sending their forces to aid the Olympians and yet you failed to do so** " Veronica pointed out. " **All you accomplished is buying an insignificant amount of time. With no other choice you resort to violence** "

'I'll do what I have to do to save those two' Serafall said firmly.

Veronica couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, Serafall is capable of sacrificing her and her family's reputation to obey her orders, just to save Rias and Sona together. The Dark Lady loved the total control that she possess over the maou. She wondered what other 'fun things' she could make Serafall do. She could ruin her, humiliate her and completely drive her to the ground just through mere words. This should be the way the world worked in Veronica's eyes, everyone should just kneel in front of the Azrallians, hail the Blood Lord and obey each and every word they order them. Instead they formed an alliance against their empire.

It was fortunate that the other factions refused to trust the devils due to her past actions. The alliance between the three factions are already a threat to the Azrallian Empire and should not be ignored. But if other factions started joining this alliance, their empire would not survive in their current weak state. Veronica must find a way to either break the alliance or a way to increase the strength of Azrallia. But she couldn't just request her beloved to wage war against the three factions. Her beloved already made himself clear that he didn't want war, he only invaded the realm of Hades in order to revive his sister.

It seemed that her beloved's main weakness is his deceased younger sister.

Should she just find a way to tempt her beloved to invade the three factions by using his younger sister? No! NEVER! She will lay her hands on anyone, even her own fellow Azrallian, for the sake of their empire but she will NEVER corrupt the Supreme One, she will NEVER manipulate her beloved into doing something that she desires. If the alliance of the three factions were to fall then it will be by her hand, her beloved merely stated that he does not desire war but he never told her that she was forbidden to defeat her enemies. There are plenty of ways to destroy something without using military might.

" **Very good little girl** " Veronica said " **As a reward for your display of nobility I will forgive your failure and allow the reinforcement** "

Hearing this, Serafall felt that the weight on her shoulders were lifted all of the sudden. She breath out in relief that Rias and her sister are safe for now. The reason Veronica allowed this to pass is the fact that she can't afford to lose the grip around Serafall. She is one of the few that can leak information from the three factions and to Azrallia. If Veronica didn't stop Serafall from rampaging earlier, she would have been imprisoned, making her completely useless to her.

" **However, I still have other things for you to do** " Veronica stated factly. " **For now, do your duties as a maou while I do my own duties as a Praetorian Guard** "

'What are you up to you wrench!?' Serafall demanded roughly.

" **Obviously, I will not tell you in details but let's just say that I want to increase the probability of us conquering the realm of Hades** " Veronica said. " **But you need not worry little girl, I predict that we won't stay long after we conquer that realm. You can have it right after we are finished if you want, as long as we accomplish our goals there** "

'And what is this goal that you want so badly?' Serafall asked, there are many ways to accomplish in the realm of Hades. The only thing that she could think of is the River of Styx, but she doubted that it is that. Azrallians are creations of the Blood Lord, that means when they die their souls return to him. So the River of Styx shouldn't interest them since it doesn't possess any Azrallian souls.

" **That is a question I choose not to answer, just be a good little maou and await further orders** " Veronica said before she cut off the telepathy connection between the two.

After their short talk, Serafall looked on forward and gladly announced "I take back my words, I will agree on the decision to send our forces to assist the Olympians"

* * *

In the Azrallian Empire, Issei and the rest of the Praetorian Guards watched the battle that raged within the realm of Hades through a magic screen in front of them.

"Who are those people?" Issei asked, referring to the ones that their soldiers are fighting.

"They are the warrios of Olympus Supreme One" Kuesu, who was standing on the side, answered him. "This army is under the command of the Olympian gods and goddesses"

"So... they're greek?"

"Technically yes, they are. These soldiers belong in ancient times. Olympians, Delphians, Thebans, Arcadians, Athenians and Spartans are few of the many warriors that consisted that army. But despite all the diverse warriors, that army functions as one with the help of the God and Goddess of War, Ares and Athena"

Issei looked on to the battle and studied the greek army well. "These warriors are people, and we're killing them"

"These are our enemies Supreme One" Primus stated. "Your order is to force Hades to obey and revive your younger sister through the River of Styx. However, these people stand before us and that goal so they must be trampled to the ground"

During the first stage of the battle against the grim reapers, Issei was fine with the Azrallians killing them since the grim reapers were basically inhuman and the fact that they were minions of the Hades, the God of the Dead, who is recorded as a vile being of malice. But now they were fighting real people, these might have families at home and they were being slaughtered by his soldiers. Was this really okay?

"These people were once soldiers from the past that have been reincarnated to serve the gods Supreme One" Kuesu informed "They have already died during their previous life so there is no reason for you to concern for them"

Kuesu has a point. Issei's goal is to revive Aiko and that's the only reason why he ordered the invasion to begin with. If he stops now, the sacrifices of the Azrallian soldiers that have fallen in battle would have been for nothing. All he needed to do now is see this till the end.

"But this bad on our side" Primus said. "Our generals might be strong but their opponents are the greek gods. If I remember correctly the power of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are quite formidable"

"Are you saying that Esdeath and the others will lose?" Issei asked, if that's the case then they should send help.

"If our three generals fight against the big three then our generals might hold them. They are quite capable of doing so Supreme One" Primus explained, he was quite confident that the deployed generals will not be defeated so easily. "However, that leaves the other minor gods to fight against our forces. Our legionaries are no match against these minor Olympian gods"

The others couldn't help but agree to this. If their generals are busy fighting the big three of Olympus then their Red Legions would face the other gods, which will be a disaster on their side.

If they don't send someone soon, their defeat is inevitable.

On the side, Veronica turned to Issei and bowed. "My beloved, I hate to be the one who bares bad news but I was just contacted by one of my connections in the Underworld" She said, catching the others' attentions. "It seems that the three factions are mobilizing their armies to assist the greeks"

If Issei wasn't mistaken, the three factions are the ones that consist of the devils, fallen angels and angels. Silvers, his former friend that tried to kill him, is a devil himself alongside Rias and a few other students in Kuoh.

"What's their reason for helping the greeks?" Issei asked.

"It seems that they view us as threats to their existence and are intending to exterminate us" Veronica explained. "They will attack our legions but joining forces with the Olympians and slaughtering our soldiers"

"Will we be able to defeat them?"

"Even if we use all of our forces, there is still a possibility for defeat" Primus explained. "And if we did earn victory, it will exhaust all of our legions and we will be vulnerable from other potential attacks from other factions. If that happens, our empire will crumble"

Issei took some time to think through this. He wasn't a genius general to begin with so no matter how much he tries to think about it, he couldn't find a decent solution.

"If I may be able to speak, my beloved" Veronica asked his permission.

"What is it?"

"I have a plan to deal with this without exhausting our forces, if you allow it to take place"

"If it's good for us then why not" Issei shrugged, he had nothing to begin with so he has no choice but to allow her.

"Firstly, I would like to request our forces within the realm of the dead to withdraw" Veronica started off, earning everyone's attentions. If they withdraw now after all of their efforts in defeating the grim reaper army and fighting the greek army then they will be able to give their opponents time to recover their ranks. However, they know that Veronica won't do something without a good reason so they kept silenting.

"Fighting both the Olympians and the armies of the three faction with only a dozen legions will surely end up in defeat so to prevent this we must issue a retreat" Primus predicted what Veronica had to say next. His intellect rivals that of Veronica herself after all.

"That is correct Primus" Veronica said. "And once we withdraw our forces, we will use the thorn on the devils to our advantage"

"The orcs that have ravaged their countryside" Primus predicted Veronica's words once more. "That is quite cunning of you"

"Thank you Primus, I will take that as a compliment" Veronica smiled before turning back to Issei. "Will you take your plan into consideration my beloved?"

"No" Issei flat out denied her plan on the spot. "When you displayed the strength of a legion to me against the orcs you showed me the situation at the villages. The orcs killed the men and raped the women to their hearts' contents. And here you are allowing them to do the same thing"

"I apologize my beloved, but the devils have reinforced their boarder since the last time we arrived there" Veronica stated. "Our objective is to redirect the forces of the devils to decrease the strength and numbers of the three faction army. The villages will be safe, the devils will guarantee that"

"Forget it!" Issei raised his voice a little. "Veronica, you claim to be loyal to me so prove it. I won't allow your plan to take place"

And without hesitation, Veronica placed a hand on her chest and bowed with a smile. "Of course, my beloved. I obey your will"

"If I may Supreme One" Primus asked "Will you allow me to speak my proposal?"

Issei turned to the other Praetorian Gruard. "Let's hear it"

"If the three factions will send their main force to assist the Olympians, you may use this chance to attack their territory" Primus suggested. If they attack either one of the three factions with the majority of their forces left for the realm of the dead then then they will encounter very little resistance. "If we cause as much destruction as we can within their territories, they will have no choice but to force a retreat. If we attack the devils' territory, the devils will surely call back their forces to defend. Naturally, the fallen angels and angels will do the same if we attack Grigori or Heaven. This will decrease the amount of forces that will aid the Olympians"

"Know that it would take a two or three legions to force a retreat Primus" Veronica said. "The three faction might have already taken this into their account. I'm sure that they have already strengthened their defences for a potential attack"

"But if I do that I'll be attacking innocent people in the process" Issei added. "I've already told you that I don't want to kill anyone who doesn't deserve to die. I only agreed to invade the realm of the dead because I want to revive Aiko and because Hades is a piece of shit, but there is no way for me to kill the people who doesn't deserve to die!"

"Please know the fact that the devils have sent an assassin to kill you before Supreme One" Primus reminded Issei about Silvers. "He posed as a friend to get close to you and once he obtained your trust he backstabbed you without hesitation"

"And you expect me to just kill them all because one of them wronged me?" Issei countered. "Rias and her friends are kind people, Kiba and Saji are good friends to me as well and you expect me to kill them because Silvers tried to dispose of me?"

Primus was about to respond to Issei's words when a certain someone interrupted him.

"I have a suggestion Supreme One" Everyone's eyes turned to the one who spoke out, it was the Praetorian Guard Moka Akashiya. "What if we do not need to attack the three factions in order to prevent them from assisting the Olympians? What if we just showcase our forces to them and pretend that we are about to attack?"

Everyone, including Issei, reacted to this in a positive way.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea Moka" Primus complimented. If they just stand there with a large enough army then their enemies wouldn't think of even leaving, in fear of a potential invasion. This way, the Azrallians could force a retreat while not causing any destruction and death.

"Thank you Primus" Moka said. "If the Supreme One allows this, then we shall prepare the legions immediately"

"Alright I'll allow that" Issei said after thinking it through. It was a fullproof plan and it's not anything like what Veronica and Primus proposed that needed death and destruction. With this method, they could prevent any reinforcements from arriving without killing any innocent people. "But all you need to do is threaten them enough. Engage only to defend if attacked"

The Praetorian Guards heard Issei's orders and will obey without question.

"Now, we should discuss the one who will reinforce our legions" Veronica said, they still need someone to deal with the other Olympian gods.

There a short pause to think of who shall they be sending. Another general perhaps? One of the elite divisions? But before they could decide, a lone voice was heard.

"I will go"

* * *

It had been a few hours since their decision but the leaders of the three factions had rounded up thousands of soldiers each. The angels and the fallen angels have sent a few hundred soldiers to the territory of the devils to reinforce their boarder while the majority of their army is away. It was a matter of time before they deploy to the realm of Hades, where the battle still raged on despite the hours that passed by.

However, there was only one problem left.

"Lord Sirzechs... explain yourself"

The maou Sirzechs was now attending an emergency meeting with the senate. He was standing in front of them all while the senators sat on their seperated seats. All of the elders were looking at Sirzechs with sharp glares on their faces, it was clear that they were not very fond of him at the moment.

"Explain to us why you and the other maous have suddeny mobilize our army?" The one that demanded this was none other than Lord Valados., the senator that was supposed to see through the wedding between Rias and Riser but was stopped by Issei and his Praetorian Guards.

"As you may have known, a messanger from Hades arrived which informed us of a potential Azrallian invasion on their realm" Sirzechs started off, he had already predicted that the council wouldn't stay silent when the maous suddenly round of their forces like this. He had already prepared the words he has to say to them. "At first we were vigilant about it but it turned out that the message was true, the Azrallian Empire had sent its Red Legions to attack the Realm of the Dead"

"And you plan to join the greeks to fight off the Red Legions?" Another senator asked.

"Precisely" Sirzechs answered with a nod. "That is exactly what we plan to do"

The council's view on Sirzechs worsened. They already view him negatively when he negotiated with the Azrallian Empire twice and had formed an alliance with their long-time enemies behind the council's back. And now he is planning to ally himself with the greeks without consulting any of them? This senators could not help but view this as an insult to their authority. They were the devil council, the senate and the elders. They have lived longer than most devil alive today, they possess both wisdom and power that they have obtained throughout the millennias that they lived. But Sirzechs had ignored their authority time and time again with him planning against their back. It would have been easier to deal with the situation if it was just him but the other three maous agree to his idea as well. They tried calling for all four maous but the other three were busy assembling their military to come, so Sirzechs alone decided to answer their call.

"Lord Sirzechs, we have seen what you has done lately and we do not approve of you hiding your motives from us" Lord Valados said with a soft yet threatening voice. "When the maous make a decision, they must consult with the council before they decide on it. This practice has been done ever since the senate was formed. It is a procedure that had made many great decisions over the years which helped our race become what we are now today. But recently, you started planning something against our backs, ignoring our authority and making decisions that could potentially ruin our faction"

"I have made those decisions for the safety of our people" Sirzechs said firmly. "When I agreed to a non-aggression pact with the Empire of Azrallia, I did it to protect our people. When I formed an alliance with the angels and fallen angels, I did it to protect us all against the looming threat of Azrallia"

"And yet you requested assistance from those Azrallians to break off your sister's engagement during her wedding day"

Sirzechs scowled at this, the senators were hitting him where it hurts the most.

"You purposely invited them to interrupt a very important wedding. Two purebloods should have been married off that day to provide strong offsprings for the future and the Azrallians came and ruined it all! Not only were we forced to break the wedding but we were forced to give the winner's rights, which is a large amount of Phenex tears to the Azrallian Empire!"

The Phenex tears were valuable items that could cure any injuries. It cannot cure something like diseases but it could heal even the most mortality woulded person. Such an item was only obtained from the noble Phenex clan, making it such a rare item. Before the duel between the Blood Lord and Riser Phenex began they placed bets to either resume or cancel the wedding but when Veronica and Riser's peerage joined, Veronica bet that if they win the devils should send a few dozen Phenex tears regularly to the Azralian Empire. Normally, they would not have given it to the Azrallians but to keep their empire's existance a secret they had to do it. If they refuse to send the tears the younger devils would see it as not agreeing with bet so they were forced to deliver the tears to their enemies.

"If it wasn't for your foolish act then we would have successfully wed two purebloods and we wouldn't be wasting our precious Phenex tears to the Azrallian scum!"

"If I hadn't done what I did we wouldn't know what the Blood Lord would look like" Sirzechs countered. "When the Blood Lord was resurrected, the Praetorian Guards would naturally guard his identity. It would be difficult for us to get close to him, the guard would massacre any scout that enters the vicinity of the town he is staying"

"I have heard that one of Ajuka's henchmen was able to get close to the Blood Lord and lived to tell the tale"

"Silvers Le Roux" Sirzechs fully knew who the senator was referring to. "I had also heard that he was nearly killed by Veronica Sapphires"

"He had also nearly assassinated the Blood Lord as well without getting killed. I feat that had rarely been done in the past"

In the past, there had only been a few that tried to assassinate the Blood Lord and lived. There had been countless assassination attempts but have always ended with the assassin being killed by the Praetorian Guards. If the guards didn't get the assassin, the Blood Lord himself will.

"However, we have not heard from Silvers Le Roux lately" Sirzechs stated. Silvers was last seen with Rias and her peerage but suddenly disappeared alongside Kiba. Neither Rias nor Ajuka have not seen any sign of them ever since. "It is possible that he has been killed by the Azrallians already" Silvers might be a very skilled assassin but he has no match against a Praetorian Guard, even if he ambushes one. The safest place he could be is under the protection of Ajuka or a maou-class being in the centre of the devil territory. However, even that doesn't guarantee absolute safety from the Azrallians.

"It is tragic that we have lost a talented assassin but that doesn't changet he fact that Silvers Le Roux had came into contact with the Blood Lord. Meaning, the protection of the Praetorian Guards are not as impenetrable as we thought. Our scouts would have surely identified the Blood Lord's image without you ever negotiating with them"

"We have strayed from the matter in hand" Lord Valados stated before he stood up to face Sirzechs. "The fact of the matter is that you are making decisions behind our backs, such actions must not be tolerated!"

"And what do you expect me to do?" Sirzechs asked with a calm voice. "Stand by and let the Red Legions conquer the realm of Hades?"

The senate didn't respond at first, some senators whispered to the ones sitting beside him to discuss this matter. The Olympians and the devils weren't in good relationship, they weren't enemies but they weren't friends also. The two sides wouldn't care what the other would do as long as it doesn't pose as a threat to them so if the Olympians were fighting a battle, the devils couldn't care less what happens to them. However, the greeks were now fighting the Azrallian Red Legions, the enemy of the devils as well.

"I for one, agree to send our forces to the realm of Hades" One senator stood up and announced this. This caused the other senators that agree to this to stand up as well.

"I agree to send our forces"

"As would I"

"I agree as well"

One by the the senators stood up to support the operation. Sirzechs felt a sense of relief to see that the maous and the senate could agree into something once in a while.

"I agree to this as well" Senator Valados announced. "However, I propose to send our army to the Realm of the Dead when the battle between the Olympians and the Red Legions had concluded"

This alarmed everyone in the room, including Sirzechs himelf.

"If we send our armies in right after the battle when both sides have exhausted their forces, we could easily wipe them out" Valados explained. "This way, it doesn't matter if the Azrallians win against the Olympians, we could easily destroy them all"

"But what about the greeks?" Sirzechs asked. "Are we going to just let them fight the Azrallians alone?"

The Olympian gods are powerful but the big three can fight the three generals head to head. If the big three can hold the three generals in place then the other minor gods can just go on a rampage against the Azrallian soldiers with ease. But despite the advantage on the Olympian side, it is still not certain that they will win the fight. If they will send their armies right after the fight then the Olympians will lose most of their forces.

"The greeks will weaken the Azrallians for us to defeat them" Lord Valados explained firmly. "They will prove to be more useful to us this way"

Apparently, the senators also agreed to Valados' suggestion. They don't fully trust the greeks enough so they will have the Azrallians weaken them as well so that they will pose no threat to the devils.

"No, I disagree to this" Sirzechs said. "If we engage right after the battle then the Olympians will lose most of their forces. We cannot let that happen since we will be needing their strength to fight the Azrallian Empire. They will prove to be powerful allies"

"Allies? The greeks? What made you so sure that the greeks will agree to join this alliance of yours Sirzechs?" Valados asked. "The Olympian gods have been notorious for being very arrogant, they will not become allies with us! It is best to exhaust their forces rather than exhaust ours in the fight!"

"No" Sirzechs said firmly, his eyes were looking at the senators sharply to show how serious he was. "We have already agreed on this already and as a maou, I will not tolerate any of you to jeopardize this operation"

Sirzechs couldn't waste any more time with these old geezers. Every second counted and they were running out of time, they needed to go as soon as possible.

"You can't be serious!"

"This is absurd!"

On the other hand, the senators weren't taking what Sirzechs said lightly and started shouting in chaos while claiming that Sirzechs was abusing his power over them.

"It is done!" Sirzechs almost shouted at this, silencing the senators. "We will go to Hades realm and assist the greeks whether you agree to this or not!"

With that, Sirzechs summoned a magic circle below him and teleported out, leaving the senator in silence.

"Senator Valados, we cannot let this go on. Sirzechs Lucifer is out of control!" A random senator stated.

Valados remained silent, his hands that were on the desk in front of him cleched tightly into a fist.

"Sirzechs has disrespected the senate long enough, it is time for us to remind them of their places!"

* * *

 **Just a short message. I might be butchering the power standards in this chap. I know that Hades is one of the 'Top 10 Strongest Being in the world' but I wrote that Zeus is stronger than Hades here. For this story's sake, let's just say that the Azrallian generals (Esdeath, Hecarim and Darius) equal the power of the big three of Olympus. If you are thinking that the Azrallians might be too op then please bare in mind that no faction can defeat the Azrallian Empire alone, they need to unite in order to put up a fight against the Azrallians. If you have more questions just pm and I'll try to explain it as best as I can. Also, if any of you spot any error to the story please let me know, I'll try to fix it. I'm not very confident of my writting skills and I feel like I might mess up something any time.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

It only took less than an hour for the forces of the three factions to assemble. They only organized less than half of their forces each to keep the others in reserves just in case the orc hordes invade in their absence. Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel were on the balcony of Sirzechs' castle while the other leaders were organizing to the soldiers.

"80,000 devils, 75,000 angels and 100,000 fallen angels. Our combined forces would total an amount of 255,000 soldiers" Azazel calculated. "This would be a large number of forces but compared to the Azrallian's vast army its still lacking"

"All we need is to aid the Olympians, not to utterly destroy the Azrallian Empire" Sirzechs stated, assuring that their main objective is to help not to invade. "With this amount, we could defend both the realm of Hades and our boarder at the same time. I trully apologize for dragging you into our personal problems"

"The orcs have been ravenous for centuries now, their aim is always to destroy and pillage everything they can" Michael explained with his usual gentle voice. "If they are not dealt with soon they will become a bigger threat in the future"

"I agree as well" Azazel said. "It would be convenient to concentrate our attentions in disposing those brutes right after we defend Hades' playground"

Sirzechs and Michael agreed to what the governor said. If they are to go to war against the Azrallian Empire, they needed to get rid of the orcs first. It would be a huge problem if they declare war against the Azrallians and declare another war against the orcs.

"Let's change the subject" Michael proposed. "I might be wrong but I could sense something wrong with Serafall Leviathan"

This caught the attention of the two other leaders, especially Sirzechs.

"Yes, I noticed that too" Azazel said, putting a finger on his chin and recalled their previous meeting. "The way she acted during our discussion was completely out of character. I could have sworn that she would be one of the first to agree to this but she tried to strongly refuse it. And the weirdest thing about it, was the fact that she agreed all of the sudden, like her mind shifted on the other side"

When Serafall refused the idea on helping the Olympians, she had stood firm to this despite all the opinions against her. But after a few discussions she agreed out of nowhere. At first they thought she agreed because the decision was already made but all of them could sense something was wrong, they could feel it in their guts that something was bothering the maou.

"Serafall went to the point where she actually begged us not to do it" Sirzechs pointed out. "If she merely wanted to refuse our decision then she would merely voice her disapproval. Instead, she begged us not to do it. It was like she was desperate"

"She was definitely desperate" Azazel said. "She was practically bowing to us at that time"

"I wonder what caused her to do so" Michael said, it would be quite normal of she would just disagree with their decision but if one would strongly object at first and agree just a second later it would spark questions.

"If something is truly bothering Serafall then we shall get to the bottom of it" Sirzechs declared. "Ajuka is already considering all the possibilities that would cause her to become like this and many theories involve the Azrallians"

"So you're saying that the Azrallians may have something to do with her strange actions?" Michael asked the possibility.

"It is very possible that this may be one of their schemes" Sirzechs said. Not only does the Azrallians possess unmatched military might but they are masters when it comes to manipulation and psychological warfare. They could turn powerful people into their own puppets through blackmails, threats or anything that could bind their targets.

"However, that is not confirmed yet" Sirzechs continued. "Remember that Serafall had imprisoned the son of senator. For all we know this might have been caused by the senate"

"The senate is a den of vipers. They are capable of poisoning anyone and anything they desire" Azazel stated. "If you ask me, your senate is more of a threat to us than the orcs"

"They possess influence and authority that even the maous could not ignore" Michael said. "It would be difficult if they interfere us"

"You devils sure are in a very complicated position" Azazel commented.

"Lord Sirzechs! Emergency Lord Sirzechs!"

A sudden voice came calling as a soldier rushed to the three leaders of the three factions. All three of them noticed the fatigue on the man's face, a statement on how urgent this newly arrived report is.

"Tell us what's wrong" Sirzechs said with a calm voice.

"An unknown army sir! We have spotted an unknown army near our territory!"

This very report alerted all three leaders at once.

"How large of a force is it?" Sirzechs asked once again.

"We have no idea but our estimations tell us there should be tens of thousands in total and they are headed straight towards us"

"If that is all, you may go now"

"Thank you, Lord Sirzechs"

After the soldier left, the leaders turned to each other.

"They must be the Azrallian legions, I'm certain of it" Azazel said with a stern voice.

"They must be planning to stall us from aiding the Olympians" Michael said, they already suspected this. "As expected of them, they reacted to us fast"

"We wouldn't be able to hide our intentions if our forces are assembling like this so it is to be expected to recieve a reaction from the Azrallian Empire" Sirzechs stated.

"This is quite bad for us on the other hand" Azazel said. "If we deploy our forces to the realm of the dead, your territory will be attacked by them Sirzechs"

"And if we do not send our forces soon, the Olympian army will suffer a great defeat and the realm of the dead shall be conquered" Michael added.

Sirzechs remained quiet to think about this. He couldn't just let the Olympians perish like that but he couldn't leave his territory unattended either. They have already stationed a heavy garrison on the boarder between them and the orcs with the help of the angels and fallen angels so to defend against the Azrallians they would need an even stronger garrison.

The problem is, if they leave another strong garrison to defend against the Red Legions, their reinforcements for the Olympians will weaken drastically.

So as a maou, Sirzechs did what he had to do.

"If they are intending to get in our way then I cannot leave my people unprotected" Sirzechs announced with a strong voice.

"Wouldn't it be better if we split our forces?" Azazel proposed. "You devils stay here to defend while me and Michael will lead our forces to the realm of the dead. This way, you will have the protection of your territories and garrisons while we reinforce the Olympians"

"That might be a problem Azazel" A new but familiar voice spoke.

All three of them turned to a green magic portal suddenly appearing nearby which summoned Ajuka.

We have confirmed that this military expedition is far more dangerous than we expected" Ajuka said before holding out his hand to project a magic screen in front of his fellow leaders.

What they saw shocked them.

* * *

Somewhere near the territory of the devils, loud thunderous sounds of drums echoed through the horizon. A total of ten Red Legions marched through the valley with their mighty banners fluttering into the wind. It consist of 200,000 legionaries, 80,000 cavalries, 20,000 Feral Beasts and 40,000 wyverns.

Marching along their lines were winged people dressed in full bodied armor each. They either walk on the ground or fly in the air with their wings. They appear more than just ordinary legionaries as their auras are much stronger than theirs.

These humanoid creatures are what one would call 'Ghoul'. They are creatures born from being transformed by a vampire, while they possess no intelligence other than pure obidience to their masters, they excell in great physical abilities.

There were a total of five thousand ghouls in total and they all serve one lone master. And that is the woman that commanded this force, the Praetorian Guard Moka Akashiya.

Since she was the one that suggested this idea, she was given the authority to lead this army to dislay a show of force and threaten the three factions of a potential attack. Issei might not have permitted her to attack directly but being there with ten legions in total is enough to cause a panic.

She was riding on what seems to be a floating dais that was completely made out of gold, rubies and other types of jewelries. The platform was complete with a set of stairs with a gorgeous throne on top of it, elegantly decorated with beautiful ornaments.

Sitting on the throne was Moka, dresses in an outfit that was a combination of an elegant dress and armor.

"Continue marching forth! Sound the drums as hard as possible! Let our presence be known to our enemies!" Moka's voice echoed through the ranks of the legions and as a way to respond to her orders, the legionaries all unleashed their battle cries that were so loud it overshadowed the thunderous sounds of their war drums.

There were two other floating dais nearby. While they aren't as extravagant as the one that Moka rode on, they were still well decorated.

These floating thrones belong to two other generals that Moka brought along.

One of these two generals was a large and muscular man looking like he was in his 40s with blonse spikey hair. He was wearing a full-bodied gray armor, white pants and a red cloak. Underneath his red cloak were his arms, crossed around his chest which doned a pair of gauntlets.

This general goes by the name thr Great Lightning Storm General, Budo.

"If our war drums keep on sounding like this, our presence is bound to be discovered" Budo commented with his intimidating voice. He stood in the dais with his arms crossed over his chest. His posture symbolized strength, confidence and power.

The other general was a young woman in her early 20s with long black hair ans a curvy figure. She wore a kimono-type clothing which was red and white in colors and was opened around her shoulders to expose a generous amount of skin. The most noticeable part about her was the fact that she possess nine white-furred tails, a pair of black animal ears on top of her head, three whiskers on each cheek and yellow animal-like eyes. Her overall appearance was a humanoid fox.

The second general goes by he name the Nine Tailed White Fox, Ahri.

"I wonder how our enemies will respond to this" Ahri said as she laid lazily flat on her throne as her nine white-furred tails swayed side to side.

The ten Red Legions were led by a Praetorian Guard and two generals along with a few number of other powerful subordinates that bolstered the fighting strength of the expedition.

* * *

This was what shocked the leaders of the three factions.

"The Praetorian Guard Moka Akashiya" Michael said with a serious expression. "They actually sent a Praetorian Guard to lead this forces"

"Not only her but there were two other generals as well" Azazel pointed out. "This is really bad"

It would be better if the Azrallian generals would lead the red legions alone, but instead a Praetorian Guard was accompanying them as well, which was more powerful and more cunning than an ordinary general.

"Not only are Moka Akashiya and two other generals leading the red legions but she also brought a large number of powerful subordinates that all serve under her" Ajuka pointed out. "This is no ordinary force, if we do not focus all our soldiers to defend against this threat, countless lives will be lost"

The devils will be able to hold their own against this Azrallian force but they would need to organize their entire forces to do so. But by doing that, they will leave the boarder between them and the orcs undefended.

"Ajuka, where are they located right now?" Azazel asked, he hoped that his suspecions were not true.

"Right here" Ajuka changed the magic screen to showcase a map of a region of the Underworld, which was around outside the territory of the devils.

And after seeing where the Azrallian forces are currently right now, proved that it was the worst case scenario.

"They are marching between the outskirts of the boarders of the devils and Grigori" Azazel said bitterly. "With that positioning, they could attack either the devils or us"

The territories of the devils and Grigori, which was the territory of the fallen angels, were quite a distance away from each other. The Azrallian forces that Moka led were positioned on the center where they could either march towards the territory of the devils or Grigori.

"So we have to defend two territories now" Sirzechs said, their situation was worse than they thought.

"Looks like I'm unable to send my forces at this rate" Azazel said. "It's either we take this Azrallian force out or I withdraw my forces back to Grigori to defend my people"

"If you enforce Grigori with your current forces that would pursue the Azrallian legions to attack the devils since their defences are split into two" Michael said told Azazel. "If that is the case then I will station some of my own forces to aid them"

"If we stay back and defend we will not be able to reinforce the Olympians" Ajuka pointed out. "We must wipe this Azrallian force if we intend to leave for Hades' realm"

The other leaders agreed in unison.

* * *

Within the realm of the dead, the battle between the Azrallian Red Legions and the Olympian army was slowly come to an end. Both sides suffered heavy losses, the Azrallian generals were holding their own against the Olympian big three. However, while the generals were evenly matched with the enemies, their forces was another story.

If compared, an ordinary Azrallian legionary is more skilled than an ordinary Olympian warrior. However, the other Greek gods were way more powerful than a large group of Azrallian legionaries, they were the sole reason why the Red Legions were outmatched.

"You have made a grave mistake the second you decide to attack us Greeks, Azrallian scum" Zeus growled as he faced General Esdeath.

His powerful aura felt like it could consume the entire region. Thunder clouds covered the entire horizon, lightning cracks the skies, thunder roared like beasts and the winds blew violently. All of these was caused by only one man only, Zeus. In response to this, Esdeath's aura was as vast as the Olympian god king. While Zeus is the thunderstorm, Esdeath is the blizzard. Powerful icy winds encircled around the horizon like a gigantic vortex with her as the eye of the storm.

Both were equally powerful and no one would dare intercept their battle, not even their fellow allies.

"Your overconfidence would lead to your destruction Olympian" Esdeath countered. "I would have thought you know this since age comes with wisdom. This battle has not been won yet"

"Believe what you will but this battle is ours now. Why don't you take a look around?" Zeus said, causing the Azrallian general to shift her eyes.

Back to back explosions battered both armies, the corpses kept increasing ans the war cries never stop. However, the Olympian army was slowly pushing back the Red Legions. If this continues, the Azrallian invading forces will be destroyed.

"Your forces are diminishing little by little. You could barely maintain command while fighting us" Zeus added with a confident tone. "While we may or may not defeat you generals today, we will surely destroy your Red Legions. Olympus will reign supreme!"

"Do you actually think that a little mountain can defeat the glorious Azrallian Empire!? The wisdom of the God of Olympus must have dulled over the years of bearing children with countless female mortals. You are a pitiful existance" Esdeath pointed her rapier to the Olympian God as he powerful aura intensified around her, causing the temperature around the area to drop dramatically. "Our counter attack starts now"

That is when another gigantic portal appeared. The sudden appearance of this portal halted the entire battlefield. The soldiers all stared at the portal and seized fighting.

And without warning, a volley of powerful red energy orbs burst out of the portal. It travelled through the skies of the Underworld and crashed landed on the Greek army, sparking unrest through heir ranks. Each energy orb exploded upon contact with the ground, taking out multiple greek soldiers and leaving a large crater.

While the volley of red energy orbs rained down upon the greek army, another volley was launched from the other side of the portal and hit the greeks for the second time.

"Take cover!" An Olympian commander shoutes his order. But the soldiers didn't need to hear his words to react to this unexpected assault.

While the second volley rained down on the greeks, an army had already startes crossing the portal. This was the Azrallian reinforcements that had been sent to the Underworld, they finally arrived.

"Reinforcements!?" Zeus exclaimed.

"That is right, Olympian" Esdeath said with a grin on her face.

Not only were there more Red Legions in the field, they have brought magic artilleries as well, which were a dual cannon mounted on large and bulky creatures. These creatures were different than the feral beasts as they were larger and slower than them.

In another area of the battlefield, the God of War Ares saw the incoming reinforcements of Azrallia from afar.

"It seems we'll be handling more enemies than we thought" The one that said this was a goddess of Olympus, Athena the Goddess of War and Wisdom. "Our forces are exhausted from fighting their main forces, they will be no match against the reinforcements who are still fresh"

A wide grin appeared on the God of War's scarred face.

"It doesn't matter if it's the entire Azrallian Empire that we are up against! I shall destroy them all with the migt of Olympus!" Ares' shout echoed throughout the battlefield before he charged forward with a devastating force and a defeaning battle cry. But mid way through his charge, Ares' insticts kicked in and blocked an incoming attack. He raised his strong shield and protected himself from the attack, the attacker was covered with a very bright and powerful white light so he was certain thag this was not a mere legionary.

But after a second of blocking the attack, the God of War Ares backlashed. He widened his eyes in disbelief as he saw himself been forced backwards by an anonymous Azrallian attacker, a trail of fissure was left behind in his travel.

"Who dares oppose me!?" Ares demanded to know the attacker, who was capable of pushing an Olympian god backwards like that.

"It was me, Olympian" The one that said this was a beautiful woman with a buxom figure and long blonde hair that reached all the way to her hips. She was wearing a long red dress that reached her ankles with gold accents. Said dress was opened around the shoulder area, giving view to her shoulder and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guard with the Azrallian emblem on both sides. She was holding a large mid-handled blade in hand, with the blade running down the guard.

The second Ares saw the woman he instantly knew who this was. This woman was the head of an Azrallian elite division after all, so he would naturally remember someone as important as her.

"Satellizer El Bridget, head of the Third Elite Division, The Genetics" Ares mumbled the identity of the newly arrived enemy.

"Not only did the Blood Lord send more Red Legions but an elite division as well" Athena walked up to Ares' side "It makes me very curious on what the objective of Azrallia in conquering the realm of the dead"

"Knowing our objective will not help you stop us so there is no point in asking" Satellizer's white energy intensified around her, the wind around the area around her blew violently.

Seeing such a powerful enemy in front of him, Ares made a wide grin on his face. "I've been wanting to fight strong Azrallians again for such a long time and now I get to kill the head of one of the elite divisions, I can't wait to thrust my blade through you!"

Even as the God of War, Ares had neven experienced a war as intense as the one that the Azrallian Empire waged long ago. He had seen many wars throughout the eons that he existed but the world war between Azrallia and the rest of the supernatural world is easily the best of them all. Now, after all the centuries of boring peace, the Azrallian Empire would once again fan the flames of war. Just imagining all the battles that he would partake against the empire caused his blood to boil in excitement.

"I've been killing weak grunts so far so I'm quite thankful for your arrival" Ares then turned his head to Athena who was beside him. "Let me handle this, I want to take her head alone"

"This isn't a duel to show each other's skills Ares, this is war" Athena pointed out. "We should team up and get rid of this woman as soon as possible"

Satellizer is an important commander of the Azrallian Empire so if they take her put then it would lessen the strength of their enemy. So she believed that they should not give their enemies any handicap and destroy them with all their might.

"No!" But Ares stubornly refused. "This is my fight, you stay out of it!"

"Do not worry Goddess of War Athena, you will not stay out of this fight" Satellizer said, that's when multiple people appeared all at once behind her. "The both of you will be fighting us all"

The ones that appeared behind Satellizer was her subordinates, the members of the third elite division, The Genetics.

The division was split into men and women. The women, who are called the Pandoras, were armed with all kinds of weapons each. They were up on the front as they serve as the vanguards. The men, who are called thr Limiters, weren't armed and were on the back since they were the ones that provided support.

Seeing this, both Athena and Ares held their guards up. While the other members werr no match against gods of Olympus, they were by no means weak, their numbers also contributed enough to threaten the two.

"So you will be using your numbers against us!?" Ares growled.

"The Goddess of War is right, this isn't some silly duel between two fighters. This is war, one should use all their strength and numbers if possible to eliminate the enemy completely" Satellizer pointed out, backing Athena's words.

"It doesn't matter if you are a Red Legion or an Elite Division, I will tear each and every Azrallian that gets in my way!" Ares shouted before charging forward with a thunderous war cry, his entire body was shrouded with his thick energy.

He charged straight to Satellizer, who was at the front of the division. Seeing the incoming God of War, Satellizer flared out her white energy.

The second they entered within arm's reach, they both extended their weapons and causing a powerful shockwave from the collision. Their mighty energies were pushed against each other in a stalemate. One second Satellizer's energy gained the upper hand and another one Ares' energy pushed back, but it would always meet dead in the center.

"H-How can this be!?" Ares exclaimed in disbelief. "How can a fake existance such as yourself actually rival me!?"

As the Olympian God of War, Ares symbolizes strength and power so to have a mere creation to rival him was a great insult to his pride.

"My strength is a testament to the great power the Supreme One possesses" Satellizer said. "The power of all of the Azrallian Empire belongs to the Blood Lord!"

If Ares is the God of War then she is the Goddess of War, but she is also the Goddess of Wisdom. When Ares battles, he would always dominate his opponents with superior power so when faced with an enemy that was of equal strength to his, his only strategy is to use more and more power until he defeats said enemy. On the other hand, Athena was the type to use tactics and strategies to win fights. If one strategy fail, she wait patiently and use another one instead of attacking blindly. So instead of going in for the fight, she stayed from a safe distance to observe the enemy first before engaging.

This was the difference between the God of War and the Goddess of War.

After the battle of strength between two fighters, both Satellizer and Ares finally bounced off and retreated from each other. The Genetics members used this chance to mobilize.

" **Freezing Fiel** **d!** "

The male members extended their hands forward to create an area filled with all kinds of magic array. Ares was caught within this field and realizes that his body started to feel heavy. It was not like he was tired or the gravity increased, his movements just became more difficult.

"What is this!?" Ares asked as he struggled to move but his movements were slower than usual.

"So he is still able to move despite in the field" Satellizer said, well she should have expected him to be able to since he was a god, despite dozens of limiters restricting his movements. "Pandora, advance!"

" **Acceleration!** "

At their commander's orders. The women dashed towards the field with great speed. Once inside the field, their movements didn't decrease like Ares' movements did. It was like the field purposely didn't effect them.

"You think you can defeat me with numbers!?" Ares roared. "Think again Azrallians!"

Ares flared out his powerful energy to deflect the incoming assault. However, the movements of his energy were restricted as well and the pandoras were able to dodge its outburst with their increased speed. Once they saw the outburst of energy fade, they began their assault and swarmed Ares, attacking him from all directions. It would be fatal if they get hit by him even once but with both his movements restricted and their movements increased, the pandoras were using hit and run tactics to chop down the God of War.

Athena watched the pandoras attacking Ares while in the middle of the magic array field from afar. She was still waiting patiently abd observing the enemy like always do.

"Those members of the elite division would normally be no match against Ares. However, they combined their numbers and strength together to make up for the lack of power" Athena then turned to the area where the limiters were at. They were casting the Freezing Field so they had to stay in the distance where they're safe. A large group of pandoras stayed behind to protect them while they continued to cast the field. "If I can sever that movement restricting field by eliminating the casters, Ares will easily destroy those women"

Athena now has a good grasp if how thr elite division battles and she concluded that if the limiters fall, it would be easier to defeat the pandoras. With that in mind, Athena shrouded herself in a thick layer of energy. Her energy was powerful yet calm, unlike Ares' powerful and raging energy.

"The Goddess of War is mobilizing!" One pandora shouted, alerting her comrades.

"Azrallia is not welcome here, be gone!" Athena shouted as she sent a catastrophic bolt of energy towards the limiters. This attack was powerful enough to slaughter the limiters along with the pandoras that guard them if they don't move. But they did move then the freezing field would disappear, freeing Ares.

However, before the bolt of energy would hit it's targets something intercepted it. The sound of the attack being deflected echoed through the area, earning a lot of attentions from the battlefield. Athena narrowed her eyes when she saw the one responsible for blocking her attack being revealed when the cloud of dust faded.

It was Satellizer.

"You're finally making your move" Satellizer said, it was like she was waiting for Athena to strike.

After hearing her words, Athena immediately leaped back and avoided a freezing field being activated on the area where she once stood on. While in mid air, Athena saw a few limiters casting the freezing field that she dodged.

"She hid more limiters!?" Athena exclaimed, Satellizer hid available limiters from Athena's point of view so that she would think that all the limiters were occupied with Ares. And when she attacked, it gave the said limiters a chance to try and catch her. "If I reacted a second late I would've been caught already"

When Athena landed on the ground, Satellizer stepped forward to engage her.

"It's a shame that you were not caught within the field. I guess you're not like that muscle head" Satellizer said referring to Ares. "Catching you off guard would not be an option anymore so I will personally pin you down"

With a powerful charge, Satellizer collided her weapon against Athena's spear, erupting a powerful shockwave that created a large crater beneath them.

Zeus watched the battle between Athena and Ares against the third elite division from afar. Satellizer was able to go on toe to toe with Athena along and the rest of the division members were driving Ares into a corner. It was frightening to think that one elite division alone already has the potential of defeating two gods at the same time, but what was even more frightening was the fact that there were more elite divisions out there. Many divisions have fallen during the war but there were some who survived. These were very strong divisions if they were capable of surviving through the world war.

"What are you planning now Olympian?"

Zeus turned to Esdeath, who was also observing the battlefield as well.

"Things are turning pretty grim on your side" She said with a frightening grin on her face.

Zeus couldn't respond back as there were some truth behind her words. The greeks had the upper hand but when their reinforcements arrived, the Azrallians completely turned the tides of battle.

It seems the Azrallians have recovered their strength through the years after their defeat.

"Do you still want to continue this hopeless defence?" Esdeath asked as she readied herself to attack if Zeus continued to fight.

Zeus didn't respond back, but he summoned a certain object via magic. It was a well-decorated horn. He immediately blew the horn right after. The sound echoed through the horizon, catching everyone's attentionsdespite the intense battle. The Azrallians didn't know what the horn meant but the greeks did.

After hearing the horn, the greek army suddenly started pulling back. They ran to the opposite direction of the battlefield, fleeing the Azrallian Red Legions. Now they know what the horn meant, it was a horn that would sound a full retreat on the Olympian side. From ordinary soldiers to the Olympian Gods, they all fled. Since Ares was pinned down and Athena was occupied with Satellizer, they found it very hard to retreat. Fortunately, a volley of arrows were shot the at the Third Elite Division's side, forcing them to back away with some members suffering heavy injuries. With their formation scattered, Ares was now free so he could easily escape now.

"Hurry up you two, get moving!" The one that shouted was the same one that shot the arrows, the Goddess Artemis.

"So we really are retreating" Athena then turned to Ares. "Ares, let's go"

"Retreat!? I will refuse do such a shameful display!" Ares shouted, as the God of War retreating was pathetic in his eyes. The only thing he hated the most in this world were cowards.

"If you don't retreat now you will surely perish!" Athena shouted. "We don't have time to argue with your pride!"

"I will prefer death than fleeing" Ares stated proudly. "It is either victory or death!"

"Then death it shall be Olympian"

In a blink of an eye, a ray of light that moved instanteneously hit Ares directly, catching Artemis, Athena and even Ares fully off guard. Upon closer inspection, the one responsible for this was none other than Satellizer herself. Her light-speed attack wounded Ares' muscular torso deep enough that it sprayed out a lot of blood and causing him to fall on his knees. Once he was incapacitated, a freezing field was cast around him to nullifing his movements.

"It's your turn now General Darius" Satellizer said whiling looking upwards and seeing the general approaching from above.

" **Azrallian Guillotine!** " General Darius' voice thundered as he swung his large axe with devastating force that it looked like a powerful bomb was dropped on the place where he landed.

"ARES!" Athena shouted as her brother was engulfed in a cloud of dust from Darius' landing. She was a goddess so mere clouds of dust would not stop her vision and could clearly see through it like it wasn't even there. But what she saw froze her blood.

She saw Ares literally been torn in half.

A greek god being torn in half.

"Now" Lifting his battle axe, Darius pointed it at Athena. "You're next woman"

The sight of her brother's torn-in-half corpse made athena's blood boil. With the general that killed Ares in front of her, it took all of her force of will to hold herself back from charging forward. Fortunately, she has a strong self control.

"You bastards! I'll kill you all!" Artemis on the other hand lost her cool. She loaded her bow and aimed it at Darius.

"Artemis!"

Before Artemis could release her arrow, Athena shoutes her name and stopped her.

"Zeus has ordered the retreat" Athena pointed out, bitterness was mixed withbher voice after the tragic event that happened to Ares. "We need to retreat whether we like it or not"

"But these bastards killed Ares!" Artemis arguied, her arrow was still pointing at Darius and were on the verge of launching. "I'm gonna make them pay for what they did!"

"Our forces are withdrawing, do you want to remain here and fight all alone?" Athena asked, making Artemis hesitate.

Looking around, their forces were indeed fleeing after hearing the horn of retreat. If she shoots an arrow at Darius, he would definitely block or dodge it. A single arrow would not defeat someone who is powerful enough to slice a greek god in half with one strike. She would need one long battle to take down this general and she doesn't have time for it at the moment. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she could win against him. He just killed Ares, the greek God of War with one strike. If she slips and gets caught by his axe ite damage would be fatal.

So the only thing that they need to do at the moment was to flee.

"We'll be back for you filthy Azrallians! And when we do we'll slaughter each and every one of you basratds!" Artemis growled before she summoned a magic circle below her feet to teleport away.

Athena followed her shortly by teleporting the same way, but not before taking one last look at Darius. She probably did so to remember him so that she would know who killed her brother.

"They will surely come back for you after you killed their God of War, General Darius" Satellizer said, judging from tthe expressions of the two goddesses, they will surely return vengence.

"That will only give me the chance to slaughter them myself" Darius said with confidence before turning his attention to the fleeing greek army. "Now to slaughter the herd"

While the greek army fled from the battlefield, the Azrallians bombarded them with volleys of large red energy orbs. Wave after wave of artillery projectiles rained on the fleeing greeks while the ground troops of the Red Legions mercilessly slaughtered them on their pursuit.

The greek army raced towards a large portal that took them back to Olympus, desperately trying to escape the realm of Hades. They have lost the battle now and werr fleeing but the Red Legions kept on slaughtering them as they escaped.

Zeus, who was on the other side of the portal, stared at his fleeing army. He had just narrowly escaped Esdeath's attept to prevent him from escaping sad suffered minor injuries as a result. But said injuries was nothing compared to the damages of his army. The sight of his soldiers being butchered like animals enraged the greek god so much.

"Brother, you need to close the portal"

Zeus turned to the one who suggested this and saw his brother, Hades.

"If the Azrallian Generals take control of the portal the Red Legions will enter Olympus" Hades explained. "Something like that cannot happen"

A portal that transfers entire armies was like a door. One side would hold it open and let their army pass through but if the enemy side takes control of their portal through their spells it will enabling the enemy to prevent it from closing. So if the Azrallians take control of the portal the aolympians would have a hard time closing it, enabling the Red Legions to set foot on Olympus.

But if Zeus closes the portal before his entire army crosses, he would be trapping his own forces in the now captured realm and their blood will be on his hand.

"I also agree to what Hades suggested" The one who said this was his other brother, Poseidon. "It pains me to leave our brethren behind but this must be done"

By closing the portal he may be leaving his soldiers behind but it will keep Olympus safe, so Zeus made this decision.

He extended his hand forward and closed the portal himself.

Seeing the portal closing, the greek army were shrouded in terror. They were now running as fast as they could, trying to cross the portal but the portal was closing fast.

"Lord Zeus, please open the portal!"

"Lord Zeus, do not abandon us!"

"Have mercy Lord Zeus!"

The soldiers that have still not crossed the begged Zeus. But their desperate cries fell to dear ears.

The portal closed.

With the portal gone, the remaining greeks all stopped on their tracks. Despair clouded their minds as they were trapped within the realm of Hades with Azrallian Red Legions right behind them. With nothing else to do, they turned around to see marching Red Legions approaching their position.

"Well this is tragic" The one that said this was Esdeath, who arrived with a whole legion right behind her. "Who would have thought that Zeus, the god that you all would fight to the death for would abandon you like this"

An Azrallian general, mere foot soldiers like them would never stand a chance against a force that rivalled the King of the Gods of Olympus. Even if she was alone they would still not stand a chance, they were mere cattle for this general to slay. Some soldiers were now in fear, all of them did not fear death in battle.

However, this was not a battle anymore, it was a massacre.

"Little Olympians trapped in a corner like rats..." A terrifying grin appeared on Esdeath's face. "I wonder how loud you will scream"

"Don't mess with us bitch!" A random soldier forced out his words from his mouth. "We won't surrender to scum like you!"

His words then brought more confidence to his fellow soldiers as well.

"That's right! Who are you calling cornered rats!? We are warriors of Olympus!

"Don't underestimate us you whore! Come here so I could kill you myself!"

"I'd rather die than surrender to bastards like you!"

The greeks were now shouting all kinds of insults to the Azrallians in a desperate attempt to blanket their fear and increase their moral for a last stand.

"What a noisy bunch" Esdeath raised her hand. "Who said anything about you surrendering to us?"

Pointing forward, the legions obeyed their general's orders. They made a wall of shield before advancing like a single unit. Soldiers marched side by side with their spears and shields up front. The feral beasts marched in between the lines of soldiers and the wyverns circled around the greeks from above like a typhoon of beasts.

"Don't let any of them live" Esdeath commanded as countless soldiers marched all around her, advancing towards the remaining Olympian army. "I don't want to see any surviving greeks in this realm"

The greeks made a shield wall as well, ready to engage with the legions. They were heavily outnumbered with no chance in victory at all but they stood firm and fought on. They made a heroic last stand but the writting was already on the wall.

After the battle, not a single greek soldier was left standing.

Moka's non-violent military expedition was surprisingly amusing. She had been playing cat and mouse with the armies of the three factions. The devils, angels and fallen angels have sent their armies to intercept her forces while keeping a decent amount of force back to their territories to defend in case she attacks. She had led her legions here and there, being chased by her enemies all over the place.

She had to admit that it was quite fun having the enemy chase after her forces. She would also march towards one of the three factions' territories to give the impression that she was attack, only to turn around at the very last second before she could engage with the boarder defences. The three factions would try to place a trap here and there but it was always avoided. They would also try to encircle the legions but it always failed. This was because they can't afford to stretch their forces wide to increase the range of the encirclement. Stretching their forces thin was like lining up a bunch of sliced meat in front of a feral beast, the Azrallian Red Legion would have a huge chance to eliminate them easily.

Chasing Moka's forces around was starting to frustrate the forces of the three factions greatly. They would have a rush of adrenaline whenever they thought they would finally engage the enemy but when the Azrallians make a sudden turn, that rush of adrenaline would naturally go down but it would go up again when they were about to come in contact with the enemy again and then go down once more when not.

That constant increase, decrease, increase, decrease of adrenaline was taking a toll on the soldiers of the three factions mentally.

"This was unexpectedly fun Lady Moka" General Ahri said as they marched their army through the valley of the Underworld. "I could only imagine the faces of our enemy right now"

"This running tactic was surprisingly effective as well when used as a psychological warefare" General Budo commented. "The more wer go back and forth the more the enemy's moral decreases"

"Yes it is" Moka nodded. "We should go and report the success of this tactic back to the empire"

The cat and mouse tactic was far too effective and amusing for Moka to slip by. The Azrallian Empire should use this tactic to decrease the moral of their enemy before engaging and since the enemy would constantly chase after them, it would give them a very high chance to ambush them. But when not used correctly, the fleeing army would end up falling into a trap or getting caught in an encirclement. It was a double-edged sword tactic which would give the user either great advatage or great disadvantage in battle.

" **Moka, Ahri, Budo can you hear me?** "

A sudden voice was heard by Moka and the two generals telepathy.

'Yes Primus, I can here you loud and clear' Moka responded in her mind.

" **We have successfully captured the realm of the dead, return to the empire at once** " The Praetorian Guard Primus said before disconnecting the telepathy.

The Praetorian Guard and the two generals smirked, if the realm of Hades was successfully captured that would mean they had successfully prevented the three factions from reinforcing the Olympian defence.

"Let us return to our glorious empire my brethren" Moka announced before creating a large portal that would lead them back to Azrallia for the Red Legions to march through.

* * *

It had been an hour since the battle that took place in the realm of the dead. The victorious Azrallian Red Legions dominated the realm like giants. The legions that have suffered casualties were sent back to Azrallia while new legions were deployed to the conquered realm. There were a total of 8 legions currently in the realm of the dead but there were still more on the way.

Thousands of legionaries were piling the corpses of the fallen Olympians like leaves in the fall, creating multiple mountains of them all over the area. Ocassionaly, they would find greek survivors amongst the corpses but were quickly and mercilessly slaughtered and had the corpse tossed to the pile as well. There were also legionaries that were plundering the castle of Hades, feral beasts pulled all kinds of carts from inside carrying loads of gold, treasures and other valuable greek artefacts from the castle to be sent back to Azrallia via portal to increase their coffers.

The ones that supervised this were the Azrallian generals of the previous battle.

Darius was rallying the newly arrived legions from the portal and scattered them around the realm to build up their garrisons and fortresses, alongside all kinds of defences using magic. Hecarim was supervising the gathering of the corpses and the plunder of the castle. On the other hand, Esdeath had taken a single legion to the River of Styx to secure the area.

"It has been centuries since I've seen this river" Esdeath said as she stared the river from the side.

The river was long and wide, it stretched through the mountainous regions of the realm for as long as anyone could see, it almost seems limitless. The river current was slow and very calm. but what made it terrifying was the fact that it was completely filled countless of souls, drifting under the water. The river was also very deep and even Esdeath couldn't see the bottom due to the amount of souls underwater.

It was very dangerous as well since Esdeath bent down and placed her hand in the river, only to watch it decay into a corpse. If she didn't pull her hand back and use healing magic upon herself, her hand would definitely rot. The fact that it was capable of reducing the hand of an Azrallian general into a corpse like that was a testament of the river's might. Ordering the soldiers to search the river would no doubt kill them within seconds.

"How about this then" Esdeath extended her hand to the river once more but she didn't submerge it this time, she barely touched the top of it. She gathered a large amount of her energy, which was enough to cause the temperature within a large area to drop significantly. "In the name of the Supreme One, **FREEZE**!"

Esdeath burst out her incredible power, creating a large block of ice that covered large chunk of the river. The ice was large enough that it not only reached both sides of the river and the surrounding land around it, but it also froze the waters beneath it. If Esdeath could freeze the waters of Styx, the legionaries could divide the frozen souls inside the ice one by one without touching the river itself by removing chunks of it. However her plan was proven a failure when her ice quickly melted within seconds. The ice that could rival Zeus' lightning was defrost within seconds like they were normal ice being tossed in an active volcano. Once her ice was completely gone, the river continued to flow like nothing happened at all.

"This will prove to be very difficult indeed" Esdeath said as she stood up and turned to her forces, which were stationed nearby. "Find the ferryman of the river! I want you all to capture him alive!"

"Yes general!" The legionaries shouted in unison like a single unit before scattering through the mountains and the surrounding areas.

The started searching by land and air for the ferryman that was famous for crossing the Styx with his boat. If he was capable of doing that, he might hold the key to overcoming the river since his boat was apparently immune to the Styx's powers.

"The Supreme One's will shall always be done" Esdeath said as she stared off to the powerful river before her. "If finding one certain soul within a river filled with countless other souls is his desire then we shall obey without hesitation. We shall deliver the soul of this deceased human to him as soon as possible!"

* * *

Arriving in the realm of the dead via magic portal, Issei's eyes widened in shock at the horrifying scenery in front of him. Corpses and soldiers could be seen as far as the eye can see. He then turned to what seemed to be small hills but once he got a closer look at them, he found that it was not made out of dirt and rocks but flesh and steel. He could see Azrallian legions all over the place, doing whatever they were ordered by their generals. The scent of blood was extremely heavy in the air, the smell disgusting smell combined with the gruesome scenery almost made him throw up on the spot.

Issei had already prepared himself in seeing this but actually seeing it on person was worse than he thought.

"If you wish to return to Azrallia then you only need to ask, my beloved" Veronica said with concern in her voice after seeing the bitter expression on Issei's face. "You need not force yourself to be here"

It wasn't only her but the other Praetorian Guards, who accompanied him to the realm, also agreed to what she said. Zoro, Yuno, Kurumi and Kuesu were there to protect the Blood Lord on foreign soul.

"No, it's my decision to come here" Issei said, forcing himself to calm down after taking a few deep breaths. "I ordered this invasion so I have to see what I have done with my own eyes"

Watching the corpses of the greek soldiers, he recalled what Kuesu had said. These men already lived their lives in the past and have only been reincarnated to serve as soldiers for the Olympian pantheon. He doesn't know if they were forced to do so or have volunteered to fight for them but it didn't matter to him. Killing them on their second lives surprisingly held no thorn in his heart.

Because unlike these men, Aiko never had a previous life. She died at young age during her first life. He will give her the best of everything in this world after he revives her. That was the only reason why he started to consider being the Blood Lord of the Azrallian Empire to begin with. By using all the wealth and power of the empire, no one will be able to harm them, not as long as he was around.

"What are your orders Supreme One?" Zoro asked as he stepped forward, aince he stayed the majority of his time in Azrallia after his creator was reborn, he was quite eager to do his bidding. He might not be as intellectual as Veronica, Primus or Kuesu but he was certainly confidend that his strength in combat will be very useful to him.

"First, I want to get rid of all these stench" Issei said, referring to the oozing smell of the corpses.

"The burning of the corpses will commence soon Supreme One" Kuesu stated. "If you desire so, we shall begin now"

"I'm thinking we should return the corpses to Olympus" Issei said. "While its safe to assume that they won't forgive me for what I've done, returning the bodies to them is the least I can do"

Returning the bodies to Olympus would not erase what he did but it will still give the soldiers a proper burial. They may be the enemies but they were still soldiers who fought and died for their superiors and they deserve to be buried as soldiers.

"Then it shall be done. my beloved" Veronica said as she and the other Praetorian Guards lowered their heads to him in unison.

* * *

It had been some time after the they lost during the Battle of the Realm of the Dead. The Olympian army was scattered throughout the military camp of Olympus while tending to their wounds. There were so many wounded soldiers that the medics have a very difficult time tending to every last one of them, resulting in more deaths due to the lack of medications. Some soldiers suffered great wounds but some suffered minor ones, but they all have one thing in common.

They all have their heads lowered to the ground.

The bitter look of defeat was plastered all over their faces. Not only were they unable to protect one of their realms but they suffered heavy casualties as a result. Since the Azrallian Empire had been kept a secret by the higher-ups of every faction, the greek soldiers had no idea who their previous enemies were. This was because the Greek Gods have replaced their old army with new ones after the war so that the soldiers that fought during that time would not be able to release any information of it. Meaning that the current army of Olympus had no knowledge on to who they fought earlier.

Before the battle, they were confident that whoever they fought would not stand a chance against them since not only the greek gods like Ares, Athena and Artemis were with them but also the elder gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. But despite the formidable forces on their side, they were still defeated by this unknown enemy. The thought of nameless individuals could actually fight hesd to head and toe to toe with their elder gods horrified the soldiers to the core.

Looking down from the highest part of the mountain, which was way past the clouds, were the greek gods themselves.

Right after returning from their defeat, Zeus demanded another meeting. The second they arrived at the hall, the gods immediately began arguing, shouting at each others' faces like madmen.

"We should gather all of our remaining forces and retake the underworld!"

"Our forces are exhausted and have been defeated! How are you certain that we could win against the Red Legions!?"

The topic about their battle against Azrallia was still hot on their minds. They were arguing about how Ares had fallen in battle.

"Those Azrallian dogs have killed Ares, a god of Olympus, and yet we are here doing nothing!?

"We must take revenge against them for the war god!"

"But how are we able to do that when we were just defeated a while ago!? If we return, all of us will undoubtedly get slaughtered!"

"If you're so eager to go avenge that bastard Ares then why don't you go back!? If you want to die that badly, then don't include the rest of us!"

"Why you little-"

"Silence!" Zeus' thunderous voice echoed through the hall, silencing everyone within it. "No one shall be returning to my brother's realm. We shall consider it to be Azrallian territory now"

They had fought to protect Hades' realm but failed and not it was captured by the Azrallian Empire. For all he knew, it should be heavily defended by now. Returning to that place unprepared would be suicide, they need to prepare a large enough force to push back the Red Legions if they were planning to recapture the realm. But since they have no such force, they have no choice but to wait for now.

"Now that Ares has fallen, we shall start considering a replacement" Zeus stated, the position of the god of war should not be left unattended so it was their first objective.

"I would like to nominate a candidate for that position father" Athena stepped forward, earning everyone's attentions.

"No!" Before Athena could say the name of her candidate, Zeus flat out denied her. "If you desire to give the position of the God of War to that insolent child then I will not allow it. That spartan is holds too much hate against us and he will no doubt destroy us all if we free him from his prison"

"We will need his strength father" Athena argued. "The wrath of the Azrallian Empire is upon us! We have suffered heavy losses from our recent battle and are in dire need of help"

"Enough!" Zeus stubornly refused. "That child must never be allowed to be set free from his prison!"

All of the sudden, the greek pantheon all felt a disturbance in the area. It felt very familiar to all of them as they have already sensed this sensation many times in the past.

"Azrallians!" Zeus exclaimed as he bolted up his throne, alerting the other greeks.

The feeling that they felt was that of an Azrallian portal opening nearby. They rushed to the balcony, only to see a gigantic portal covering the sky. Judging from the size and the power that radiat from the portal, it could easily transport tens of thousands of individuals through, including several Red Legions.

The appearance of the Azrallian portal in the sky alarmed the entire greek army. Despite their wounds from the recent battle, they all started picking up their equipments in preparation for a full-scale invasion. Panic was visible throughout Olympus, there were so much chaos that some soldiers couldn't equip themselves in time and the ones that already had their weapons in hand couldn't form a solid battle formation.

"Steel yourselves fellow Olympians" Zeus said while he stepped forward. "We must defend Olympus at all cost!"

The greeks all readied themselves as they watched multiple individuals coming out the portal and descended down from above. The soldiers were still getting in formation and were visibly shakened after seeing the portal pouring out soldiers while they still have not formed a phalanx. The numbers that came through the portal was increasing by the second, like a swarm of locust invading a crop field.

But unknown to them, the ones that came through the portal weren't descending at all, they were actually falling down.

While the soldiers haven't realized it yet, the greek pantheon already did. Since they have enhanced visions, they have already seen that these soldiers came fell from the portal were not Azrallians, but their fellow greeks.

"Those monsters..." Artemis growled with intense hatred in her eyes.

The portal was not meant to send Azrallian soldiers but the corpses of the greeks that fell in the previous battle. The corpses of their fellow brethren rained down throughout the city of Olympus. Tens of thousands of corpses showering over the entire place filled both civilians and soldiers with horror. The corpses either hit the roofs of the buildings, the streets or even their fellow greeks. Some were even buried under the weight of multiple corpses.

The scene was a reflection of what the Azrallians are, no regard to life that is not a creation of the Blood Lord.


End file.
